DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS
by Rosana
Summary: Harry Potter em seu sexto ano escolar. Tem sua vida invadida por uma nova aluna. Surpresas a cada revelação que ela lhe faz. COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 1

Oi Pessoal!

Minha primeira história de Harry Potter.

Minha primeira história com personagens humanos também. Meu universo é mais anime, Card Captors Sakura mais precisamente, andei vagando por Saint Seiya, mas é coisa pequena.

Uma continuação do quinto livro, mas não é exatamente Harry Potter e algum subtítulo. Também não esperem romance do tipo Harry/Hermione, Harry/Gina, será Harry é uma personagem totalmente nova.

Preciso confessar que me empolguei tanto com a Cassandra, que ela tomou conta da história. Às vezes eu tinha que arrancá-la de alguma cena, porque simplesmente só ela queria aparecer, menina mais danada.

Claro, que terá romance, meio devagar, espero fazer bem inocente, mas terá alguns segredos, algumas intrigas, muita bagunça, e espero muita diversão.

Talvez em algumas partes vocês vão se dizer, "Ah mas a vida dessa guria está muito parecida com a do Harry", e está mesmo, mas foi intencional, afinal depois do título, eu tinha que entrelaçar muito bem, a vida desses dois.

Usei os nomes de acordo com as nossas traduções, meia boca, pois são os nomes a que estou acostumada.

Talvez eu tenha falhado em algumas descrições, aulas, feitiços, mas faz parte, caso vocês encontrem algo que definitivamente não deveria estar aí, comuniquem.

Quero agradecer à Marjarie, que tem me acompanhado com essa história desde o início, acho que por aí vai um ano já...não sei não. Eu queria terminá-la antes de começar a postar, até pensei que conseguiria até o lançamento do sexto livro, mas não foi possível. Como já tenho um arquivo bem extenso, com vários capítulos, resolvi que era hoje.

A história é longa, dentro dos meus padrões quero dizer, os capítulos têm em torno de 13 ou mais páginas, o que não é muito do meu gosto, prefiro capítulos menores, para ninguém ficar com sono enquanto lê...eheheheh

Harry Potter e toda a sua trupe, não são meus, infelizmente, e sim de J.K.Rowling. Espero que ela não se importe por eu usá-los, pois abusei, mas tudo para o meu divertimento e de meus amigos.

Vão nessa pessoal, críticas e elogios serão bem recebidos.

**_DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS_**

Autora: Rosana

**Capítulo 01**

"Harry! Harry!" – a voz sussurrava. – "Cuidado Harry!" – dizia baixinho, mas ele não conseguia ver quem era. – "Volta Harry." – o tom mudou para mais alto, mais ansioso. – "Não vá! Harryyyyyyyyy!" – terminou num gritou arrepiante.

Harry acordou assustado sentando-se na cama e já buscando seus óculos, respirava com dificuldade como se houvesse corrido uma longa distância.

Quem era que o chamava? De quem era a voz suave a princípio mudando para um claro desespero? Era voz de mulher. Sua mãe? Não. A voz era um pouco mais infantil. Hermione? Talvez. Mas duvidava. Não conseguia ver a pessoa, mas sentia uma presença forte ao seu lado, parecia lhe passar energia, tranqüilidade, pelo menos no princípio.

Deitou para trás, com as mãos cruzadas embaixo da cabeça, ficou fitando o teto, pensando no estranho sonho que tinha todas as noites. Depois dos últimos meses ele tinha todas as razões do mundo para se preocupar com seus sonhos. E se fosse 'ele' novamente querendo entrar em sua mente? Poderia ter contratado uma mulher dessa vez para entrar na sua cabeça, para deixá-lo confiante de que a pessoa tentava ajudá-lo, e no final... Crap! Pegaria-o de novo.

Não, Harry! Não pense nisso. Não pense em Sirius.

Como gostaria que sua mente atendesse seu pedido. Infelizmente isso nunca acontecia. Sirius não lhe saía do pensamento. Pensar que nunca mais veria o padrinho corroia-o por dentro, como uma doença sem cura.

Sentiu as lágrimas vindo, mas engoliu-as, já chorara tudo que tinha para chorar, já quebrara tudo que tinha para quebrar, já se chamara de todos os piores nomes possíveis e imagináveis. Tinha sido culpa sua, e somente sua, seu padrinho não estar mais com ele. E se pensasse por outro lado, a morte de seus pais não deixava de ser culpa sua também, afinal ele nascera. Nascera para ser alvo de uma profecia. Culpado! Era culpado de tudo.

Harry estava nessa de autopiedade o verão inteiro, mal saía do quarto, sua aparência, antes pálida, hoje era cadavérica. Magro, abatido, era a causa de preocupação dos amigos Rony e Herminone que mandavam cartas todos os dias, mas faltava-lhe ânimo até mesmo para respondê-las, apenas enviava bilhetes dizendo que estava vivo e bem. Dos sonhos, nada dissera, não precisava de mais cartas com conselhos variados.

Dumbledore! Harry às vezes envergonhava-se do descontrole que tivera na sala do diretor algumas semanas atrás, parecia ter se passado, anos. Mas outras vezes achava que quebrara poucos objetos, deveria era ter quebrado a cara de Dumbledore.

Levantou-se da cama ao pensar no diretor, sentimentos ambíguos passavam por sua mente, às vezes de raiva por ele ter mantido distância, ou compreensão pelo seu silêncio. Outras ele simplesmente não sabia o que pensar.

Suspirou parando à janela para fitar a noite, uma leve brisa entrava pela janela refrescando seu corpo ainda úmido pelo pesadelo.

Não conseguiria mais dormir, era sempre assim quando tinha algum pesadelo, já estava farto de tê-los, gostaria que existisse alguma poção que os fizesse sumirem.

**_HPHPHP_**

Mal sabia Harry que uma outra pessoa, muito distante de onde ele se encontrava, tinha os mesmo pensamentos que ele, mas essa pessoa, não poderia se dar ao luxo de que seus pesadelos sumissem, eles eram a chave para a sobrevivência de ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

**_HPHPHP_**

Harry desceu para a cozinha, já que não conseguiria mais dormir, tentaria comer algo, como não jantara na noite anterior sentia um pouco de fome.

Seus tios estavam uns doces, os avisos que eles receberam na estação de trem quando chegara ao fim do ano letivo, fizeram efeito. Ignoravam-no ostensivamente, o que por um lado era ótimo, não havia brigas ou ao menos conversas.

Harry estava sentado à mesa olhando para o prato de cereais com leite a sua frente, já deveriam estar encharcados, pois ele não comera nem uma colherada, quando os tios entraram lançando um olhar de viés para ele, sem fazerem nenhum comentário. A tia começou a preparação do café enquanto o tio lia o jornal dando uns olhares por cima da folha para Harry, como quem queria dizer algo. Harry fez que não percebeu.

"Então você vai passar as férias inteiras aqui?" – Tio Válter perguntou de repente.

"Hum." – resmungou Harry.

"E esse hum significa o quê?" – o tio perguntou.

"Talvez." – disse somente.

"Brigou com seus amigos esquisitinhos, foi?" – Tio Válter provocou, não resistindo em ficar quieto.

Mas não conseguiu ao menos um cenho franzido de Harry, ou uma resposta atravessada, o menino ficou em silêncio, o que não era muito usual.

Harry ainda fitava a tigela de cereais, ouvia Tio Válter falando, mas na verdade não fazia muita conta do que ele dizia.

Válter olhou para Petúnia que deu de ombros achando também estranho o comportamento do sobrinho, mas por ela deixaria o garoto quieto, imaginava se um daqueles malucos que viram há um mês atrás, viesse saber que trataram mal o sobrinho e aparecesse em sua casa para tirar satisfações. Somente os cabelos rosa daquela mulher, já seriam um choque suficiente para que Petúnia não saísse de casa por umas boas semanas.

Antes que Válter pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Duda entrou na cozinha, com cara de sono, esfregando os imensos punhos nos olhos, sentou-se o mais longe possível de Harry. Nessas férias ele não se dirigira ao primo uma única vez, ao menos para tirar sarro dos sons que ouvia de noite. Pelo menos para uma coisa boa os dementadores serviram.

Harry levantou-se da mesa sem comer uma colherada do cereal, a fome que sentira antes passara como mágica, e nem poderia culpar os tios que não tinham dito nada para irritá-lo.

"Da próxima vez quando for pegar algo para comer, coma tudo, não quero saber de comida desperdiçada nessa casa." – o tio ainda gritou.

"Válter, por favor não o provoque." – Petúnia pediu com os olhos cavalares arregalados.

Harry foi direto para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto, sem vê-lo. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius, imaginando se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se ele não tivesse sido tão estúpido, se não quisesse bancar sempre o herói.

"Estúpido." – falou em voz baixa dando um murro na testa.

Nesse momento uma corujinha mínima entrou esvoaçando pelo quarto, Harry a fitou, já sabendo o motivo dela estar ali.

Pegou o papel que ela trazia preso à perna, abrindo-o viu a letra de Rony.

_Já estamos ficando preocupados com você. Se não responder a essa carta, iremos buscá-lo sem sua permissão._

_Rony_

Harry estivera sendo pressionado para ir à Toca durante todo o mês anterior, incrivelmente não tinha vontade de ir para canto algum, ou ao menos ver alguém, gostava de ficar trancado no quarto longe de todos. Respondeu no verso do bilhete que estava bem, e que ficaria em Little Whinging por mais algum tempo, quem sabe na outra semana.

Sabia que os amigos não entenderiam essa vontade súbita de ficar na casa dos tios, mas nessas férias não se incomodava com nada do que eles dissessem ou fizessem.

**_HPHPHP _**

_2 anos antes..._

"E se ele vier atrás da menina?" – Sonja perguntou ao marido, sentada à mesa do café da manhã. No último ano ela repetira essa pergunta sem parar.

"Ele não sabe sobre ela Sonja, e Cassandra jamais saberá sobre ele. Pode tirar esse medo de seu coração, senhora." – Petre falou à esposa.

Cassandra que se aproximava da porta do salão de café da manhã, parou ao ouvir seu nome.

Sobre o que os avós falavam? Ou melhor, sobre quem?

"Ainda não entendo como Cibele deixou-se enredar por ele."

"Lembre-se que antes de ser preso ele fazia jogo duplo. Foi fácil para nossa menina se deixar influenciar por suas opiniões revolucionárias de combate ao mal."

Mas de quem eles falavam? Será sobre seu pai? Cassandra nunca ouvira uma única palavra sobre o pai, e era sempre posta de castigo quando perguntava sobre ele. A mãe morrera quando ela nascera e sempre fora criada pelos severos avós. Ela sentia que havia algo no passado da mãe, que envolvia seu pai, que seus avós não aprovavam. Sentiu-se um pouquinho culpada, por estar ouvindo, mas passou rápido, talvez essa fosse a sua chance de descobrir quem de fato era o pai.

"Mas e Dumbledore, Petre? Não confio muito no que ele acha correto. Ele sempre quis que Cassandra soubesse sobre o pai. Apenas em respeito aos nossos desejos se manteve calado." – Sonja ainda estava preocupada.

"Ele não contará nada, acredita mesmo que Dumbledore entrará em contato com um refugiado de Azkaban?"

Azkaban? A prisão de bruxos? Mas quem era esse? Cassandra se perguntava de ouvido colado à porta.

"Mas Sirius Black é um bruxo das trevas..."

Cassandra não ouviu o resto da sentença, cobriu rápido, a boca com as mãos, para não soltar o grito involuntário que lhe subiu pela garganta. Sirius! Sirius Black era seu pai? Afastou-se devagar da porta, mas para sua infelicidade acabou tropeçando em Black, caiu pesadamente no chão, o cachorro pensando que era uma brincadeira subiu em cima da dona e ficou a lamber seu rosto.

Cassandra tentava tirar o animal de cima de si, e correr para algum lugar, antes que seus avós viessem investigar a causa do barulho, mas não houve tempo, a porta de folha dupla se abriu num repente e o avô apareceu, com expressão carregada de censura ao ver a cena, seguido da avó com uma expressão parecida com a dele.

"Cassandra! O que significa isso?" – perguntou severo.

"Oi vovô. Eu tropecei no Black, e acabei indo ao chão." – explicou dando um sorrisinho, mas que não comoveu o avô.

"Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que é Blackleg, e não Black, Cassandra?"

"Ah, mas é que Black é mais cur..."

"Não importa, e não quero esse cachorro dentro de casa, já lhe disse isso milhões de vezes."

"Eu sei, vovô, acho que ele escapou da corda, o senhor sabe, ele fica roendo..."

"Já para seu quarto." – ele falou bravo, sem querer ouvir o que a neta dizia.

"Mas e o café a manhã?" – ela tentou se mostrar espantada, para não dar a impressão que de fato estava voltando para o quarto.

"Mandarei um dos elfos lhe levar o que comer. Agora suba. Já!" – gritou quando a neta não se mexeu.

Cassandra se levantou rapidinho com Black seguindo-a.

"Cassandra." – o avô chamou fazendo a garota olhar para trás.

Ele apenas fez um sinal para o cachorro.

"Ah claro. Black já..." – parou quando o avô pigarreou. – "Ah! Hum...Blackleg! Já para fora." – tentou dar impostação severa à voz, mas não funcionou muito, já que Black latiu alegre, pulou com as patas em seus ombros, deu-lhe uma lambida no rosto e saiu tranqüilo e faceiro com o rabo abanando pela porta da frente.

Cassandra olhou uma última vez para o avô como quem diz, a culpa não é minha, e subiu as escadas. Esperava somente que ele não desconfiasse de que ela ouvira a conversa com a avó.

"Você acha que ela ouviu?" – Sonja perguntou assim que Petre fechou a porta.

"Acredito que não, do jeito que essa menina é, teria nos enfrentado."

"Mas ela aceitou muito rápido quando você a mandou para o quarto, e nem discutiu quando aquele pulguento foi mandado para fora."

"Isso é verdade." - Petre concordou. – "Mas, acalme-se mulher, ela não ouviu nada."

**_HPHPHP _**

Mal sabiam eles que Cassandra começava a formular planos mirabolantes para descobrir toda a verdade. Conhecia Alvo Dumbledore das visitas que ele fez ao castelo, e de uma vez em que acompanhou os avós até Londres. Ele sempre fora gentil com ela, e dava a impressão de querer dizer-lhe algo, mas os avós não os deixavam sozinhos, um segundo.

Também tinha a impressão que ele sabia de seus sonhos, Dumbledore tinha uma expressão que dizia, _"Você não precisa me contar seus segredos, eu os sei todos"_.

Uma vez ele lhe perguntara como andava dormindo, foi na visita à Londres, há dois anos atrás. Cassandra olhara-o, espantada, e ele apenas sorrira gentil, mas antes que pudesse responder, a avó aparecera tirando-a de perto de Dumbledore.

Ela o vira de novo um ano depois disso, dessa vez quase conseguiram ter uma conversa decente.

Ele lhe perguntara como ia a escola, e se ela não tinha vontade de conhecer Hogwarts.

"Ouvi dizer que é um lindo castelo, Sr. Dumbledore." – ela respondera.

"Ah sim, muito grande. Às vezes me vejo perdido, em seus corredores."

Cassandra dera risada da cara sofredora que ele fez.

"Quem sabe um dia eu não possa visitá-lo." – ela falara esperançosa, pois odiava Scarisoara, a escola que freqüentava. Não tinha amigos, pois todos meio que corriam de medo do avô que era tido como um homem de opiniões fortes e severas sobre quem deveria ser amigo de sua neta, fora que ele era descendente direto do principado de Valáquia, achava-se acima dos meros mortais.

Cassandra odiava quando a chamavam de princesa, as coisas eram piores por ela sempre se dar bem nas matérias, os comentários era que o avô comprava seus professores.

"Cassandra quando você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me escrever, está bem?" – Dumbledore havia dito. – "Terei imenso prazer em ajudá-la."

Dumbledore falara como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. E agora ali estava ela pensando exatamente em fazer isso. Escrever ao diretor de Hogwarts. Mas e se ele houvesse esquecido do seu oferecimento de ajuda? Oras, mas se fora ele mesmo que havia pedido. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era não responder a sua carta. Rapidamente trancou a porta do quarto para não ser interrompida e pegou pergaminho e pena começando a carta para Alvo Dumbledore.

_Caro senhor diretor Alvo Dumbledore._

_Há um ano atrás o senhor esteve em Bucareste e nos encontramos no castelo de meu avô Petre Colomano. Conversamos durante alguns minutos e o senhor me disse que quando eu precisasse de ajuda, poderia contar com o senhor. No momento preciso demais de informações, sobre um homem. Sirius Black!_

_Entreouvi uma conversa de meus avós, sei que não foi muito educado, mas meu nome foi citado em conjunto com o nome desse senhor. Poderia me confirmar se ele é mesmo meu pai?_

Cassandra deu uma revisada no texto, achou que fora direta demais, mas não gostava mesmo de rodeios.

_No aguardo de notícias._

_Atenciosamente_

_Cassandra C. Colomano._

Pegou Edwina na gaiola, a coruja totalmente negra, e prendeu o pergaminho à sua perna.

"Leve para Alvo Dumbledore, Edyy, mas cuidado com os fortes ventos dos Alpes, e descanse no caminho, não precisa chegar morta lá, está bem?" – falou acariciando a cabeça emplumada da fiel amiga.

A coruja soltou um leve pio, bicando a ponta da trança de Cassandra com carinho, e levantou vôo, bem a tempo em que se ouviu uma batida na porta.

Era Dulas, seu elfo preferido, com seu café da manhã.

"Oi Dudu, entra aí." – ela falou abrindo a porta.

Dulas sorriu, como sempre que ouvia o apelido que a princesinha havia lhe dado. Colocou a bandeja na mesa próxima à janela e começou a servir a menina.

"Deixa Dudu, eu mesma me sirvo." – ela falou aproximando-se.

"Dudu gosta de servir menina."

"É tão engraçado quando você se chama de Dudu." – ela falou soltando uma risada.

Dulas sabia que ela acharia graça, por isso sempre se chamava pelo apelido que ela lhe dera. Menina Cassandra era a alegria do castelo, pelo menos para os pobres elfos. Dulas não conseguia entender porque os patrões não tinham carinho pela pequena.

Cassandra sentou-se à mesa e ficou a fitar sem ver a bandeja arrumada. Dulas sentiu que havia algum problema.

"Sem querer parecer intrometido, a menina está preocupada?"

Cassandra olhou para o elfo, imaginando quantas coisas ele saberia, quantos segredos já não havia ouvido. Mas sabia também, que ele nunca entregaria nenhum deles, visto que seus avós, eram seus donos. Mas ela também era da família, será que se perguntasse... Não custava tentar.

"Dulas." – começou como quem não quer nada.

Dulas sentiu que vinha coisa séria, pois ela disse seu nome correto.

"Você deve ter ouvido muitas conversas pelo castelo não?"

"Ah sim, elfo sempre escuta, mas nunca conta nada."– acrescentou rápido.

"Eu sei, fica tranqüilo. Mas se por acaso você ouvisse algo que me envolvesse, você me contaria?"

Dulas arregalou os grandes olhos redondos, tanto que eles quase saltaram das órbitas. Sabia onde a menina queria chegar, ele bem sabia, sabia sim.

"Dulas não pode, não pode, não pode." – disse, ao mesmo tempo, que se afastava em direção à porta.

"Péra aí, Dudu. Eu ainda não perguntei nada." – Cassandra falou levantando-se rápido para interceptar o caminho do elfo.

"Não pode, menina pede tudo, mas isso Dulas não pode contar."

"Contar o quê?"

"O que menina quer saber."

"E o que eu quero saber?"

Dulas balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, quase a arrancando do pescoço, tal a violência.

"Menina esperta, quer envolver Dulas, mas não posso, não posso."

"Tá bom, Dudu. Tá tudo bem, eu não vou perguntar nada, está bem? Não precisa ficar nervoso." – Cassandra voltou atrás, odiava-se pelo que fizera o pequeno ser passar. Eles tinham um código de honra tremendo, e sentiam-se culpados por traírem a confiança de seus patrões mesmo querendo.

"Menina perdoa Dudu, mas ter que ir." – e com um estalo o pequeno ser sumiu da sua vista.

"Droga, vou ter mesmo que esperar a resposta de Dumbledore."

**_HPHPHP _**

Cassandra tentara manter a calma enquanto esperava a resposta à sua carta, mas era difícil. Madrugava todos os dias, seus olhos indo direto para a gaiola de Edwina assim que os abria. Vazia.

Por Vlad, onde andava essa criatura que não aparecia? Quando dissera que poderia ir devagar, não era tão devagar. Quase não saía da frente da janela, esperando a coruja voltar com a resposta.

E se ele não recebesse? E se houvesse acontecido algo com Edwina? E se ele não se importasse mais em ajudá-la? E se? E se? Droga! Já estava cansada de ficar se perguntado o que poderia acontecer.

Será que Sirius era mesmo seu pai? Conseguira dias atrás contrabandear um Profeta Diário em que ele estava na capa. Ele não estava na melhor das formas, mas mesmo assim passara horas comparando seu rosto com o dele, notara uma leve semelhança no formato e na cor dos olhos, e talvez na rebeldia dos cabelos, mais nada, além disso. Os tons estavam todos errados, sua pele era branca enquanto Sirius estava mais para amarelo devido ao tempo trancado na prisão. Os cabelos eram castanho escuro, com alguns reflexos mais avermelhados, como os de sua mãe. Sirius parecia ter cabelos negros.

Começava a duvidar que esse homem era mesmo seu pai. Mas também? E se fosse? Ele era um refugiado de Azkaban, matara inúmeras pessoas. Era um bruxo das trevas. Como sua mãe se envolvera com ele? Por quê?

Droga, onde estava Edwina que não vinha com a resposta? Foi esse pensamento cruzar sua mente, e viu um pontinho escuro surgindo no horizonte, ele foi crescendo, crescendo e Cassie reconheceu Eddy. Enfim!

Edwina entrou esbaforida no quarto de Cassandra deu uma voltinha no ar e pousou no ombro da dona, que rapidamente retirou a carta que estava presa à sua perna. Edwina deu um pio em busca de carinho, mas foi ignorada por Cassie que estava afoita para ler a carta.

_Cara Srta. Colomano._

_Recebi sua carta com enorme satisfação, penso sempre na senhorita, imaginando se a melhor decisão é deixá-la na obscuridade quanto ao seu nascimento._

_Em respeito a seus avós, mesmo não aprovando as medidas que eles tomaram, nunca trouxe à baila esse assunto._

_Mas agora a senhorita me fez uma pergunta, e me vejo no direito de ser honesto. _

_Sim! Sirius Black é mesmo seu pai._

_Cibele__ sua mãe o conheceu em Hogwarts na época em que seu avô era embaixador em Londres. Os dois se apaixonaram e por motivos que não são totalmente do meu conhecimento, não puderam ficar juntos. Sua mãe nunca contou a Sirius que estava grávida, ele nunca soube que teve uma filha._

_Devo dizer ainda para tirar de sua cabeça tudo que já leu sobre o bruxo das trevas Sirius Black, de fato, ele não é culpado dos crimes que cometeu._

_Mandarei uma carta mais completa dentro de alguns dias, na verdade gostaria de conversar com a senhorita pessoalmente, mas no momento é impossível._

_Atenciosamente._

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Ele não era culpado pelos crimes cometidos? Mas o que Dumbledore queria dizer com isso? Sirius era inocente? Ele passara doze anos preso. Como poderia ser inocente? Abaixou os olhos relendo a carta. Dumbledore viria à Bucareste? Quando? Mas que droga, precisava de respostas não de mais perguntas.

E assim se passaram dois anos de correspondência, Dumbledore contando tudo sobre Sirius, e perguntando-lhe quando gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Cassie não comentara com Dumbledore sobre seus sonhos, mas tinha certeza que ele sabia, de vez em quando havia informações nas cartas trocadas, sobre Harry, migalhas de conhecimento que ela guardava num cantinho especial do coração só para ele. Infelizmente os sonhos que tinha com Harry, seguiam o curso dos acontecimentos, ela estando tão longe não podia ajudar muito. Quando houvera o Torneio Tribruxo, quase fora a Hogwarts, pois Dumbledore estava preocupado de que fosse uma armadilha, como de fato se mostrara que era, para pegar Harry, mas o avô a proibira.

Cassanda nunca contara sobre seus sonhos com Harry Potter, a ninguém, o avô já a achava uma maluca, era capaz de interná-la em algum hospital para doidos.

Quando Dumbledore queria saber porque ela não ia conhecer Sirius, suas desculpas eram de que não queria trazer mais preocupações do que Sirius já tinha, escondendo-se do Ministério, às voltas com as preocupações com o afilhado. Então, o tempo fora passando, passando, até que tarde demais, ela percebeu que perdera a oportunidade de ter Sirius ao seu lado.

**_HPHPHP _**

_Dias de Hoje..._

Cassandra olhava pela janela do seu quarto, a neblina da manhã cobria tudo de branco. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, se pudesse mudar alguma coisa. Se não tivesse sido tão covarde. Porque na realidade o que a impedira de conhecer Sirius fora sua covardia de não ser aceita. Ela não sabia os motivos de ele e a mãe não terem se casado, não sabia de fato se os dois haviam sido apaixonados, ou mesmo se a mãe realmente não contara a ele sobre o filho que esperava. E se ele soubesse? E se apenas não se interessara, envolvido que estava com a Ordem de Fênix?

Não adiantava mais ficar pensando nos ses, agora Sirius estava morto, e ela não poderia enfrentá-lo com suas perguntas. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que demorou a ouvir uma batida insistente na porta.

"Entre." – falou enfim virando-se.

Dulas passou pela porta com expressão preocupada, era normal, mas dessa vez ele parecia um pouco assustado.

"Tudo bem Dudu? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Menina precisa descer."

"É, eu já estava indo tomar o café da manhã."

"Não! Menina tem visita."

"Eu? Visita?" – ela perguntou surpresa, nunca recebera visita nenhuma.

Dulas olhou para trás como se esperasse que a 'visita' houvesse seguido-o.

"Quem é Dudu? Você conhece?" – Cassandra perguntou enquanto seguia para a porta, agora com a curiosidade atiçada.

"Dudu já o viu uma vez, mas sabe de seus feitos. Grande mago, alto de longa barba branca."

"Dumbledore!" – exclamou Cassandra com o estômago se revolvendo de ansiedade. – "É Dumbledore, Dudu?" – perguntou segurando os finos braços da criatura.

Ele apenas assentiu que sim. Cassandra desceu voando as escadas do castelo, ele estava ali, nem acreditava nisso. Dumbledore estava ali. Por Vlad, o que diria a seus avós? Segurara-se ao máximo para não perguntar sobre Sirius Black, mas pelo jeito a verdade estava vindo à tona.

Chegou ao patamar que dava no grande salão de visitas, e antes que pudesse entrar ouviu a voz irada do avô.

"Eu não acredito que você veio aqui para isso, Dumbledore. Ela vai ficar sabendo e eu não permitirei. E você prometeu que não iria contar." – o avô dizia.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio esperando a fúria do velho bruxo passar, desviou os olhos para a porta quando Cassandra apareceu. Ela deu um tímido sorriso.

"De jeito nenhum Dumbledore. Não. Não e não. Cassandra não sairá da Romênia. Este é o lar dela, e nunca que ela concordaria com essa barbaridade que você está propondo."

Sair da Romênia? Ir para onde? Inglaterra? Hogwarts? Por Miguel, seus sonhos estavam se realizando. É claro que ela iria.

Entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso dirigido a Alvo Dumbledore.

"Acho que ouvi meu nome. Com o quê eu não concordaria vovô?"

Três pares de olhos se dirigiram para a garota, mas ela não desviou os seus de Dumbledore. Seus avós olhavam-na com as expressões de desagrado de sempre.

A quem eles queriam enganar? Não a apreciavam, mas não queriam que ela saísse de suas vistas. Foi esse pensamento cruzar sua mente, que ela atinou com o porque do comportamento estranho durante todos aqueles anos. Eles a viam como a filha de Sirius Black, e não como filha de Cibele Colomano. Para eles seu sangue era sujo, pois seu pai era tido como um traidor. Se esse segredo fosse descoberto a casa Colomano sofreria um enorme colapso social. Como havia sido idiota.

"Hum." – seu avô pigarreou trazendo Cassandra de volta à sala. – "Você se lembra de Dumbledore, Cassandra?"

"Claro vovô. Como vai senhor Dumbledore?" – ela aproximou-se estendendo a mão ao diretor que a apertou com as duas mãos. Ambos fingindo muito bem que não estavam se correspondendo havia dois anos.

"Estou bem Cassandra. Um pouco cansado."

"Eu imagino."

Essa pequena troca de palavras trouxe um entendimento imediato a ambos. Cassandra de fato sabia porque o diretor estava cansado. Alvo por sua vez tinha certeza que a menina vivenciara todos os recém acontecimentos, apesar dela nunca ter mencionado nada em suas cartas.

"Como eu estava dizendo." – continuou o avô. – "Dumbledore veio lhe fazer um convite..."

"Um convite?" – ela interrompeu o avô fitando Dumbledore.

"Não interrompa seu avô menina." – a avó esbravejou do sofá.

"Desculpe."

"Ele a está convidando para passar um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts." – enquanto o avô ia falando Cassandra abria mais o sorriso. – "Mas já disse a ele que você não irá."

Ante essas últimas palavras, ela virou-se num repente para o avô.

"E por que não?"

"Como porque não? Porque estou dizendo que não." – o avô disse severo.

"E se a minha vontade for a de ir para Hogwarts."

"Eu não permitirei."

"Por quê?"

"Cassandra, chega disso, você não irá, e ponto final."

"É justo eu saber o motivo que impede a minha ida, visto que tenho certeza de que não irão sentir a minha falta." – ela falou arrebitando o pequeno nariz.

"Cassandra!" – exclamaram os avós.

Dumbledore escondeu um leve sorriso.

Petre suspirou, sabia que ia ser complicado, mas com Cassandra perto de Dumbledore ela iria descobrir rápido de quem era filha, isso seria o seu fim.

"No momento a Inglaterra passa por grandes perigos..." – ele começou

"Se o senhor está se referindo a Lord Voldemort..."

Os avós soltaram um grito estridente.

"...eu não me importo, prefiro mesmo ir para onde está a ação do que ficar nesse marasmo esperando notícias atrasadas. Quando partimos?" – perguntou virando-se para Dumbledore.

"Você não vai." – o avô depois de sair da estupefação ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas, pegou a neta pelo braço virando-a para si.

Os dois encararam-se ferozes. Cassie não queria, mas teria que usar sua cartada final.

"Do que você tem medo vovô?"

"Eu não tenho medo de nada."

"Tem sim. Tem medo que eu descubra a verdade sobre Sirius Black."

Ora essa, não é que tinha dito as palavras mágicas?

"O que você sabe sobre esse homem?" – Petre perguntou olhando de soslaio para Dumbledore.

"Eu sei tudo vovô. Tudinho. Sirius Black era meu pai."

"Como... Como..." – o avô tentava dizer.

"A sim, eu ouvi o senhor conversando com a vovó. Sinto muito, foi uma coisa muito feia, mas não resisti ao ouvir meu nome associado ao de Sirius Black."

"Era?" – a avó perguntou com a mente nas palavras anteriores de Cassandra.

"Ele está morto, Sonja." – disse Dumbledore.

"Graças a Merlim." – suspirou a avó.

"Graças a Merlim!" – Cassandra gritou. – "Por que você é assim, vó? Por que é essa pessoa ruim, sem sentimentos? Pois saiba que Sirius Black era um bom homem, saiba que há um garoto que nesse momento chora pela perda desse homem. Você e meu avô tiraram de mim a oportunidade de eu escolher se queria saber ou não sobre meu pai. Vocês decidiram o que achavam melhor, e por culpa de vocês eu não conheci o Sirius. As baixas expectativas que vocês sempre depositaram em mim, corroeram com a minha confiança." – Cassandra falava o que há muito estava preso em sua garganta, agora não importava mais. – "Fiquei dois anos enrolando, pensando, matutando. Será que meu pai vai gostar de mim? Será que ele se importará comigo tanto quanto se importa com o afilhado? Será que eu sou mesmo essa pessoa horrível que meus avós sempre incutiram em mim? Mas que droga." – Cassandra tentava controlar a fúria que se instalara em si quando ouvira a avó bendizer a morte de Sirius, os lustres balançavam malucos no teto, e as janelas deram uma leve estremecida, não queria quebrá-las como da última vez em que ficara irada.

"Você não vai. Não pode ir."– sua avó disse baixinho depois que a neta se acalmou.

"Eu vou sim, e nenhum de vocês irá me impedir."

A avó se aproximou tão rápido que Cassandra não teve tempo de escapar, segurou a menina pelo braço com força descomunal.

"Sua ingrata. Nós lhe demos tudo, nunca faltou nada para você. E agora quer nos abandonar por esse homem que nem se importava com sua existência? Que nunca quis saber de você? Pois bem, ele sabia que ia ter um filho."– a avó falou com um estranho prazer.

Cassandra a olhou assustada.

"Sua mãe contou a ele, e ele não a quis. Satisfeita?"

"Você mente." – Cassie disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, soltou a mão da avó de seu braço lentamente.

"Não estou mentindo. Infelizmente você é filha de nossa filha, mas seu sangue já tinha sido arruinado por ser filha daquele traidor." – a avó continuou.

"Ele não é um traidor. Sirius foi um homem íntegro e correto, mas isso vocês nunca irão descobrir."

Dumbledore nem precisou fazer a defesa de Sirius, a menina se saíra muito bem.

"Então ficaram comigo apenas pelas aparências." – Cassandra continuou. – "Bom saber, agora é que não sentirei remorso mesmo por estar partindo."

"O que não irão dizer? A herdeira do nome Colomano saindo de casa para ir para a Inglaterra." – o avô falou, como sempre pensando no que os outros diriam.

"Pense assim vovô, se você continuar fazendo pé firme contra minha ida a Hogwarts, as pessoas irão dizer, a herdeira da casa Colomano é filha de Sirius Black, o assassino de bruxos?"

"Diga a ela, diga a ela o que precisa que ela faça por você. E vai ver que ela não fará, mesmo porque ela não tem esse dom que você diz que ela tem." – o avô falou para Dumbledore quando viu que não conseguiria nada com Cassandra.

"Seus sonhos Cassandra." – Alvo disse encarando fundo os olhos da menina. – "Preciso de você mais perto."

"Mas Sr. Dumbledore, eu apenas sonho com..." – foi interrompida antes de dizer o nome dele.

"Eu sei, e é por ele que eu peço a você que vá a Hogwarts. Ele precisa de proteção, e você é a minha melhor arma contra o que poderá acontecer com ele."

"Mas é tudo fragmentado, sabe, a coisa toda só me vem com clareza no momento do acontecimento." – ela explicou, achando que não poderia ajudar muito.

"Você estando próxima, mesmo com esses fragmentos, eles podem nos ajudar" – Dumbledore disse.

Cassandra soltou um profundo suspiro. Entendia os motivos do diretor. Ela sabia da história dele, o garoto dos seus sonhos, hoje sabia de tudo. Quando descobrira quem ele era, através de seus sonhos, procurara qualquer notícia sobre ele, e encontrara muitas, algumas inverdades, outros boatos, mas já o conhecia tão bem, que sabia separar o que era certo do errado sobre ele. Fora a pequena ajuda de um amigo fofoqueiro.

"Será perigoso, não posso negar. Mas também não posso ignorar seu conhecimento. Preciso de você Cassandra. Ele precisa de você." – Dumbledore continuou.

A menina andou até a janela, olhando os extensos jardins do castelo. Sua decisão já estava tomada, não iria sentir falta daquele lugar sombrio e sem amor. Virou-se para Dumbledore que a fitava com um sorriso de compreensão.

"Tenho apenas um pedido a fazer."

"Pois faça."

"Sei que não é permitido cachorros, mas preciso levar o Black."

"Black?" - surpreendeu-se Dumbledore.

"Estranho não? Quando ganhei Black ainda não sabia sobre Sirius, mas esse nome foi perfeito para ele, se bem que ele também é todo negro." - completou com um sorriso maroto.

Dumbledore deu risada, a primeira depois de tempos. Sangue novo na escola, e um cachorro. Por que não?

"Black será um convidado especial. Mas terá que ficar na cabana de Rúbeo Hagrid, o guardião dos terrenos da escola."

"Sem problemas, ele já está acostumado a ficar lá fora mesmo. Coitadinho."

"Você não vai. Não pode ir." – sua avó disse baixinho.

"Eu vou sim, e nenhum de vocês irá me impedir."

"Você não teria coragem." – o avô se espantou ao ver a neta decidida.

"Teria sim."

"Não lhe daremos dinheiro." – o avô disse numa última tentativa.

"Não é necessário. Cassandra como descendente de Sirius tem direito à sua herança." – Dumbledore disse.

"Eu não quero o dinheiro dele Sr. Dumbledore. Não seria direito. Eu tenho um dinheiro da minha mãe, recebi quando fiz dezesseis anos. Nem meus avós sabem disso, pois ela fez o testamento em segredo. Talvez soubesse o tempo todo o que eu passaria aqui e quis garantir minha independência."

Os avós olhavam-na espantados.

"Eu a deserdarei." – ainda disse o avô.

"Pois faça isso." – Cassandra falou séria. – "Eu vou com o senhor agora?" – perguntou esperançosa para Dumbledore.

"Em quanto tempo você arruma suas malas?"

Antes que ele terminasse de perguntar ela já disparara pelas escadas gritando por Dudu.

"É um erro. Isso é um erro." – a avó dizia sentada no sofá.

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo Dumbledore. Essa menina será apedrejada se descobrirem filha de quem ela é. Ainda mais se souberem de seus sonhos. Será deixada de lado." – Petre dizia andando de um lado para outro.

"Ela será de grande ajuda."

"O que vai ser de nós? Todos saberão de quem ela é filha." – a avó continuava a dizer desconsolada.

"Calma Sonja." – Petre sentou-se ao lado da esposa para consolá-la.

Dumbledore já ouvira demais, daqueles avós que independentemente de quem era seu pai, eles deveriam ter dado amor a Cassandra apenas por ser sua neta. Saiu da sala esperando Cassandra ao pé da escada.

_Continua..._

N.A.:- Eis o primeiro capítulo.

Nossa já escrevo essa história há tanto tempo que é quase um alívio ela estar no ar.

Já conheceram a Cassandra. Entenderam o que eu quis dizer com ela tomar conta da história? Espero que simpatizem com ela.

Eu nunca fui muito boa em criar personagens, mas a Cassie é meu bebê. Gosto muito da personalidade dela, tão parecida e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do Harry.

Os motivos para essa similaridade, serão revelados no decorrer da história.

Se alguém estiver a fim de bater papo sobre a história, HP ou qualquer outro assunto, e quiserem enviar um mail, fiquem a vontade...vou escrever o endereço de acordo com o Fanfiction chatinho...eheheheh

robond arroba ibest ponto com ponto br

Um super beijo.

Rô


	2. Cápítulo 02

DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS

Autora: Rosana

Capítulo 02

Enfim chegara o dia da partida para Hogwarts. Harry não saíra da casa dos tios, não tivera ânimo para tanto, apesar do convite de Rony para ir até a Toca. Incrível, ele que sempre era o primeiro a estar pronto para sair da casa dos tios, nesse ano se enfurnara de uma tal maneira em seu quarto, que surpreendera a todos.

Sua rotina só era quebrada de noite, com os estranhos sonhos, e a voz da menina chamando-o.

Mas tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo. Estava feliz por estar voltando para casa. Hogwarts!

Seu tio deixou-o em frente à estação, com sua bagagem, sem nem ajudá-lo a buscar um carrinho, o que não era surpresa nenhuma. Harry soltou um profundo suspiro de desânimo e seguiu para a plataforma 9 ¾.

Passou pela barreira dando de cara com a cacofonia que sempre antecedia os embarques para a escola. Entrou no trem acenando para alguns amigos e seguiu direto para o último vagão, abriu a porta num repente assustando-se com o rosnado que recebeu de volta. Um enorme cão negro encarou-o com seus olhos castanhos, se bem que mais parecia um lobo, apesar da cor. Mas espera aí? Um cachorro? Eram proibidos em Hogwarts pelo que sabia.

- Shhh. Você prometeu não rosnar para ninguém. – disse uma voz por trás do animal, já que este estava sentado numa posição que ficava difícil para Harry visualizar a sua dona.

Uma cabeça de cabelos encaracolados e longos apontou de lado sorrindo, mas quando deu de cara com Harry ela arregalou os olhos, engolindo em seco.

- Por Vlad. Mas já? – ela exclamou.

Harry já ouvira diversas expressões quando as pessoas se deparavam com sua cicatriz, mas esta garota não olhava para sua cicatriz, e sim o encarava dentro dos olhos um tanto quanto assustada.

- Vlad? - ele se viu perguntando.

- Desculpe. Minha avó diz que é feio sempre chamá-lo, ainda mais por ele não ter sido um bom homem. Mas é incondicional. E foi mal encará-lo, mas seus olhos são mesmo diferentes. – ela acrescentou rápido sem saber como dizer que já o conhecia.

- Meus olhos? – Harry se surpreendeu provavelmente ficando vermelho. Será que aquela era outra maluca como Luna Lovegood?

Não parecia maluca agora que ele podia vê-la melhor já que ela empurrara o enorme cão para o chão. Era muito bonita, com aquela massa de cabelos cacheados. Longos e meio rebeldes, de uma cor indefinível, entre castanho e acobreado. Os olhos eram negros, profundos, misteriosos. Trazia um sorriso na boca pequenina.

- Eu posso me sentar? – ele perguntou não vendo alternativa já que com certeza as outras cabines estariam ocupadas.

- Claro.

O cachorro rosnou de novo.

- Black. O que eu disse?

- Black? – Harry se espantou com o nome.

Cassandra entendeu no ato o que ele pensou. E agora? Diria a verdade, pelo menos em parte.

- Na verdade é Blackleg, meu avô que o batizou. Mas não gosto desse nome, Black é muito fiel, para ser chamado de traidor. Não é companheiro? – perguntou acariciando o pescoço do animal que fechou os olhos com satisfação. - Como ele é todo negro, Black fica melhor. – completou.

- Concordo. – Harry se viu dizendo, tentando não pensar em outro enorme cão negro.

- Você gostaria de acariciá-lo? – ela perguntou.

- Melhor não. – Harry falou olhando para as presas do enorme cachorro.

- Não tenha medo. Black esse aqui é o... – Cassandra olhou-o numa clara interrogação.

Harry ficou surpreso por ter que se apresentar, nem se lembrava da última vez que dissera seu nome.

- Harry.

- Harry. – ela falou sorrindo num tom suave, que ele estranhamente achou conhecido. – Muito bem, Black, Harry é amigo, que tal você deixá-lo passar a mão na sua cabeça.

O cachorro olhou-a como se estivesse entendendo, e em seguida olhou para Harry analisando-o. Levantou, aproximando-se do menino que engoliu em seco. Era agora que seria comido por aquele bicho enorme. Mas não, o cachorro parou a sua frente encarando-o, como se esperasse o próximo passo de Harry.

Cassandra sentou-se ao lado de Harry e pegando na mão dele apoiou-a na cabeça de Black, que para surpresa de ambos deitou-a no joelho do garoto. Cassie soltou a mão do menino rindo deliciada, no que foi acompanhada por Harry, que não se lembrava da última vez que dera uma risada.

Foi assim que os amigos, Rony, Hermione e Gina encontraram Harry, rindo. Os três mortos de preocupação com ele e ele dando risada com uma garota desconhecida e passando a mão na cabeça de um cachorro. Cachorro! Exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo chamando a atenção de Harry, Cassandra e Black que soltou um rosnado na direção dos desconhecidos.

- Oi pessoal! – Harry falou retirando a mão da cabeça do cachorro.

- Black, sem rosnados. – Cassandra falou.

- Black? – os três perguntaram sem desviar os olhos do animal. Parecia um jogral ensaiado.

- Esse é Black, o cachorro da... – Harry parou, somente nesse momento percebendo que não perguntara o nome da menina.

- Cassandra. – ela ajudou-o.

- Eu nunca a vi em Hogwarts Cassandra. Em que casa você está? – Hermione perguntou sentando-se à frente da menina.

Essa deveria ser Hermione, melhor amiga de Harry. Sabia que ela era muito inteligente, teria que tomar cuidado com ela.

- Você nunca me viu em Hogwarts, porque eu nunca estive lá.

- Ah, entendo. Então talvez você não saiba que cães são proibidos em Hogwarts.

Cassandra sorriu levemente.

- Eu tenho uma autorização especial do Diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Ele disse que talvez alguns monitores se incomodassem com o Black. Você quer ver?

Hermione perdeu momentaneamente a fala. Harry virou para a janela escondendo um sorriso, até Gina e Rony se controlaram para não sorrir. Cassandra havia sido educada ao falar, apenas um leve toque de desafio em seu tom foi percebido. Antes que Hermione pudesse responder algo, Cassandra retirou um pergaminho do bolso estendendo para a menina a sua frente.

Quando Hermione leu o documento e viu a assinatura de Dumbledore, viu que tinha feito papel de arrogante. Devolveu o documento pedindo desculpas.

- Sem problemas. O trato é que Black fique com um certo senhor Hagrid.

- Rúbeo? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Sim.

- Black se dará bem com Hagrid, ele já tem Canino com ele.

- Black não me parece ser covarde como Canino. – aventurou-se a dizer Rony.

- Isso é verdade, Black é muito corajoso. – Cassandra falou sorrindo para o que achava ser Ronald Weasley. Rony, melhor amigo de Harry.

- Cassandra, esses são meus amigos, Rony, Mione e Gina. - Harry apresentou-os. - Rony e Gina são irmãos. – acrescentou.

- Se você não dissesse, eu não adivinharia. – ela disse brincando o que fez todos darem risada.

- Harry, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, mas mesmo assim chamou a atenção dos outros dois.

Cassandra sentiu-se demais ali naquele momento, levantou-se.

- Vem Black, vamos dar uma voltinha.

- Ei, não precisa sair Cassandra. – Harry falou segurando-a pela mão.

Quando ele viu o que fizera soltou-a rapidamente um tanto sem graça.

- Sem problemas, vejo que vocês querem conversar, eu volto depois. – Cassie disse tentando demonstrar calma, mas sentira-se afetada pelo toque de Harry.

- Cassandra, espere. – Hermione a chamou, sentindo-se culpada. – Não queria mandá-la embora.

- Você não mandou, fica tranqüila. – Cassandra falou já saindo sendo seguida pelo cachorro.

Eles ficaram num estranho silêncio depois da saída de Cassandra.

- Quem é ela? - perguntou Rony.

- Não sei. Não conversamos muito.

- Estranho. Será que ela vem de onde? – Gina perguntou.

- E então? – Hermione perguntou. – Como você está? – continuou encarando Harry.

- Bem. – ele respondeu desviando o rosto para a janela.

- Por que não quis ir à Toca esse ano? – Rony perguntou um tanto sentido.

- Não seria uma boa companhia, até eu já estava me irritando comigo mesmo.

- Nós ficamos preocupados com você.

- Eu sei.

- Harry... – começou Mione.

- Pessoal, esqueçam, melhor esquecerem. É o que estou tentando fazer.

Depois disso Mione ficou de boca fechada, juntamente com Rony e Gina.

_HPHPHP_

Cassie foi até a parte traseira do último vagão, abriu a porta e saiu encostando-se à grade, ficou a olhar a paisagem passando de forma rápida, Black sentou-se ao seu lado enfiando a cabeçorra por baixo da sua mão, numa clara indicação de que queria carinho. Cassandra deu risada do jeito meigo do seu cão, nesses momentos ele não parecia a fera que era.

- Você é um crianção, não é mesmo?

O cão deu um latido como se confirmasse.

- Você viu Black, que coisa, no meio de tanta gente, quem é o primeiro garoto com quem damos de cara? Harry Potter! Destino! É, acredito que Dumbledore está certo.

Cassie lembrou-se de quando viera à Inglaterra há três dias atrás. Dumbledore acompanhara-a até ao Caldeirão Furado, para que providenciasse seu material no Beco Diagonal, mas antes de ir embora lhe explicara alguns detalhes.

- Não sei ainda como proceder neste caso. Por um lado gostaria de contar a Harry sobre você Cassandra, por outro...

- Tem medo de que Voldemort ainda esteja vagando pela cabeça dele.

- Isso. Será um risco para você se ele descobri-la.

- Entendo. Deixo à sua escolha essa decisão. Prometi lhe ajudar e ao Harry, o que o senhor decidir, aceitarei.

Dumbledore ficou olhando para aquela garotinha, e nesse momento tomou a sua decisão, que Harry ficasse novamente irado com ele, mas não poderia colocar aquela menina em risco.

- Não conte.

Cassandra olhou para o diretor com seriedade.

- Sabe que ele poderá quebrar bem mais do que seus objetos não?

Dumbledore sorrira ante essa pergunta.

- Realmente senti que ele quis quebrar meu aristocrático nariz. Mas ele se conteve bem, você não acha? – devolveu sorrindo maroto.

Cassie sorriu de volta.

- Devo travar amizade com ele, ou o senhor prefere que eu me mantenha afastada?

- Vamos deixar por conta do destino de vocês, decidir o que será melhor. Concorda comigo? - ele perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo da parte dela. - Então, já que você está me fazendo esse enorme favor, não quer me perguntar nada?

Cassandra o olhou sabendo que, pela primeira vez estando frente a frente com Dumbledore, poderia fazer as perguntas que não fizera por carta, mas estranhamente se continha. Soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Como o senhor sabia?

Dumbledore não precisou perguntar a que assunto ela se referia.

- Cibele, sua mãe me contou antes de ir embora. Ela tinha certeza que se algo acontecesse a ela, seus avós a esconderiam de Sirius.

- Ela estava certa. – Cassie disse pensativa, de repente uma idéia lhe ocorrendo. – Ela também tinha o dom da previsão?

- Não. Mas depois que ela morreu, pensei muito naquela conversa, e acredito que ela sabia, mas não previra, sua morte.

- Ela queria que você contasse a Sirius sobre mim?

Dumbledore confirmou.

- Ele não sabia mesmo? – Cassie perguntou, ficara em dúvida quando a avó dissera que Sirius sabia que Cibele estava grávida.

- Não, ele não sabia. Confesso que pensei muito em contar, mas depois percebi que você tinha suas razões para manter silêncio e elas eram válidas para o momento. Seus avós também não permitiriam que ele a visitasse, afinal todos acreditavam que ele estava ao lado de Voldemort.

- Minha mãe morreu pensando que ele era um traidor.

- Sua mãe amava muito seu pai, mas achou que estava fazendo o certo ao tirá-la de cena. Acreditou que quando Sirius entrou para a Ordem de Fênix não somente ele correria perigo, mas ela e você também. Fez isso para a sua proteção. E depois...

- Depois ele foi tido como traidor. O senhor acredita mesmo que ela o amou depois de todas as coisas horrorosas que disseram que ele fez?

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, nem ele sabia de toda a história, não poderia dar os detalhes que Cassandra queria saber. Em vez disso retirou uma chave de dentro do bolso entregando-a à garota.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou sem estender a mão para pegar o objeto.

- A chave do cofre de Sirius no Gringotes...

Antes que ele terminasse Cassandra negava com a cabeça.

- Não quero o dinheiro dele.

- Mas é seu por direito de nascimento. E há a casa... – ela não o deixou terminar de falar.

- Não. Eu não o conheci, ao menos ele sabia da minha existência. Dê ao Harry sr. Dumbledore. – o velho bruxo ficou surpreso ante aquelas palavras. – Harry foi o parente mais próximo que ele teve nos dois últimos anos, é direito dele ficar com a herança de Sirius.

Dumbledore compreendeu os motivos da menina e aceitou-os guardando a chave.

- Eu preciso ir criança. Tom cuidará de você. – falou fazendo um sinal ao dono do bar.

- Pode deixar comigo Sr. Dumbledore, a menina ficará protegida.

- E arranje alguém para levá-la à estação Tom. Por favor.

O homem acenou positivo, e pegando a bagagem de Cassandra começou a subir as escadas.

- Você ficará bem? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Acredito que sim. Só de ter saído do castelo já me sinto mais leve. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Ah sim! – ele falou de repente como se lembrasse de algo, enfiou a mão nas vestes trazendo-a de volta juntamente com um pergaminho. – Isto é para o caso de você ter problemas com os monitores no trem.

Cassandra pegou o papel não entendendo que tipo de problemas poderia ter, ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda levemente numa clara indagação. Dumbledore apenas apontou para Black.

- Ah! Entendi. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Então até daqui a três dias Cassandra. – ele despediu-se.

- Obrigada, Professor.

- Não me agradeça criança. Talvez venha a se arrepender de ter decidido a me ajudar.

- De jeito nenhum. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca me arrependerei de ter vindo com o senhor.

Ela falou firme e convicta do que dizia.

_HPHPHP_

- E não me arrependerei mesmo. – disse Cassie ao vento que passava veloz pelo último vagão do trem que seguia nesse momento para Hogwarts. Onde seu destino a esperava.

Achou que já dera tempo suficiente de todos conversarem com Harry, resolveu voltar, pois estava ficando com frio.

Abriu a porta do vagão de leve, espiando para dentro, e estranhou o silêncio que ali imperava. Franziu o cenho não entendendo as expressões fechadas.

- Está tudo bem? – arriscou perguntar.

Os olhares voltaram para ela, e foi como se despertassem de repente, todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Você deve ter sentido frio lá fora.

- Demorou a voltar.

- Por que você não senta aqui?

Apenas Harry ficou em silêncio virando-se de novo para a janela. Pelo jeito a conversa não havia sido produtiva, Cassie pensou sentando-se de frente para Harry, para sua surpresa, Black aproximou-se do garoto apoiando de novo a cabeça em seu joelho, ela sorriu para o cachorro aprovando a iniciativa.

- Black gostou mesmo de você Harry.

- Ele é muito bonito. – o garoto disse acariciando a cabeça dele. – Que raça ele é?

- Ah nem sei, só que tem antepassados lobo, pois vive uivando. Mas como ele é negro, deve ter outra raça misturada, andei fazendo umas pesquisas e não encontrei lobos negros.

- Eu não consigo entender porque motivo Dumbledore abriu uma exceção.

Cassandra preferiu ficar em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer, mas sentiu todos os olhos convergirem para si. Teria que pensar em algo, e rápido.

- Você terá que perguntar a ele. – ótima resposta. Deixou a todos em dúvida até de que ela não sabia o motivo do diretor.

- De onde você é Cassandra? – Gina perguntou.

- Romênia.

- Nossa, e de que escola você vem?

- Scarisoara. Fica na Transilvânia.

Viu Rony estremecer e sorriu já imaginando o que ele pensara.

- Mas a casa de meus avós, fica na Valáquia, e é de lá que ele veio Rony. – não resistiu em provocá-lo.

- Quem?

- Oras, quem você pensou quando eu disse Transilvânia, Conde Drácula. O empalador, o mais temido vampiro de todos os tempos, o que nunca morre. – e foi baixando o tom de voz, deixando todos arrepiados.

Caiu na risada quando os viu de olhos arregalados.

- Ah você tá brincando comigo. – Rony resmungou, apesar de ter um vampiro em sua casa, Drácula sempre o assustara.

- Estou sim.

As meninas deram risada da cara de Rony, e até Harry soltou um risinho, Cassandra era boa em contar histórias.

- Vlad Drakul. Era um príncipe de Valáquia, e um senhor feudal que combateu os turcos, sua história misturada às lendas tem origens reais, dizem que mordia o pescoço de suas vítimas para beber seu sangue, assim revigorava-se e resistia à velhice. Provavelmente foi o primeiro dos vampiros, pai de todos.

- Nossa. – Gina exclamou.

Até Hermione se interessou.

- No mundo dos trouxas há muitos filmes sobre Drácula.

- Eu vi alguns. – Cassie disse. – São engraçados. O último que vi foi Van Helsing, interessante. – comentou, pois o final fora terrível, odiava filmes assim.

- Não dá medo morar lá? – Gina estava curiosa.

- Não. Para dizer a verdade era um tédio tremendo.

- Por que você mudou de escola? Seus avós vieram com você? – Rony quis saber.

Cassandra ficou séria de repente, e voltou o olhar para a janela. Rony deu de ombros como quem pergunta o que dissera de errado.

- Eles ficaram na Romênia, só eu vim para a Inglaterra.

- Por... – Rony ia fazer outra pergunta indiscreta quando a porta da cabine se abriu, deixando passar três garotos.

Cassie olhou para os dois garotos enormes, quase idênticos, que ladeavam um terceiro, loiro de cabelos sebosos.

- Então continua se escondendo no último vagão Potter? – gracejou irônico. – Creio que temos uma conta a ajustar. – disse já que não se esquecera do último encontro no trem antes das férias.

- Vê se não enche Malfoy. – Rony resmungou.

Então esse era Malfoy, filho de uma dos comensais da morte mais féis. Cassandra estudou-o atentamente, tentando imaginar de que lado pesava a simpatia desse garoto. É, a aura que ele passava não era nada boa, não mesmo.

Sua clara demonstração de interesse acabou atraindo a atenção dele, que se virou para Cassandra encarando-a, quando de repente ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu conheço você. – disse de repente, esquecendo os outros ocupantes do vagão.

- É? – Cassie se surpreendeu, até que lhe veio à memória que na visita à Londres de fato tinha sido apresentada a esse esquisitinho que tentara entabular conversa diversas vezes quando ficara sabendo neta de quem ela era. Resolveu brincar um pouquinho com ele. – Eu não me lembro de já tê-lo visto.

- Foi em Londres, há dois anos atrás, você é neta de Petre Colomano, herdeira da casa Colomano, mora na Valáquia, e é descendente de gran...

- Não sou mais. – achou melhor interromper sua biografia antes que esse garoto intrometido, falasse mais do que devia, não queria que essa informação vazasse, pelo menos por enquanto. Gostaria de evitar por uns dias a alcunha de princesa. Sentiu os olhares sobre si espantados.

- Não é mais o quê? – Draco perguntou.

- Herdeira da casa Colomano. Renunciei à herdade. – bom, era uma meia verdade.

- Renunciou? Mas você...

Ele foi interrompido de novo.

- Prefiro não falar nesse assunto se você não se importar.

- Claro, mas voltando ao nosso encontro...

- Como não me recordo de nosso encontro, esse assunto também esgotou.

- Mas nós conversamos durantes horas. – ele disse arrogante. Quem aquela garota pensava eu era para ignorá-lo dessa maneira na frente daqueles idiotas da Grifinória?

- Horas? Você não acha que eu me lembraria?

Rony escondeu um risinho com a mão.

- Do que você está rindo Weasley?

- De você ué, tem mais algum palhaço por aqui?

Nesse momento Draco puxou sua varinha, mas mal teve tempo de apontá-la, pois teve o nariz quase tocado por nada menos que três varinhas. Cassie apenas ficou observando. Estranhamente Harry também não reagiu.

Ele recuou guardando sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que, Crabbe e Goyle já estavam no corredor.

- Cassandra, espero que logo você se lembre de nosso encontro, que foi muito agradável. – ele ainda falou, mesmo aquela garota tendo desistido de sua herdade, não deixava de ser uma descendente da mais pura linhagem de bruxos, e ainda por cima de grandes soberanos. Tentou aproximar-se dela, mas Black rosnou nesse momento arreganhado os dentes.

- Isso é um cachorro. – ele ainda falou surpreso dando um passo para trás.

- Você é bom Malfoy. – ela ironizou.

Os outros deram risadinhas.

- Não é permitido cachorros, em Hogwarts. – teria que sair por cima desse encontro. Mas que droga.

- Está tudo certo Malfoy, Cassandra tem autorização especial de Dumbledore. – Hermione disse.

Ele olhou para os outros, que ainda mantinham suas varinhas às mãos, e não conseguiu se refrear antes de soltar um último desaforo.

- Aconselho-a Cassandra a escolher melhor seus amigos em Hogwarts, você não vai querer ficar do lado errado.

- Assim como seu pai está, Malfoy?

Draco franziu o cenho ante a provocação e bateu em retirada sem dizer mais nada.

- Como você sabe do pai dele? – Mione perguntou.

- As notícias correram o mundo bruxo. – Cassie explicou.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Rony não agüentou a curiosidade.

- Você renunciou mesmo à sua herança?

Cassie soltou um profundo suspiro o que chamou a atenção de Black que veio para seu lado dando uma lambida em sua mão como sinal de apoio.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu enfim.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Harry estava curioso para saber a história daquela garota, mas sabia se controlar, mesmo porque também não gostava muito de perguntas, ainda mais nos últimos tempos.

- Acho melhor colocarmos nossas vestes. Estamos chegando. – disse Hermione.

Quando o trem parou na estação todos já estavam prontos para descer, Black seguiu à frente da dona abrindo caminho para ela, pois ninguém chegava muito perto dele.

Viu um homem enorme, muito barbudo, muito cabeludo, chamando os garotos do primeiro ano, Dumbledore lhe dissera que não seria necessário seguir com eles, ela enfrentaria também, um tal chapéu seletor para saber em que casa ficaria, podia seguir de carruagem até o castelo. Seria menos humilhante, para uma garota de dezesseis anos do que ser vista no meio de crianças de onze, pensou sorrindo ao lembrar as palavras do diretor.

- Você deve ser Cassandra. – o homenzarrão falou aproximando-se.

- E você deve ser Hagrid. – ela disse de volta sorrindo.

- Tem um belo exemplar aí. – Hagrid disse apontando para Black.

- Esse é Black, Hagrid. Black, esse aqui é o Hagrid que o hospedará durante esse ano. Por isso comporte-se na presença dele ouviu? – ela falou para o cachorro que apenas colocou a língua de fora.

- Você pode levá-lo na carruagem, mas deixe-o à porta de entrada. Eu o pegarei depois de deixar os alunos do primeiro ano com a Professora McConagall.

- Ok.

- Harry, você está bem? – ela ouviu-o falar ao se afastar, mas não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do garoto.

Cassie seguiu para as carruagens observando que eram puxadas pelos mesmos testrálios que a trouxeram da Romênia juntamente com Dumbledore.

- Esse bichinhos são realmente esquisitos.

- Para não dizer feios. – ouviu uma voz falar próxima, virou-se dando de cara com Harry. – Você pode vê-los? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – ela respondeu espantada diante da pergunta.

Harry pareceu não perceber seu espanto, e Cassie deixou por isso mesmo.

- Você não vai com os alunos do primeiro ano?

- Não. Professor Dumbledore disse que poderia ir de carruagem, seria menos traumático. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Então vamos.

Deram poucos passos em direção a uma das carruagens onde Rony e Hermione já os esperavam, quando alguém chamou por Harry. Os dois viraram-se observando uma bonita garota de longos cabelos negros aproximando-se.

- Olá Harry.

- Oi Cho. – ele disse, sem fazer esforço de continuar a conversa.

A garota olhou para Cassandra esperando ser apresentada, mas Harry ficou em silêncio, não tinha nada a dizer a Cho, que o decepcionara ano passado.

- Bom, só passei para dizer olá. – e com isso Cho seguiu para uma das carruagens de cabeça baixa.

- Ela parece ter ficado chateada.

- Ela é que me chateou ano passado. – foi a resposta atravessada.

_HPHPHP_

Cassandra olhou para aquele enorme castelo, cortado contra a escuridão da noite sem estrelas. Um bolo se formou na boca de seu estômago, mas sua expressão continuou impassível como sempre. Dumbledore havia lhe explicado sobre a seleção das casas, e comentado por alto sobre cada uma. O que será que o tal chapeuzinho veria nela? Uma pessoa corajosa e ousada para a Casa da Grifinória? Leal e sincera que eram as prerrogativas de Lufa-Lufa? Na Corvinal eram escolhidos os inteligentes, ela era inteligente. Ou na Sonserina? Seria ela uma pessoa astuciosa que fazia de tudo para atingir suas metas? Se fosse tomar como exemplo os últimos acontecimentos, ela diria que sim, pois não chantageara o avô para estar ali? Tudo bem que ele disse que não precisava voltar se saísse de casa, bom, na verdade nem ao menos queria isso.

Quando desceu da carruagem estava mais do que levemente nervosa. Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro, e virou-se dando com o rosto cheio de simpatia de Harry.

- Fica tranqüila.

- Eu estou.

- Eu percebi. – ele falou apontando para as mãos dela fechadas em punho.

Cassandra olhou para baixo e deu um sorriso meio trêmulo abrindo as mãos e balançando-as para melhor circular o sangue. Virou-se então para o enorme cachorro que a seguia.

- Black. Você fica aqui na porta esperando o Sr. Hagrid. E por favor, seja educado, prometo que amanhã cedinho irei vê-lo.

O cão abanou o rabo e subiu com as patas nos ombros de Cassandra, deu uma lambida em seu rosto e sentou-se à beira da porta como se tivesse entendido o que a dona falou. Cassandra virou-se para Harry sorrindo, mas assustou-se com sua palidez repentina.

- Harry! Você está bem?

- Tá... tá tudo bem. Eu só... – ele não sabia como se expressar. Quando vira Black com as patas apoiadas nos ombros de Cassandra, sentira uma dor cega no coração ao lembrar da despedida no ano passado na estação de Hogwarts, Sirius em sua forma de cachorro fizera a mesma coisa. – Está tudo bem. Vamos entrar.

Cassandra observou o garoto entrando de cabeça baixa, olhou para Black, nesse momento percebendo várias coisas. Sirius era um animago que se transformava em cachorro, ela o vira em sonhos, era negro e enorme, muito parecido com seu Black. O nome do cachorro seria uma constante lembrança para Harry. Começava a duvidar se tinha sido uma boa idéia trazer o cão consigo, não queria que Harry sofresse mais do que já tinha sofrido.

- Desculpe Harry. – falou baixinho para si, e seguiu atrás do garoto.

- Srta. Colomano! Srta. Colomano. – uma senhora alta, e toda empertigada, chamava por Cassandra no alto da longa escadaria.

- Aqui senhora. – Cassie gritou detrás de um mar de estudantes que se viraram para ela.

- Ah senhorita, rápido. Ficará separada por enquanto dos alunos mais velhos. Por aqui, por favor.

Cassie tentava passar, mas estava difícil.

- O que vocês estão fazendo parados. Andando. Andando. – Prof. McConagall ralhou com os estudantes que atulhavam as escadarias, e mais que ligeiros todos começaram a se mexer.

- Boa sorte. – gritaram Harry, Mione e Rony à Cassandra, que não conseguiu dizer nada apenas acenando com a cabeça.

Cassie conseguiu enfim alcançar a professora que a esperava.

- Isso não é muito usual. – disse ela assim que Cassie chegou a sua frente.

- O quê?

- Alunos mais velhos.

- Ah sim. – o que deveria dizer? Não sabia se o Sr. Dumbledore havia informado a professora sobre sua história e o que de fato estava fazendo ali.

- Ainda mais nos tempos de hoje. – continuou a senhora afastando-se.

Cassandra seguiu-a olhando para os lados com curiosidade, o castelo era mesmo enorme. Foram parar em uma sala ao lado do saguão, por enquanto apenas ela se encontrava ali.

- O diretor fez essa pequena cortesia com você, de não vir com os alunos do primeiro ano, mas será a primeira a ser selecionada. Quando chegarem, deve segui-los. Você entendeu?

- Sim senhora.

Foi deixada sozinha na sala, ficando mais ansiosa a cada segundo.

- Por Vlad. E se eu cair numa casa cheia de filhos de Comensais? Eu tô perdida. – resmungava para si mesma quando um ar gelado invadiu a sala, dois fantasmas passaram conversando animadamente, e um terceiro vinha atrás, solitário, quando a viu.

- Ora. Você não é muito velha para estar no primeiro ano? – ele lhe perguntou.

Velha? Quem é que ele estava chamando de velha?

- Estou no sexto ano, senhor. – disse com dignidade empinando o pequeno nariz arrebitado.

- Sexto ano? E somente agora será selecionada? Estranho, muito estranho.

- Mas há precedentes.

- Precedentes?

- Com certeza. Já houve transferência de escola há alguns anos atrás, eu não sou a primeira aluna a ser selecionada para uma classe adiantada.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça tocou o queixo como se estivesse tentando se recordar de algo.

- Ah sim. – falou tão entusiasmado que sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, trazendo uma expressão de olhos arregalados por parte de Cassie. – Fabre Duquesne! Mas criança, isso foi há mais de 100 anos.

Primeiro a chamara de velha agora de criança, Cassie começava a se irritar com esse fantasma, mas foi impedida de responder-lhe quando os alunos do primeiro ano passaram pela porta. Cassie sentiu-se estranhamente mais calma quando viu as expressões assustadas, e até mesmo aterrorizadas dos aluninhos.

- Fiquem aqui. Já volto. – ouviu a professora dizer a eles.

- A safra nova. – o fantasma disse de repente, atraindo a atenção das crianças. – Espero que muitos de vocês caiam na Casa da Grifinória. – e com essas palavras deu um adeusinho.

Os rostinhos voltaram-se para Cassandra com curiosidade, ela sorriu para eles tentando aparentar calma, teve seu sorriso retribuído pelos alunos. Um garotinho mais corajoso aproximou-se.

- Você não é muito velha para estar no primeiro ano?

Mas o que estava acontecendo hoje? Calma Cassie, pensa só, você é bem maior que os pirralhos, para eles é velha mesmo.

- Estou no sexto ano, mas como venho de outra escola, terei que ser selecionada para as casas como vocês.

- Você sabe como é a seleção? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Vocês não sabem?

Várias cabecinhas negaram. Pobres crianças, ninguém as avisava? Bom, este ano eles saberiam como seriam escolhidos, em poucas palavras Cassie contou-lhes quem os escolhiam para as determinadas casas. Recebeu vários suspiros de alívio, e alguns sorrisos de gratidão. Quando a professora McConagall chegou encontrou os alunos conversando tranqüilamente, olhou para Cassandra com o cenho franzido, mas recebeu apenas um sorriso da menina.

- Você primeiro srta. Colomano.

Cassie saiu à frente das crianças, muito calma, ver a agonia das crianças estranhamente lhe transmitira segurança. Sorriu quando passou pelos alunos seguindo direto à frente da mesa dos professores.

- Nem parece que essas crianças estão nervosas. Estranho. - comentou Mione.

Harry concordou com a amiga, mas não tirou os olhos de Cassandra, tinha dedo daquela garota na calma dos alunos do primeiro ano, pois ela sorria muito faceira.

Cassie passou os olhos pelos professores que estavam à mesa, e deu um sorrisinho muito discreto para Dumbledore, mas seus olhos pararam num professor próximo a ele que a fitava de olhos arregalados, ela encarou-o com a sobrancelha erguida, mas ele desviou o olhar parecendo assustado.

Quando os alunos se perfilaram de frente para os professores, um chapéu em cima de um banquinho começou a cantar uma música, que contava os feitos de cada casa e do que se esperava de seus alunos.

_Reitero o que disse há um ano. Unam-se. _

_Somente com a união de todos, o mal será vencido._

_Tenho dito e redito._

_Vamos dar início nesse momento à seleção desse ano._

Terminou a musiquinha o estranho chapéu.

- Srta. Colomano. Sente-se aqui, por favor. – Profa. Minerva chamou-a apontando o banquinho, com o chapeuzinho roto nas mãos.

Cassie aproximou-se, pegando-o nas mãos, colocou-o na cabeça, ouvindo uma voz em sua mente.

- Ah o que temos aqui, uma princesa.

Cassie deve ter feito uma cara horrível, pois quem estava próximo deu algumas risadinhas.

- Não gosta de ser chamada de princesa? Mas você é muito mais que isso, não é mesmo? Inteligente, seria perfeita para Corvinal, mas... – ele fez uma pausa de efeito. – Sonserina faria bom uso de suas estratégias.

A garota pensou em Harry. Se fosse para outra casa que não Grifinória, ficaria afastada dele, sua missão era protegê-lo, e depois de tudo pelo que o vira passar, não queria ficar longe dele.

- Decidida você. Gosto disso. – continuou baixinho. - SEXTO ANO. GRIFINÓRIA. – gritou enfim.

Os alunos da casa aplaudiram a nova companheira, enquanto Cassie tirava o chapéu olhando para ele, deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. – disse.

- Não há de quê, princesa. – ele respondeu baixinho.

- Se me chamar de princesa de novo, eu termino de descosturá-lo. – falou brava, entregando o chapéu para a professora, que ouvira, mas não entendera a troca de palavras.

Dumbledore também ouvira e conteve-se para não sorrir.

Cassandra seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória onde os alunos do sexto ano abriram um espaço para ela.

- Você conversou com o chapéu? - Rony perguntou curioso.

- Vocês ouviram?

- Não. – Hermione respondeu.

- O que ele disse?

- Nada de útil, é muito petulante o rasgadinho.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir o apelido.

Depois de todos os alunos terem sido selecionados, e se fartado do lauto jantar, Dumbledore deu os avisos de praxe, e desejou uma Boa Noite a todos.

Cassandra em vez de seguir com os alunos foi atrás de Hagrid.

- Sr. Hagrid. – chamou aproximando-se dele. – Black lhe deu trabalho?

- Tentou arreganhar os dentes, mas eu fui cuidadoso. – ele falou sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, seu cachorro será bem cuidado.

- Cachorro? – uma voz disse atrás de Cassie que se virou encontrando os olhos negros do professor que a encarara antes. - Não são permitidos cachorros nesta escola senhorita, terá que se livrar dele.

Cassie ficou de boca aberta com a clara demonstração de desprezo do homem para com ela.

- O prof. Dumbledore permitiu senhor. – conseguiu dizer.

- O diretor permitiu muitas coisas a você, o que me intriga. O que a senhorita tem que os outros alunos não têm?

- Ah Snape já incomodando uma Grifinória. – Dumbledore disse aproximando-se

- Os outros alunos também se perguntarão, Dumbledore os motivos de você ter dado tantas regalias a essa garota.

- Os motivos são meus e somente meus. Black fica em Hogwarts juntamente com Hagrid. Acredito que isso não afetará sua suscetibilidade, não é mesmo?

- Se assim for, não tenho motivos para reclamar. – e dizendo isso, virou-se de repente com as vestes esvoaçando e retirou-se.

- Eu hem? Que deu nele? – Cassie perguntou olhando o homem se afastar.

- Esse é o professor Snape, ele não é muito fã dos Grifinórios, pois é diretor da Sonserina. – disse Rúbeo baixinho para Cassie.

- Ahhhh! – entendeu ela de imediato a rabugice do homem, mas isso não explicava porque ele a olhara espantado.

- Hagrid, prof. Snape não faz diferença entre os alunos. – Dumbledore disse.

- Sei. – foi a resposta do grandalhão dando uma piscadinha para Cassie.

Dumbledore olhou para a menina, somente nesse momento percebendo o quanto ela era parecida com a mãe. Snape a reconhecera? Provavelmente, ainda mais depois de ouvir o sobrenome dela. Previa alguns desentendimentos por ali. Mas seriam contornados, tinha certeza.

- Cassandra, você já sabe onde é seu dormitório?

Cassie olhou dos lados vendo que não havia mais nenhum aluno ali para indicar-lhe onde ficava, fitou o diretor com o cenho franzido, negando com a cabeça.

- Vamos, eu a acompanho.

- O senhor será acusado de me dar regalias diretor. – ela brincou seguindo-o. - Tchau Hagrid. Diga ao Black que o verei amanhã cedo.

- Pode deixar, darei seu recado.

Os três se separaram ao pé da escada, com Dumbledore e Cassie seguindo para cima.

- Foi impressão minha ou você já conheceu nosso jovem amigo? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Ele foi o primeiro com quem dei de cara no trem. Viajamos juntos.

- Destino, minha cara Cassandra. Destino!

- Foi o que eu pensei. Sabe, professor, fiquei imaginando se foi mesmo uma boa idéia trazer o Black.

- Você diz por causa do nome?

- E a aparência, lembra muito o... – ela não terminou de dizer, não precisava.

- Talvez seja até melhor, quem sabe, ele não sai daquela apatia?

- É. – Cassie disse, mas ainda tinha dúvidas.

Os dois pararam em frente a um grande retrato onde havia uma mulher gorda com cabelos de cachinhos que em nada contribuíam para sua aparência, fora o vestido rosa, cheio de babadinhos. Cassie fez força para não rir.

- Senha? – ela perguntou em tom cantante.

Mas antes que Dumbledore pudesse abrir a boca, o retrato girou aparecendo Hermione.

- Ah Cassandra, eu já ia procurá-la, achei que estivesse perdida.

- O Diretor Dumbledore fez a gentileza de me acompanhar, Hermione. Obrigada Sr. – Cassie falou virando-se para ele.

- Eu é que agradeço. – ele respondeu encarando-a sério.

Cassie entendeu o que ele agradecia e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, seguindo Hermione para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Você já o conhecia? - Mione perguntou curiosa.

- Encontrei-o algumas vezes na casa de meu avô.

- Sei. – mas Hermione sentira que esses dois conheciam-se a mais tempo do que ela queria admitir.

As duas seguiram para o quarto que dividiriam, juntamente com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Hermione apresentou Cassandra às duas que deram sorrinhos simpáticos.

- Esta será sua cama. – indicou para Cassandra, uma cama próxima à janela.

Cassie não disse nada, seguiu em direção à cama sentando-se e ficou olhando para fora. E se tivesse pesadelos nessa noite? Às vezes eles eram calmos, mas quando sonhava com alguns acontecimentos passados ou a mais presente morte de Sirius acordava gritando. No castelo do avô ninguém ouvia, visto que seu quarto ficava numa das torres, longe do quarto dos avós. Mas e ali?

- Está tudo bem Cassandra? – Hermione perguntou, e as outras duas meninas pararam o que faziam para ouvir sua resposta.

- Sim. Só estou cansada.

Hermione ainda a fitou por alguns segundos, mas não disse nada, Cassie achou melhor se preparar para dormir antes que fosse alvo de mais curiosidade, se os pesadelos viessem, as garotas acordariam, fazer o quê?

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-**

Oi pessoal!

Harry e Cassie já se encontraram...eu não resisti em demorar muito com esse encontro. Eu sei q os acontecimentos no trem foram bem parecidos com o primeiro ano do Harry, mas é aí que as coisas ficam interessantes, que os destinos começam a se cruzar, que as similaridades começam a fazer sentido...os motivos de tudo isso? Hum devo dizer que vão demorar um pouco para serem revelados...só espero conseguir juntar tudo...eheheheh...

Agradecimentos:-

**Mana,** huhuhu...você foi a primeira, espero que de muitas outras histórias...eheheh..acrescentei sim algumas coisinhas, no primeiro cap. Acho que meu Harry tá mais dramático do q na realidade vai estar viu..ehehe..mas isso é bom...eu tentei, e ainda estou tentando dar mais abertura ao Harry, mas vc já conhece a Cassie...Caraca meu, o Ren n vai morrer...nem diga uma coisa dessas..aiai..quem me viu e quem me vê, a antes partidária de dar uns bons sopapos no Ren defendendo o espetadinho..eu hem...Pois é, me bateu uma vontade louca de postar a história pq na quinta (14/07) eu assisti HP3 de novo, aí veio aquela vontade maluca de continuar a escrever, quinta mesmo e sexta eu passei o dia escrevendo, tem cenas novas p vc ler... Valeu por ter passado aqui, valeu por toda ajuda que vc me deu e me dá com essa mega história...ahahahah...tá enorme demais, o pessoal vai acabar enjoando..

**Lyka,** anjinho que surpresa te ver por aqui, seja bem vinda ao meu universo HP..eheheh...vc sabia é, q eu ia me aventurar por HP? Ultimamente eu ando abrindo meus horizontes, logo tem fic nova na seção de Saint Seiya e Beyblade também...ehehehe...Olha na verdade era p o Harry ser o personagem principal, mas a Cassie é uma fonte inesgotável de novidades, o Harry todo mundo conhece...eheheh...mas ele aparece bastante, já q os dois logo ficam amigos...Não tenho certeza se a história vai realmente fazer sucesso, eu gosto dela, gosto muito, e espero q ela seja aceita, mas já prevejo q fãs de H/H ou H/G, n consigam ver o Harry com uma carinha nova...eheheh..Inspiração p o nome de Cassandra, bom eu sempre adorei esse nome, tirei da Ilíada onde existia uma Cassandra q tinha o dom da profecia. Pôxa não sabe a falta que sinto de bater papo no MSN, mas o Seiya 2 n aceita a instalação mesmo enquanto eu n atualizar o Explorer, e o Seiya 1(PC antigo) tadinho, tá meio de lado. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a história.

**Anaisa,** que ótimo vc ter simpatizado de cara com a Cassie, fico muito feliz, afinal é gratificante quando alguém lê uma criação nossa e gosta. A Cassie, apesar de aparentar ser uma garota independente e de opiniões fortes, nesse aspecto do Sirius se mostrou insegura. Mas não fique triste minha amiga, reservei um espaço p o nosso querido Sirius. Tadinho do Harry, ele foi burro sim, mas é o Harry, esperar outra atitude dele no final do livro 5, não seria ele. Espero que vc continue acompanhando a história.

**Lú,** foi mal não te dizer q ia começar a postar a história...ehehe...você já leu a fic sim, acho que alguns capítulos, não me lembro quantos. Aviso qdo for atualizar sim, mas dá p marcar ali em baixo q o próprio FF te manda um aviso. Valeu pelo review filhota, adorei.

**Kaena,** acredito que você não tenha lido a explicação que coloquei antes da história, os nomes dos personagens, são as traduções que nós temos aqui no Brasil, e eles estão corretos, pelo menos aqui. Eu leio os livros traduzidos em português/Brasil, e não em inglês, por isso preferi colocar os nossos nomes. Com certeza se você entrar em alguma site de Harry Potter brasileiro vai ficar conhecendo todos. Quanto à Cassandra e Petre, são personagens meus, óbvio que você só vai conhecê-los se ler a história. Sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas a fic continua com os nomes Alvo, no lugar de Albus, Rony no lugar de Ron e por aí vai.


	3. Capítulo 03

DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS

Autora: Rosana

Revisora: Marjarie

**_Capítulo 03_**

Cassie não conseguiu dormir muito bem àquela noite, ficara receosa de acordar as outras meninas com seus gritos e somente cochilara. Resultado, levantou-se de mau humor.

Seguiu Hermione para fora do quarto, visto que não se lembrava muito bem do caminho para o grande salão. Na sala comunal, se encontraram com Harry e Rony que lhes desejou bom dia, Hermione respondeu aos meninos e Cassie apenas resmungou algo.

- Acho que nossa amiga não gosta de levantar cedo. – Mione falou baixinho.

- Eu ouvi. – Cassie falou de mau humor, atrás dela.

Rony e Harry deram risadas enquanto Mione ficava vermelha.

Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa do salão Principal, com Rony comendo como se não tivesse engolido nada nas últimas 24 horas. Cassie comeu uma torrada sem o menor ânimo, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, a preguiça era tanta que o cotovelo escorregou da mesa despertando-a de repente ao som das risadas dos que estavam mais próximos.

- A festa deve ter sido boa ontem à noite. – Rony brincou com a menina.

- Você não dormiu bem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu não dormi nada.

- Estranhou o lugar? – Harry quis saber.

- Não. Eu... – ia dizer algo quando de repente levantou-se rápida. – Por Vlad, eu esqueci. – arrebanhou o que viu pela frente, pãezinhos, torradas e um pedaço de torta, e saiu correndo pela porta.

- Mas o que deu nela? – Rony quis saber.

- Eu não sei, mas se ela não voltar logo vai ficar perdida de novo, e duvido que Dumbledore a ajude dessa vez.

- Dumbledore? – Harry se interessou.

- É. Foi ele que a levou até a porta do dormitório, e pareciam muito amigos se quer saber.

- Eles se conhecem? – Rony perguntou.

- Ela disse que se encontraram algumas vezes, mas tive a impressão que ela não quis dar a entender que se conhecem mais do que o necessário.

Os três olharam pensativos por onde a garota saíra correndo, cada um tentando imaginar quem era aquela garota, e o que ela estava fazendo ali. Havia muitos segredos.

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

Cassie correu desabalada na descida até a casa de Hagrid, mas não precisou chegar lá, na metade do caminho foi derrubada por um enorme cão preto que subiu com as patas em seu peito e ficou lambendo seu rosto.

- Pára Black, seu bobão, olha só que fez? – ela falou, pois ele derrubara todos os quitutes que ela trouxera.

Black mais que rápido saiu de cima da dona e, pegando um pãozinho do chão, deitou-se começando a comer.

- Como você passou a noite? – ele a olhou como se dissesse que bem. – Sorte sua, porque a minha foi péssima, não dormi nadinha.

Ela acariciou por uns momentos a cabeça do cachorro e se levantou tentando espanar os pêlos das roupas.

- Agora preciso ir, mas assim que arrumar um tempinho, venho falar um oi.

O cachorro deu uma latida, mas continuou a comer, se tinha algo que esse cão gostava era de comida.

Cassandra seguiu rápido de volta ao castelo, nem pegara os horários de suas aulas. Entrou esbaforida soltando um suspiro de alívio ao ver Hermione saindo do grande salão.

- Aí está você. O que houve? Antes parecia pronta para dormir na mesa, e de repente parece que foi picada por uma abelha.

- Tinha que ver Black.

- Ah, o seu cachorro. – Hermione falou entendendo agora o motivo da pressa. - Aqui está seu horário. – falou entregando o papel à menina.

- Dois tempos de Poções? Quatro dias por semana? Quem é o professor? – Cassie perguntou ao dar uma olhada.

- Snape. – Rony disse se metendo no meio das duas. – Ele nos odeia.

- O diretor da Sonserina?

- Você o conhece?

- Tivemos uma breve conversa ontem à noite e ele não foi com a minha cara. Eu mereço. – falou com cara de sofredora.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai com a cara de nenhum Grifinório.

Cassie não se sentiu muito aliviada com a informação visto que estava na Grifinória. Olhou para Harry que se manteve muito calado, tinha vontade de conversar com ele, mas sabia que tudo deveria ser feito a seu próprio tempo. Logo ele se sentiria melhor.

Quando entraram na sala de Poções viram que o professor ainda não havia chegado, Cassie ficou em dúvida sobre onde se sentar, até que uma voz severa lhe disse por trás.

- Que tal a senhorita sair do caminho?

- Ah oi professor. – ela falou animada virando-se. Quem sabe se fosse simpática ele não retribuiria?

Mas a cara que ele fez não foi nem um pouco simpática.

- Bom, na verdade não sei como as duplas são divididas, por isso estava aqui tentando decidir com quem...

- Silêncio!

Cassie piscou de susto, fechando a boca na hora.

- Talvez você queira sentar-se com Longbotton, ele é ótimo com poções. – o professor falou irônico apontando um garoto com cara sofredora que estava sozinho. – Agora! – gritou quando Cassie não se mexeu.

Rapidinho ela seguiu na direção do menino, sorrindo para ele ao se sentar, enquanto os outros alunos davam risadinhas. Queria comer aquele caldeirão se esse menino era bom em poções. Mas o que Snape pelo jeito não sabia, é que ela era boa em poções. Ele a subestimara, e provavelmente não olhara para sua ficha de Scarisoara.

- Mais um ano, e pelo que vejo alguns decidiram continuar na minha aula. Por mera sorte, acredito... - disse encarando Harry. - ... vocês conseguiram N.O.M.s suficientes para estarem aqui.

Todos os alunos mantiveram-se calados como sempre ao ouvir o professor.

- Esse ano, devo dizer será um tanto pior que o ano passado, pois quando tivermos os N.I.E.M.s, e eles serão, muito, mas muito piores. – e deu um risinho malévolo ao passar pelos alunos da Grifinória.

Houve troca de olhares, um tanto quanto aflitos entre os alunos. Cassandra pensou que esse homem deveria ser terrível mesmo.

- Agora prestem atenção ao quadro, vamos fazer a poção da _sinceridade._

Cassandra leu com atenção os ingredientes da poção no quadro negro, começando a separar seus ingredientes, percebeu que Neville pegara raiz de _Heléboro Negro_ em vez de _Heléboro Branco_, apesar dos nomes elas eram praticamente iguais, na aparência, mas em seu uso não. Quando ele se virou para pegar mais um ingrediente ela, rápido, substituiu o ingrediente errado pelo certo, deu uma olhadinha para frente, mas o professor estava de costas e não viu sua ação. Mas o que ela não viu foi que Harry notara sua manobra, o que causou no garoto um sorriso de satisfação, que esse sim foi percebido por Snape.

- Pelo jeito estamos nos saindo bem Sr. Potter. – como sempre, quando era alvo das zombarias de Snape, os alunos da Sonserina deram risadinhas irônicas.

Mas para surpresa de todos e mais ainda de Harry, Snape ficara somente nesse comentário, Harry olhou para Rony que deu de ombros como quem diz que também não entendera nada. Logo ficou claro o motivo dele deixar Harry em paz, tinha uma nova vítima. Cassandra.

Snape parou próximo ao caldeirão da garota, pronto para lhe chamar a atenção, mas surpreso não soube do que reclamar visto que a poção dela estava perfeita. Então seus olhos voltaram-se para Neville, e ainda mais surpreso, viu que o garoto conseguira enfim fazer uma poção decente, seus olhinhos negros fixaram de novo em Cassandra que sorria animada para Neville.

- Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória srta. Colomano.

- Ué, por quê? Posso saber? Duvido que encontre algo errado na minha poção. – ela falou surpresa olhando seu caldeirão.

- Sinto dizer senhorita que era para você fazer apenas a sua poção e não a de Longbotton.

Cassandra olhou-o pasma, aquele homem não poderia ter olhos nas costas, estava jogando verde, sentiu a fúria e a injustiça se avolumarem em seu peito.

- Eu nem olhei para a poção desse garoto senhor. – falou acentuando o senhor. – Mas se faz o senhor se sentir melhor, retirando 10 pontos da minha casa, pelo garoto ter feito a poção certa. Vá em frente. Só digo uma coisa, essa noite o senhor não vai dormir muito bem.

- Como ousa? Está jogando uma azaração em mim? – ele falou indignado.

- Eu fiz isso? – ela falou inocente. – Acho que não. Apenas disse que o senhor tomou uma medida errada, e por isso irá sentir-se extremamente culpado quando parar para pensar melhor. – explicou calmamente.

- Menos 10 pontos srta.

- O senhor já fez isso. – disse meio exasperada.

- Isso mesmo, duas vezes.

- Sei. – ela levantou-se o encarando nos olhos.

Snape sentiu-se voltar a um passado indesejável.

- O senhor tem algum problema comigo? Não, porque se tiver, eu gostaria que o senhor dissesse agora, eu poderia dar um jeitinho nisso.

- Detenção srta. Colomano. – ele gritou virando-se para não encarar mais os olhos daquela menina.

- Mas já? – quem estava perto ouviu o sussurro da garota.

- Mas o que eu poderia esperar sendo filha de quem é. – ela ainda ouviu-o resmungar.

Ia perguntar o que ele quisera dizer com isso, mas o sinal soou indicando o término da aula. Neville aproximou-se de Cassandra antes que saíssem da sala.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse.

- Ora, por quê? Você não fez nada. O seboso é que foi culpado.

- Você me ajudou não é?

- Olha Neville, esse cara pode ter dito isso, mas eu nem olhei para seu caldeirão.

Ela mentiu com a maior cara lavada olhando nos olhos do menino. E sentiu-se recompensada pelo sorriso que ele deu.

- Eu nunca havia acertado uma poção antes. Ele me deixa nervoso. – o garoto falou ao saírem da sala.

- É, parece que ele tem esse estranho dom.

Os dois seguiram para a próxima aula que era de feitiços. Neville ainda foi conversando, mas Cassandra pensava nas palavras do esquisito professor de poções. O que ele quisera dizer ao se referir ao fato dela ser filha de quem era? Sua mãe? Ou seu pai? Será que ele sabia?

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

A aula de feitiços foi muito interessante e divertida, como na maioria das vezes.

Cassandra recebeu alguns olhares enviesados e cochichos, pelo jeito já estavam sabendo da perda de 20 pontos para a Grifinória e sua detenção, no primeiro dia de aula. Fez que não era com ela.

- Você deve se controlar mais na aula do Snape. – ouviu Hermione dizer baixinho na sua frente.

- Eu acho que me controlei muito bem. – respondeu, o que causou risadinhas de Rony e Dino.

- Se tivesse se controlado não teria perdido 20 pontos para a casa.

Nisso ela estava certa.

- Como faço para recuperar? – perguntou então.

- É só você responder algumas perguntas corretas, que acumula alguns pontos. – Rony falou.

- Certo. – isso seria fácil.

Como a aula já estava no final, não foi dessa vez que ela conseguiu recuperar seus 20 pontos.

Na hora do almoço Cassandra sentou-se em silêncio à mesa da Grifinória, observou que Rony e Hermione discutiam por causa de um tal F.A.L.E, mas mal prestou atenção, focalizou Harry, que comia desanimado. O garoto andava tão silencioso que cortava seu coração.

- Harry! – chamou-o.

Ele a olhou tão espantado, que ela pensou por onde poderia estar seus pensamentos.

- Quer ir ver Black comigo? Hoje de manhã ele perguntou de você. – ela falou sorrindo.

Harry ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, pensando no cachorro de Cassandra, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava triste ao vê-lo, sentia-se estranhamente consolado. Fez um aceno afirmativo levantando-se.

- Acha que é... – Hermione começou a dizer, no que foi impedida por Rony.

Cassie e Harry saíram do salão, juntos.

- O que foi Rony?

- Você não percebeu Mione? Harry sorri toda vez que vê aquele cachorro, seja porque motivo for, deixe-o.

Hermione preocupava-se com o amigo, mas Rony estranhamente estava com a razão dessa vez.

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

- Você é sempre assim? – Cassie perguntou a ele mais para puxar conversa.

- Assim como? – ele devolveu a pergunta sem entender.

- Caladão.

Harry tentou recordar-se dos outros anos em Hogwarts. Não era muito falante, mas também não ficava quieto nos cantos como nesse ano. Olhou para a garota pensando se ela sabia sobre Sirius, a notícia fora divulgada no Profeta Diário, e ela já provara ser uma assídua leitora e com suas próprias opiniões.

- Tive um mau ano. – respondeu apenas.

- Sei.

Nisso um latido foi ouvido ao longe, Black subia pelo caminho em desabalada carreira, Cassandra num movimento ágil se colocou na frente de Harry, aquele cachorro maluco era bem capaz de derrubar o menino, mas não previu a força do cão, caiu para trás quando ele impulsionou-se para cima dela, indo de encontro a Harry, ambos caindo pesadamente no chão, com Black por cima lambendo ora Cassandra ora Harry.

Ela tentava sair de cima do menino, mas havia uma confusão de vestes, braços e pernas, foi quando ela ouviu a risada de Harry, olhou para o lado e percebeu os óculos dele tortos quase caindo, os cabelos mais despenteados ainda e imaginou como deveria estar, visto que seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, uma maluca, com certeza. Acabou rindo também.

Foi assim que Hagrid encontrou os garotos, num descontrole de risos, com Black pulando em volta deles.

- Crianças. Crianças. – gritava tentando se fazer ouvir entre os latidos do cachorro.

Harry foi o primeiro a tomar fôlego e se sentar ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sua aula já começou. – Hagrid disse apenas.

Cassandra tentou se levantar, mas Black havia sentado em cima de suas pernas, empurrou-o para o lado e antes que pudesse erguer-se sentiu Harry pegando-a por ambas as mãos, para puxá-la para cima, saíram correndo em direção ao castelo, subiram as escadas em direção à torre sem nada dizer, Harry deixou a garota avançar pelo alçapão na sua frente, entraram na sala circular, escura e com um cheiro de incenso. A professora apenas os fitou não dizendo nada, os dois seguiram para uma mesinha aos fundos da sala a única que sobrara, Rony sentara-se com Neville.

- Muito bem, meus queridos, depois do desastrado ano passado, estamos de volta às nossas adivinhações. Peguem as cartas de tarô que estão à sua frente.

- O que aconteceu ano passado? – Cassie perguntou baixinho a Harry.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, a professora parou a sua frente.

- Querida, vejo que você está interessada em conversar, que tal dizer à classe o que são cartas de Tarô?

Cassie olhou para a professora, e deu seu sorrisinho maroto, Harry já estava se acostumando a ele, a menina levantou-se com o baralho na mão, lançou um olhar pela classe e começou a falar.

- O baralho de tarô é composto por 78 cartas ou lâminas especiais. De origem desconhecida, é usado tanto para o jogo do mesmo nome como em cartomancia. O tarô consta de 22 lâminas, denominadas arcanos maiores, e 56 lâminas que são chamados de arcanos menores. Os 22 arcanos...

- Muito bem, muito bem. – Cassie foi interrompida pela professora, que estava perplexa com seu conhecimento. – Vejo que você conhece o tarô criança, mas devo dizer que errou em uma coisa. Não é de origem desconhecida, aliás foi criado por uma antepassada minha, que por incrível coincidência leva seu nome. Minha tetravó Cassandra Trelawney! – ela falou com evidente orgulho.

- Ela era cigana? – Cassie perguntou inocente.

- Cigana? Por Merlim, mas é claro que não, os ciganos são uma mentira, uma afronta, não são videntes, não servem nem para preverem chuva.

Cassandra franziu o cenho ante a aparente falta de cortesia da professora para com seus amigos.

- Sinto dizer professora, que a senhora está enganada. Sua tetravô até pode ter sido uma das primeiras a jogar tarô na época, talvez uma vidente de grande renome, mas ela não inventou de jeito nenhum o tarô, e acrescento que os ciganos são bem mais videntes do que muitos bruxos.

- Ah, ah... e você conhece muitos não é mesmo? – a professora não era muito afrontada, mas ter a sua antepassada desmentida para ela era o que haveria de pior.

- Para dizer a verdade eu conheço sim, afinal venho de um país onde os rons sempre foram bem recebidos, e se olharmos na minha árvore genealógica poderemos até encontrar alguma antepassada cigana.

- Ah! Ah! – a professora caiu em si e viu que tinha sem querer ofendido a garota. - Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos ver pelas respostas corretas da srta. Colomano 10 pontos para Grifinória. – e deixou o assunto por isso mesmo.

Cassandra estava muito chateada com a mulher. Quem ela pensava que era para desfazer de seus amigos? Bom, pelo menos já tinha conseguido 10 pontos que havia perdido para sua casa. Pegou o baralho mexendo-o como uma profissional.

- Há várias maneiras de se jogar tarô, vamos começar com uma simples. Embaralhem as cartas e peçam a seus companheiros para cortar no meio.

Cassie entregou o monte a Harry, que estava espantado com a defesa aos ciganos e a maestria com as cartas,

- Coloquem os dois montes na mesa, e retirem a primeira de cima.

Harry fez o que a professora disse e pegou uma carta, a Morte. Tinha que ser não é? Ele apenas esperou o que viria.

- Ó querido! Ó querido! – disse Trelawney que havia se aproximado sem Harry perceber. – Você não tem mesmo sorte, essa carta é terrível, terrível.

Cassie esticou o pescoço para ver a carta.

- Tira mais duas Harry, esta carta sozinha não diz nada. – falou para a surpresa da professora.

Harry sorriu e fez o que ela disse, as duas próximas eram o Louco e a Torre.

- No Tarô, nem tudo que você tira é ruim, combinados com outras cartas. – ela explicou. - A Torre demonstra o desmoronamento de certas estruturas que aparentemente já estavam caindo. O Louco é a carta da confusão, indecisão, mas que leva você rumo ao desconhecido que é exatamente onde entra a Morte, não quer dizer que você vai morrer. Ela indica renovação, a vida se transformando num nível profundo. Vê só como as três cartas se ligaram? – continuou apontando para as três cartas escolhidas. - Sua antiga vida desmoronando, a confusão em que você se encontra, e a morte do seu antigo eu. Podemos dizer que você está entrando numa nova fase da sua vida Harry... – foi interrompida pela professora.

- Você pensa saber muito, não? Mas o que não sabe é que esse garoto tem uma vida de azar intensa, muito intensa. – a professora Trelawney estava decididamente afrontada com aquela menina e todos os alunos pasmos com o conhecimento e as explicações da garota.

- Eu sei da vida dele, e não o acho azarado. – falou Cassie virando-se para a professora, nem percebeu o olhar espantado de Harry para si. – Aliás, professora Trelawney, essa palavra azarado, nem deveria existir, trás acontecimentos ruins para a pessoa que a diz. A senhora sabia disso?

Rony trocou com Harry um olhar intrigado. De que maneira ela conheceria a vida de Harry?

Nesse momento a aula findou, para alívio de todos.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Quero uma pesquisa sobre as origens do tarô, onde eram usadas, por quem... – as palavras da professora foram encobertas pelo alvoroço dos alunos.

Cassie arrumou sua mochila ainda meio chateada com a professora, quando ela aproximou-se.

- No futuro querida, melhor você deixar as explicações para mim, não quero alunos esperançosos de que tarô existe apenas para lhes dizer coisas boas.

- Então a senhora prefere prever coisas ruins?

- Eu não disse isso, não disse mesmo.

- Olha só professora eu não quis passar por cima de seu conhecimento, mas eu conheço as cartas do tarô, e conheço muito, quanto às previsões, boas ou ruins, melhor não tê-las. – e dizendo isso saiu da sala.

Cassandra andava rápida em direção à próxima aula, sabia que seria lá fora, pois era aula de herbologia, vira algumas estufas quando fora ver Black de manhã. Quando virou rápido um corredor deu de cara com Rony e Harry.

- O que você quis dizer quando falou que sabe da minha vida? – Harry perguntou de chofre.

- O quê? – pega de surpresa não soube de imediato do que ele estava falando.

- Você disse a Trelawney que sabe da minha vida. O que você sabe?

- Falei por falar. – desconversou, tentando passar por ele.

- Não. – ele falou pegando-a pelo braço. – Você falou com muita certeza. – o Harry da hora do almoço havia sumido completamente, esse mostrava-se desconfiado e cheio de suspeitas.

- Ah Harry, sei lá, talvez por todos conhecerem você, pelo que sai no Profeta…

- O Profeta só diz mentiras. – ele quase gritou.

- Acho que eu sei distinguir mentira da verdade. – ela falou séria encarando-o, não gostava muito quando gritavam com ela, soltou o braço e saiu caminhando. – Agora vamos que estamos atrasados para a aula de herbologia que eu nem sei onde fica.

- Eu não terminei. - ele falou indo atrás dela.

- Você pode ir me interrogando enquanto andamos, ou não sabe andar e falar ao mesmo tempo? – ela provocou. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

Rony deu uma risadinha pela resposta atravessada, e recebeu um olhar mortal de Harry.

- Você chegou de repente, e foi se envolvendo muito rápido com a gente, estou começando a achar muito estranho isso.

- Esse é o problema? – ela parou tão de repente que o garoto que vinha atrás quase a derrubou no encontrão. – Eu não pedi para você ser meu amigo, aliás quem é que quer um amigo que vive nos questionando? Eu me aproximei porque percebi a sua tristeza, quis ajudar, achei que Black havia te animado, mas se você não quer ajuda, se prefere ficar no seu mundinho privado sendo apontado por todos, fique à vontade. Sinta pena de si mesmo, encoste num canto e deixe a vida passar por você. – falou encarando-o nos olhos.

Harry engoliu em seco ao encará-la, ela o fitava de uma maneira que lembrava muito Sirius quando ficava com raiva, pareciam soltar chamas de seus olhos.

- Eu vou para minha aula. Preciso recuperar ainda 10 pontos. – e com isso afastou-se deles.

Os dois meninos ficaram olhando-a sair com passos pesados, mais marchando que andando.

- Acho que ela ficou chateada. – disse Rony que havia ficado o tempo todo em silêncio.

- Ela está escondendo algo.

- É. Mas não acho que seja algo que o prejudique.

Harry olhou para o amigo, pensando a mesma coisa, mas por algum motivo acreditava que o que ela revelaria mudaria sua vida.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Quando os dois entraram na estufa viram Cassie ao lado de Neville, aproximaram-se, mas ela não levantou os olhos para eles, se mostrando muito concentrada na terra do vaso que tinha a sua frente.

- Muito bem classe. Quem pode me dizer o que é funcho? – a Profª. Sprout perguntou.

- _Foeniculum__ Vulgare_, mais conhecida como Erva-doce, que é um vegetal rico em celulose – respondeu Cassie rápida não fazendo conta das mãos de Hermione e Neville erguidas para responder. – Tem propriedades alcalinizantes, por isso é um bom expectorante. Estimula a digestão. Contém cálcio, Fósforo e vitaminas do Complexo B, principalmente Niacina.

- Muito bem, 5 pontos para Grifinória.

Ótimo, faltavam 5, Cassie pensou.

- A erva-doce, já foi considerada de grande importância medicinal, perdendo espaço para outras plantas hoje em dia. – completou a professora. – E este arbusto? Alguém o conhece? – a professora mal terminou de falar , mostrando a casca de uma árvore, quando Cassie levantou o braço.

- _Pilocarpus__ Microphyllus_, das folhas se extrai o alcalóide pilocarpina, considerado um sudorípero enérgico, que é antagônico à atropina, conseqüentemente diminuindo os batimentos cardíacos, já que a atropina os acelera.

- Mais 5 pontos para Grifinória.

Beleza, tudo limpo, agora era só cumprir a detenção do seboso. Mione ficou olhando de boca aberta para a garota, ela mal tivera tempo de erguer o braço e a menina já desandara a falar.

Quando a aula terminou, Cassandra saiu da estufa sem olhar para ninguém, foi seguida por Neville.

- Você sabe muito sobre plantas. – ele disse.

- Foi mal Neville, vi que você e a Hermione queriam responder as perguntas da professora, mas eu precisava ainda dos 10 pontos que perdi com o Seboso.

- Seboso?

- Snape. – ela falou sem sorrir.

Neville olhou para a garota percebendo que algo havia acontecido entre a aula de adivinhação e a aula de herbologia.

- Não tem problema. Mas Cassandra, tá tudo bem?

- Tá sim. – ela falou tentando sorrir. – Agora vou ver meu cachorro. Tchau Neville.

E saiu correndo disparada em direção à cabana do Hagrid ao perceber Rony, Hermione e Harry se aproximando.

- O que ela disse? – Mione perguntou.

- Pediu desculpas por ter respondido na nossa frente, mas disse que precisava recuperar os 10 pontos que o seboso tirou dela.

- Snape? Mas foram 20.

- Ela conseguiu 10 na aula da Trelawney. – Harry falou olhando a menina se afastar.

- Ah é. – concordou Rony, também olhando a menina.

- Ela é muito inteligente. – Neville a elogiou.

- Isso vai ser um problema. – Rony falou sem explicar, mas os dois garotos entenderam e olharam para Hermione que não disse nada, empinando o nariz e seguindo em direção ao castelo.

Os três garotos a seguiram com sorrisos estranhos nos rostos.

- Ela estava chateada. – Neville falou de repente, e Harry sentiu-se um tanto culpado.

Sentaram-se à mesa fazendo algumas tarefas até a hora do jantar e nada de Cassandra. Foram para a Torre da Grifinória e a menina ainda não havia aparecido.

- Acho que ela está levando o que você disse ao pé da letra. – Rony comentou.

Harry ficou em silêncio e Mione levantou-se sem dizer nada, seguindo para o dormitório das meninas, mas voltou em seguida.

- Ela já está deitada.

Harry soltou um indistinto suspiro de alívio.

- Ela nem jantou. – Rony falou olhando para Harry como quem o culpava.

**_HPHPHP_**

Cassandra percebera Hermione entrando e saindo em seguida do quarto, preferiu fingir que dormia. Não podia negar que ficara chateada com as dúvidas de Harry sobre si, mas entendia. Ele confiara nas pessoas erradas no passado e quase morrera, mas também não ia ficar mendigando a amizade dele, se quisesse que viesse conversar. Não lhe daria muita abertura, ele não merecia. Pensou magoada enquanto caía nos braços de Orfeu. Sem sonhos, ainda bem.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-** Oi pessoal!

Foi mal a Cassie passar a perna na Hermione, mas prometo que ela para por aqui...ehehehe...Não me levem a mal, adoro a inteligência da Mione, mas de vez em qdo ela me irrita em querer ser sempre a sabe tudo, como diz o Rony.

Na aula de adivinhação, eu sei, vcs devem estar pensando, Harry provavelmente n terá adivinhação no sexto ano, mas é que depois q essa parte estava escrita q lembrei disso, e como eu gostei dessa aula, adoro tarô, resolvi deixar, OK? Eu tentei fazer o melhor na hora de interpretar as cartas q Harry tirou, espero que tenham gostado. As coisas estavam indo rápido demais não? Harry se irritou como conhecimento da Cassie sobre ele, achei natural ele desconfiar, por isso, uma leve estremecida nesse início de relacionamento.

Gente, procurem entender uma coisa, a história n se baseia apenas no q poderia vir a acontecer em HP6, e sim ela discorre da maneira q eu fui escrevendo, meio sem pensar...eheheheh...muita coisa pode n encaixar, e é p isso q vcs estão aí, p me corrigirem e ajudarem nos meus erros, OK?

_Agradecimentos:-_

**Lú,** na verdade o Draco não quer se engraçar p Cassie, ele conhece a família e imagina q se daria bem com a influência deles. Quer é se aproveitar. Por enquanto vc é a única, junto com a Si que n gostou de HP6, Harry/Gina...ehehehe...se bem que n li nada dos shippers H/H...ahahaha...devem estar indignados. Sobre suas questões se Snape conhecia Cibele e se eles se davam bem ou não, será uma incógnita até o capítulo revelador...ahahahah...a lenda de Vlad Drakul na verdade não é lenda, e sim a realidade, o Vlad Tepes existiu mesmo, já saiu algo sobre isso em Shaman King, não lembro no anime, mas no mangá a história é bem legal.

**Anaísa,** ah sentiu falta da fic? Já?...ahahaha..Putz, se vc n se recuperou do que a Jô fez, muito menos eu, mas sem comentários, p não virar Spoiler p quem n leu HP 6...eheheheh

**Lyka,** a Cassie logo conta algumas coisas ao Harry, mas sobre os sonhos, isso vai demorar. Sabe, eu não sei muito bem como é a cabeça do povo que lê fics de HP, já que eu mesma não leio muitas, nunca tive a sorte de pegar uma história boa que fosse até o final, desanimei..eheheh...Também sou fã de H/G, na verdade, não sendo a Cho, poderia ser até a Hermione...mas essa eu sabia que n ia rolar...eheheh...a Cassandra, acredito que seja uma mistura de várias personalidades que eu gosto, e por isso eu ando com esse problema dela estar saindo perfeitinha demais, sabida demais, alegre demais...ahahahah... Já li HP6 sim...muito legal.


	4. Capítulo 04

DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS

Autora: Rosana

_Revisora: Marjarie_

****

**_Capítulo 04_**

Na manhã seguinte quando Cassandra apareceu bocejando à mesa do café da manhã, encontrou todos já sentados. Harry mal lhe dirigiu o olhar e ela preferiu manter-se calada. Rony lhe deu um tímido sorriso que ela retribuiu.

Cassandra ficou olhando para a comida, meio sem vontade de se alimentar, começou a escolher o que levar para Black.

- Cassandra, sua detenção com o Professor Snape foi marcada. – Hermione falou.

Cassie ergueu a cabeça encarando a outra.

- E o que o ranhoso quer... – não terminou de falar, pois três pares de olhos a encaravam de boca aberta com expressões chocadas.

- O quê? Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Do que você chamou o Snape? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

Cassandra o encarou se chamando de idiota. Sirius costumava chamar Snape por aquele apelido.

- Seboso? – tentou esperançosa.

Três acenos negativos. Droga.

- Ranhoso. – disse enfim, suspirando.

- Onde você ouviu isso? – Harry perguntou, agressivo.

- Sei lá, saiu na hora.

- Mentira! – Harry gritou levantando-se de supetão e batendo ambas as mãos espalmadas na mesa.

Cassandra assustou-se com o grito, sinceramente não esperava esse ataque, mas quando encarou Harry, viu seu olhar dolorido, sentiu em si a dor da perda dele, não podendo evitar, que os olhos enchessem de lágrimas.

- Harry, acalme-se. – Mione pediu ao ver vários olhares convergirem para eles.

Harry ainda ficou encarando Cassandra, já arrependido de ter gritado ao vê-la a ponto de chorar. Sentou-se e Cassie abaixou a cabeça levantando-se em seguida.

- Cassandra. – Mione chamou.

- Depois Hermione. – e saiu do salão com passos apressados.

Os três amigos ficaram em silêncio, mas não por muito tempo, Hermione ergueu a cabeça para dar uma bronca em Harry, quando foi impedida pela Professora Minerva.

- Mas o que você tem Potter? Este não é o lugar para ânimos exaltados, deixe sua energia para o campo de quadribol.

Harry assentiu em silêncio e lançou um olhar de esguelha para a mesa dos professores, viu Dumbledore fitando o lugar por onde Cassandra saíra, voltou o olhar em sua direção, soltando um profundo suspiro.

- O que há com você? – Mione perguntou a Harry, mas o garoto levantou-se, seguindo para a primeira aula do dia sem dizer nada.

- É a segunda vez que ele grita com ela. Achei que eles se deram tão bem no começo, mas o Harry anda muito desconfiado. – Rony comentou enquanto andava ao lado de Hermione em direção à masmorra de Snape para as primeiras aulas do dia.

- É normal não é Rony? Depois do Voldemort... ah Rony, achei que você já tinha se livrado do medo de ouvir esse nome. – disse Mione quando viu o amigo estremecendo. - Voldemort! Voldemort! – ela falou somente para provocá-lo.

- Você é uma garota muito má. – ele resmungou.

- Pois bem, Voldemort brincou com Harry, há o quê? Apenas alguns meses. É claro que ele vai desconfiar de tudo e de todos.

- Mas ele não precisa sair gritando com o primeiro de quem desconfiar não é? A Cassandra é legal, você acha mesmo que Dumbledore permitiria que uma garota viesse para Hogwarts do nada?

- Sabe Rony, às vezes você pensa, o que me espanta. – Hermione falou sorrindo, o que valeu uma careta da parte de Rony. - Mas você está certo. Dumbledore conhece Cassandra, e conhece muito bem. Também não acredito que ele deixaria alguém estranho entrar no sexto ano por nada. Mas que tem algum segredo nessa história, isso tem. Mas acredito que não é nada para prejudicar o Harry.

**_HPHPHP_**

Cassandra já estava na masmorra antes que os outros alunos chegassem, hoje a visita a Black fora um tanto quanto rápida. Ainda estava brava consigo mesma. Do jeito que andava falando demais, logo a verdade viria à tona.

Por Vlad! Era uma matraca mesmo, não conseguia se controlar, vivia dando bola fora. E do jeito que Harry andava desconfiando de Merlim e o mundo, era óbvio que ele pegaria no ato seus deslizes.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a entrada dos alunos da Sonserina. Malfoy lhe deu um sorrisinho um tanto malévolo, ela o encontrara no corredor no dia anterior e sentiu que a peste desse garoto sabia algo que ela não queria que soubessem. Bom, ela pedira isso quando o enfrentara no trem, conhecia a fama do sebosinho, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela seria uma das vítimas de sua língua viperina.

Quando os outros alunos entraram na sala, Neville foi imediatamente para o lado de Cassandra.

- Hoje não Longbottom, não queremos que outros façam seu trabalho. Sente com Weasley. Colomano, com Potter. - Snape falou entrando na sala de repente.

Cassandra nem olhou para Harry, trocou de caldeirão e ficou encarando o quadro negro.

- Problemas no paraíso? – ouviu Malfoy dizer em som audível.

- Colomano? – Snape meio gritou.

- Sim.

- Já recebeu a sua detenção? – ele perguntou malévolo.

- Ainda não senhor.

- E o que faz a monitora da sua casa então?

- Eu nem vi a Hermione hoje professor. – Cassandra disse em desafio.

Hermione colocou na mesa a sua frente um bilhete, Cassie abriu-o lendo, ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e mirou o professor.

- Já que a senhorita se mostrou tão prestativa com Longbottom, hoje terá que ajudar na catalogação de algumas ervas junto com os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Sim senhor. – ela respondeu tranqüila para desapontamento de Snape.

- São vários pestinhas muito burros, mas alguns até sabem a diferença entre _Acônito Licoctono_ e _Acônito Lapelo_. – ele ironizou encarando rapidamente Harry, e arrancando risadas dos alunos da Sonserina. Todos se lembravam do primeiro ano quando Snape fizera várias perguntas a Harry e ele não soubera responder nenhuma.

- Acredito que não haja alunos burros, e sim professores incompetentes. – foi a resposta pronta e rápida de Cassandra que odiava injustiças.

Snape encarou-a sério de repente.

- Mas também acredito que esse não seja seu caso professor, visto que sua classe está bem adiantada. – ela completou de forma doce, mas Snape viu o desafio nas palavras dela.

Cassandra o irritava com aqueles olhos negros cheios de ironia, iguais aos de Black, mesmo morto ele voltava para espezinhá-lo através daquela garota. Virou-se enfunando suas vestes negras e sem dizer mais nada começou a aula.

Cassandra passou os dois tempos da aula de poções sem dizer um único A. Somente em um momento, a situação ficou um tanto quanto atrapalhada quando ela e Harry se tocaram ao pegar o mesmo ingrediente, ela retirou a mão mais que depressa sem ao menos olhar para ele.

Assim que terminou a aula Cassandra saiu rápido da sala sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial.

- Vocês viram? Ela enfrenta o Snape de frente, e nem ligou para a detenção. Nem sabe o que a aguarda. – Rony deu uma estremecida. – Os aluninhos são umas pestinhas.

- Ela nem ligou, porque já travou conhecimento com os alunos do primeiro ano. Francamente Rony, você não presta atenção em nada. Os alunos vivem falando da Cassandra, como ela foi legal no primeiro dia contando a eles sobre o chapéu seletor.

- Ela fez isso? – Rony espantou-se.

- Bem que achei os alunos muitos calmos quando entraram no salão. Como ela sabia? – perguntou Harry.

- Isso eles não disseram.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Cassandra chegou à masmorra de Snape para seu segundo confronto do dia com o professor. Adoraria saber o motivo dele não ir com a sua cara, fora ser da Grifinória, porque tinha certeza que ele não gostava dela somente por isso. Tinha algo a ver com um de seus pais, isso estava na cara, mas qual deles? A mãe ou Sirius?

Bateu à porta e entrou na sala.

- Está atrasada. – Snape falou.

- A aula de Feitiços demorou um pouquinho a mais. – ela explicou, sem se delongar. – O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

- Estamos catalogando algumas ervas, ajude-os. – e apontou para os alunos.

- Oi pessoal. – ela falou para os rostinhos meio assustados, viu alguns sorrisos de reconhecimento e ouviu uns suspiros de alívio.

- Isso não é um piquenique Srta. Colomano, é trabalho. – ouviu a voz de Snape próxima.

- Eu sei professor. – controle-se, pensou aproximando-se de alguns alunos da Grifinória.

Snape apenas observou a interação da menina com os alunos, logo ela chamou os Sonserinos que se juntaram a ela como abelhas em volta do mel.

Snape estava pasmo, o que era para ser um castigo transformara-se em diversão, tanto para ela quanto para os alunos. Ele percebeu que ela ensinava com sabedoria, dando as propriedades de cada raiz, para o que ela servia, e a maneira correta de ser usada.

Quando terminaram, os alunos saíram despedindo-se de Cassandra que acenou para eles alegre, mas assim que o último passou pela porta, seu sorriso morreu. Ela juntou rapidamente o que usara colocando tudo no armário do professor.

- Posso ir? – perguntou a ele.

Snape apenas acenou com a mão dispensando-a, não queria mais olhar o rosto daquela menina.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Rony se jogou na poltrona em frente à lareira na sala Comunal da Grifinória bufando.

- Vai ser terrível aula de poções quatro dias por semana, e para piorar, dois tempos. Como é duro querer se dar bem na vida. – resmungava.

Mione sorriu da cara sofredora do amigo, além de Rony, Neville era outro que aparentemente estava arrependido de ter continuado com as aulas de poção, mas desde quando enfrentara os comensais da morte ele estava se mostrando muito determinado em se tornar Auror, juntando a esses dois, Harry era o que mais sofria com os desmandos do Prof. Snape, se bem que ele andava dividindo essa carga com Cassandra. E foi Hermione pensar nela que a menina entrou na sala.

- Ei Cassandra. – Mione chamou.

Cassie deu uma olhada e vendo Harry sentado a uma poltrona apenas acenou subindo direto para o quarto das meninas.

- O que a Cassandra tem? Ela parece evitar vocês. Aconteceu algo? – Neville perguntou.

- Pergunta ao Harry. – Rony disse como quem não quer nada.

- Você não gosta dela Harry?

- Não tenho nada contra ela. – ele respondeu olhando feio para Rony.

- Ela é legal. Ela disse que não me ajudou, mas tenho certeza que ajudou sim na aula do Snape.

Harry lembrou-se da garota trocando os ingredientes para Neville pegar o certo, realmente ela ajudara o amigo e ainda dissera que não ajudara para ele se sentir confiante. Ela não poderia ser má, não é? Alguém que ajuda os mais fracos tinha que ser boa pessoa. Droga, ele fizera de novo. Voldemort estava afastando-o das pessoas que estavam do lado do bem. Mesmo não estando por perto ele o influenciava, fazendo-o desconfiar de tudo e de todos. Ainda não sabia como ela conhecia tanto sobre Sirius e ele, mas isso já não tinha muita importância. Decidiu pedir desculpas à Cassandra na primeira oportunidade.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Harry percebeu na manhã seguinte, que não seria tão fácil pedir desculpas à Cassandra. Assim que ele se sentou à mesa no salão principal ela se levantou retirando-se.

Na aula de Adivinhação que seria mais fácil, ela permaneceu perto de Parvati e Lilá, o que foi impossível conversar. No almoço ela nem apareceu.

- Ela não me dá abertura. – Harry resmungou com os amigos.

- Duvido que será tão fácil. Ela já mostrou que é muito orgulhosa, e você a magoou. Duas vezes. – Hermione falou.

- Concordo com a Mione. – Rony disse. - Você precisa de uma estratégia. Traçar um objetivo.

Harry e Mione trocaram um olhar sem entenderem muito bem a que Rony se referia.

- Harry, pensa comigo, o que você faz de melhor?

Harry balançou a cabeça sem entender ainda onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Você é o apanhador do time da Grifinória. Trate a Cassandra como se fosse seu pomo de ouro.

Hermione cuspiu o suco de abóbora que estava tomando quando ouviu a sugestão do amigo. Harry olhou para Rony de boca aberta e caiu na risada ao imaginar a cena dele perseguindo com a Firebolt uma Cassandra voadora. Mas por outro lado, até que a idéia não era má. Ele deu uma risadinha para o amigo, e quando se deram conta, estavam às gargalhadas.

**_HPHPHP_**

A aula seguinte após o almoço era Poções, de novo. Harry duvidava que teria oportunidade de conversar com Cassandra.

A garota entrou na masmorra e ficou parada em frente à classe, quando Snape entrou deu de cara com a menina que o olhava desafiadora.

- Para seu lugar Colomano. Parece que a senhorita tem a estranha obsessão de ficar a frente da sala.

Os alunos da Sonserina deram risadinhas irônicas, mas Cassandra não se mexeu de onde estava.

- E qual é meu lugar professor? Sabe, já estou enjoada de sentar a uma mesa e o senhor me mudar, a partir de hoje vou ficar aqui, esperando-o decidir-se onde me sentarei.

Hermione gemeu baixinho. Rony ficou fitando Cassandra de boca aberta, expressão mais ou menos parecida com a dos outros alunos, até mesmo dos Sonserinos.

Snape inflou o peito como se estivesse pronto a explodir, aproximou-se da garota encarando-a de perto.

- A senhorita parece gostar de brincar com o perigo.

- E o senhor é perigoso professor? – ela perguntou em tom de ironia, com a sobrancelha esquerda levemente arqueada.

- O que a senhorita acha?

- Pode ser, para alguns, mas meu avô sempre diz que cão que ladra não morde. - ela falou cândida.

- Agora a senhorita está me chamando de cachorro? – ele se indignou.

- É uma analogia professor, mas entenda como quiser. – ela falou dando de ombros.

- O que ela está fazendo? – Rony sussurrou para Harry.

Snape encarava aquela menina com ódio nos olhos, era igualzinha ao pai, espicaçando-o, tentando fazê-lo perder o controle.

- Sente- se senhorita Colomano, antes que receba outra detenção para juntar aos 10 pontos que acabei de tirar da sua casa. – ele sussurrou sombrio próximo ao ouvido da garota.

- O senhor ainda não me disse aonde. – Cassandra sussurrou de volta, a voz ainda impregnada de um tom irônico.

- Detenção.

Cassie bufou impaciente. Mas que coisa, esse cara ainda não perdera muito da sua calma, ela tentara fazê-lo falar, mas ele se segurara, queria que ele soltasse mais alguma dica, queria saber a quem ele se referira, à mãe ou ao pai, quando dissera filha de quem é.

- E pode sentar-se aqui... – Snape prosseguiu indicando uma mesa próxima a ele. – Enquanto penso na sua próxima detenção. – completou de maneira sinistra.

A aula prosseguiu num silêncio muito maior que o normal. Snape até mesmo se manteve longe de Harry o que andava surpreendendo o garoto. Num certo momento o professor estendeu um bilhete para um dos alunos da Sonserina que saiu dando um sorrisinho muito suspeito. O sinal soou logo depois.

- A senhorita fica Srta. Colomano.

Cassandra que já ia deixar a masmorra sentou-se à espera do que o professor reservava para ela.

Os alunos da Grifinória ao passarem por Cassie desejaram boa sorte em tom baixinho.

- Andando Potter. – Snape rosnou quando o garoto parou ao lado da cadeira de Cassandra.

Harry ia dizer algo, mas nem teve chance, ainda mais por Cassandra ao menos levantar o olhar para ele.

- Muito bem. – Snape começou, juntado as mãos com os cotovelos apoiados à mesa. – Tenho uma tarefa que lhe agradará muito. – sorriu sinistro.

Cassie ficou esperando, provavelmente era algo bem nojento. Passou alguns minutos e Snape não dissera mais nada, quando se ouviu uma batida à porta. Filch o zelador do castelo entrou na masmorra com um estranho sorriso perverso. Cassie franziu o cenho já imaginando mil torturas, mas manteve-se firme.

- Filch a levará a sua detenção. – Snape disse à Cassandra. – Já sabe o que fazer não é mesmo Filch?

- Pode deixar comigo professor. – o zelador respondeu. - Venha garota. Aprontou, agora tem que pagar.

Cassandra seguiu o homem pelos corredores até pararem a uma porta no primeiro andar do castelo, ele abriu-a e Cassie pode ver que era um banheiro. Ela olhou-o sem entender muito bem o que deveria fazer.

- Você tem que lavá-lo.

- Só isso?

- Sem magia.

- Ah, entendi. Serviço braçal. É isso que Snape chama de detenção? – Cassie deu uma risadinha marota. Se Snape soubesse.

Cassandra já estava mais que acostumada com esse tipo de detenção, era fera em limpeza, visto que em Scarisoara esse era o serviço preferido que os professores reservavam para a detenção, e como ela era campeã de detenções, isso seria fichinha.

- Todos os banheiros, em todos os andares. Você não tem horário para terminar, só vai dormir quando acabar o último. – agora era Filch que soltava uma risadinha malévola.

Bom, era melhor colocar mãos a obra, Cassie pensou, quanto antes começar, mais rápido termino.

**_HPHPHPHPHP_**

- Ela está demorando. – Harry comentou à mesa do jantar enquanto olhava o relógio.

Esperava Cassandra para pedir logo desculpas a ela.

- Vai saber a detenção que Snape reservou para a coitada. – Neville comentou.

- Pode contar que foi coisa feia, porque ele ficou fulo por ela ter se saído bem ajudando os alunos do primeiro ano. – Rony comentou.

- Mas ela pediu não é? Nunca vi nenhum aluno provocar Snape de graça. – Hermione comentou.

- Não me pareceu que foi de graça. – Harry comentou. – Ela se mostrou desapontada antes de Snape lhe dar a detenção.

- Você acha que ela fez de propósito? Mas por quê? – Rony perguntou.

Harry foi impedido de responder com a chegada afoita de Simas e Dino.

- Descobrimos a detenção que Snape deu à Cassandra. – os dois disseram juntos.

- E o que é? – perguntou o sempre curioso Rony.

- Ela está lavando os banheiros. – Simas falou.

- Ah isso é leve, eu tive que lavar as comadres da enfermaria...

- De todos os andares. – Dino completou a informação.

Rony soltou um leve assobio.

- Mas ele não pode fazer isso. – Hermione disse indignada.

- Você não ouviu tudo Hermione. – Simas falou dando risada.

- Tem mais?

- Ah se tem. Cassandra já está no quarto andar, e Snape está soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Por quê? – Harry e Rony perguntaram curiosos.

- Ela está cantando. – Dino disse caindo na risada acompanhado de Simas.

- Cantando? – Mione perguntou sem entender.

- É. Já está virando atração pelos corredores. Filch que está de guarda vigiando-a, quando a ouviu começar a cantar foi correndo chamar Snape. O que para ele seria uma detenção penosa, a Cassie está fazendo com que seja prazerosa.

- Isso eu quero ver. – Rony falou levantando-se.

- Rony. – Hermione ralhou, mas estava curiosa também.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Harry seguindo o amigo.

- Ah, eu também vou. – Mione gritou seguindo os amigos com Neville nos calcanhares.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Cassandra cantava a plenos pulmões, só esperava ter voz para chegar ao último andar, nunca se divertira tanto na vida, o serviço era pesado e os braços já estavam moídos, mas ver a cara surpresa de Filch quando ela começara a cantar e ele sair escorregando pelo banheiro para chamar Snape fora impagável. Melhor mesmo foi quando Snape chegou, encontrara-a num refrão pra lá de animado, escorregando pelo banheiro enquanto esfregava o chão, ele ficara apopléctico, tão vermelho que ela pensara que iria dar um troço nele. Até que ele tentara impedi-la de continuar com a música, mas os alunos que passavam por ali no momento, todos da Grifinória, vaiaram a atitude do professor, pois estavam gostando do concerto. Cassandra agradecera numa reverência e continuara a cantar a plenos pulmões, seu repertório do Queen já estava acabando. Sorte que os banheiros também.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

- Incrível. – disse Rony ao chegar ao último andar do castelo, onde uma grande aglomeração de alunos se concentrava andando para lá e para cá.

- Cassandra conquistou alguns fãs. – Hermione falou.

Harry podia ouvir a voz cristalina de Cassandra cantando uma conhecida música de um grupo famoso da Inglaterra.

- Que música é essa? – Rony perguntou. – Nunca ouvi na rádio dos Bruxos.

- Acredito que nem vai. É uma música trouxa. Se não me engano dos Beatles. – Mione disse.

- Queen. – Harry a corrigiu o que lhe valeu dois pares de olhos espantados voltados para ele. – Eu vi um show uma vez na televisão.

- Não sei quanto ela ainda pode agüentar. – Neville disse ao aproximar-se. – Ela já está cantando há algum tempo, daqui a pouco vai ficar sem voz.

- Snape não está aqui? – Mione perguntou.

- Ele veio, mas já foi embora. Tentou que ela parasse mas tinha alguns alunos que estavam gostando da música e vaiaram a atitude dele. Foi engraçado.

Nisso no corredor apontou Alvo Dumbledore, acompanhado de Snape que vinha muito satisfeito.

- Ora, ora. Parece que temos uma cantora em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore disse parando perto de Harry.

- Está vendo diretor, é o que eu disse, a detenção de Colomano escapou do controle, era para ser um castigo, e ela o transformou num circo.

- Ora Severo, a garota limpou os banheiros não é? Aliás uma detenção muito rigorosa, se você me permite o aparte.

Hermione, Harry e Rony sorriram das palavras do professor.

- A srta. Colomano tirar o melhor proveito da tarefa que você deu a ela, está no seu direito. Ela não fez o serviço a contento? – Dumbledore perguntou se aproximando da porta do banheiro.

Cassandra enxugava o chão com o esfregão, mais se balançando para lá e para cá ao som da sua música do que de fato secando o chão, Dumbledore se segurou para não dar risada.

- Olha só Severo, apesar de ainda molhado está perfeitamente limpo, se Cassandra escolheu um método mais alegre, digamos, de fazer o serviço, isso não a desmerece.

- Mas desmerece a detenção, que é de incutir um senso de respeito pelo professor...

- Ah sim, agora entendo, você está infeliz por ela não ter ficado desanimada não é? – Dumbledore disse baixinho.

- Eu não disse...

- Diretor! – exclamou Cassie da porta do banheiro. – O senhor também veio verificar meu serviço?

- Na verdade eu vim apreciar a sua música.

- Ah sim! Bom, espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado-o.

- De maneira alguma, e pelo visto você conseguiu arranjar alguns fãs. – Dumbledore disse apontando para o corredor.

Cassandra, para surpresa de alguns, ficou levemente desconcertada, deu uma risadinha marota para disfarçar e olhou Snape de rabo de olho.

- Já estou quase terminando.

- Era bom que terminasse em silêncio Colomano... – Snape não pôde terminar de falar pois os alunos que estavam no corredor começaram a dizer que estavam adorando ouvi-la cantar.

- Vamos, vamos, Severo, deixe as crianças terminarem de ouvir a Cassandra cantar sua música. Não seja rabugento, vamos tomar um último copo de suco de abóbora. – Dumbledore foi falando enquanto arrastava Snape com ele.

- Vai Cassandra, continua. – gritou Dino para ela.

Cassie deu uma olhada no pessoal que estava no corredor e um sorriso matreiro se desenhou em seu rosto, os alunos sorriram junto.

- Essa é uma nova versão de uma música do Queen, dedico-a ao nosso querido professor de Poções.

Os alunos deram urras e bateram palmas. Cassie pegou um balde e virando-o de bruços começou a bater com o cabo da escova, que até aquele momento ela usara para limpar os vasos sanitários. Logo era acompanhada no ritmo com palmas.

_(Aparte da autora:- ah que tristeza, essa cena é tão legal, mudei a letra da música especialmente para o Snape, mas infelizmente o Fanfiction me proíbe de colocá-la aqui...Bom, tenho algumas idéias, quem quiser ler o capítulo na íntegra, pode ir no site da Floreios e Borrões, também podem pedir q eu envio a música ou podem ler a letra lá no Blogg Kinomoto, é só me mandarem um e-mail dizendo o que preferem...Não vou colocar o endereço da Floreios pelo mesmo motivo, para o FF n retirar a minha história do ar.) _

**_Queen - We Will Rock You_**_  
by Queen_

- Ela é maluca. – disse Rony olhando a bagunça que Cassandra aprontara no corredor.

- Totalmente. – concordou Hermione.

Nesse momento chegava a professora McGonagall, dando uma bronca por ser muito tarde e mandando os alunos que estavam no corredor irem dormir.

- Vamos, vamos. Todos para suas casas.

Os alunos foram se retirando despedindo-se de Cassandra. Harry, Rony e Hermione que também foram mandados para os dormitórios, ouviram a professora McGonagall dando bronca em Cassandra, por ter feito um show e perguntando se ela estava se achando uma das Esquisitonas, e a risada da menina dizendo que era muito melhor que o grupo musical mais famoso do mundo dos Bruxos. Poderiam jurar que ouviram uma leve risadinha da professora.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Cassie entrou no salão vazio da Grifinória, morta de cansaço, mas estranhamente satisfeita, deixara Snape tiritando de tanta raiva, pois era assim que as coisas seriam entre eles. O professor poderia dar a pior detenção do mundo, mas ela tiraria de letra, e ele é que acabaria irritado, e ela não daria o braço a torcer por mais que sofresse.

Ah, quanta satisfação não tirara da cara de pateta dele quando a viu feliz lavando os banheiros. Cassandra quase gargalhou alto, mas nesse momento percebeu que havia alguém na poltrona em frente à lareira. Harry. Estava dormindo a sono solto. Na mesa em frente a ele, um prato de sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

Aparentemente o Senhor Potter estava estendendo a bandeira da paz. Cassie sorriu ternamente, mas estava tão cansada que não tinha ânimo nem para comer, e também não queria um confronto com Harry nesse momento. Pegou a manta que havia no sofá, cobriu o garoto e depois de ficar fitando-o por alguns segundos subiu para o quarto das meninas, sem tomar banho se jogou na sua cama caindo no sono na mesma hora.

**_HPHPHPHP_**

Não foi surpresa nenhuma Cassandra ter seu primeiro pesadelo depois da noite que passara. O sonho começou com uma enorme cobra rodeando um garoto preso a um túmulo. Assustado, ele ao menos podia gritar, pois estava amordaçado. Sem poder fazer nada, apenas observava a forma asquerosa e nojenta de Voldemort, sendo carregado por seu fiel servo, Pedro Pettigrew.

Cassandra ofegou se remexendo na cama ao ver o mesmo que Harry. Seu braço ardeu quando ele foi ferido, não tão forte como da primeira vez, mas mesmo assim ela soltou um leve gemido de dor.

O sonho seguia o curso normal dos acontecimentos de dois anos atrás, Cassie se debatia em seu pesadelo, revivendo o que Harry presenciara. Soltou um grito estrangulado quando viu Voldemort ressurgir, novamente com um corpo, acordando Hermione que ainda deitada e meio atordoada tentava identificar a fonte do barulho.

Cassandra, perdida nas brumas de seu pesadelo, gritou de dor quando Harry foi atingido pela Maldição _Cruciatus_, ela se revirava na cama, o corpo se contorcendo em agonia, enquanto gritava junto com ele.

Hermione levantou-se num repente ao ouvir o grito agonizante de Cassandra.

- Cassandra, acorda. É um pesadelo. – Hermione falou ansiosa tentando se aproximar de Cassie, que se debatia como se estivesse sendo torturada por uma terrível dor.

- Responda não. - Cassie gritou, dessa vez acordando Parvati e Lilá, que se sentaram na cama assustadas.

- Cassie, por favor, acorda. – Hermione falou assustada pegando nos braços da menina que se debatia.

No inconsciente de Cassie, Voldemort lançava a mais terrível das maldições em Harry. _Avada__ Kedavra! _

Cassandra soltou um último grito de gelar o sangue nas veias. Despertou por completo com Hermione segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Cassandra, está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo. – a menina totalmente descabelada tentava acalmá-la, mas via-se que estava em pânico.

Parvati e Lilá, sentadas na cama fitavam-nas de olhos arregalados.

- Tudo bem? Você está bem? - Mione perguntou ainda tremendo depois de ouvir o grito da garota.

Cassie acenou que sim, pois não conseguia falar, tinha os olhos arregalados de medo.

As meninas somente agora percebendo o som alto de uma buzina, sinal de que algum dos meninos tentara subir ao quarto das meninas.

Hermione pegou um copo de água da jarra sobre a mesa e estendeu para a garota, mas Cassie mal conseguiu segurá-lo, pois ainda tremia, Mione ajudou-a a beber pequenos goles. Parvati e Lilá, ainda assustadas observavam em silêncio.

Nesse momento a porta foi aberta de supetão e a Professora McGonagall entrou com o roupão vestido meio torto, e a varinha em posição pronta para defender suas alunas.

- O que houve? Que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando dos lados.

- Cassandra teve um pesadelo. – Mione explicou.

A mulher abaixou a varinha olhando para a garota sentada na cama, pálida com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

- Foi muito ruim? – perguntou aproximando-se dela, mas Cassie se levantou do outro lado da cama, afastando-se.

- Estou bem. Sinto muito tê-las acordado. – falou virada para a janela, tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam descer por seu rosto.

Minerva e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Quem tentou subir professora? – Hermione perguntou.

- Potter ouviu o grito, tentou subir até aqui, mas não conseguiu, então foi me chamar. – a professora explicou para vergonha de Cassandra.

- Vamos meninas, deitem-se. Já passou. – a professora falou às garotas. – Cassandra venha se deitar. Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não. – ela respondeu, mas não se aproximou da cama.

Minerva chegou perto da menina tocando-a no ombro, sentiu-a retesar, mas ela não se afastou.

- É melhor tentar dormir de novo.

- Já vou.

Minerva ainda fitou a menina por alguns segundos e se retirou soltando um suspiro.

Hermione deitou-se, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir, fitava Cassandra à janela, tentando imaginar que tipo de pesadelo ela tivera para dar aquele grito arrepiante.

Cassie sabia que não conseguiria dormir, sentou-se à beira da janela fechada, trazendo os joelhos perto do peito e ficou a fitar a noite, ao longe ouviu um uivo. Black! Ah que vontade de estar com seu cachorro, se soubesse que Hermione não a vigiava já teria ido ao encontro dele, mas sentia os olhos da garota em si, pelo jeito ficariam as duas de vigília pelo que restava da noite.

_Continua..._

N.A.: - Oi pessoal, que tristeza não poder colocar as letras das músicas que reservei para essa história, ainda terá algumas. Eu sou super fã do Queen, influência do meu maridão, e achei que seria perfeito juntá-lo ao universo de HP, já q o grupo era inglês. Vocês devem estar pensando, "ah nada a ver", mas p mim tem tudo a ver... ehehehe... eu adoro músicas e personagens cantores... ahahahah...quem me conhece de Sem Barreiras sabe disso...eheheh

Os pesadelos da Cassie, são como se ela estivesse no corpo do Harry, sentindo a dor dele, vivenciando as mesmas coisas que ele. No início eu faria apenas sonhos premonitórios, mas ando querendo me livrar dos meus próprios pesadelos e essa é uma boa forma... ahahahah

Agradecimentos:-

**Lú** essa fic tem capítulos longos em sua maioria, mas um ou outro devem ter ficado menor, eu n escolho exatamente em qual página cortar, e sim onde a cena me parece ser mais interessante... Postar com mais freqüência, ora, não dá tempo, eu ando escrevendo muitas fics ao mesmo tempo, se desse seria toda semana, mas preciso ir devagar senão os capítulos escritos acabam e aí sim, q vou demorar séculos...eheheh...Sobre Harry e Gina, eu preferi desse jeito mesmo q a J.K. escreveu, acho que não gostaria de ver muitas cenas de romances, num livro que é mais de aventuras, entende? Manda uma beijoca p Si também, será q ela recebeu meu torpedo de agradecimento no dia 10/08? Sobre Firenze, ele deve aparecer em alguma aula ou alguma referência, como eu disse em algum lugar por aí, eu acabei esquecendo de alguns personagens. Para a floresta ele n volta, nem tem como, não é? Umbridge? Por Deus aquela mulher só entra na minha fic se for p eu matá-la...ehehehe... Grope também tá fora, talvez alguma referência. Vold...ehehehe...esse fica escondido, apenas atuando atrás das coxias por enquanto. O povo da Ordem aparece, mais Lupin, Tonks...Narcissa? p quê ela iria aparecer na minha fic? Não...Bella, essa aparece...Essa dos filhotinhos coloridos da Tonks com o Lupin eu li em algum site inglês...eheheh...mas meu Lupin n vai ter nada com a Tonks, mesmo pq seria uma cópia do q J.K. fez não é? Mas eu já tinha decidido por outro par p ele...

**Mar,** menina, amei os 3 reviews de uma só vez... ahahahaha... será que tô indo rápido demais com a fic, Mar? Vc me deixou em dúvida agora... Eu sei q vc adora o Black..ahahahah...também gostei da aula de adivinhação, somente por isso n tirei ela de vez..ahahahah...Madame Rô, foi ótimo..ahahahah...ah Mar, a Cassie menos dura com Harry? Ela n fez nada, não briga com meu bebê...ehehehe...ele foi mais duro q ela, quase a fez chorar...vc é puxa-saco mesmo do Harry, nunca vi desse jeito...ahahahahah... eu sei que vc gosta da Cassie, esse começo foi meio tumultuado mesmo, e ainda vem coisa pela frente...eheheheheh... ah Mar, até eu estou surpresa como ando tratando o Ren...tá me dando agonia de ler o que vem por aí...Valeu pela revisão mana...tem me ajudado p caramba, mas vou dividir as fics, a Bruna disse q me ajuda com Amor Inocente...SB eu mesma reviso, n fica aquelas coisas, pq erros meus é mais difícil de encontrar, mas ninguém reclamou ainda...depois q continuar com Lutar é Seu Destino, vc se encarrega dessa também... ahahaha...que maldade a minha te impor o clone malvado...ahahahah...

**Anaisa** menina, também vou sentir fala da Trelawney nos livros de HP, eu achava ela bem divertida...ehehehe...mas coitada, ela anda bebendo muito né?...ahahahah... Eu gostei de Harry e Gina, não ficou tão perfeito como Harry e Cassandra...ahahahah...mas n ficou ruim de fato

**Lyka** na verdade a Cassie n lê as cartas de tarô, ela sabe mais ou menos os significados, por ter amigos ciganos. Realmente a briga eu coloquei por eles terem ficado amigos muito rápido, mas as coisas melhoram a Cassie n é de guardar rancor.


	5. Capítulo 05

**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 05_**

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione e Cassandra se trocaram antes de Lilá e Parvati, que ainda dormiam, e desceram para o Salão Principal sem dizerem palavra. Ambas sentaram-se à mesa, Hermione, fitando a outra de vez em quando, tentou falar duas vezes, mas nas duas fechou a boca antes que pudesse formular a pergunta.

Cassie sentia o olhar de Mione, mas não tinha vontade nem ânimo de lhe dar abertura. Logo os alunos começaram a chegar para o café da manhã. Cassie percebeu o zunzum dos alunos da Grifinória, junto com alguns olhares enviesados. Hoje é o dia, pensou.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se ao lado de Hermione, que tomava sua segunda xícara de café.

- Você madrugou Mione. Que houve, caiu da cama? – Rony perguntou.

A garota lançou um olhar para Cassandra, mas esta estava concentrada em uma torrada que girava de cá para lá no prato sem comer.

- Só levantei mais cedo Rony, foi isso.

- E a Cassandra acompanhou você. – ele continuou tentando trazer a menina para a conversa, mas ela não abriu a boca, ao menos levantou o olhar para ele.

O silêncio se prolongou à mesa. Harry sabia que Cassie havia tido um pesadelo, esperara a Professora McGonagall, que lhe contara o que havia acontecido. Ele ainda dormia na poltrona esperando Cassandra na noite anterior quando acordara com o grito dela. Tentara subir ao quarto das garotas, mas não chegara na metade das escadas quando descera escorregando, ao som da estridente campainha, a solução fora chamar a professora. Alguns alunos tinham acordado com o barulho, menos Rony, que dormia feito uma pedra.

Cassandra levantou-se desanimada, pegou alguns biscoitos da mesa e seguiu para fora do Salão Principal.

- Ela teve um pesadelo. – disse Hermione seguindo Cassandra com o olhar. – Acordou gritando.

- Foi de arrepiar os cabelos, isso sim. – intrometeu-se na conversa Lilá.

- Eu não consegui dormir mais depois disso. – Parvati ajuntou.

Hermione deu um bufo de irritação.

- As duas dormiram que roncaram alto, pois eu fiquei acordada o tempo todo. Cassandra não saiu da janela, ficou lá sentada.

Lilá e Parvati fecharam a cara e levantaram-se emburradas.

- Tontas. – Mione resmungou, e virou-se para Harry. – Você ainda a esperava no Salão Comunal?

Harry assentiu apenas com a cabeça.

- Eu não ouvi nada. – Rony disse. - O que ela sonhou?

- Não disse. Nem para a professora Minerva. Mas foi algo terrível. Cassandra estava assustada. – Mione falou com expressão sombria.

- Culpa do Snape. – Rony falou.

Harry ficou em silêncio, concentrado em seu prato, apenas ouvindo a conversa dos amigos.

**_HPHPHP_**

Cassandra já estava na masmorra de Snape esperando a aula começar, sentia-se perdida, odiava que alguém soubesse de seus pesadelos, e agora que eles começaram sabia que não parariam. Gostaria de tomar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, mas essa não era uma alternativa viável já que tinha que sonhar caso algo viesse a acontecer a Harry.

Por Vlad! Mas tinha que ficar sonhando os acontecimentos passados? Não entendia porque isso acontecia, sempre se repetindo que até poderia contá-los de trás para frente. Sabia detalhes de cada pesadelo, mas o da noite anterior era o mais aterrorizante de todos, ela tinha um medo terrível de cobras, e aquela peçonhenta se enrolando em volta de Harry, a fazia sentir como se Cassandra fosse a presa. Às vezes ela conseguia acordar antes, mas cansada como estava na noite anterior fora impossível barrá-lo.

Cassie mal percebeu a entrada dos alunos na masmorra, fitava fixamente um ponto a sua frente, séria, como nunca tinha sido vista, não percebeu Snape também, para dizer a verdade, estava perdida ainda em suas considerações sobre os sonhos.

Snape fitou a menina com raiva, ela o fizera de palhaço no dia anterior, cantando a plenos pulmões quando lhe dera uma detenção para deixá-la prostrada, mas ela pagaria por mais aquela humilhação, já tinha a próxima detenção, ela só tinha que ultrapassar os limites.

- Parece que há alguns rostos cansados por aqui hoje. – ele disse alto arrancando risinhos de seus alunos preferidos, mas nenhuma reação de Cassandra, que retirava livros e ingredientes da mochila, e nem ouvira o professor.

Snape semicerrou os olhos.

- Talvez possamos fazer uma poção fortalecedora para alguns músculos doloridos. – continuou na tentativa de irritar Cassandra. Nada.

Os alunos da Sonserina agora riam irônicos e abertamente olhando para Cassandra, mas vendo a menina de rosto fechado e sem ligar a mínima para o professor seus rostos foram murchando.

- Ele está fazendo de propósito. – Harry disse a Rony que assentiu concordando.

Os outros alunos da Grifinória apenas esperavam a reação de Cassandra, mas ela ficou em silêncio.

Snape ainda fitou a garota por alguns segundos, aproximando-se bateu as duas mãos na mesa dela, mas para seu completo desapontamento Cassandra apenas ergueu o olhar tranqüilo para ele.

- Sim Professor? – ela perguntou educada.

- Você parece estranhamente alienada hoje Colomano. Será por estar muito cansada da sua detenção?

Cassandra olhou para Snape, num primeiro momento, não entendendo, visto que não ouvira uma palavra que ele pronunciara antes, mas bastou um olhar para os alunos da Sonserina com seus risinhos, e as expressões fechadas de seus companheiros da Grifinória, para sacar o que acabara de acontecer, provavelmente o professor, estava tentando atiçá-la, e ela nem se dera conta. Mal sabia Snape que era isso mesmo que ela precisava, de um desafio.

Deu um sorrisinho matreiro, que valeu um gemido de Hermione.

- Que nada professor, aquela detenção foi um passeio no parque. O senhor mesmo viu como eu limpei direitinho. A coisa toda foi muito fácil, apesar de demorada. E eu costumo cantar para me dar mais energia. O senhor não ouviu a última música, ela realmente levanta os ânimos, acho que o senhor não deve conhecê-la, pois se trata de uma versão dos trouxas...

- Calada.

- Ora, o senhor per...

- Mandei se calar.

Cassandra fez sinal de que fecha um zíper passando os dedos na boca, mas mantinha o sorrisinho irônico. Os alunos da Grifinória agora riam abertamente, mais um embate ganho pela Cassandra, mesmo eles tendo que suar para fazer a poção e levarem um monte de dever de casa, era muito gratificante ver alguém enfrentando Snape.

**_HPHPHP_**

Depois do almoço em que Harry tentou chamar a atenção de Cassandra, não obtendo a mínima reação dela, pois ainda mantinha um olhar perdido, seguiram para a primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

A nova professora já era muito comentada pelos outros alunos, diziam que era o oposto da Umbridge, só isso fazia com que todos ficassem curiosos em conhecê-la. Já tinham visto-a, à mesa dos professores, e estavam ansiosos quanto à primeira aula.

Cassie como sempre sumiu pouco depois do almoço, nunca mais ela chamara Harry para ir ver Black, e ele tinha que ser honesto que sentia falta disso, mas fora por sua única e exclusiva culpa, ela ter se afastado.

- Como será o método da nova professora? – Mione perguntou ao chegarem à porta da sala de DCAT.

- Não sendo parecido com a Umbridge pode até ser uma Lockhart. – Rony disse o que arrancou risadas dos amigos.

- Onde ela está? – Harry falou olhando para o final do corredor.

- A professora? – Rony perguntou.

- Cassandra. Mas você é lento hem? – Mione resmungou.

- Desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir pedir desculpas a ela. – Harry continuou, mal ouvindo os amigos.

Nisso a porta da sala foi aberta pela nova professora e os alunos foram entrando, antes que a professora pudesse fechar a porta, Cassandra chegou correndo totalmente descabelada, e a roupa suja de terra, além do rosto. Trazia uma expressão mais animada que no começo da manhã.

- Sinto muito, professora, tive um pequeno acidente.

A professora fitou a menina de longos cabelos castanhos escuros, algumas sardas no pequeno nariz arrebitado, os olhos negros irradiando um brilho luminoso, engoliu em seco ao perceber como ela era parecida com a mãe.

- Você se machucou Cassandra?

- Que nada, o tonto do meu cachorro me derrubou, ele esquece que é grande e eu sou pequena. – a garota respondeu entrando na sala e sentando-se à mesa, sem perceber que a professora a chamara pelo nome.

Eveline Nolan sorriu da atitude da menina, somente ao dizer uma frase percebeu que ela era o oposto da sempre calada, e tímida Cibele. A personalidade viva provavelmente Cassandra herdara do pai.

- Muito bem, meu nome é Eveline Nolan. Sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e espero ter mais sorte que meus predecessores. – ela falou sorrindo ao fitar cada aluno, parou um segundo a mais em Harry, ia ser muito difícil com aqueles dois na sala, mas ela tentaria deixar as lembranças do passado, guardadas na memória.

Eveline tinha uma missão em Hogwarts e viera a pedido de Dumbledore, mas ele lhe aconselhara para deixar por conta do destino a ligação que faria entre esses dois adolescentes.

- Pelo que andei lendo de suas fichas e ouvindo pela escola, vocês já tiveram várias experiências em DCAT.

- É, mas no ano passado a coisa foi realmente feia. – disse Dino Thomas. – Se não fosse o Ha... – levou uma pisada poderosa de Rony, no pé, que estava a seu lado no corredor e teve que se esticar todo para fazer a manobra.

Eveline deu uma risadinha marota.

- Eu sei que vocês andaram com um clube de DCAT, e aprovo totalmente o que fizeram, mas todos aqui participaram?

Ao ver as cabeças acenando que sim, o sorriso da professora se ampliou.

- Ei, eu não participei, não estava por aqui. Mas quero entrar. Que clube é esse? – Cassandra perguntou olhando para os alunos.

- Ah Cassandra, foi no ano passado, tivemos uma professora de DCAT terrível aí a Mione teve a brilhante idéia do Harry ser nosso professor.

Nesse ponto Harry já estava vermelho cor de tomate ao ouvir as palavras de Rony.

- Ah que legal. – ela disse sorrindo, mas não olhou para Harry. – Pôxa, então vocês estão adiantados em DCAT.

- Você não fica atrás Cassandra, pelo que vi você participava de um clube de duelos em sua escola não? – Eveline falou olhando a ficha da menina.

- Ah, mas tenho certeza de que não é nem parecido com esse clube professora, que eu saiba o Harry é bom em DCAT. – Cassie disse antes de conseguir se conter, viu que tinha falado demais ao perceber o olhar indagador de Hermione. Droga! Outro furo. Quando aprenderia a manter a boca fechada? Deu uma olhada para Harry, mas ele estava embaraçado demais para perceber seu bola fora. - É, bom, eu digo pelo que ouvi o pessoal comentar. - Cassandra acrescentou numa tentativa de disfarce.

**_HPHPHP_**

A aula de DCAT foi animada com os alunos da Grifinória contando à professora o que haviam aprendido com a Armada de Dumbledore, o nome ficara.

Os alunos iam pelos corredores rindo e comentando sobre a aula, Rony e Hermione foram ficando para trás junto com Harry que tentava esperar Cassandra que vinha lentamente arrumando os livros na mochila. Ela tentava evitar chegar perto de Harry e ele andava mais devagar ainda, esperando que o alcançasse, quando em sentido contrário vinham Malfoy ladeado de seus fiéis vassalos, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles passaram por Harry, Mione e Rony sem lhes dar atenção, os olhos de Draco cravados em Cassandra que quase esbarrou nele, pois olhava para baixo, ela desviou, mas o garoto impediu sua passagem.

- Quer alguma coisa Malfoy? – ela perguntou.

- Eu já sei o que você quer tanto esconder. – ele disse encarando-a.

Cassandra gelou por dentro, ainda mais por Harry estar parado a alguns passos ouvindo, mas manteve a expressão impassível, e encarou Draco de volta em silêncio.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Draco perguntou impaciente por não ter arrancado nenhum estremecimento de medo da menina.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Se você já sabe meu segredo, eu não preciso dizer mais nada. – tentou passar de novo por ele, mas dessa vez teve a frente barrada pelos dois muros ambulantes. – Nós vamos ficar nessa o dia inteiro?

- Você foi expulsa de casa. – Draco falou em tom alto, o que atraiu alguns rostos para a direção de onde eles estavam. – Seus avós cansaram dos bilhetes que viviam recebendo da sua antiga escola, é? Fiquei sabendo que você era campeã em detenções.

- Vai ver foi isso, agora que você já fez a sua fofoca eu posso passar?

- Não. – Draco deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Então a garotinha mimada e riquinha agora não tem mais nada, vai viver de favores é?

Cassandra deu uma risada animada.

- Suas fontes são incompletas. Você é um péssimo boateiro. – Cassandra disse arrancando risadas de quem ouvia. – Então é dessa maneira que você faz. – ela continuou.

- Faço o quê? – Draco perguntou irritado, não era bem assim que ele previra esse encontro.

- Para ficar conhecido. Você descobre alguns podres dos alunos e sai pela escola espalhando notícias falsas. Deve ficar com uma cara de caldeirão furado quando descobrem as suas mentiras.

- Não é mentira. Você foi expulsa de casa. – ele gritou.

- Não fui, sua anta. Mas vou fazer o favor de lhe contar, já que está tão interessado. Eu saí de casa porque quis, e não vou precisar viver de favores, mas isso não é da sua conta. Não é tão importante ter dinheiro como você e seu pai traidor comensal... – Cassie não terminou de falar, pois Draco puxara a varinha.

O que ele não contava fora com a rapidez de Cassandra que antes que ele pudesse erguer a varinha ela já apontava para o nariz dele.

- Vá em frente Malfoy, mas deixe-me lhe dizer o que você não descobriu, eu fui campeã em outra coisa em Scarisoara. Duelos. Fui o saque mais rápido de toda a escola. Por isso, tenta me azarar, eu vou adorar revidar. – ela falou encarando-o friamente nos olhos.

Draco abaixou lentamente a varinha, aquela garota ganhara dele de novo.

- Agora sai da minha frente, porque esse papo já encheu a minha paciência.

Ele desviou para o lado e Cassie seguiu pelo corredor, percebeu que Harry, Rony e Hermione mantinham as varinhas em guarda e não conteve um sorriso. Quando Cassie deu mais alguns passos viu o alarme nos olhos de Harry, e antes que ele pudesse dizer cuidado, ela se jogou no chão, rolando de costas apontou a varinha para trás, gritando um feitiço.

Sentiu um ventinho passando por cima da sua cabeça quando se abaixou, e ouviu alguns gritos no corredor, pois Harry, Rony e Mione haviam lançado feitiços também.

Levantou-se olhando para os três que estavam bem, mas que mal se continham em dar risada, olhou para Malfoy e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, ela lançara o feitiço _Spiralis_ em Malfoy e pegara bem em seus cabelos, que ficaram todos enroladinhos, parecendo um afro loiro. Deve ter misturado com algum outro feitiço pois eles dançavam estranhamente alegres. Crabbe e Goyle tentavam se levantar aparentemente pegos pelo feitiço _Impedimenta. _

- Você está bem? - ela ouviu atrás de si.

Olhou para trás e viu Harry fitando-a com olhar preocupado, fez um aceno de que estava bem.

Enquanto os alunos que passavam por ali riam da cara de Malfoy, que com ambas as mãos tentava conter seus elétricos cabelos dançantes, uma outra pessoa se aproximou, alguém que não riria nada da situação.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Snape perguntou enérgico olhando para Draco, com seus cabelos encaracolados dançantes e Crabbe e Goyle que ainda tentavam se levantar, seu olhar mortal seguiu em direção a Harry. – Potter! Imagino que isso foi obra sua.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Cassie se postou à frente dele.

- Que nada professor, foi obra minha, o seu aluno aí tentou me atacar pelas costas, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Não vejo nenhum feitiço na senhorita.

- É porque ele é muito ruim.

- Detenção Colomano.

- Não professor. – Harry, Rony e Hermione gritaram.

- A culpa não foi dela, Malfoy ata... – Harry começou a dizer entrando na frente de Cassandra.

- É melhor ficar quieto Potter, ou vai acabar sobrando para você. – Snape falou desdenhoso.

- Irei no lugar dela. – Harry disse para irritação de Cassandra.

- Ei, eu não preciso de um protetor. – ela falou se colocando na frente de Harry.

- Foi o meu feitiço que o atingiu. – Harry disse sem fazer conta de Cassie, tirando-a da frente dele.

- Mentira, foi o meu. – Cassie retrucou empurrando Harry.

- Quer ficar quieta? – Harry sussurrou

- Não me manda ficar quieta, você nem sabe que feitiço eu usei.

- Isso não importa.

- Calados. – Snape gritou. – Já que Potter quer dar uma de herói, detenção para os dois. – Snape disse sorridente. – Estejam na minha sala assim que as aulas acabarem. – e com isso retirou-se.

- Viu o que você fez? – Cassandra gritou para Harry.

- Eu estava tentando te ajudar.

- Quem pediu a sua ajuda?

- Você é uma ingrata. – Harry acabou gritando com ela também.

- E você é um intrometido. – e com a última palavra Cassie deu as costas para Harry.

Rony e Hermione estavam surpresos com a reação dos outros dois.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Rony perguntou.

- Ah Harry, por que você se meteu? – Mione perguntou.

- Nós também usamos feitiços não é? Não podia deixá-la pagar a detenção sozinha. – ele falou ainda olhando o corredor por onde Cassandra sumira. – Mas já estou arrependido. – completou.

**_HPHPHP_**

Assim que as aulas na parte da tarde terminaram, Harry e Cassandra seguiram para a masmorra de Snape, sem trocarem uma palavra.

Harry ia passando pela porta, ao mesmo tempo em que Cassie, ambos se fitaram ainda com raiva, Harry cedeu a passagem fazendo um movimento irônico para que ela entrasse primeiro. As desculpas que ele queria pedir antes totalmente esquecidas, por ter sido chamado de intrometido.

- Ah, os arruaceiros já chegaram. Muito bem. – disse Snape irônico. – Venham comigo.

- Vai ser bem feito pra você ter que lavar banheiros sem magia. – Cassie sussurrou para Harry.

- Eu já estou acostumado a esse serviço. – ele falou. – Agora para uma mimada como você ter que cortar tripas de explosivin deve ser terrível.

- Pois saiba que eu já cortei coisas piores que tripas.

- Calados. – Snape falou virando-se para ambos. – Isso não será um encontro de namorados. – disse irônico.

- En... en... encontro de... – Cassie tentou dizer, mas ao menos conseguiu falar a palavra, namorados.

Harry petrificara de boca aberta.

- De onde o senhor tirou isso, Professor? – Cassie recuperara a voz. - Deve estar lendo aquelas revistinhas de novelas românticas se acha que eu e Potter vamos ter algo algum dia. Nem que ele fosse o último trasgo na face da terra. – Cassie falou rápida.

- Como assim ter algo algum dia? E o que eu você quer dizer com trasgo? – Harry recuperou a fala ao ouvir outra ofensa. – Eu é que nunca teria nada com uma garota egoísta como você.

- Melhor ser egoísta do que se intrometer na vida dos outros.

- Eu estava tentando ajudar. – Harry gritou.

- Querem ficar quietos? – Snape gritou mais alto ainda.

Cassandra e Harry ainda se fitaram durante alguns segundos prontos para revidar a próxima ofensa, nem repararam que o professor havia parado de andar.

- Entrem. – Snape disse apontando a porta.

Harry nesse momento se tocou onde estavam, às portas da masmorra da Sonserina, e pelo jeito a detenção não ia ser nenhum passeio em Hogsmeade.

- Vocês terão que limpar o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. – Snape disse apontando para o canto onde se viam baldes, vassouras e panos. – Depois que terminarem aqui, Colomano limpará os quartos das meninas e Potter os quartos dos meninos. – continuou com satisfação.

Harry e Cassandra não abriram a boca, seguiram para os apetrechos de limpeza mas antes que pudessem começar, Snape ainda tinha mais a dizer.

- Não quero saber de conversas, não quero saber de magia. E para ter certeza de que minhas ordens serão atendidas vou deixar alguns alunos de guarda. – e com essas últimas palavras Snape se retirou da masmorra quase dançando de satisfação.

Nisso entraram no salão, Malfoy já com seus cabelos normais, e uma cara muito suspeita, seguido de Crabbe e Goyle, para variar, e Pansy Parkinson com uma expressão sinistra, fitando Cassandra.

Harry soltou um suspiro, já antevia como seria essa limpeza ouvindo ofensas e gracinhas dos seus inimigos, só queria ver como Cassandra e seu geniozinho esquentado, sairiam dessa. Quase ficou com pena dela. Quase. Ser chamado de intrometido quando estava querendo ajudar ainda estava entalado na sua garganta. Melhor nem pensar na parte do trasgo.

- Então temos novos faxineiros por aqui. Quero tudo muito limpinho Potter. E você Colomano. – falou virando-se para Cassie. – Ainda terá o que merece pelo que fez hoje. – dessa vez a ameaça estava impressa em cada palavra.

Para desapontamento de Malfoy, Cassie fez que não ouviu, e começou a varrer o chão do salão principal.

- Não vai responder? Deve estar tão assustada que perdeu a fala. – ele continuou a provocar dando risadinhas.

Cassie rodou os olhos com enfado, mas não disse nada. Harry do outro lado fingia também não ouvir.

- A garotinha rica da casa Colomano vai estragar as mãozinhas delicadas, com o serviço braçal. – agora era a vez de Pansy com sua voz irritante começar com os gracejos. – Ah eu esqueci, você não é mais uma herdeira, foi banida de casa.

Ela deu uma risada estridente no que foi acompanhada pelos outros. Só que para o desprazer de Pansy a piada não tivera a mínima reação da parte de Cassandra que continuou a varrer o chão tranqüilamente. A aluna da Sonserina não gostou muito de ser ignorada e aproximou-se de Cassie pegando a mão dela que deixou a vassoura cair no chão. Harry se moveu para ir ajudar, mas parou lembrando-se que Cassandra não gostava de ser salva, mas era difícil se conter.

- Hum, suas mãos não são de menina rica. – Pansy disse examinando as mãos de Cassandra, que as puxou, soltando-se.

- Toque em mim de novo e você é que vai ficar sem as suas. – Cassie ameaçou encarando a outra friamente.

Pansy por um momento assustou-se com a expressão da garota, mas para disfarçar soltou um risinho dando um passo atrás.

- Sabe, começo a duvidar que você seja mesmo da Casa dos Colomano. – Draco falou. – A família é muito antiga e tradicional, talvez você seja uma parenta desgarrada. Quem são seus pais mesmo?

- Não interessa. – Cassie resmungou.

- Ah, mais um segredo, Cassandra?

- Quem autorizou você a me chamar pelo nome? Não vá se dando intimidades Malfoy, você pode ficar mais do que com cabelos afro.

- Você está me ameaçando? Lembre-se de onde está.

- Eu sei onde estou. Na toca do mau, reduto de filhos comensais... – ela falou com fingida expressão de medo, mas a ironia implícita na voz.

- Cala a boca. – Draco gritou.

- Que foi? A verdade dói? – Cassie provocou dando risadinhas.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, aquela garota adorava mesmo o perigo, mas ele não levantaria um dedo para defendê-la. Não faria nada. Não mesmo. Só que não tirava os olhos de Draco, mau via o que estava limpando acompanhando a troca de gentilezas entre eles.

- Eu mandei você calar a boca. – Malfoy agora estava bem perto de Cassandra.

Cassie foi impedida de revidar com a entrada de Filch.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Professor Snape me mandou ver como estava a limpeza, mas se vocês ficarem de bate papo não vão acabar com isso nunca. Limpando, limpando.

- Ainda não terminamos com isso. – Malfoy resmungou.

- Estou louca para ver que armas você ainda tem no seu arsenal, porque até agora foi brincadeira de criança.

Malfoy quis retrucar, mas Cassandra virou-se para o outro lado e saiu varrendo, deu de cara com Harry que a fitava sem raiva, com um meio sorriso. Esqueceu no ato do bate boca de antes. Deu um sorrisinho maroto na direção do garoto, e começou a cantar uma musiquinha, outra do Queen, Bicycle Race.

Cassandra cantava baixinho visto que Filch ainda estava por ali, mas logo que o homem saiu, começou a elevar a voz.Harry começou a sorrir ao ouvir a música que Cassandra cantava, conhecia-a, era do mesmo grupo inglês que ela rodara repertório na última detenção, pelo jeito ela era fã do Queen. Só que Cassandra mudara a letra, adaptando-a ao mundo Bruxo.Draco, e os outros fitavam Cassandra como se ela tivesse enlouquecido, a menina cantava dando risada, enquanto continuava a limpeza.- Fica quieta. – Draco gritou para ela, que começou a cantar mais alto ainda.Harry franziu o cenho ao ouvir a palavra trasgo, a menina lançou-lhe um olhar divertido e ele queria ser um vampiro se essa última estrofe não fora para provocá-lo.Cassie parecia nem ouvir Draco, e ainda deu uma dançada na frente dele com a vassoura, o que o irritou mais ainda. - Eu mandei você ficar quieta. – agora Draco apelara, agarrando o braço de Cassandra a puxou bruscamente, de propósito ou não Cassie colocou a vassoura entre eles, o cabo batendo com força na cabeça de Draco que soltou Cassandra levando a mão à testa.- Você me bateu, sua idiota. – ele gritou. - Não foi por querer. – Cassie disse dando risada.- Você fez de propósito.- Eu não, você é que foi mal educado e levou o castigo que mereceu- Vou contar tudo ao professor Snape.- Ah vai correndo chorando contar ao professorzinho favorito, por favor faça isso. – ela falou, provocando.Draco saiu apressado do salão comunal sendo seguido pelos outros.- Você vai ter mais problemas. – Harry disse.- Eu sei, e estou contando com isso. – ela respondeu misteriosa, continuando a música de onde fora interrompida. 

**_HPHPHP_**

Cassandra agora já limpava os quartos das meninas ainda cantando o refrão de Bicycle Race quando Pansy reapareceu.- Draco está na enfermaria com um baita calombo na testa. – disse agressiva. - Fala sério? – Cassie perguntou rindo.- Você vai se arrepender de ter batido nele. Mal sabe o que a espera.- Tô tremendo de medo. – e para demonstrar o contrário de suas palavras, Cassie juntou o material de limpeza e passou por Pansy cantando baixinho o refrão da música que não parara de cantarolar durante todo o trabalho de limpar os aposentos da Sonserina.Encontrou Harry arrumando as coisas no salão comunal da masmorra.- Terminou? – ele perguntou recebendo um aceno afirmativo. – Então vamos sair desse lugar.Os dois passaram pela porta, diferente de quando entraram. A raiva já tinha arrefecido.- Malfoy está na enfermaria. – Cassie disse de repente.- Sério? E o que ele alegou, que você desceu a vassoura na cabeça dele? - Provavelmente. Parkinson disse que tem um galo na cabeça, nem foi para tanto.- Eu não duvido que ele tenha pedido aos guarda-costas que lhe batessem de novo, só pra colocar você em encrenca.- É, ele seria capaz disso mesmo, não é?- Por que você o provocou? – Harry perguntou.- Ah Potter, eu não fiz nada, ele que é fácil de provocar.- Aliás, que feitiço você usou nos cabelos dele. - Bom, para ser honesta era para ter pegado nas pernas. _Spiralis._ Faz você ficar rodando em volta de si mesmo. Harry caiu na risada, pois ele usara Tarantallegra, por incrível coincidência, ambos os feitiços pegaram nos cabelos do Malfoy, e por isso o estranho efeito de cabelos dançantes. Harry acabara de dizer isso a Cassandra, e ambos se divertiam lembrando de Malfoy afro, quando Snape apareceu na frente deles com expressão fechada.- Venha comigo, Colomano. Você pode ir Potter. – e com isso saiu andando.Cassandra trocou um olhar matreiro com Harry e seguiu o professor. Harry ficou tentado a ir atrás deles, mas já tinha se metido em encrencas suficientes por Cassandra nesse dia. Mas não resistiu em esperá-la ao pé da escada que subia para a Torre.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** oi gente! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, e escrever outras tantas, não é tarefa fácil...foi mal...

Outra música do Queen, ela é bem engraçadinha, aconselho a quem quiser ler a letra passar no site Floreios e Borrões ou no Blogg da família, para quem não sabe o endereço... familiakinomoto ponto weblogger ponto terra com ponto br

Eu fiz algumas alterações na letra, para se ajustar ao mundo bruxo, espero que gostem.

Agradeço à minha filhota Sininho(Lú), por me ajudar nas alterações na parte em inglês, e à minha mana Marjarie por me ajudar nas alterações dando dica e idéias na parte em português.

Bom, por enquanto as briguinhas entre Cassie e Harry acabaram, eu acho...mas foi divertido escrever os bate bocas...ehehehe...mas a Cassie é um bom coração e o Harry tem um maior ainda, não convinha deixá-los separados não é mesmo?

Pessoal, não tenham medo de criticar se não gostarem dos caminhos por onde sigo, OK? Eu não digo que vou mudar algo da história, e todos concordarem com as minhas idéias seria impossível, portanto, opinem, critiquem, elogiem, o espaço dos comentários é de vcs, usem ele...

O próximo capítulo vai estar legal, a Cassie vai dizer umas boas ao Snape, na verdade, é tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer a ele se o encontrasse cara a cara...ahahaha...

Beijocas e até...

Rô

**_Agradecimentos:-_**

**Anita Joyce Belice,** que legal vc ter gostado da história, fiquei muito contente em saber. Também adoro o nome Cassandra. É difícil alguém não amar o Harry...ahahah...ele é uma gracinha de menino. Eu fiz a Cassandra à semelhança do Harry, eles são bem parecidos sim, talvez a Cassie seja um pouco menos tímida do que ele...ela é mais atirada, gosto de pessoas assim. Espero que vc continue lendo, OK?

**Marjarie, **valeu mana, por tudo, a ajuda nesse fic está sendo uma mão na roda...ahahaha...de onde surgiu essa expressão, guardar p Roxie, com uma pequena alteração...hihihihihi... essas detenções ficaram bem legais mesmo, eu já li isso quantas vezes? Sei lá viu, uma trocentas mil, e ainda acho q estão boas..ehehehe...Agora já vem as partes mais legais entre Cassie e Harry..ah não, ainda tem aquela parte do "Tira os óculos"...ahahah...tinha esquecido...eu sempre gostei do Rony, vc sabe, acho q o meu ta bem parecido, meio lento, mas solta algumas verdades de vez em qdo..eheheh...brigada, brigada, brigada, mana...

**Saby Li,** valeu pelo review, e pode deixar que vou continuar sim, fica tranqüila, eu tardo, mas não falho...vixe, hoje eu tô cheia de falar ditados...ahahaha...bjs


	6. Capítulo 06

**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**

Autora: Rosana

Revisora: Marjarie

**_Capítulo 06_**

Cassandra seguiu o professor até sua masmorra. Ele entrou, sentando-se à sua mesa e fitando a garota com um brilho furioso nos olhos. - Fiquei sabendo que você bateu em Malfoy.- Eu professor? Eu sou uma garota, como poderia ter batido em Malfoy? – ela falou em tom inocente.- Há testemunhas Colomano.- Foi um acidente. Ele foi pegar a minha vassoura, acho que queria ajudar, mas puxou muito forte, como eu sou mais fraca, soltei e acabou acertando a testa dele sem querer. Foi isso que aconteceu. – Cassie explicou calmamente.- Não foi o que ele disse.- É claro que não foi. Ele é Sonserino e eu sou Grifinória, provavelmente eu corri atrás dele pelo salão com a vassoura batendo várias vezes na cabeça dele. – ela disse dando risada.- Isso não é uma piada. – Snape rosnou.- Não foi uma piada, só estou contando a história do Malfoy mentiroso.

Snape a encarou por uns segundos e quando viu já estava falando o que não deveria.

- Você não se parece nadinha com sua mãe.

Cassie arregalou os olhos. Eis o que esperava há tempos.

- O senhor a conheceu? – não resistiu em perguntar.

- Sim. – ele disse de má vontade. – Era uma boa garota. Vocês são parecidíssimas fisicamente, mas as semelhanças terminam aí. – completou.

Cassie morria de vontade de perguntar mais, mas foi paciente e esperou, não queria mendigar informações, não dele. Só que esperou em vão, pois Snape não disse mais nada.

- Só isso? Posso ir? – perguntou um tanto arrogante, quem sabe se o provocasse mais um pouquinho.

- Você é igualzinha a ele. – Snape disse tão baixinho que Cassie mal ouviu.

- Ele quem?

- Seu pai.

- O que você sabe sobre meu pai? – ela questionou, também em tom baixo.

- Você? – ele retrucou sarcástico. – Posso lhe aplicar outra deten...

- Fale. – ela gritou perdendo imediatamente a calma de antes – Como você sabe do meu pai? – Cassandra apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa do professor, encarando-o nos olhos.

Snape deu uma leve estremecida, mas Cassie duvidava que fosse de medo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – ele disse enérgico, tentando fugir de responder, desviando os olhos.

- Quem lhe contou? - Cassie tentava manter-se sob controle, mas era difícil.

- Sua mãe. – Snape respondeu enfim.

- Eu não acredito, ela não falou para ninguém, só uma pessoa sabia...

- Eu descobri sem querer que ela estava grávida, aí somei dois mais dois, e quando perguntei quem era o pai ela não negou. Nem precisava, somente de olhar para você já sei de quem herdou esse jeito arrogante e desafiador. Black era igualzinho. – agora que começara, Snape não conseguia parar.

- Você o odiava não é? É por isso que me trata tão mal. Não tem nada a ver eu ser da Grifinória.

- Eu a trato como você merece.

- Não, você trata os alunos como se fossem cachorros. Neville você não suporta porque ele não consegue trabalhar na sua frente, ele morre de medo de você, e você adora isso. Harry você odeia por ser filho de quem é, você levou alguns trotes na escola e amarga isso até hoje, vive...

- Quieta. – ele gritou levantando-se. – Quem você pensa que é para me analisar, me julgar, você não sabe nada da minha vida.

- Engano seu. Eu sei tudo pelo que você passou, todas as ofensas, zombarias e brincadeiras. Você é tão cego e centrado em si mesmo que não vê que faz e ajuda os outros a fazerem com Harry exatamente o que fizeram com você, é tão mal como Thiago e Sirius foram com você, senão pior, pois hoje você é um homem adulto, sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, vive dizendo que eles eram arrogantes, mas você é muito mais.

Snape por um momento ficou sem fala.

- Você ousa me comparar àqueles idiotas pomposos?

- Pomposo é você. Não digo que Sirius estava certo, o que fizeram foi errado, mas você revive esse erro hoje tratando seus alunos com deboche, você desconta neles suas mágoas pessoais, você é um péssimo professor. – Cassandra já gritava nesse ponto da conversa. Perdera totalmente o controle, fazia tempos que tinha isso tudo engasgado na garganta, bem antes de colocar os olhos nesse homem.

Severo Snape nunca na vida fora tão afrontando quanto agora, nem mesmo pelos antigos rivais da escola, a vontade que tinha era de bater nessa garota. Cassandra devia ter lido seus pensamentos.

- Vamos lá professor, desça mais um pouco. – provocou irônica, agora que começara não tinha noção de quando parar.

- Saia. – ele disse em tom baixo, mas feroz.

Cassie ainda ficou a fitá-lo.

- Saia daqui, eu não quero mais ver a sua cara, você é tão superior como Sirius Black. É bem filha dele.

Cassandra virou-se para a porta, estava tensa e ainda brava, não deveria ter perdido o controle, mas foram anos de amargura sabendo como Harry era atacado por esse homem. Quando chegou próxima à porta viu uma sombra movimentar-se, correu, abrindo-a de supetão, mas apenas entreviu as vestes virando o corredor.

- Droga! Droga! Alguém ouviu. Quero ser um troll se não foi um Sonserino. – falou encarando Snape com raiva. – E foi tudo culpa sua! – gritou, saindo correndo da masmorra.

**_HPHPHP_**

Idiota! Você é uma idiota. Cassie pensava enquanto corria desabalada em direção à sala de Dumbledore. É claro que alguém descobriria, era a cara da mãe. Mas tinha que ser esse homem? Justo quem mais odiava seu pai. E agora, a notícia estaria correndo à boca pequena, filha de pais não casados, e ainda por cima do notório assassino Sirius Black, é tudo com que sonhei.

- Cassandra. – ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, mas nem deu atenção.

- Aonde ela vai naquela pressa toda? – Rony perguntou ao lado de Harry.

- Será que Snape aprontou alguma? – Mione comentou, parecendo preocupada.

Os dois amigos ficaram com Harry às escadas esperando o retorno de Cassandra, mas ela mal os viu quando passou correndo. Harry nem pensou muito, saiu disparado atrás da menina.

- Harry! – gritaram os amigos.

Ele não poderia deixar para depois a conversa que queria ter com Cassandra. Chegara a hora das desculpas e colocar de lado as ofensas do dia. Magoara a garota por duas vezes, tudo por culpa do seu temperamento que desde ano passado andava meio quente. Está certo, ela lhe devia desculpas também. Daria-lhe a chance de pedi-las, pensou esperançoso.

Tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo, e admitir que ficara um pouco preocupado por ela ter passado que nem um furacão. O que será que Snape dissera a ela?

Cassandra escorregou na frente da gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore.

- Eu quero entrar. – disse, mas ela nem se mexeu. – Abre logo seu monte de pedra, não tá vendo que é importante?

- Gritar não vai adiantar. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Cassie deu um pulo de susto, virou-se dando de cara com Harry, ficou olhando-o por alguns segundos. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ele saber de sua boca.

- O diretor sempre escolhe nomes de doces. – Harry falou sorrindo, pelo menos ela não o mandara embora. – Doce de Hortelã, Diabinhos de Pimenta, Pudim de Arroz, Ratinhos de Sorvete, Bom-Bom Explosivo. – Harry foi enumerando vários tipos de doce. - Mingau de Aveia. – nesse momento a gárgula deu pulo de lado deixando entrever uma escada espiralada. - Quem imaginaria, mingau de aveia, e eu falei por falar. – ele tentou brincar com Cassandra, mas ela estava muito séria. – Será que podemos nos falar depois de você resolver o que tem que resolver? – ele perguntou inseguro apontando para a escada.

Cassandra o encarou e rápida, pegou o braço de Harry puxando-o em direção à escada.

- Você vem também.

Harry ficou tão surpreso com a manobra, que não teve tempo de dizer nada. A escada espiralou subindo e os dois se viram diante de uma porta de carvalho. Cassie bateu com força e ouviram a voz do diretor convidando-os a entrar.

Cassandra entrou ainda puxando Harry pelo braço, nem olhou dos lados, fitou Dumbledore diretamente nos olhos, séria. Na hora ele percebeu que algo havia acontecido.

- Snape sabe. – foi falando, o que chamou a atenção de Harry.

- Professor Snape Cassandra. – Dumbledore a corrigiu.

- Esse mesmo. – ela falou com um gesto como quem diz que não se importa com o título do homem. – Alguém mais ouviu.

- Sobre o quê? – Dumbledore perguntou lançando um olhar de esguelha a Harry.

- Meus pais.

- Entendo. – ele falou cruzando as mãos com os cotovelos apoiados em cima da mesa. – E Harry veio com você...

- Ele não veio comigo, me seguiu e me ajudou a entrar, decidi que ele deve ficar sabendo por mim.

Harry que até esse momento acompanhava a estranha conversa sem entender nada, se interessou.

- Saber o quê? – perguntou olhando para Cassandra e em seguida para Dumbledore.

- O senhor concorda? – ela perguntou sem fazer conta de Harry.

- Saber o quê? – Harry perguntou de novo.

- É a sua vida criança. – Dumbledore apenas disse.

Cassie ficou olhando para o professor por alguns minutos e Harry já estava ficando cansado da situação.

- Saber o quê Cassandra? E fala logo que já estou começando a ficar irritado com esse silêncio.

- Isso está virando rotina não é mesmo? – ela falou irônica.

- O quê? – o garoto perguntou.

- Você se irritar. Senta.

Harry em vez de fazer o que ela pedira cruzou os braços e fitou-a sério. Dumbledore apenas sorriu da batalha de vontades travada a sua frente.

- Ah, muito bem, faça como quiser. – Cassie concedeu. – Harry, não há um jeito de dizer isso de uma forma delicada, então... Meu pai é Sirius Black.

Harry a encarou achando que não ouvira direito, sorriu acreditando que era uma brincadeira, olhou para Dumbledore, mas este não sorria, apenas fitava o vazio.

- Isso é uma piada? – perguntou enfim a Cassandra.

- Você acha que eu estou brincando?

- Ele nunca me falou de você, aí aparece assim de repente dizendo-se filha dele, e espera que eu acredite nisso? – ele perguntou ainda em tom de riso.

- Ele não sabia de mim.

- E você?

Cassandra deu uma leve pausa.

- Soube há dois anos atrás.

Harry andou de um lado para outro da sala. Sirius tinha uma filha. Cassandra era filha dele. Bom, explicava os olhos da garota lembrá-lo de Sirius, eram iguaizinhos. Mas se eles não se conheciam, como explicar Black? E ela chamar Snape de ranhoso?

- Tem algo errado. – disse.

Cassandra não entendeu.

- Seu cachorro chama Black, e você diz que não o conhecia.

- Coincidência. – ela falou sem desviar os olhos.

- E chamar o Snape de... – calou-se lançando um olhar para Dumbledore. - ... daquilo que você chamou. Sirius que lhe deu esse apelido.

- Coincidência. – agora ela não o encarou. Realmente fora um lapso.

- Uma ova. O que está faltando você me contar? E porque está me contando somente agora?

- Snape sabe, e alguém ouviu nossa conversa hoje, aposto que nesse momento todos estão falando da filha do assassino.

- Sirius não era um assassino. – Harry gritou aproximando-se tanto da garota que quase colou seu nariz ao dela.

- Eu sei Harry, mas é o que irão dizer, por isso sugiro que você comece a controlar seu gênio, senão quiser ficar o ano inteiro cumprindo detenção. – ela falou calma. – E não grita mais comigo. Isso já está me cansando. – completou apontando o indicador no peito dele para afastá-lo.

Ele afastou-se, mas não pediu desculpas.

- Se não fosse por isso, você não me contaria? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez mais para frente, não sei se você percebeu, mas nós dois não estamos nos falando muito ultimamente. Você nem fala dele, não sabia sua reação se contasse nesse momento, poderia não acreditar, ou poderia gritar comigo de novo. – falou as últimas palavras com ironia.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas suprimiu-a. Não sabia exatamente o que pensar, fora enganado, mas estranhamente entendia os motivos dela para não lhe contar.

- Como você soube? – perguntou curioso.

- Ouvi uma conversa entre meus avós.

- Foi por isso que veio estudar aqui em Hogwarts, por causa dele?

- Não, meus motivos são outros que não vem ao caso.

- Tem haver comigo? – ele perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Por que você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? Acorda garoto, eu também tenho uma vida.

- Você acaba de lançar essa bomba em cima de mim. O que quer que eu pense? – ele gritou de novo.

- Que há outras pessoas no mundo além de você e seus problemas. – nesse momento até Cassandra gritava, ambos esquecidos que o diretor estava bem ali ouvindo e assistindo tudo.

Dumbledore até estava gostando do embate, mas pigarreou ruidosamente para se fazer presente. Ambos viraram-se para ele assustados, mas ainda bravos.

- Muito bem. Agora que a notícia foi dada, porque os dois não conversam calmamente sobre o assunto? Cassandra, eu sei que você está curiosa para saber mais sobre seu pai. Harry, quanto a você, espero que seja delicado com a menina e conte-lhe os momentos que passaram juntos.

Os dois olharam-no de boca aberta com a sugestão, e fitaram-se um tanto quanto suspeitos.

- Vamos crianças, vamos. Agora que já entraram em um acordo, vão conversar sim?

Harry e Cassandra saíram da sala de Dumbledore em silêncio fitando-se para ver quem daria o primeiro passo.

Os dois foram andando em direção à Torre da Grifinória, o constrangedor silêncio perseguindo-os. Deram de cara com o pior ser que Harry esperaria encontrar nesse momento.

- Ah Potter. E a nova garota. Que bonitinho. – disse Pirraça rodeando-os.

- Passa fora Pirraça. – Harry resmungou.

- Está irritadinho é? – e virando-se para Cassandra. – E você está me saindo melhor que a encomenda, três detenções em três dias, isso é um novo recorde sabia?

Cassie apenas deu uma olhada em Pirraça, ainda estava com raiva por sua história ter sido descoberta tão rápido.

- Mas também, você é filha do Black assassino, não é?

- Ele não é assassino! – gritaram Cassie e Harry juntos, o que por um momento até assustou Pirraça, que voou mais alto.

Se Pirraça já estava sabendo, toda escola também estaria.

- Black assassino, Black assassino. Tem filha maluca. Potter pirado, tem amiga maluca. – ele ficou cantando a musiquinha, enquanto Cassandra e Harry se afastavam irritados.

- Esse Poltergaiste é irritante. – Cassie resmungou.

- _Ouraios_. – Harry falou a senha para o quadro que se abriu deixando-os entrar. - Tem que fazer de conta que ele não está falando. – Harry disse se referindo a Pirraça.

- Como você fez agora a pouco? – Cassie retrucou irônica.

- Eu não vi você agindo melhor que eu.

- Então, não me dê conselhos, que você não segue.

- Não foi um conselho. – Harry disse irritado por ela estar irritada, visto que era para ele estar furioso por ela não ter lhe contado sobre Sirius. – Mas aqui vai um, no futuro seja mais honesta.

- Quem você está chamando de desonesta? Eu apenas omiti uma informação. Na realidade não tem nada haver com você esse assunto, apenas contei para você não ser o último a saber.

- Mentirosa. Contou porque alguém ouviu.

- Não me chama de mentirosa. – Cassie gritou fechando a mão em punho, odiava que lhe chamassem de mentirosa, já estava pronta para partir a cara de Harry.

- Mas você mentiu. – ele continuou sem fazer conta da raiva dela.

- Tira os óculos. – ela falou de repente.

- O quê? – Harry ficou confuso por um momento.

- Eu não bato em quem usa óculos, tira logo porque eu posso deixar essa regra de lado.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder Hermione se aproximou deles.

- Por que vocês dois estão gritando? – ela perguntou.

Cassandra olhou dos lados, caindo em si ao ver o salão comunal da Grifinória cheio de alunos em silêncio fitando os dois. Inspirou fundo e abriu lentamente as mãos, na verdade duvidava que fosse dar um soco mesmo em Harry, mas chegara muito perto. Virou-se para se retirar, quando o ouviu.

- Pronto Cassandra. – Harry disse.

Cassie olhou-o, e viu que ele segurava os óculos na mão, e tinha os olhos cheios de desafio, por um instante sentiu uma vontade louca de dar risada, mordeu o lábio inferior para se segurar.

- Hoje não Potter, mas não abuse da sorte. – e com isso afastou-se.

- O que houve? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nem queira saber. – Harry disse seguindo a direção que Cassandra tomara.

- É verdade que você bateu no Malfoy? – Harry ouviu Dino perguntando a Cassandra.

- Foi um acidente.

- Você cantou hoje? Que música? – agora era um dos alunos do primeiro ano que perguntava.

Harry até deu um sorriso ao lembrar de Cassie dançando na frente de Malfoy para irritá-lo. Jogou-se em uma poltrona próxima, morto de cansaço, e ao olhar para Cassandra viu que ela tinha olheiras, pois além dessa noite ela ficara a anterior trabalhando. Harry se sentia dividido em relação a essa garota, às vezes lhe dava raiva pela petulância dela, outras ele a admirava por sua coragem em desafiar Snape. Depois ela lhe irritava e dali a segundos ela já fazia algo que lhe dava vontade de rir. E ela mandara-o tirar os óculos pois não batia em quem os usava, não sabia se ficava com raiva ou se dava risada da desaforada menina.

- Bicycle Race. – ele a ouviu responder.

Quem estava em volta pediu um trechinho, mas Cassandra prometeu que outro dia cantaria, pois hoje já estava um pouco rouca.

- Dá para contar agora o que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou a Harry, com Mione ao seu lado.

Harry fitou os amigos um a um. Soltou um profundo suspiro, não sabia bem o que sentir ao saber da última novidade, agora olhando para Cassandra, entendeu o motivo dela às vezes lhe lembrar Sirius, o mesmo olhar desafiador, a mesma sede de aventuras, e os olhos negros, idênticos aos do padrinho.

Por que ela não se revelara antes? Por que esconder de Sirius que ele tinha uma filha? Por que somente agora ela tinha vindo para Hogwarts? Cassandra ainda tinha que responder a muitas perguntas.

- Vocês nem sabem de quem Cassandra é filha. – disse enfim para os amigos.

- De quem? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Sirius.

- O QUÊ? – Rony e Hermione soltaram um grito que silenciou o salão da Grifinória.

Cassandra olhou para os três e deu um sorrisinho maroto, Harry quase retribuiu, mas controlou-se, afinal ele quase levara um soco dela hoje.

- Eu vou dormir. – Cassandra falou se levantando.

Ao passar por Harry ele se levantou e falou baixinho:

- Não tenho certeza se quero falar de Sirius com você.

- E eu pedi que você fizesse isso? – ela retrucou o encarando séria. – Não vou pedir nada a você Harry. Não mesmo. – Cassandra continuou andando em direção ao quarto das meninas.

- Conta essa história direito. – Rony pediu.

Harry sentou-se de novo, e contou aos amigos tudo que acontecera na detenção e depois na sala de Dumbledore.

**_HPHPHP_**

Cassandra ficou acordada a maior parte da noite, com medo de ter pesadelos novamente, cochilava um pouco e acordava assustada olhando dos lados. Resultado, na manhã seguinte parecia um porco espinho irritado, o que não era nada bom, pois já sentira no Salão Comunal da própria Grifinória, alguns olhares enviesados.

Sentou-se à mesa do Salão Principal para o café da manhã, e para seu completo desgosto viu Draco Malfoy se aproximando. Claro que ele seria o primeiro a dar uma de engraçadinho, Cassandra ficaria surpresa se fosse diferente.

- Então, agora sabemos porque você foi expulsa de casa. – ele foi logo dizendo.

Cassie continuou a tomar a sua xícara de café calmamente.

- Filha do Sirius Black. Que coisa Cass... – ele não completou o nome de Cassie, provavelmente lembrara do aviso anterior. – Filha de um notório assassino que passou 12 anos na prisão dos Bruxos. E se você não tomar cuidado vai seguir o mesmo rumo que ele.

- É esse seu medo Malfoy? Ser preso junto com seu pai?

Draco a olhou com raiva.

- Não se esqueça que seu pai ainda está lá. – ela continuou, levantando-se.

- Não por muito tempo. – ele disse antes que pudesse se conter.

- Ah é? Pode ser. Talvez você queira se juntar a Voldemort, quando ele libertar seu pai. – Draco estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo mais temido. – O quê? Você tem medo do chefe do seu pai? – Cassandra deu uma risada divertida. – Bom, realmente não estou surpresa. De fato não mesmo.

Draco previra esse encontro de maneira diferente, essa garota era irritante por virar a conversa para seu lado.

- Com o que você não está surpresa?

- Com a sua covardia. Ataques pelas costas, choramingos para professores quando está machucadinho. – ela falou tocando a testa dele de leve, no que foi repelida no ato com uma tapa de Draco. – Que é isso Malfoy, não gosta de ser tocado? – Cassie provocou ainda mais.

- Não pela filha de um assassino.

- Duas vezes. Cuidado, você só tem mais uma. – ela falou séria.

Draco, um pouco lento mal percebeu a ameaça no tom de Cassandra.

Nesse momento Harry entrou pela porta do Salão Principal, levantara-se mais cedo imaginando o falatório que seria sobre Cassandra ser filha de Sirius, não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas queria estar por perto. Surpreso percebeu Cassandra já tomando o café da manhã, e logo viu quem estava próximo a ela. Claro que Malfoy seria o primeiro a fazer gracinhas com a informação. Harry aproximou-se dos dois em tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras de Draco.

- Talvez sua mamãezinha também tenha sido expulsa de casa, afinal você é uma bastarda não é mesmo? Seus avós provavelmente não iam querer uma vagab...

Draco não conseguiu terminar a sentença, levou um soco poderoso no nariz que o derrubou para trás, Cassie só não voou no pescoço dele, porque Harry conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura.

- Termina o que você ia dizer seu seboso filho de um comensal. Me solta Harry. – ela gritou.

Nesse momento o salão principal já estava bem mais cheio de alunos que estavam parados fitando a confusão que Cassandra armara.

- Cassandra, pelo amor de Deus, você quer outra detenção? – Harry falou para ela ainda segurando-a.

- Você não ouviu o que ele disse. – ela gritou fitando Malfoy que se levantava com a mão no nariz, que sangrava.

- Eu ouvi. Mas não vale a pena, ainda mais por ser mentira.

- Você quebrou o meu nariz. – Draco choramingou.

- Fala de novo da minha mãe e do Sirius que eu quebro bem mais que seu nariz. – Cassie gritou.

- Senhorita Colomano, mas o que pensa que está fazendo? – Professora McGonagall perguntou aproximando-se dos três rapidamente.

- Ela me bateu. – Draco disse apontando para Cassandra.

- Bati sim, e vou bater de novo. – Cassie disse brava, mas ainda sendo segura por Harry.

- Potter, solte a Colomano. – a professora falou ao garoto.

- Ela vai bater mesmo nele. – ele disse, mas fez o que a professora pedira.

- O que houve aqui?

- Ela me bateu e eu não fiz nada. – Draco disse ainda com a mão no nariz que sangrava profusamente.

- Ah seu moleque mentiroso. – Cassie ia voar para cima do garoto novamente, mas Harry foi mais rápido, segurando-a de novo. – De que lado você está? – Cassie perguntou virando-se para Harry.

- Do seu. E por mais que eu queira que você bata de novo no Malfoy, agora não é o melhor momento.

- Fiquem quietos. – a professora gritou. – Venham comigo. Os três.

- Você vai me meter em confusão de novo. – Harry sussurrou.

- Eu? Você é que se meteu de novo onde não foi chamado. – Cassie virou a sua frustração para o pobre do Harry que apenas tentara ajudá-la.

- Você queria o quê? Que a deixasse ser expulsa de Hogwarts? Pensa comigo, você já levou três detenções. Três. E em menos de uma semana. Eu não sei quanta boa vontade ainda há para com você.

- Nenhuma foi culpa minha.

- A segunda foi.

- Bom, essa talvez tenha sido. – ela concordou.

- Muito bem, comecem a falar. – pediu a professora Minerva assim que entraram em sua sala.

Draco e Cassandra começaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quietos. Potter! – Minerva falou virando-se para o garoto.

- Eu peguei só o final, professora. – ele disse. - Draco ofendeu a mãe da Cassie chamando-a de... bom de... – ele olhou de lado, não queria repetir a palavra.

- Vagabunda. – Cassie o ajudou.

- Malfoy. – a professora indignou-se.

- Eu não cheguei a falar. - ele resmungou.

- Realmente, ele só falou metade, mas pelo que disse antes me chamando de bastarda e Sirius de assassino eu até agüentei muito, viu professora. Eu não vou ficar parada enquanto qualquer um ofende a minha família. A senhora pode registrar isso aí. – Cassandra falou de cara fechada e ainda com raiva.

- Mas bater no Malfoy não é a solução. – McGonagall disse.

- Pode até ser, mas como eu disse, ele ultrapassou os limites, eu agüentei muito.

- É mentira dela, eu não disse nada disso.

- Disse sim, seu mentirosinho.

- Disse nada, você que é mentirosa, enganando todo mundo sobre seu pai.

- Que mentira eu contei seu covarde?

- Sobre ser uma Colomano.

- Ah mas eu vou encher a sua cara de soco. – Cassie se enfureceu ainda mais e já ia partir de novo para cima de Malfoy.

- Cassandra, Malfoy. Quietos. Esqueceram de onde estão?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio fitando-se com fúria. Harry estava a postos para segurar Cassandra de novo, pois ela estava de punhos fechados pronta para desferir outro soco em Malfoy.

- Eu vou falar apenas uma vez. Malfoy mais nenhuma palavra sobre a filiação de Cassandra. E Cassandra se eu ver você de novo resolvendo os seus problemas com socos, terá bem mais que apenas uma detenção. – Cassie ia retrucar que não fora culpa sua, mas a professora Minerva ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio. – Não diga nada, eu não terminei. Vocês podem ir Malfoy e Potter.

- Mas ela não vai receber detenção? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Pode ir Malfoy. – a professora insistiu, apontando para a porta.

Os dois meninos saíram, Harry lentamente e relutante fechou a porta.

- Sente-se Cassandra. – a professora disse para a garota.

- Estou bem de pé.

- Eu mandei sentar. – McGonagall foi incisiva, não deixando margem a dúvidas.

Cassandra afundou em uma cadeira de braços cruzados com cara de sofredora.

**_HPHPHP_**

- Sabe Potter, percebi que você e Colomano vão se dar bem. Black não era seu padrinho? Ela é quase sua parenta não é? – Draco não resistiu em provocar Harry ao saírem da sala da professora McGonagall

- Não enche. – Harry resmungou sem olhar o outro.

- Com certeza, depois dessa ela vai ser expulsa.

- Você fez de propósito não é? Cassandra não lhe deu atenção e você disse o que disse exatamente por isso.

- A menina tem confusão, escrito na testa. Eu só dei um empurrãozinho. Foi tão fácil. – Draco se gabou.

Harry é que já ia partir pra cima de Malfoy quando Snape apareceu no corredor.

- Draco! Fiquei sabendo de um problema no Salão Principal.

- Colomano professor, aquela garota deveria ser expulsa, ela quebrou meu nariz. – o menino lamuriou-se em tom fingido.

- Vá para a enfermaria. – falou dando um tapinha no ombro de Draco. – E você Potter? Pelo visto ajudou a encrenqueira.

- Para falar a verdade eu a segurei. Mas já estou arrependido. – Harry disse carrancudo enquanto olhava Draco se retirar com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

- Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco, mas vou agora mesmo dizer a Diretora da sua casa que essa menina não pode mais ficar no meio dos alunos. – e dizendo isso, bateu na porta da sala da professora Minerva e já foi entrando.

**_HPHPHP_**

Professora Minerva interrompeu o sermão que passava em Cassandra com a entrada do Professor Snape.

- Já a expulsou, Professora McGonagall?

- Não expulsei e nem irei, Severo. – ela respondeu fechando a cara.

- Não vai? – Cassie e Snape disseram juntos, ambos surpresos.

- É claro que não. Apesar de já ter dito a Cassandra que ela fez uma coisa muito errada e lhe passar uma severa detenção, Malfoy começou toda a situação. Sugiro que você cuide melhor dos seus alunos, eles adoram criar um caso e colocar os meus alunos em problemas.

- Agora a culpa é do Malfoy? – Snape se indignou.

- Entenda como quiser. Pode ir Colomano, depois conversamos sobre a sua detenção.

Cassandra saiu rapidinho da sala da professora, e assim que fechou a porta soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou.

Cassie assustou-se pois não o percebera esperando-a.

- Está. – ela disse. E pegando Harry pelo braço, seguiu com ele em direção ao Salão Principal como se na noite de ontem eles não tivessem trocado insultos. – Ela não vai me expulsar. Pode acreditar nisso? Até eu me expulsaria. Reconheço que passei da conta, mas o Malfoy... – Cassie fechou a outra mão em punho e deu um soquinho no ar. – Ele pediu por aquele soco.

- Concordo com você, mas acho que é melhor tentar se controlar mais. – Harry falou um pouco surpreso pela animação de Cassandra, nem parecia o vulcão de antes, pronto para entrar em erupção.

- Eu vou tentar Harry. Prometo. – ela falou dando um aperto de leve no braço dele. – Queria agradecê-lo, eu sei que me irritei com você por ter me segurado, mas se você não tivesse feito isso, provavelmente Malfoy estaria sem os dentes agora.

- Isso ia ser interessante de ver. – Harry falou dando risada ao imaginar a cena.

- Melhor seria, de nariz torto, sem os dentes e...

- Cabelos dançantes. – os dois completaram, caindo na risada.

E foi assim que entraram no salão principal para terminarem o café da manhã. Hermione e Rony depois da noite anterior, acharam que Harry ainda se manteria distante de Cassandra. Qual não foi a surpresa de ambos, ao ver os dois dando risada.

- Qual foi a piada? – Rony perguntou sorrindo.

- O nariz torto do Malfoy. – Harry respondeu.

- E a falta de dentes. – Cassandra completou.

- Você também arrancou os dentes dele? - Mione perguntou assustada.

- Vontade não faltou, mas fiquei somente na imaginação. – Cassie disse pegando um pãozinho e passando manteiga.

- Por que você bateu nele?

- Primeiro ele veio com aquela fala mansa dele, que sabia porque eu tinha sido expulsa de casa. – Cassie disse agora séria. – E claro que meteu o Sirius no meio, mas o pior foi ter chamado a minha mãe do que não devia. – Cassie terminou amassando o pão que tinha na mão.

- A Mione também já bateu nele uma vez. – Rony disse como quem não quer nada, para constrangimento da amiga.

- Fala sério? – Cassie olhou para a outra surpresa.

- Foi só um tapa, nem tirou sangue. – Hermione fez que não era tão importante.

- Ah Hermione, você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. Malfoy apanhando de garotas. – Cassie falou como se estivesse dando a manchete de um jornal.

Nesse momento houve a revoada tradicional de corujas deixando cartas e encomendas para os alunos.

Hermione pegou seu Profeta Diário e quando o abriu virou rapidamente a primeira página escondendo-a. Cassandra não notou nada de diferente, mas Harry já acostumado à manobra percebeu, e trocou um olhar com a amiga.

- Harry também já bateu nele. – Rony continuou como se as corujas não houvessem entrado. – Jorge, meu irmão ajudou. Fred não pôde, porque seguraram-no, e eu não estava por perto. Isso foi no ano passado.

- É, e nós três fomos expulsos do time de quadribol por isso. – lembrou Harry.

- Parece que o Malfoy gosta de apanhar né? – Cassie falou sorrindo.

- Você teve muita sorte em não ser expulsa. Qual foi a detenção dessa vez?

- Não deu tempo da Professora dizer, Snape entrou bem na hora. Aquele r... – Cassie não terminou a palavra que ia usar olhando meio de lado para Harry.

Os quatro adolescentes, silenciaram de repente. Ainda era meio difícil para Harry falar de Sirius, não sabia se conseguiria algum dia.

- Sábado tem treino de quadribol?

- Quando será a visita a Hogsmeade?

Hermione e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo tentando quebrar o constrangimento que se instalara à mesa.

- Acho melhor a gente ir para a aula. – Cassie falou levantando-se.

- Espera. – Harry falou indo atrás dela.

- Será que eles vão brigar de novo? – Rony perguntou, seguindo com Hermione atrás dos outros dois.

Harry alcançou Cassandra à porta do salão Principal e foi andando com ela em direção à primeira aula do dia, DCAT.

- Quando eu disse ontem à noite que não tinha certeza sobre querer falar do Sirius, não foi por má vontade. – Harry disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Eu sei. – Cassie respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Não está brava?

- Claro que não. O Sirius pode ser meu pai, mas eu não o conheci, e para você ele foi o mais próximo de um parente legal que você teve. Eu sei que deve doer muito pensar no que aconteceu. – Cassie falou olhando para baixo, parou de repente, obrigando Harry a parar também. – Não vou forçar a barra Harry, quando você quiser conversar sobre ele, estarei pronta para ouvir, mas senão quiser, por mim tudo bem. – continuou, agora o encarando nos olhos.

Harry fitou os olhos negros de Cassie tão parecidos com os de Sirius e assentiu em agradecimento. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta em não querer dividir com Cassie os momentos que tivera com Sirius, mas nesse momento não era ainda capaz de falar sobre o padrinho, a culpa ainda o corroia por dentro.

Foi assim que Eveline avistou os dois da porta da sua sala, Harry tão parecido com Thiago, os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, e Cassandra delicada como a mãe e a personalidade forte do pai. Gostaria de abraçar os dois, pois morria de saudades dos amigos, agora todos mortos.

Não pôde evitar soltar um suspiro ao pensar em um amigo que estava vivo, mas que não a queria por perto. Melhor não ir por esse caminho. Deu uma tossidela discreta, chamando a atenção dos dois jovens, que entraram na sala sorrindo para a professora.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Rony e Mione, e Cassandra seguiu em direção a Neville que lhe sorriu.

- Acho que o Neville tá apaixonado pela Cassandra. – Rony sussurrou para os amigos.

- Também acho. – disse Mione para surpresa dos outros dois, pois ela não era muito dada a fofocas. – Mas a Cassie o trata como trata os alunos do primeiro ano. Só espero que Neville não se decepcione muito.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** Oi pessoal! Eu sei, eu sei, demorei horrores, mas ultimamente tudo anda muito atrapalhado, não, a verdade eu que me atrapalho sozinha..ehehehe...

Mas não se preocupem, que a história vai continuar.

Então, que acharam desse capítulo? Meio contraditória a nossa Cassandra...ahahahah...mas é bem por aí mesmo, uma pavio curto que esquece rápido.

Tudo que a Cassie disse ao Snape, na verdade foi um desabafo da autora que vos fala.

Se alguém souber a cor dos olhos do Sirius me digam, eu procurei e não encontrei, então fiquei com a cor negra, quando descrevi os olhos da Cassie.

Como vocês devem saber, os autores de fics não podem mais responder a reviews em separado, eu sempre adorei fazer isso, mas não vou contra o FF, se não pode, não pode. Então eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que se forem deixar comentário deixem seu endereço de e-mail, para eu responder, OK?

Para quem gosta do Queen, valeu, também adoro, acho que deu para perceber...eheheh

Sim, vai rolar algo entre Cassie e Harry...

Para quem prefere Sem Barreiras, ehehehe...as duas histórias são bem diferentes, acho que não dá para comparar. Eu nem vou dizer qual é a minha preferida, tenho o maior prazer em escrever as duas, assim como todas as outras.

Cassandra tem um nome do meio, que será revelado mais para frente, ela não gosta muito dele...ehehehe... Cassie é diminutivo de Cassandra.

**Obs:-** A senha Ouraios, significa basilisco em grego.

Obrigada a todos os reviews e a quem estiver lendo.

Rô


	7. Capítulo 07

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_**Capítulo 07**_

Cassandra por onde andava, sentia os olhares convergirem sobre si, mas não ouviu a mínima gracinha em relação aos pais, ou ao fato de ambos não serem casados. Como já estava acostumada na antiga escola, a ser apontada pelas mais diversas situações, não se constrangeu, dava sorrisinhos para alguns que retribuíam, talvez por medo de levarem um socão no nariz.

Cruzou com Draco no corredor, mas dessa vez ele estava ladeado por seus guarda-costas, mas não pôde deixar de soltar uma risadinha ao olhar para o nariz dele ainda inchado.

O fato interessante que Hermione escondera no café da manhã ela acabou descobrindo antes do jantar. Saíra uma matéria completa no Profeta Diário sobre sua vida.

Alguns professores disseram que Cassandra era uma boa aluna, mas vivia metida em confusões, o que lhe acarretava várias detenções. Isso não foi surpresa para os alunos de Hogwarts, depois dos últimos dias. Os professores continuavam dizendo que talvez por ela ser descendente de Vlad Drakul, ela tenha certo desapego às regras.

_- É uma garota inteligente, mas parecia destinada a apenas causar vergonha aos avós, perdi a conta de quantas detenções dei a ela, e quantas vezes, precisei chamar o Sr. Colomano à escola. Nada deu resultado. Ela parecia ficar pior. _– um professor disse a nosso repórter.

_- Ela era bem violenta, me deu um soco uma vez, quase arrancou meus dentes. Tenho pena dos alunos de Hogwarts. – _comentário de um aluno de Scarisoara.

Alguns vizinhos do Castelo dos Colomano disseram que ela havia sido deserdada pelo avô, depois de tudo que eles fizeram por ela, essa era a paga da neta.

_- Cassandra sempre foi uma garota difícil, passava horas na cidade, causando tremenda preocupação nos avós. _– uma vizinha pronunciou-se. – _Mas de fato é uma surpresa ela ser filha daquele assassino. Imagino a vergonha de Sonja. _– a mulher completara.

Cassie leu a matéria com um sorriso nos lábios. Realmente tinha dado um soco num aluno, pois ele insinuara que as altas notas em seus N.O.M.s fora por interferência do avô, ela ficara possessa.

Quanto às detenções, era realmente verdade, adorava provocá-las exatamente para causar vergonha no avô e na sua alta linhagem real. A vizinha deveria ser a senhora Stoloja, amicíssima da avó, pois esta vivia reclamando da neta. Queria saber agora se elas continuavam amigas. Era certo que a mulher deveria estar horrorizada pensando que muitas vezes poderia ter sido morta pela filha do assassino Sirius Black.

Quanto a ficar na cidade, era outra verdade, preferia sair do castelo e ficar andando sem rumo, além de ser divertido estar entre os trouxas.

Não deixaria essa matéria incomodá-la, isso seria apenas o começo. Jogou o jornal de lado e começou a comer, tranqüilamente, para surpresa de quem estava por perto, pois esperavam uma reação mais violenta da parte de Cassandra.

_**HPHPHP**_

O dia seguinte transcorreu como o anterior, mas no final da aula de Poções a Professora Minerva interrompeu, pedindo a Snape se poderia soltar Cassandra antes. O professor deu um sorriso maquiavélico imaginando que a garota ia cumprir a sua detenção, e a autorizou a sair, mas viu suas esperanças caírem por terra quando ouviu McGonagall dizer à menina:

- Você tem uma visita.

- Sério? Quem? Não conheço ninguém, a senhora sabe.

McGonagall deu alguns passos pelo corredor antes de falar.

- Seu avô, Cassandra.

- O que ele pode querer? – Cassie se perguntou em voz alta.

- Vá até a sala do diretor, ele a está esperando lá. A senha é lambe-dedo.

Cassandra seguiu apreensiva, o que será que o avô estava fazendo ali? Se fosse para levá-la embora, de jeito nenhum que iria.

Bateu à porta da sala do diretor e entrou pedindo licença, viu o avô de costas sentado a uma cadeira, enquanto Alvo Dumbledore fitava Petre com irritação nos olhos.

Olhou para ambos, mas não disse nada. Não tinha mesmo o que falar ao avô.

Dumbledore se levantou e, rodeando sua mesa, aproximou-se de Cassandra colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Vou deixá-los a sós para que possam conversar. – apertou levemente o ombro da menina e se retirou.

Cassie esperou, mas o avô ao menos se levantou da cadeira para olhá-la. Se ele queria que ela dissesse a primeira palavra, ficariam ali por séculos.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. – Petre disse enfim. – Ver a história da minha filha chocalhada na boca de todos. Como se ela fosse uma qualquer. – ele falou jogando uma edição do Profeta Diário em cima de Cassandra, que o pegou no ar.

Cassie segurou-se para não falar nada. Calma. Muita calma.

- Era isso que você queria Cassandra? Ver o nome de sua mãe dito com ironia por pessoas estranhas? Ver a sua história no jornal? Ser famosa? – nesse ponto Petre já se levantara e fitava a neta nos olhos. – Você conseguiu, sua avó ao menos pode sair de casa, as amigas riem da desgraça de nossa filha.

- Se derem risada, é porque não são amigas...

- Calada.

Cassie silenciou, mais de susto que de medo.

- A casa Colomano está em desgraça e é tudo por sua culpa.

-Eu não tenho culpa se a minha mãe não contou ao Sirius que estava grávida.

- Não ouse culpar sua mãe pela desgraça que seu pai a fez passar! – Petre gritou. - O que você acha que ele teria feito? Casado com ela? Não se iluda, o homem era um rebelde, ele teria virado as costas a vocês duas.

- Nunca iremos saber, não é vovô?

- Não me chame de avô. – ele retrucou em tom baixo mas feroz. – Nunca mais me chame de avô.

Cassandra olhou espantada para o homem a sua frente. Certo que eles brigaram a última vez que se viram, também era correto que ele lhe deserdara, mas essa agora era nova.

- Ok. – falou despreocupada. – Sr. Colomano. – continuou com ironia.

- Eu tomei uma decisão, deveria ter feito isso há anos atrás, mas sua avó me fez prometer que cuidaria de você. Graças a Merlim essa promessa perdeu a valia no momento que você decidiu sair do castelo.

Cassie esperou, mas o avô parecia estar longe.

- Você não pode mais usar o nome Colomano. – ele disse de repente.

- O quê? – Cassie perguntou espantada. – Como não? É o nome da minha mãe, fui registrada com ele...

- Esse é o nome da minha família, um nome de grandezas além da sua imaginação, infelizmente ele acaba comigo, porque eu exijo que você não o use mais. – disse severo.

- Você não pode fazer isso... - Cassie começou a dizer indignada, mas foi interrompida.

- Posso e já fiz. – estendeu-lhe um pergaminho que ela pegou rápida.

_Declaração de Renúncia_

_A partir do presente momento, Cassandra C. Colomano, filha de Cibele Colomano e Sirius Black, residente no momento na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, está terminantemente proibida de continuar a usar o sobrenome Colomano, da Casa Colomano, herdade do Principado da Valáquia._

_Latimer Vlasi_

_Escritório de Registros Civis_

_Depto. Da Romênia_

_Ministério da Magia_

Cassandra, leu e releu a tal declaração, não acreditando que o avô chegara tão baixo. Então ele estava cortando definitivamente os laços não é mesmo? Deu uma risada, misto de deboche e divertimento.

- Espero que agora você esteja feliz. – falou estendendo o papel a ele. – Enfim se livrou completamente da sua neta.

- Eu nunca tive uma neta, não uma nascida fora de um casamento e ainda por cima filha de Black. – Petre quase cuspiu as últimas palavras.

- Por que você aceitou a minha mãe de volta? Pelo jeito não gostava dela também, então por que ficou comigo depois que ela morreu?

Petre desviou os olhos da garota.

- Não pense nem por um momento que eu queria ter sua mãe de volta ao castelo, não com um bebê que não parava de gritar em seus braços. Mas sua avó ficou com pena de vocês e as aceitou.

- E o que ela acha disso aí? – Cassie perguntou com um estranho nó na garganta, ao pensar na mãe tendo que se humilhar para esse homem, pelo bem da filha.

- Sua avó concorda comigo que não devemos ter mais nenhum laço com a filha de Black.

- Eu sou filha de Cibele também, e por mais que esteja escrito aí nesse papel que não posso usar seu sobrenome eu sou sua neta. Sou da casa Colomano assim como da Casa Black, e isso você não vai poder esconder mais, já que todos sabem não é?

- Com esse papel aqui... – e ele balançou o pergaminho com raiva. – Você não é mais nada, já que tem tanto orgulho da casa Black, porque não usa o nome dele?

- Pois é o que eu vou fazer. – ela falou virando-se para a porta.

- Você ainda vai perder esse ar arrogante garota, como a sua mãe um dia teve que mendigar acolhida para nós, você vai querer voltar, e vai ter a porta na cara, porque no castelo você não entra nunca mais.

Cassie parou à porta com a mão na maçaneta, sem virar-se para o avô disse:

- Nem que eu tenha que me aliar a Voldemort eu vou pedir algo a você... Petre. – e com isso saiu fechando a porta suavemente.

Nossa, como eu me controlei bem, pensou Cassandra descendo a escada circular. Seu avô, não, Petre Colomano a pegara de surpresa.

- Mas até que não me saí mal. – disse em voz alta para si com um sorriso não muito animador.

Tinha que ser honesta consigo mesma, apesar de não ter amor pelos avós, e saber que a recíproca era a mesma, ser colocada de lado sem um sobrenome para carregar, deixara-a com um bolo na boca do estômago. Deu de cara com Alvo Dumbledore parado no corredor em frente à gárgula. Os dois se fitaram por um instante.

- O senhor sabia? – Cassie perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo do diretor.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo bem professor, me pegou de surpresa, mas eu me recupero. – tentou sorrir mas conseguiu apenas fazer uma careta.

- Se você precisar conversar sobre o assunto, estarei em minha sala Cassandra.

- Valeu professor. Vou indo, tá bom?

Dumbledore ainda ficou parado no corredor observando a garota se distanciar, não entendia os motivos de Petre, ao menos queria sabê-los, nada justificava renunciar a uma neta, ainda mais, a uma como Cassandra. Soltou um profundo suspiro e seguiu para sua sala.

_**HPHPHP**_

Cassandra, depois de contornar o canto do corredor começou a correr, o sinal do fim das aulas acabara de soar, e ela desviava de outros alunos rapidamente, tinha que ir para longe, sair do castelo, estava sentindo-se sufocar, precisava de ar, e rápido.

Passou como um tiro pelos alunos que a fitaram espantados, Neville gritou seu nome mas ela ao menos ouviu, desceu voando pelas escadas, saiu correndo pela porta do hall principal, nem sabia direito para onde ir, só não queria ver e conversar com ninguém nesse momento.

Não queria por nada nesse mundo chorar por um motivo tão besta quanto era aquele de perder o direito ao seu sobrenome, mas não conseguiu evitar por muito tempo segurar as lágrimas. Caiu de joelhos no meio do campo de quadribol escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Chorou. Um choro sentido, desabafando talvez, todas as mágoas, dos anos que passara no castelo dos avós.

Por que o avô fizera isso? Por que a odiava tanto? Tinha que ter mais motivos do que apenas ser filha de Sirius.

Cassandra sentou-se sobre os calcanhares soltando um suspiro de tristeza, olhou para o céu ainda azul de final de tarde.

- Chega de autocomiseração Cassandra. Erga a cabeça, você não vai deixar aquele velho amargo derrotá-la não é? - Cassie falou consigo mesma. - De jeito nenhum. – respondeu à sua pergunta em voz firme, levantando-se enquanto caminhava de um lado para outro. - Ele nunca conseguiu dobrá-la, não é agora que você irá se entregar. – continuou falando sozinha.

Mas e agora? Seria como Madonna com um nome apenas? Deu risada de seu pensamento, bom pelo menos seria diferente. Ou começaria a usar o nome Black? Não fazia a mínima idéia se a mãe colocara Sirius como seu pai. Como se descobria essas coisas? Talvez Dumbledore pudesse ajudá-la. Ou talvez a professora McGonagall, não queria abusar de Dumbledore.

Virou-se para retornar ao castelo, pois ficara perdida em pensamentos por tempo demais, quando viu um vulto negro correndo em sua direção, antes que pudesse firmar os pés sobre o chão, Black pulou em seus ombros derrubando-a enquanto lambia seu rosto.

- Black seu maluco, precisa aprender a usar menos a força. – Cassie resmungou tentando empurrar o canzarrão de cima de si, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi afastá-lo um pouco. – Você estava com saudades não é? – ela falou conseguindo enfim sentar. – Sabe, eu andei pegando algumas detenções. – o cão latiu como se estivesse dando-lhe uma bronca. – É eu sei, tinha prometido a mim mesma pegar mais leve, mas o Snape é tão terrível como o Dobby contou pra gente, e eu extrapolei em nosso último encontro, falei tudo o que queria, e também um pouco mais.

Cassie continuou conversando com Black, o cão sentara-se no chão ao seu lado apoiando a cabeça no colo dela, como se de fato estivesse entendendo tudo que a dona dizia. Era bom conversar com alguém sem ficar medindo o que deveria dizer, Black era um excelente ouvinte.

- E aí? O que você me diz da gente ter o mesmo nome? Vai ser demais não é? Pelo jeito seremos somente nós dois daqui por diante.

Cassandra levantou-se limpando as vestes e seguiu enfim para o castelo com Black pulando ao seu lado, agora já era noite fechada e o jantar já deveria estar na metade. Como não queria ver ninguém, depois de se despedir de Black com um forte abraço, seguiu direto para as escadas, passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda dando com um Salão Comunal completamente vazio. Sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira fitando o fogo, perdida em pensamentos. Nem se deu conta de que os alunos começavam a entrar, ou ao menos que alguém se sentara ao seu lado.

- Cassandra. – alguém falou alto dando-lhe um susto.

- Neville. Oi, desculpa você falou algo?

- Você está bem? Chamei três vezes e você parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Tá tudo bem, só estava pensando em umas coisas. – falou voltando a olhar o fogo.

- Você passou correndo por mim à tarde, eu queria dizer que trouxe suas coisas da aula de Poções. – ele falou apontando a mochila sobre a mesa à frente.

- Ah Neville, tinha até esquecido da minha mochila. Obrigada. E desculpa não ter te visto. – ela falou lançando-lhe um rápido olhar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou percebendo os olhos vermelhos, clara indicação de que ela chorara.

- Aconteceu, aconteceu sim. – ela falou séria.

Neville ainda fitou Cassandra por alguns segundos, mas como ela não disse mais nada ele se levantou.

- Que houve? - Rony perguntou a Neville apontando Cassandra.

- Ela não disse. – Neville respondeu ainda fitando a menina. – Ela chorou.

- Chorou? – Harry perguntou interessado. – Será que o Malfoy aprontou mais alguma?

- Se aprontou, duvido que a Cassandra ia chorar, mais fácil bater nele de novo. – Hermione falou. – É outra coisa.

- Eu vou lá. – Harry disse afastando-se.

- Eles não estavam brigados? – Neville perguntou.

- Parece que se acertaram. – Rony comentou.

- Oi. – Harry disse sentando-se ao lado de Cassandra.

- Hn. – ela resmungou, sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

- Não quer conversar?

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Malfoy te chateou?

Aceno negativo.

- Alguém te chateou?

Outro aceno negativo.

- Alguém mais disse algo contra sua mãe?

Dessa vez Cassie não acenou, abaixou a cabeça soltando um suspiro triste.

- Que foi Cassie?

- É a primeira vez que você me chama de Cassie. – ela falou dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu posso?

- Claro. Eu gosto. – disse olhando para ele, que nesse momento percebeu os olhos vermelhos.

- Você chorou.

- É, não deu para evitar. Eu odeio chorar, fico com nariz de palhaço.

- Fica nada. No máximo, nariz de elfo.

Cassie deu uma leve risada, ficando em silêncio em seguida. Harry não falou mais nada, deixou-a decidir se queria conversar.

- Harry. – ela começou incerta.

- Fala.

- Eu tomei uma decisão hoje, mas gostaria de pedir a sua opinião. – ela falou séria.

- Se eu puder ajudar.

Cassandra, como sempre foi direto ao assunto.

- Bom, é o seguinte. Você se importaria se eu usasse o sobrenome do Sirius?

Harry ficou surpreso por um segundo. Não esperava a pergunta. Encarou Cassandra por alguns segundos sem dizer nada.

- Ah deixa pra lá, foi uma idéia estúpida. – Cassie falou levantando-se.

- Volta aqui. – Harry se refez rápido e puxou-a pelo pulso fazendo-a sentar de novo. - Por que essa idéia agora? – ele perguntou.

- Isso importa? – Cassie não tinha muita vontade de dizer o que o avô fizera, mas o tom de voz saíra tão magoado que Harry ficou curioso.

- Na verdade importa, já que o motivo dessa súbita idéia a deixou tão triste.

Cassandra encarou Harry surpresa por ele ter ligado os fatos, a expressão do garoto mostrava tanta simpatia que quase chorou de novo. Engoliu em seco desviando os olhos.

- Meu avô... – ela começou a falar baixinho. - Quer dizer Petre Colomano, trouxe uma declaração hoje me obrigando a não usar mais o sobrenome dele. – falou mais baixo ainda.

- Eu não acredito. – Harry gritou indignado levantando-se, assustando Cassandra e os outros alunos que estavam no salão.

Ele olhou dos lados dando uma risadinha sem graça e sentou-se de novo.

- Será que eles estão brigando? – Neville perguntou.

- Acho que não, a Cassandra ainda não bateu no Harry. – Rony gracejou.

- Ele fez isso? – Harry perguntou dessa vez em tom mais baixo. – Mas ele é seu avô.

- O que não quer dizer que isso signifique me amar. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso. – ela disse.

- É, eu sei. – ele falou. – Espera aí. Como é que você sabe tanto sobre mim? E nem tenta dizer que andou ouvindo por aí. Não cola mais.

Realmente não colava. Teria que dizer o nome da sua fonte.

- Foi o Dobby.

- Dobby?

- Ele é amigo do Dudu, elfo dos meus avós... quer dizer dos Colomano. Quando você libertou o Dobby ele fez uma visita ao Dudu, e contou o quanto maravilhoso, grandioso, bondoso, e todos os osos que você possa imaginar sobre o humilde e modesto Harry Potter.

- Ele não falou tudo isso. – Harry disse totalmente sem graça.

- Ah ele falou sim. Fora o valente, audacioso, eu já falei grandioso?

- Tá, tá, eu já entendi. – ele falou vermelho de vergonha.

Cassandra deu risada do constrangimento de Harry.

- Então você não vivia bem na casa de seus avós.

- É, as coisas não eram muito fáceis por lá. – não queria entrar em detalhes. - Hoje eu sei que é por causa do Sirius, mas deve ter mais coisa aí nesse pudim de carne.

- Está chateada?

- Fiquei, por um momento. Ser ignorada é ruim, ser deserdada, também. Mas ser proibida de usar o sobrenome da sua mãe... Senti como se fosse um pergaminho velho sendo descartado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando o fogo na lareira, os sons no Salão Comunal da Grifinória ia aos poucos diminuindo. Rony e Hermione ainda estavam por ali, e não resistiram mais à curiosidade, aproximaram-se sentando nas poltronas perto de Harry e Cassandra, que nesse momento pareceram acordar de seus pensamentos, cada qual perdidos na vida fora da escola.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – Mione perguntou.

- Está. – os dois responderam juntos.

- Bom, acho que vou dormir. O cansaço das detenções bateu aqui. – Cassie falou levantando-se.

Harry num impulso segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Eu ainda não respondi à pergunta que você me fez.

- Deixa pra lá, andei pensando que seria legal ter um nome só. – Cassie falou dando uma risadinha, que não convenceu Harry de que fosse sincera.

- Senta. – falou puxando-a.

- Que história é essa de um nome só? – Rony perguntou.

Cassandra e Harry trocaram um olhar, ela deu de ombros.

- Cassandra decidiu trocar o sobrenome Colomano por Black. – Harry falou para espanto dos outros dois.

- Mas se você quer usar o sobrenome de Sirius dá para acrescentar na frente de Colomano. – Hermione falou.

- Não, não dá. – Cassie disse soltando um suspiro. - Ah Harry, você conta a eles, e depois me diz a sua opinião. Esse assunto já me cansou por hoje. Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Cassandra ergueu-se rápida não dando chance a Harry de puxá-la de novo, subiu para o quarto das meninas jogando-se na cama com roupa e tudo. Achou que demoraria a pegar no sono, mas estava mais cansada do que imaginara.

_**HPHPHP**_

- Nossa, esse Petre Colomano deve ter freqüentado a mesma escola que seu tio, Harry. – Rony brincou, mas estava abismado com o que o amigo lhe contara.

- Tadinha da Cassandra. – Mione falou pesarosa.

- É. – concordou Harry pensativo.

- E o que você vai fazer? – a amiga perguntou a Harry.

- Ela foi legal pedindo a sua opinião. – Rony falou.

- Concordo com o Rony, afinal ela poderia muito bem pegar o sobrenome do Sirius, sem ao menos dizer nada, estaria no direito dela.

- É. – concordou de novo o lacônico Harry.

Mione e Rony esperaram o amigo dizer o que decidira, mas ele ficou em silêncio.

- E então? – ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry deu um sorriso aos amigos e levantou-se erguendo os braços acima da cabeça bocejando.

- Vou dormir.

Os dois amigos ficaram olhando-o subir as escadas de boca aberta.

- Eu não acredito. O que é que ele tá pensando da vida? Acho que ele vai proibi-la de usar o nome Black. – Rony falou.

- Eu acho que ele já decidiu, mas quer falar primeiro com a Cassandra. E ele vai dizer que por ele está tudo bem. – Mione falou contrariando a opinião de Rony.

- Quer apostar? – Rony perguntou estendendo a mão a Mione.

A garota fitou o amigo por uns segundos e decidindo-se, apertou a mão dele.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Credo, que capítulo curtinho...Fui até dar uma olhadinha na seqüência, mas não tinha muito haver, então resolvi deixar curtinho assim mesmo...

Esse Petre Colomano é uma peste não? Sabem que depois desse capítulo eu decidi algumas coisinhas quanto a ele?...eheheeh...altos planos da Rô...

Harry e Cassie já estão mais envolvidos não? Que vocês acharam? A Cassie dando uma de forte, adoro essa menina...eheh...

Pessoal, quem disse que Sirius tem olhos azuis, por favor, preciso saber em qual livro e qual página, está essa referência, OK? E se foi alguma entrevista de J.K. respondendo essa questão, em que site está.

Agradecimentos a todos os reviews do FF, não dá mais prá conversar com vocês... mesmo assim muito obrigada, adoro quandodizem que gostam da Cassie, que gostam da história, vou ser honesta, pensei que ninguém iria gostar da minha criação, não sei, HP tem muitos fanáticos...eheheh...tudo bem se você for fanático e não estiver gostando, manda aí um review, eu adoro rebater, uma boa discussão é comigo mesmo...eheheheh...Deixem seus endereços de e-mail, assim posso agradecer a cada um em particular, OK?

Eu bem que gostaria de atualizar antes, mas não tem jeito, eu sinto muito por ser assim, mas é complicado escrever uma fic, até posso postar tudo que tenho, um capítulo por semana, mas e depois? Eu estou escrevendo com calma e tranqüilidade, além do mais eu tenho outras fics exigindo minha atenção,e vida particular, é, eu tenho uma também...eheheheh..então já imaginaram? Não dá para passar horas aqui na frente do PC digitando que nem uma maluca, por mais que eu queira contentá-los. Eu escrevo por prazer, por amor, se eu começar a escrever por obrigação eu paro...eheheheh...ai que mentira...

Um abraço a todos que estão lendo

Rô


	8. Capítulo 08

**_DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS_**

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 08_**

Cassandra acordou de repente de um sonho confuso, tentava manter na lembrança o que vira, mas era difícil. As imagens se desvaneciam rapidamente, agora que despertara. Virou-se olhando o despertador ao lado da cama, 5h da manhã, duvidava que conseguiria dormir de novo. Pensando bem, quem é que iria querer dormir num sábado? Olhou pela janela vendo a noite dando lugar à manhã lentamente, levantou-se em silêncio, trocou-se colocando um jeans confortável e camiseta, abriu o malão, e pegou a vassoura que estava doida pra experimentar desde que comprara.

Sempre andara nas vassouras do antigo colégio, uma mistura de velharias Nimbus e Cleansweep, o avô nunca se preocupara em comprar uma vassoura nova para a neta, se bem que Cassie nunca se aventurara a pedir, apesar das velhas vassouras serem mais lentas que um verme gordo, Cassie sempre se saíra bem em seus treinos solitários, imagina agora com a nova Firebolt.

Vira no quadro do Salão Comunal que haveria testes para artilheiro e batedores para o time da Grifinória, depois dos duelos, voar era o que Cassie mais gostava de fazer, talvez tentasse uma vaga de artilheira, mas antes veria do que a sua nova vassoura era capaz.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, passou pelo buraco no retrato dando um Bom Dia baixinho para a mulher gorda, que resmungou algo de volta.

Já fora do castelo, inspirou profundamente o ar da manhã, nada como um novo dia para deixar os acontecimentos do anterior para trás. Correu para o campo de quadribol e logo ouviu um latido conhecido, sorriu imaginando que Black tinha um super faro.

- Bom dia Black, amigão. – saudou o cachorro que pulava a sua volta abanando o rabo todo feliz. – Que tal apostarmos uma corrida? – perguntou subindo na vassoura ao chegar ao campo de quadribol, o cão nem a esperou, saiu em disparada pelos gramados.

Cassie riu e dando um impulso, correu paralela ao campo em direção a Black, ultrapassou-o em questão de segundos.

- Huhu! – gritou ao chegar ao final do campo, dando uma súbita guinada para cima, disparou para os céus.

O vento passava veloz por seu rosto, chegando a encher seus olhos de lágrimas, os cabelos amarrados em uma trança balançavam loucamente. Cassie adorou a sensação de velocidade, era incrível. Fez uma manobra ficando de ponta cabeça ao curvar para mergulhar a uma velocidade ainda maior que a da subida, a adrenalina correndo solta nas veias, fez uma Finta de Wronski perfeita desviando a centímetros do chão, correu paralela ao gramado de novo sendo acompanhada por Black.

Duvidava que alguém a pegaria nessa velocidade, só tinha que saber se conseguiria marcar gols indo tão rápido.

Mas antes de continuar com a corrida, tinha que cumprir a detenção da professora McGonagall, lustrar os seis aros do campo de quadribol, seria moleza. Pegou um vidro de Polidor Luz Resplandecente, que garantia brilho imediato de longa duração, um pano e de pé em cima da vassoura, logo deu cabo de sua missão. Agora era hora do divertimento.

- Black, vai pegar uma goles para mim, por favor. – disse ao cão que saiu disparado. – Esse cachorro só falta falar. – Cassie disse a si mesma dando risada.

Logo Black voltava com uma bola que encontrara em um dos vestiários, chegou perto de Cassie e quando ela ia pegar saiu correndo, com a bola na boca, a garota saiu voando atrás dele, mas ultrapassou-o antes que pudesse pegar a bola, Black virou correndo para o outro lado, numa freada brusca, Cassie virou subitamente a vassoura e perseguiu Black que corria em volta do gramado do campo de quadribol, enquanto Cassie ria ao persegui-lo.

Black deu uma parada colocando a bola no chão para descansar, Cassandra parou também olhando o que ele iria aprontar ou para que lado correr, Black deu um latido como quem diz, e aí? Já cansou? Cassandra disparou para cima dele, tão rápido que ao menos o cão teve tempo de pegar a bola de volta na boca, conseguiu pegá-la e subiu em direção aos três aros em um dos lados do campo, mirou jogando a bola, acertando o arco do meio e passou veloz pelas balizas.

- _Accio_ goles. – gritou apontando a varinha para a bola, que veio disparado para suas mãos.

Cassandra voou de volta ao campo, indo em direção ao outro conjunto de arcos, imprimiu maior velocidade à vassoura, tinha que tentar marcar gol em alta velocidade. Outro ponto no placar.

- É isso aí. – gritou. – Cassandra marca de novo para o Chudley Cannons. Uhu! – gritou erguendo as mãos no ar.

Black no chão latia e fazia festa para a dona que gritava o feitiço para a goles voltar. Cassie ficou um bom tempo voando de lá para cá, e estava satisfeita com o desempenho da sua vassoura e do seu próprio, ao conseguir marcar os gols em alta velocidade. Não reparou numa pessoa que a observava sentada à arquibancada.

Gina Weasley chegara há bem meia hora e ficara vendo o treinamento de Cassandra, já decidira a partir do primeiro gol que a vira marcar que ela seria uma das novas artilheiras do time. Inclusive era para isso mesmo que estava ali hoje, convocara Harry e Rony, os dois únicos remanescentes do time do ano passado, visto que todos os outros jogadores já tinham terminado a escola. Só faltava escolher outro artilheiro, já que ela, Gina era uma também, e dois batedores. Rony continuaria no gol e Harry como apanhador. Ninguém sabia, mas a professora McGonagall a escolhera para ser a capitã do time, pois Rony já era monitor e Harry, bom, ela não dissera porque Harry não fora escolhido.

- Ei Cassandra. – gritou quando a garota passou voando mais próxima a ela.

Cassie assustou-se, quase caindo da vassoura, pois estava tão concentrada nas jogadas que não vira a garota a assistindo das arquibancadas. Desceu com a vassoura, encontrando Gina no gramado.

- Oi. – falou sem graça, depois de todas as comemorações que fizera sozinha.

- Você tem uma excelente mira. – Gina disse.

- Obrigada.

- Você jogava como artilheira no time da sua antiga escola?

Cassie desviou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu não era do time. – disse enfim.

- Você não jogava? Por quê? – Gina não resistiu em perguntar.

- Não me interessei. – a menina falou olhando para cima como se não quisesse encarar a outra ao contar tamanha mentira.

Gina olhou Cassandra durante alguns segundos esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela ficou em silêncio.

- Está bem. Você quer entrar para o time da Grifinória?

Cassie olhou a outra surpresa.

- Eu?

- Claro. Você é ótima, e com essa Firebolt ninguém a pegará. Nem os balaços. A sua mira é certeira...

- Espera aí, Gina. Você me viu fazendo apenas alguns gols, eu nunca joguei com um time completo, sempre voei sozinha.

- Isso é detalhe. – Gina desprezou as palavras da outra com um aceno da mão.

- E os testes?

- Eu já vi você voando, e acertando os aros, para mim foi teste suficiente.

- Você é a capitã do time? – Cassie perguntou, enfim entendendo o porque da menina tê-la chamado.

- É. – Gina concordou sem graça. – Os meninos não sabem ainda, daqui a pouco eles aparecem, e eu conto. Vamos ter que decidir quem serão os outros dois batedores, e temos que achar uma terceira artilheira.

- Eu não concordei ainda.

- Ah qual é Cassandra, nos últimos três anos Grifinória teve o melhor time, mas no ano passado a coisa desandou, apesar de termos ganho no final, precisamos de um time forte de novo, e você é minha escolha de artilheira. Vai se sair bem. Confie em mim. Aprendi algumas coisas com meus irmãos, e sei bem o que estou falando.

Cassandra ia dizer algo mais quando Black saiu correndo, latindo todo feliz, as duas garotas viraram-se para Harry e Rony que se aproximavam.

- Oi. – Harry disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Black que andava ao seu lado.

- Nossa, Cassandra, você tem uma Firebolt. – Rony falou aproximando-se.

- Pois é, foi o meu primeiro sonho de consumo, realizado depois que saí da casa dos meus... do castelo. – Cassie ia dizer avós, pois ainda não se acostumara a sua nova situação. – Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou a Rony estendendo a vassoura a ele, para disfarçar a sua pausa.

- Posso?

- Claro.

- Espera. – disse Gina. – Antes preciso falar com vocês dois.

- Vamos esperar o novo capitão chegar Gina, foi ele que marcou esse encontro.

- Eu sei. Eu sou a nova capitã do time. – falou de uma vez.

- O QUÊ? – Rony gritou. – VOCÊ?

- Não precisa se mostrar tão espantado Ronald. – Gina falou aborrecida.

- Mas você? Por que você?

- Já que nosso time está totalmente desfalcado, e você é monitor, e Harry... bom, não sei porque a professora não escolheu Harry... – Gina falou meio se desculpando com o amigo.

- Eu sei, fique tranqüila. – o garoto disse sem encarar ninguém em particular, realmente preferia esquecer os motivos de não lhe darem mais preocupações.

- Bom, ficou sendo eu e pronto, tá acabado, agora precisamos achar dois batedores e outro artilheiro.

- Outro artilheiro? Além de você. precisamos de mais dois que eu sei. – disse Rony. – Nem contar você sabe, como quer ser capitã? – o garoto provocou.

- Deixa de ser besta, que a Cassandra é a segunda artilheira.

- Espera aí, eu não disse que vou ser. – Cassie falou contrariada.

- Você joga Cassandra? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. – Cassie respondeu.

- Joga. - Gina falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Joga ou não? – Rony quis saber olhando de uma para outra.

Vendo que Gina ia falar de novo, Cassie cobriu a boca da garota com a mão.

- Eu nunca fui do time da minha escola, mas sei voar e marcar gols, o problema é que nunca joguei tentando desviar de balaços, e a cabeçuda aqui, não entendeu isso.

Gina se livrou da mão de Cassandra.

- Se escolhermos bem os batedores, não vai precisar se desviar de balaço nenhum, e com a vassoura que você tem, e fazendo as manobras que a vi fazer, a taça esse ano é nossa de novo. Isso sem contar nosso apanhador. – Gina falou e os olhos brilhavam num estranho fanatismo. Aparentemente, junto ao cargo de capitão do time da Grifinória, herdava-se também a estranha obsessão de seus antecessores.

- E eu? – se indignou Rony.

- Ah é, tem o Rony.

Harry e Cassandra acabaram dando risada.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu faço o teste junto com os outros candidatos. Aí vocês decidem se sou boa ou não. – Cassandra opinou, mas na verdade estava louca para fazer parte do time.

- Mas os testes são mais ou menos o que você já fez, voar e marcar gol. Minha decisão já está tomada, se você quiser fazer o teste, vá em frente, mas não vou mudar de opinião. – Gina disse de maneira resoluta, com os braços cruzados.

- O que você acha? – Cassandra perguntou a Harry de repente.

- Eu? – ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Claro, algum problema em eu ser do time?

- Nenhum. E que você acha da gente apostar uma corrida? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Vamos nessa apanhador. – Cassie falou subindo na vassoura e saindo em disparada.

- Ei, isso não vale. – Harry gritou voando atrás da menina.

- Ele parece estar mais tranqüilo. – Gina falou a Rony observando Harry perseguindo Cassandra.

- Ele sempre fica mais tranqüilo perto dela. – falou Rony, mostrando-se estranhamente um bom observador.

_**HPHPHP**_

As semanas transcorreram com dias calmos, estranhamente Snape deixara Cassandra em paz, não tentava mais espicaçá-la, lhe dando uma trégua das detenções. Depois de tudo o que ela dissera a ele, esperava no mínimo mais uma detenção de trabalhos braçais, não essa completa ignorada. Mas quem é que estava reclamando?

Como prometera a Harry, ela também tentava controlar seu gênio estourado. Agora que entrara definitivamente no time da Grifinória, ficava tão cansada dos treinos, que dormia direto todas as noites. Os pesadelos lhe deram uma trégua, tinha alguns sonhos nebulosos, mas acordava sem se lembrar deles. Parecia que sua mente queria lhe dizer algo, só não conseguia reter na memória o que seria.

Harry ainda não falara nada sobre o pedido de Cassie de mudar o nome para Black, ela também não tocara mais no assunto, iria deixar o barco navegar. Deixar por conta do destino. A situação só ficou difícil um dia em uma aula da Professora McGonagall.

Cassie fazia o feitiço que a professora ensinara quando ela parou ao seu lado elogiando-a.

- Muito bem Srta. Colomano.

- Cassandra professora. – a menina corrigiu a senhora mais velha.

- Eu sei que seu nome é Cassandra, mas a senhorita há de convir comigo que não é exatamente adequado que eu a chame pelo primeiro nome. – a professora disse toda empertigada.

Cassie fez um sinal com a mão pedido para a professora abaixar-se, mas quem estava próximo esticou as orelhas para ouvir.

- Eu sei professora, a senhora não entendeu. Eu não sou mais Colomano. – Cassie explicou baixinho.

- Não é mais Colomano? – a professora perguntou elevando a voz. – Mas o que você quer dizer com isso menina?

Cassie abaixou a cabeça suspirando, não queria que Harry ouvisse, ele poderia pensar que ela estava forçando uma situação. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e pegando a professora pelo braço levou-a a um canto da sala, explicando sua situação baixinho.

Minerva não sabia do acontecido quando Petre viera visitar a neta e estava abismada com a situação daquela menina.

- E agora? Você não pode ficar com um nome só. – ela disse indignada.

- Eu sei professora, e já estou providenciando o nome do meu pai, mas... – interrompeu-se lançando um olhar rápido a Harry que a olhava fixamente.

- Entendi. Não precisa me dizer mais nada. – Minerva disse ao ver a troca de olhares.

- Aliás, professora, eu não entendo nada dessas coisas, pensei que caso eu for usar o sobrenome Black se a senhora poderia me ajudar. O Professor Dumbledore se prontificou mas não queria sobrecarregá-lo.

- Fica tranqüila, assim que você decidir sobre seu nome eu a ajudarei.

- Valeu professora.

Cassandra sentou-se sem lançar outro olhar a Harry.

- Você vai deixá-la nessa dúvida até quando? – Rony perguntou um tanto irritado a Harry.

O amigo tinha razão, já deveria ter dito a Cassandra a sua decisão. Faria isso hoje.

_**HPHPHP**_

- Cassie. Ei Cassie. – Harry correu tentando alcançar Cassandra que ia rápido em direção ao salão Principal.

- Oi Harry. – ela falou olhando para trás, mas não parou de andar.

- Que pressa é essa? – ele perguntou quase correndo para acompanhá-la.

- Estou com fome.

- Você tá brincando? – ele perguntou dando risada.

Cassandra riu também.

- Não, hoje de manhã acordei atrasada e não tomei o café da manhã.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa com Cassie se servindo de um enorme pedaço de torta de carne.

- Quer suco de abóbora? – Harry perguntou se servindo.

Cassie esticou seu copo para que fosse enchido.

- Sabe... – ele começou.

- Não.

- Engraçadinha.

Ela deu risada e mais uma mordida no seu pedaço de torta, fechando os olhos para melhor apreciá-la, era uma delícia comer quando se estava com fome, pensou sorrindo.

Harry ficou por um momento apreciando o prazer de Cassie por um simples pedaço de torta.

- Então? – ela perguntou de repente.

- Então o quê? – ele acordou do seu transe.

- Você queria me dizer algo?

- Ah é. Eu já deveria ter dito antes, mas acabei enrolando. Por mim tudo bem você usar o sobrenome do Sirius, afinal ele é seu por direito não é?

Cassandra colocou a torta de lado fitando Harry atentamente.

- Você decidiu isso depois do que houve na aula hoje? Porque eu não falei para cobrar nada. A proibição ao nome Colomano é ditado por lei, se eu continuar a usá-lo e Petre souber... bom, eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

- Esquece. Não foi por isso. Eu já tinha tomado minha decisão no dia que você pediu a minha opinião. Desculpa não ter dito antes.

- Desculpado. Então posso entrar com um pedido no Departamento de Registros Civis? – ela perguntou apenas para confirmar.

- Pode.

- Ah Harry. – Cassie ergueu-se rápida, debruçou na mesa e estalou um beijo na face do garoto que ficou cor de tomate maduro. – Você é o máximo. – e com isso saiu correndo do salão, completamente esquecida do almoço.

Harry olhou para os lados vendo que todos o observavam dando risadinhas, ao presenciarem a efusão de Cassie, sorriu um tanto sem graça. Ainda sentia na face o contato dos lábios macios da garota em seu rosto, sorriu de novo, mas um tanto satisfeito.

_**HPHPHP**_

O time da Grifinória treinava três vezes por semana, e para surpresa de Cassie, ela estava se saindo muito bem. Um dos batedores do ano passado Juca Sloper saíra do time, depois de perceber que não conseguia parar de se bater com o próprio bastão, em seu lugar entrara Colin Creevey, agora com quinze anos, bem maior e mais forte do que há três anos atrás, e ele era realmente bom, só tinha a mania de proteger mais Harry do que as artilheiras, o que causou algumas brincadeiras do time, principalmente Cassie e Rony, que se juntaram para fazer piadinhas, com Rony contando do primeiro ano de Colin em Hogwarts.

- Você nem faz idéia de como era engraçado. – dizia Rony baixinho a Cassie que rolava de rir, ao imaginar Colin atrás de Harry pedindo autógrafos e tirando fotos. – Juro para você que quando o Harry recebeu o cartão cantado no dia dos namorados, num primeiro momento achei que fosse do Colin. – e cantou um trechinho da música para a garota.

Cassie gargalhou alto o que lhe valeu olhares indignados de Gina que explanava estratégias para o time.

- Se os dois acham que já ouviram o suficiente eu sugiro que vão lá para fora. – a capitã bronqueou encarando os dois.

- Foi mal Gina. Desculpa. – Cassie falou tentando segurar a risada. – E quem realmente mandou? – perguntou baixinho, curiosa.

- Eu acho que foi a Gina. – Rony respondeu mais baixo ainda.

- Sério? Ela é a fim dele? – Cassie surpreendeu-se com a informação.

- Era. Mas ultimamente ela anda muito namoradeira para o meu gosto. – falou emburrado.

Cassandra sorriu do ciúme de Rony, para com a irmã, e ficou encarando a menina que ainda explicava as jogadas, imaginando se ela ainda sentia algo por Harry, depois olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele a fitava, sorriu para ele que não retribuiu o sorriso, e estava de cara fechada. Cassie estranhou. Qual era a razão do mau humor agora?

Nesse momento Gina terminava de falar ao time e todos se dirigiram para o treinamento prático.

- Vocês dois estavam bem próximos. – disse Harry a Rony como quem não quer nada. – O que era tão divertido?

- Ah, eu estava contando alguns fatos passados para a Cassie. – respondeu sem dizer exatamente sobre o que falavam.

- Sei. – e saiu caminhando mais apressado.

- Ei Harry, o que foi? – Rony perguntou seguindo-o.

- Deixa pra lá. – e montou na vassoura saindo em disparada.

- O que deu nele? – Rony se perguntou.

- Reparei que ele estava de mau humor mesmo. – Cassie falou aproximando-se.

- Vocês são dois bocós. – Gina resmungou passando por eles.

- Qual foi? – Rony perguntou indignado.

Cassie ficou em silêncio, pensando o que teria acontecido, quando se fez a luz. Não, não podia ser isso. Será? Deu uma risadinha marota, olhando Harry voar de um lado para o outro. Ele poderia estar com ciúmes? Interessante.

Montou em sua vassoura e subiu seguindo em direção ao menino.

- Olá. Você parece não estar de muito bom humor. – falou ao parar ao lado dele.

- Impressão sua. – ele respondeu sem nem fitá-la.

- Sei. – ela falou como se soubesse de fato.

- Sabe o quê? – ele perguntou. – Duvido que tenha reparado em algo além das piadinhas do Rony. – Droga! Não era realmente isso que queria falar.

Cassie olhou-o com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Do que é que você está rindo agora? Será que não pode parar de dar risada um momento? – ele falou irritado.

Ela riu mais ainda.

- Você está com ciúmes. – Cassie falou.

- Ciúmes? Está maluca? Ciúmes de quem?

- Bom, das duas uma, ou você está com ciúmes do Rony por ele ter conversado comigo, ou você está com ciúmes de mim. – ela concluiu abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

Harry olhou-a por um momento espantado. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Desculpa Harry. A gente se fala depois que você pensar bem nos motivos da sua irritação. – e com essas últimas palavras saiu voando ao encontro dos outros.

- Eu não estou irritado. – ele gritou. – E também não estou com ciúmes. – gritou mais alto ainda.

Cassie ainda riu e deu um adeusinho para ele.

Ciúmes. Harry pensou subindo ainda mais alto com a vassoura. Cassandra deveria estar com lesma na cabeça para ter tido essa idéia. Ciúmes dela, até parece. Ela o achava um trasgo não é mesmo? Garota irritante.

- Pára de pensar nela. – falou para si mesmo, começando a se concentrar no treinamento.

Gina explicava a jogada que queria fazer à Cassie e Natália, a outra artilheira, que estava no terceiro ano. Uma garota bastante esperta e que voava muito bem.

- Cassie, como você tem a Firebolt que é mais veloz, voe rente ao chão, enquanto eu e a Natália fazemos os passes acima, deixamos a bola com você, e assim que os artilheiros e batedores se concentrarem em nós, siga para as balizas.

- OK! – falou Cassie.

Essa era uma das jogadas preferidas de Gina que vinha explicando como fazê-la há alguns dias, hoje seria o primeiro treino, os dois batedores fariam as vezes do time adversário, com Rony na frente dos aros.

Gina e Natália voavam acima de Cassie que as acompanhava abaixo bem rente ao chão, essa manobra permitiria que ela passasse desapercebida, esperavam que assim fosse. Próxima às balizas Gina soltou a bola que Cassie pegou subindo rapidamente, mesmo os dois batedores sabendo o que ela iria fazer surpreenderam-se com a velocidade que ela imprimiu. Rony não teve a menor chance de defesa.

- Valeu Cassie. – gritou Gina, feliz pela sua jogada ter saído perfeita.

- Muito bom. – Natália concordou.

- Deveríamos tentar agora com Cassie se desviando dos balaços. Temos que treinar todas os possíveis ataques.

- Vamos lá. – Cassie concordou.

A segunda tentativa, foi mais difícil, pois os dois batedores não combinaram qual deles atiraria o balaço, resultado, Cassie se viu como alvo de dois torpedos. Harry que parara de procurar o pomo para capturar ficou olhando a jogada e não pôde evitar, de se assustar.

- Cuidado! - gritou do alto.

Cassandra ouviu-o, mas manteve a concentração na goles que caiu em suas mãos e nos balaços que vinham um de cada direção, voou rápido conseguindo desviar de um dos balaços, mas no movimento ficou de costas para o segundo que resvalou em seu ombro tirando-lhe o equilíbrio, como estava perto do chão em vez de tentar se segurar, resolveu que seria melhor cair de uma vez, mas estava rápida demais, acabou deslizando de costas por um bom pedaço de chão.

Harry já estava ao lado de Cassie segundos depois dela ter caído.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Cassie manteve os olhos fechados por uns segundos, puxando o ar que lhe faltara quando batera as costas no chão.

- Cassie! – ouviu a voz próxima ao seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos dando com o tom de verde mais bonito que já tinha visto, cheios de preocupação, sorriu meio aérea.

- Parecem mesmo sapinhos cozidos. – ela disse bobamente.

- Acho que ela bateu a cabeça. – ouviu Rony dizer, mas não o viu pois ainda fitava Harry.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, Cassie já sentindo a cabeça desanuviar, enxergava bem melhor.

- Eu tô bem. – conseguiu enfim dizer tentando se levantar.

Harry a segurou pelo braço ajudando-a.

- Tem certeza? Você parece estar meio pálida.

- Foi só um tombinho, eu estava voando baixo.

- Onde o balaço pegou? – Natália perguntou.

- Foi no ombro, mas só tocou, nem deve ter ficado roxo.

- O que vocês têm na cabeça? Querem matar a Cassandra? – Gina gritava com Colin e André Kirke, que pediam desculpas a cada novo grito.

- Acho melhor pararmos o treino por hoje. – Gina disse, ainda brava. - Cassie vá até a ala hospitalar para a madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada no seu ombro.

- Tá tudo bem Gina, não aconteceu nada. Fica tranqüila.

- Melhor não arriscar. Quero você sem machucado nenhum para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. Essa jogada depende da velocidade da sua vassoura. Vamos, eu levo você. – mais ordenou do que pediu a capitã da Grifinória.

- Tá bom. Eu dou uma passadinha na ala hospitalar. – concedeu Cassie, e saiu meio dura em direção ao castelo com Gina a seguindo de perto.

- Caraca, essa foi por pouco. – Rony falou.

- É. – Harry concordou olhando as meninas se distanciarem.

- Sua irritação passou? – Rony perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu não estou irritado. – Harry respondeu tranqüilo.

- Mas estava. Que foi que aconteceu?

Harry olhou para o amigo e pensou no que Cassie lhe dissera. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ficara mesmo com ciúmes da proximidade dela com Rony.

- Não foi nada. Já passou. Desculpa.

- Tá bom, se não quer me contar, tudo bem. – Rony falou erguendo os braços e seguindo para o vestiário para se trocar.

Harry o seguiu mais devagar. Na verdade não queria mesmo contar a Rony que estava se interessando por Cassie, vai que o amigo também estava? O que menos queria era brigar com ele por causa de garotas. Além do mais, havia Hermione. Quando é que aquele cabeçudo ia se tocar que a amiga gostava dele de uma maneira diferente? Se Rony se interessasse mesmo por Cassandra, as coisas ficariam complicadas.

_**HPHPHP**_

Depois de passar pela enfermaria onde Madame Pomfrey dera uma pomada feita de _Cânfora_ e _Mentol_, para o inchaço que havia em seu ombro, Cassie seguiu direto para o banho, encheu a banheira com algumas ervas relaxantes e entrou soltando um leve suspiro de satisfação. Encostou a nuca na beirada pensando em Harry. Será que ele estava mesmo com ciúmes de Rony? Só de pensar que ele talvez se interessasse um pouquinho por ela já começava a ficar ansiosa.

Cassie tinha Harry como a pessoa mais próxima de si, apesar de apenas tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente esse ano.

Não sabia explicar os motivos, mas sentia uma ligação muito forte com Harry, talvez por sonhar com ele desde que se lembrava por gente. No começo não fazia idéia de que o garotinho que via em seus sonhos fosse real, trazia-o como um amigo imaginário. Quando descobrira que seu Harry era Harry Potter, tudo começara a fazer sentido.

Sonhava com ele em situações de extremo perigo, infelizmente não eram sonhos premonitórios, eles vinham junto com os acontecimentos pelos quais Harry passava. Depois, quando Dobby fora ao castelo dos Colomano, conseguira extrair dele detalhes da vida de Harry, se bem que não fora tão difícil assim, o pequeno elfo ficara encantado ao dizer que conhecia o grandioso Harry Potter. Cassie pensou sorrindo. Então descobrira sobre Sirius, e entrara em contato com Alvo Dumbledore. Queria poder ajudar mais, e talvez para isso, tivesse que voltar a ter as suas visões. Só de pensar nelas estremeceu.

As visões de Cassandra eram terríveis, sempre muito fortes, a deixavam fraca. Não conseguia controlá-las, elas vinham do nada a qualquer hora, causando constrangimentos aos avós que lhe diziam que era coisa ruim ter visões. Na verdade eles não acreditavam muito nela, e por isso Cassie decidira cortar esse mau. Pedira a um de seus professores que lhe ensinasse Oclumência, talvez a arte de barrar pensamentos pudesse ajudá-la a controlar as visões. Dera certo. Conseguira se livrar do que para ela, era um fardo.

Suspirou pesadamente, melhor parar de pensar muito, e ir jantar antes que Rony comesse tudo.

_**HPHPHP**_

Harry andava no corredor em frente à porta da sala de banhos das meninas, esperando Cassandra para irem jantar juntos. Não sabia exatamente porque motivo estava ali. Ou melhor sabia sim, ficara preocupado com o tombo que ela levara e tinha que ser honesto, queria sondá-la para saber se estava interessada em Rony, só não sabia exatamente como fazer isso.

Ainda caminhava para lá e para cá quando numa das viradas trombou com alguém, ergueu a cabeça dando de cara com a professora de DCAT.

- Oi Professora.

- Olá, Harry. Está fazendo o que aqui?

- Ah... bom... sabe... – não sabia bem o que falar.

Eveline deu um sorriso para o garoto.

- Esperando alguma garota? – perguntou lançando um olhar à porta da sala de banhos.

Harry ficou levemente constrangido, mas acabou acenando que sim.

- Cassandra?

- Como a senhora...?

- Como eu sei? Oras, digamos que eu sou muito observadora.

- É que ela caiu no treinamento, e eu queria saber se está tudo bem.

- Ela caiu? Machucou-se? – Eveline perguntou levemente preocupada.

- Um balaço a acertou no ombro, e ela ficou meio aérea depois de ter caído de costas.

- Sempre achei quadribol muito violento para as meninas.

- De fato é. – Harry falou pensando em todas as vezes que se machucara nos jogos.

- Não sei se Cibele gostaria que a filha se aventurasse nesse esporte. – Eveline disse antes que pudesse se conter.

- Cibele? – Harry não entendeu, mas ficou sem resposta, pois nesse momento a porta da sala de banhos se abriu, e Cassandra saiu tentando parecer relaxada, mas o corpo inteiro doía. Ficou surpresa ao ver Harry e a professora de DCAT.

- Oi.

- Olá Cassandra. – Eveline respondeu. – Harry me disse que você caiu da vassoura.

- Ah foi um tombinho à toa.

- E seu ombro? – Harry perguntou.

- Madame Pomfrey já cuidou dele.

Um estranho silêncio se instalou entre os três com Eveline fitando os dois garotos. Não pôde deixar de ficar emocionada, e triste ao mesmo tempo. Era engraçado como a vida dava voltas e parava no mesmo lugar. Conhecer os filhos de seus amigos sem eles estarem com ela era dolorido demais.

Cassandra olhou para Harry não entendendo muito bem o que acontecia ali, o garoto apenas deu de ombros.

- Ah, vocês devem estar querendo ir jantar não é? – Eveline perguntou tentando sorrir. – Vão indo crianças. Vão indo.

- Ok, professora. A gente se vê. – Harry falou acenando, sendo seguido por Cassie.

- Que houve ali? – Cassie perguntou assim que viraram no corredor.

- Não sei bem. Estávamos falando de quadribol, e a professora disse que era perigoso e que não sabia se Cibele gostaria que a filha jogasse. Eu nem sei quem é Cibele. – Harry falou olhando para o lado vendo-se sozinho.

Cassandra parara fitando-o, espantada.

- Minha mãe se chamava Cibele. – ela disse.

- Sério? Será que a professora a conheceu?

- Pode ser. As duas teriam a mesma idade hoje.

Os dois ficaram pensativos por um momento.

- Você...

- Posso...

Os dois deram risada ao falarem juntos.

- Fala. – Harry disse.

- Você ainda está bravo? – Cassie perguntou.

- Eu não estava bravo. – ele respondeu sem encará-la.

- Ficou chateado, por Rony ter contado alguns fatos passados?

- É que aquele em especial foi meio ridículo.

- Foi engraçado. – Cassie falou dando risada.

- Ah qual é, olhos como sapos cozidos?

Cassandra riu mais ainda.

- Tá, concordo que não é muito romântico. Na verdade nem é muito saboroso.

Agora os dois começaram a rir incontrolavelmente, um olhava para o rosto do outro e caía na risada. Cassandra sentou no degrau da escada que estavam descendo e Harry apoiou-se no corrimão, não conseguiam parar de rir.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** eu sei, eu sei, demorei séculos. E agora não posso dizer que foi a minha revisora, pois ela me entregou o capítulo, tem mais de uma semana. Fui eu mesma que andei meio ocupada, era para ter postado esse final de semana, mas a chegada de um bebezão aqui em casa atrapalhou meus planos...não, não é meu filho e não adotei um também...ahahahah...na verdade é um filhote de labrador, enorme, e peralta, que adora uma atenção, e como eu já tinha uma cachorra, tive que mediar as duas para uma não machucar a outra...o final de semana foi super movimentado, e a início de semana não foi diferente. Mas agora as duas já fizeram amizade e fora a Dara (filhote) ser hiper ativa, as coisas estão entrando nos eixos...

Mas chega da inha vida, que vocês não devem estar interessado...Vamos ao capítulo...Quadribol, prá mim as melhores cenas tanto nos livros como nos filmes, adoro, meu esporte favorito..ahahah...mas devo concordar com a J.K. é difícil escrever os jogos...

Ah sim, quem tiver idéias de jogadores nas outras casas, por favor, opinem...o primeiro jogo que vou postar será contra a Lufa-Lufa, por isso mandem idéias de nomes, não precisa ser necessariamente alunos que apareçam muito, a Natália da Grifinória só apareceu quando entrou em Hogwarts. Eu escolhi alguns nomes, mas ainda não arrumei no texto, por isso estou aberta à sugestões...

Harry com ciúmes da Cassie, não foi fofo? As coisas só tendem a ir p frente de agora em diante, espero...ehehehe...

Pessoal, valeu por estarem lendo, eu sei que é chato não atualizar com mais rapidez, por isso peço desculpas e por favor entendam, que a minha vida é um pouco corrida, para me dedicar integralmente às fics...mas eu não vou abandonar a história, isso eu tenho certeza.

Super beijocas e abraços de urso.

Rô


	9. Capítulo 09

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 09**_

Olhando para cada um dos jogadores no vestiário antes da primeira partida do ano contra Lufa-Lufa, Gina comandava as últimas estratégias de jogo.

- É isso aí pessoal, nosso time ainda não está afinado, mas podemos vencer. É só vocês acreditarem em si mesmos. – falou lançando um olhar para Rony.

- Tá olhando para mim porquê? – ele perguntou irritado.

Harry deu um sorriso, pois ano passado Rony pode ter começado mal no time, mas conseguira dar uma virada incrível, sendo o crédito todo dele por terem ganhado o campeonato.

Cassie, apesar de odiar, tinha que admitir a si mesma que estava nervosa. Uma coisa era voar sozinha com a goles, outra muito diferente, era voar com centenas de olhos postos em si. Mordia o canto do lábio inferior, e batia o pé sem parar, inquieta. Sentiu o olhar de Harry sobre si e olhou-o dando um sorrisinho meio fraco.

- Você vai se sair bem. – disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu sei. – Cassie falou tentando parecer confiante.

- Então pára de bater o pé. – Harry pisou no pé dela para se aquietar.

- Quem pisa no pé, quer beijo. – ela não resistiu em provocar, fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho de vergonha. – Eu estava brincando. – ela falou baixinho no ouvido dele. – Nem que você fosse o último trasgo na face da terra. Lembra? E eu sou muito egoísta. Opinião sua. – completou fingindo-se magoada.

Harry acabou dando risada da cara dela, pelo menos a brincadeira a deixara mais tranqüila.

- Vamos lá, pessoal. Está na hora. – Gina chamou o time.

Eles saíram do vestiário para o rumor de centenas de vozes, Harry sentiu a grande emoção de jogar novamente pelo time, como era bom voltar, subiu na vassoura dando um impulso e disparou para o ar, o resto do time logo abaixo, o seguiu.

- Este ano o time da Grifinória está completamente reformulado, temos como capitã e artilheira Gina Weasley, as outras duas artilheiras são Cassandra ex-Colomano, e Natália McDonald, batedores André Kirke e meu grande irmão Colin, goleiro outro Weasley, Rony, e como apanhador o melhor dos melhores, Harry Potter. – dizia Dênis Creevey, que ficara com o lugar de Lino Jordan que completara os estudos ano passado.

Cassie caiu na risada ao ouvir outro dos fãs de Harry o elogiarem, Harry que estava acima a ouviu rindo e olhou feio para ela, que riu mais ainda.

O time da Lufa-Lufa entrou nesse momento, e Dênis narrou seus jogadores, não parando para comentar de nenhum, o que deixou a torcida da Lufa-Lufa olhando-o feio. Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou.

- Nossa, como voa essa Firebolt, e agora o time da Grifinória está com tudo, pois temos dois jogadores com esse modelo, uma artilheira e nosso apanhador, apesar do time ser em sua maioria de novos jogadores eu não apostaria contra eles, pois Potter é o melhor dos melhores, de todos os tempos...

Minerva cutucou o braço de Dênis pedindo a ele para se ater à narração do jogo, era incrível como algo da personalidade dos antigos donos de postos passavam para os novos, ainda por cima um fã de Harry Potter

- E vem Cassandra voando veloz em direção às balizas de Lufa-Lufa... cuidado. Ufa, Kirke desviou o balaço bem na hora, ia acertar em cheio nossa artilheira que... Marcou... O primeiro gol é da Grifinória.

Cassie comemorou dando soquinhos no ar com as duas mãos.

- Agora a goles está nas mãos de McMillan, Gina bloqueia, atrasando-o enquanto Colin manda um balaço em Smith, que se aproximava por trás, impedindo-o. É isso aí irmão, manda ver, e a posse da goles é da Grifinória, Natália voa em direção ao gol e... marca. Vinte pontos para o time da Grifinória!

Harry vibrava, voando acima de onde o jogo de fato acontecia, vasculhava cada pedacinho de campo, mas ainda não avistara o brilho dourado do pomo de ouro.

- Eleanora Branstone marca para Lufa-Lufa. – disse Denis, totalmente desanimado agora.

Harry teve que dar uma olhadinha para baixo, Rony ficava possesso quando deixava passar gol, mas ele viu Cassandra dizer algo a ele que sorriu, parecendo aceitar o que ela falava.

- Gina voa em direção ao campo da Lufa-Lufa, mas vem dois artilheiros prontos para impedi-la de prosseguir... isso foi incrível, Cassandra voando por baixo, rente ao campo passou totalmente desapercebida pelos outros jogadores, Gina deixa a bola cair e Cassie sobe passando como um raio no meio dos artilheiros, um balaço segue na direção dela... Ahhhh... é isso aí, ela desvia ficando de ponta cabeça e marca... Gol da Grifinória! – Dênis cada vez mais se animava com as jogadas de seu time, demonstrando ser um autêntico narrador da Grifinória.

Esse passe Harry não perdera, que incrível, Cassandra voava muito bem, fizera uma manobra arriscada, não era fácil marcar gols estando de ponta cabeça.

- E agora uma grande defesa de Weasley. – gritou Dênis.

- É isso aí, Rony. Mantenha a calma que a gente consegue ganhar fácil. – Cassie falou passando ao lado do goleiro.

- Valeu.

Cassandra nunca se divertira tanto na vida, a partir do momento que subira na vassoura esquecera completamente que estava sendo vista por centenas de pares de olhos, concentrou-se somente no jogo e em marcar os gols, e estava sendo mais fácil do que imaginara. Nesse momento o assobio de um balaço cortou o ar seguindo em direção à Natália que estava com a goles, Cassie percebeu que os dois batedores não conseguiriam chegar a tempo, voou veloz na direção da menina, mas um vulto tão rápido quanto ela aproximava-se do outro lado.

- Se segura Nat. – gritou Harry antes de bater sua vassoura na da garota desviando-a da trajetória do balaço.

- Valeu Harry. – Natália falou agradecida, sorrido um pouco tímida para o garoto.

- Depois você me agradece. Vai para o gol, que nossos batedores estão longe, e os artilheiros estão vindo aí.

- Eu cuido deles. - Cassie gritou se postando na frente de duas artilheiras que vinham com tudo prontas para roubar a goles de Natália, ficou voando de lá para cá até dar tempo à outra de marcar. Ao ouvir os gritos da torcida, percebeu que sua estratégia dera certo

- E lá vai ele. Harry segue veloz em direção ao chão, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa atrás dele, mas ninguém conseguirá alcançá-lo. – Dênis narrava.

Cassie virou-se para ver Harry voando, admirou a velocidade imprimida e a concentração dele no pomo que flutuava próximo à arquibancada rente ao chão, local difícil de pegar, no último instante o pomo saiu voando circundando o campo com Harry voando atrás, mas um balaço cortou a sua frente, fazendo-o frear subitamente para não ser atingido, um dos batedores da Lufa-Lufa quase o acertara.

Nesse momento Gina marcava mais um gol para Grifinória, e saiu vibrando com as outras artilheiras.

- Esse time está totalmente entrosado, é incrível o que a capitã fez em pouco tempo, muitos não concordaram com a sua nomeação, mas a professora Minerva McGonagall, sabe o que faz.

- Dênis. – a professora ralhou, mas sem tanta irritação na voz.

Cassandra voava na frente de Gina espalhando jogadores da Lufa-Lufa para todos os lados, abrindo espaço para a garota marcar outro gol, ultrapassou os aros subindo um pouco mais alto, quando sentiu o campo fugir de suas vistas.

Viu um quarto de criança, e uma cama com uma garotinha que gritava a plenos pulmões e se revirava em agonia.

Uma mulher tentava acalmá-la com palavras carinhosas, passando a mão no rosto da criança, quando a porta de súbito abriu-se e por ela passou um homem de expressão agressiva com vestes escuras e varinha em punho.

- _Saia da frente. Vou dar um fim a esse tormento. –_ eleberrou para a mulher puxando-a pelo braço.

- _Não. – _ela gritou._ - Não pai. Não a mate. É minha filha. É minha filha._

Um clarão se fez, a mulher gritou e Cassie viu tudo voltar a ter foco de repente, tão subitamente que balançou perigosamente, sentiu que ia cair da vassoura antes que pudesse tentar se segurar, soltou um grito que fez os torcedores gritarem juntos.

Harry que procurava o pomo num ponto acima do campo, sentiu algo errado no momento que olhou para Cassandra parada com a vassoura no ar, como se estivesse petrificada, antes que ela gritasse, ele já voava em sua direção, o coração deu uma falhada quando a viu escorregar, e voou como nunca na vida, o vento passando veloz por seu rosto. Tinha que alcançá-la.

- Cassandra está caindo! – Dênis gritou levantando-se assim como todos os que assistiam a cena.

Cassie fechou os olhos quando percebeu que ia bater com tudo no chão, mas estranhamente ela não bateu, algo a impedira de se estatelar como uma panqueca, alguém a pegara no ar.

- Pode abrir os olhos agora. – ouviu Harry dizer.

Ela fez o que ele disse e viu que estava sentada na vassoura a frente dele, segura pela cintura pelo braço do garoto.

- Você demorou. – ela falou sorrindo tremulamente.

Harry deu uma risada de puro alívio.

- O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. – Cassie respondeu desviando os olhos. – Estou bem, pode me devolver para a minha vassoura.

- Já, já. – ele disse, estava gostando de ter Cassie pertinho dele.

Fez um sinal à Madame Hooch de que estava tudo bem, e o jogo continuou.

- Harry, olha ali. – Cassie falou apontando com os olhos algo à esquerda, o pomo flutuava tranqüilamente.

- Você agüenta mais um vôo?

- Eu vou te atrasar.

- Que nada. – Harry pegou-a pela mão ajudando-a a ir para a parte de trás da vassoura, Cassie segurou-se na cintura dele, e os dois partiram em direção ao pomo, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa estava muito longe quando percebeu a manobra de Harry.

Foi uma das capturas mais fáceis que o apanhador da Grifinória fizera, apesar de um pouco demorada e da sua acompanhante.

- Peguei! – gritou.

A torcida da Grifinória veio abaixo.

- Muito bem Harry. – ele ouviu a voz de Cassie e sentiu um leve aperto na cintura.

A vassoura deslizou para o chão e Cassie pulou antes que Harry pudesse ajudá-la. O time chegava nesse momento dando urros de alegria pela vitória, e Rony trazia a vassoura de Cassie que ficara planando no mesmo lugar de onde a garota caíra.

- Obrigada Rony. – Cassie falou se afastando um pouco da aglomeração.

- Cassandra. Você está bem? – a professora McGonagall perguntou à menina.

- Ah tudo bem, acho que escorreguei.

Harry a ouviu responder, mas sabia que ela estava mentindo, percebera a expressão de terror no rosto dela ao pegá-la. Algo acontecera lá em cima, e não fora um escorregão.

Cassie afastou-se da multidão que queria dar tapinhas nos jogadores, e seguiu em direção ao castelo.

- Se não sabe ficar em cima de uma vassoura, não deveria fazer parte de um time.

Draco falou para Cassandra ao vê-la passar.

- Vai trançar o cabelo Malfoy, se não tem nada melhor para fazer. – ela respondeu sem parar de andar.

O que fora aquilo? Alguma visão? Mas há anos que não as tinha. E se fosse uma visão, seria do futuro? Passado? Quem era a garotinha? A mulher que a protegera? E o homem? Não conseguira ver os rostos, apenas formas indistintas, vozes que não reconhecera. Estava tão concentrada na visão que esbarrou num corpo, quase caindo, levantou a cabeça dando de cara com Alvo Dumbledore. Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos.

- Fiquei sabendo que você caiu da vassoura.

- Escorreguei.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou sorrindo levantando a sobrancelha em descrença.

Cassie soltou um suspiro de exasperação. Conseguiria algum dia guardar algo desse homem? Duvidava.

- Tive uma visão.

- Pensei que você houvesse bloqueado as visões. – ele comentou preocupado.

- Eu também pensei. – Cassie falou continuando a andar sendo seguida pelo diretor.

- Que tipo de visão?

- Não sei, estava informe, nem sei se era passado ou futuro. Mas não era com o Harry, pode ficar descansado.

- Na realidade não é isso que me preocupa. Você quase ter caído da vassoura por causa dessa visão é mais alarmante.

- Acho que eu estava muito ansiosa pelo jogo, andei me esquecendo dos exercícios de Oclumência. Se o professor Read descobrir, vai me dar uma tremenda bronca... O que foi? – Cassie perguntou ao ver a expressão de Dumbledore mudar ao ouvir o nome do seu professor de Oclumência.

- Nada.

- Ah professor, não é só o senhor que é observador. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente, apesar do principal motivo de ter trazido Cassandra da Romênia, ser Harry, também se preocupara com a garota, ao saber que Osbert Read, desaparecera. Depois de Berta Jorkins ele ficara alerta ante qualquer sumiço, e o desaparecimento desse professor em particular era muito suspeito.

- Ele desapareceu Cassandra.

- Professor Osbert? – recebeu um aceno confirmando. – Quando?

- Antes de eu ir buscá-la na Romênia.

- E não me contou nada? Achou o quê? Que eu entraria em pânico? – perguntou levemente irritada, pois Dumbledore adorava guardar as coisas somente para si, começava a entender a irritação de Harry.

- Na verdade, achei que em vez de você me acompanhar fosse querer encontrar seu professor.

- Talvez. – deixou a dúvida. – O que o senhor acha disso? Voldemort o pegou? Por que motivo? Ele não poderia saber de mim.

- Ainda não tenho as respostas às suas perguntas. Mas gostaria que você me mantivesse informado sobre as suas visões.

- Eu não terei mais visões, essa foi um acaso.

- Entendo. E seus sonhos?

- Pesadelos do passado.

- Você quer tomar uma das poções de madame Pomfrey para não sonhar?

- Sabemos que essa não é uma atitude correta não é professor? Meu único receio é não ter tempo suficiente para salvá-lo. – falou baixinho, um pouco agoniada.

- Salvar quem?

Cassandra deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry, mas Dumbledore virou-se tranqüilo para o garoto.

- Um ex-professor de Cassandra. – o diretor disse tranqüilo. – Ele gosta de esportes radicais e eu estava comentando com ela sobre sua última aventura.

Cassie olhou o diretor, espantada, pela mentira criada. Harry também o olhou, duvidando da história contada, mas virou-se para Cassie.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Tchau professor. – Cassie falou voltando a caminhar em direção ao castelo antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita.

Harry acenou para Dumbledore e seguiu a garota.

- Não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse que escorreguei.

- Conta outra, quando a peguei, você estava tremendo e não era de susto por ter escorregado, fora seu olhar que parecia que tinha visto alguém morrer.

Cassie parou de repente de andar fitando Harry.

- Que foi?

- Acho que eu vi mesmo alguém morrendo.

- O quê? – ele assustou-se.

- Ah Harry é tudo muito doido, melhor você esquecer. – e correu em direção ao castelo.

- Cassandra! – Harry gritou mas ela não parou.

- O que houve? – Hermione perguntou aproximando-se do amigo.

- Eu não sei, mas ela está assustada com alguma coisa.

- Boa pegada Harry. – Rony disse batendo nas costas dele. – Por um momento a Cassie virou mesmo seu pomo de ouro.

- Ah Rony. – Hermione reclamou mas acabou dando risada.

Harry acompanhou os amigos, mas com o olhar ainda fixo por onde Cassie saíra correndo.

_**HPHPHP**_

Será que havia alguma criança em perigo? Mas não conhecia nenhuma criança, pelo menos não pequena como aquela garotinha, deveria ter no máximo uns sete anos. A mulher e o homem, apesar da visão não ter sido nítida, eram estranhamente familiares, mas não conseguia visualizá-los agora que a visão se desfizera.

Inspirou profundamente, tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer imagem, precisava praticar _Oclumência_. Professor Osbert, o único amigo que tivera em Scarisoara, lhe daria uma tremenda bronca se soubesse que ela parara há semanas de praticar, mas aconteceram tantas coisas ultimamente, que ao menos se lembrara.

E o professor? Por que sumira? Dumbledore estava preocupado, mas Cassie continuava acreditando que o motivo do sumiço do professor não tinha nada haver consigo.

Cassandra suspirou ainda embaixo do chuveiro, já estava ficando enrugada do tempo que passara ali, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

- Cassie!

- Tô aqui.

- Está tudo bem? – Cassandra reconheceu a voz de Hermione.

- Estou bem. – foi a resposta calma. - Já estou saindo.

Enxugou-se colocando uma calça jeans e camiseta, saiu do box dando de cara com Hermione sentada esperando-a.

- Você está bem? – tornou a perguntar.

- Já me perguntou isso.

- Quero ouvir sua resposta olhando para você.

Cassandra a encarou por alguns segundos. Mione era a esperteza em pessoa, não dava para esconder muita coisa dela. Na verdade, não sabia mesmo se queria esconder. Sentou-se e começou a calçar seus tênis. O tempo passou e Mione achou que a garota não fosse dizer mais nada.

- Tive uma visão. – Cassandra disse de repente baixinho.

- Uma visão? Como assim? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

- Como, eu não sei. Só sei que o que vi não foi nada bonito.

- O que você viu?

- Uma mulher protegendo uma garotinha de um homem que ia matá-la, o feitiço acabou acertando a mulher.

Hermione olhou Cassandra espantada.

- Você os conhece?

- Acredito que sim, parece ser uma lembrança, mas nunca vivenciei nada desse tipo.

- Não pode ser você?

- Eu? – agora a espantada era Cassie. – Não. A menina deveria ter uns seis, sete anos. E a mulher era mãe dessa garota, minha mãe morreu quando eu era bebê. – Cassandra contou com um olhar meio perdido no passado.

- Você sempre teve visões? – Mione perguntou.

Cassie olhou para a nova amiga imaginando quanto poderia contar a ela.

- De vez em quando, mas eu comecei a barrá-las a partir do momento que começaram a me causar problemas.

- Como você as controla?

- Oclumência. Tive um professor em Scarisoara que me ensinou.

- E não anda praticando?

- Na verdade, não. – Cassie respondeu sorrindo. – Mas já voltei aos treinos.

- Você poderia contar ao Harry, ele anda precisando de incentivos para praticar Oclumência. – Hermione resmungou pensando no amigo.

- É mais difícil para ele Mione. Agüentar Snape não é fácil. – Cassie falou levantando-se.

Ia abrindo a porta quando percebeu não ser seguida, olhou para trás, Hermione ainda estava sentada olhando-a estranhamente.

- Como você sabe que Harry estava tendo aulas de Oclumência com Snape?

- Alguém deve ter comentado. – Cassandra falou balançando os ombros sem dar importância ao fato.

- Ninguém sabe.

- Não? – disse simplesmente. – Não faça disso um cavalo de batalha. Vamos indo? Estou morta de cansaço. – e saiu para o corredor.

Hermione a seguiu pensando que Cassandra era muito estranha, e havia segredos demais a rondando.

As duas chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, deram a senha e estavam entrando no Salão Comunal quando Cassie segurou o braço de Mione.

- Hermione, posso te pedir para não comentar com ninguém sobre o que contei?

- Sobre a visão que você teve?

- Sobre tudo. Não é muito legal quando os outros descobrem sobre as visões, há alguns que fogem de você, e outros que ficam te enchendo querendo saber o que irá acontecer.

- Fica tranqüila. Não contarei a ninguém.

- Nem ao Harry.

Hermione estranhou esse pedido, mas não era fofoqueira, se Cassandra pedia para não contar, ela não contaria.

- Nem ao Harry.

- Obrigada.

- Ei meninas. Guardei alguns sanduíches prá vocês. – Rony gritou do outro lado do salão acenando. Ainda havia alguns remanescentes da grande farra que fora a festa da vitória.

Cassandra acenou de volta agradecendo, mas subiu direto para o quarto das meninas.

- Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou a Mione assim que ela se juntou a eles.

- Cassie está cansada, foi dormir. – Mione disse pegando um sanduíche e começando a comer.

Harry ficou em silêncio, adoraria saber o que acontecera no campo, mas respeitaria Cassandra, afinal também tinha seus segredos.

_**HPHPHP**_

Harry sorria para alguém que estava a sua frente, de repente a pessoa tomou forma, longos cabelos castanhos-avermelhados encaracolados, olhos escuros, cheios de mistério, um sorriso na expressão da menina mostrava que ela deveria ter aprontado alguma coisa, ela vivia aprontando. Cassie!

- Ela é muito bonita. – uma voz conhecida falou.

A imagem de Cassandra sumiu de repente, Harry abriu os olhos, meio embaciados pelo sono, procurou seus óculos na mesa ao lado da cama, colocou-os focalizando a direção de onde viera o som.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou baixinho sentando-se na cama, não sentia nenhuma ameaça de quem quer que fosse.

- Já esqueceu de mim Harry? – a voz tornou a dizer colocando-se à frente da janela por onde filtrava o luar.

- Sirius? – Harry franziu o cenho, só podia estar sonhando. Levantou aproximando-se do vulto. Estendeu a mão tocando-o no braço.

- Ei Harry! É claro que sou eu. Imaginou que o abandonaria?

- Você... você... – Harry não conseguia formular uma frase decente. – Você está morto.

- Você viu meu corpo?

- Não.

- Então?

- Acho que estou sonhando. – o garoto falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro.

Sirius deu uma risada divertida e sentou-se no chão do quarto de Harry, que se acomodou em frente ao padrinho.

- Como eu estava dizendo, ela é muito bonita.

- Quem?

- Sua nova amiga.

- Cassandra? – Harry falou surpreso. Como Sirius sabia de Cassie? E será que ele sabia quem ela era?

- Cassandra. Bonito nome. – o homem disse com olhos sonhadores.

- Que foi?

- Engraçado, uma vez há muito tempo atrás eu pensei que se tivesse uma filha gostaria de colocar o nome dela de Cassiopéia.

Harry deu risada da imaginação do padrinho.

- Mas como não é lá uma beleza esse nome, mudei para Cassandra, os diminutivos seriam iguais.

- Cassie. – Harry respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. – Sirius concordou voltando os olhos para Harry. – Conte-me, como você está?

- Melhor. Depois que você m... sumiu, eu fiquei bravo comigo mesmo por ter sido tão idiota. – Harry falou abaixando a cabeça. – Pode me perdoar? – perguntou ainda sem encarar o padrinho.

- Harry, não há o que perdoar. Você fez por mim o que eu fiz por você. E faria tudo de novo.

- Mas você não estava em perigo de verdade. Esqueci a droga do espelho. Tentei falar com você, depois, mas nada, acabei quebrando-o. Sinto muito. – Harry falou tudo de uma vez.

Sirius sorriu levemente.

- Escute, não tenho muito tempo...

- Como assim não tem muito tempo? – Harry surpreendeu-se. – Você está aqui. Não está morto. Não precisa mais ir embora...

- Quieto. Não posso explicar agora, só vim lhe dizer para tomar cuidado. Planos estão sendo orquestrados. Pessoas começam de novo a desaparecer. Há uma nova ameaça se formando.

- Que ameaça? Tem algo a ver com Voldemort?

- Quem mais? Cuide-se Harry. Proteja-se. E não se coloque em perigo. – Sirius falou levantando-se.

- Não... Espera. Fique mais um pouco. Aonde você vai? Como posso encontrá-lo?

- Você não pode, mas fique tranqüilo. Eu o encontrarei.

- Sirius, preciso contar uma coisa a você.

- Outro dia. Adeus.

- Não. Espera. Sirius! – Harry gritou mas o padrinho como fumaça sumiu no ar. – Sirius!

- Harry! Harry! Acorda, você está sonhando. – Harry abriu os olhos dando de cara com Rony e suas sardas.

- Sirius! – levantou-se rápido olhando para a janela. – Cadê ele? – perguntou olhando dos lados. - Você o viu? Ele estava aqui.

- Não há ninguém aqui. Você estava sonhando.

- Não. Foi real. Falou comigo como se tivéssemos nos visto ontem. Sabia do que estava acontecendo, disse que a Cassie era bonita.

Rony deu risada ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

- Harry, provavelmente você acha a Cassie bonita, e como ela é filha de Sirius nada mais natural do que sonhar com ele.

- Desde quando você virou psicólogo? – Harry perguntou indignado.

- Pensei no que a Hermione diria nesse caso. – Rony disse fazendo ar de entendido.

- Ele estava aqui. – Harry falou sentando-se pesadamente na cama.

- Eu sei o quanto você gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Mas ele não está.

Harry não disse nada fitando a noite através da janela. Fora tão real. Será que a culpa estava fazendo com que visse coisas?

- Por que você não tenta dormir de novo? – Rony perguntou ao amigo.

- Vai você.

Logo Harry estava ouvindo o ronco de Rony, os outros garotos não haviam acordado. Suspirando, levantou-se descendo para o salão comunal, não conseguiria dormir mesmo.

Para sua surpresa o salão não estava vazio, uma pessoa estava deitada no sofá em frente à lareira. Quando chegou mais perto viu Cassie toda encolhida de olhos fechados, respirando calmamente. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas em silêncio e ficou observando-a. Era realmente bonita. Não uma beleza que de cara você notava, mas havia certas particularidades, como a pele branquinha, o nariz arrebitado, a pintinha no lábio superior, algumas sardas em cima do nariz, apenas complementando o jeitinho de menina sapeca, os cabelos encaracolados e longos, de uma cor tão incomum de castanho avermelhado. E os olhos escuros, era o que ela herdara de Sirius. A maneira de fitar os outros às vezes, mostrava uma energia represada. Uma vontade de sair procurando aventuras. Igualzinha ao pai, pensou sorrindo.

E ainda havia a personalidade brincalhona e esquentada, pensou sorrindo consigo mesmo da análise que fazia de Cassie, imaginando um encontro dela com Sirius, seria interessante ver como o padrinho reagiria ao conhecer a filha. Ficaria orgulhoso, tinha certeza.

- Por que você está sorrindo?

Harry voltou rapidamente os olhos para Cassie, que desperta, o fitava.

- Estava aqui imaginando um encontro entre você e Sirius. – pego de surpresa com a pergunta, respondeu com a verdade.

- Isso não será mais possível não é mesmo? – Cassie falou séria sentando-se.

- Não. Acho que não. – Harry falou franzindo o cenho.

- O que está fazendo acordado?

- Perdi o sono. E você?

- É. – foi a lacônica resposta.

- Não quer me contar o que houve no jogo?

- Melhor esquecer. Eu vou fazer o mesmo. – ela disse levantando-se, andou pelo salão parando perto da janela.

Harry não soube bem o motivo, mas seguiu-a.

- Já está amanhecendo.

- Sim. – ele falou sem olhar para fora.

- E o frio está chegando. O lago congela? – ela perguntou de repente virando-se, somente nesse momento percebendo o quanto Harry estava próximo. Levantou os olhos para ele, ambos se encarando sem saberem o que dizer.

Cassandra, num movimento suave ergueu a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelos de Harry da testa, mas ela voltou ao mesmo lugar.

- Seus cabelos são muito rebeldes. – disse sorrindo.

- Sempre foram.

Cassie ia abaixando a mão quando Harry a segurou trazendo-a para junto de si.

- O que você está fazendo? – Cassie perguntou surpresa.

- Na verdade, não sei muito bem. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que a enlaçava com o outro braço. – Só sei que foi muito bom voar com você hoje. Gostei de segurá-la em meus braços.

Por um momento Cassandra perdeu a fala, a respiração ficou suspensa.

Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ter Cassie tão pertinho assim, era muito gostoso... devagar se aproximou mais dela, os lábios próximos um do outro. Cassie fechou os olhos, esperando, desejando, querendo mais que tudo que aquele beijo acontecesse.

- Harry, não acredito que você levantou. Me deixou preocupado... – Rony desceu as escadas falando, parou na metade soltando um bocejo, foi o tempo que Cassandra e Harry precisaram para se afastar um do outro. - ...depois daquele pesadelo que você teve. Ah, oi Cassie. – falou quando viu a garota próxima à janela. – Você está bem Harry?

- Estou. – o garoto disse um tanto irritado por ter sido atrapalhado e outro tanto constrangido com o que quase acontecera.

- Você teve um pesadelo? – Cassandra perguntou da janela, não confiava muito em si perto de Harry.

- Nada demais. – Harry respondeu olhando feio para Rony que já ia abrir a boca.

A conversa foi interrompida com a entrada de outros alunos que começavam a levantar.

Cassandra passou rápido por Harry, dirigindo-se ao quarto para se trocar. Ele ficou olhando-a se afastar, morrendo de vontade de dizer, sabe-se lá o que. Qualquer besteira apenas para segurá-la mais um pouco.

_**HPHPHP**_

O café da manhã de domingo, foi feito em silêncio por Harry e Cassie que trocavam olhares a toda hora. De vez em quando a peralta menina dava uma risadinha, e Harry ficava vermelho.

Hermione achou estranho o comportamento dos amigos, ia comentar algo, mas nesse momento as corujas entraram em algazarra pelo salão principal, Hermione pegou seu _Profeta Diário_ soltando uma exclamação assustada assim que o abriu na primeira página, outras exclamações pelo salão foram ouvidas. Os olhares próximos a Hermione convergiram para ela.

- Fala logo. Não mata a gente de curiosidade. – Rony pediu.

- Houve fuga em massa da prisão de Azkaban. – disse olhando horrorizada para Harry.

- Quem? – ele perguntou apenas.

- Todos os comensais presos no Ministério.

Harry deu um soco na mesa, assustando Cassandra que deu um pulo no acento. O olhar do garoto convergiu para a mesa principal, onde Dumbledore não aparecera. Óbvio, ele já deveria estar sabendo.

- Aí diz como eles conseguiram escapar? – Cassie perguntou não tirando os olhos de Harry.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, olhando assustada para Cassie.

- Os dementadores abandonaram seus postos.

- Daí para alguém entrar foi fácil. – Rony completou.

- E sabemos quem foi não é mesmo? – Harry falou em tom irônico levantando-se.

Deu de cara com Malfoy que lhe sorria ironicamente.

- Viu só? Eles são mais espertos que vocês.

- Sai da frente. – Harry rosnou.

Hermione e Rony levantaram ficando ao lado de Harry.

- Você deve estar morrendo de medo não é mesmo? Afinal muitos daqueles comensais devem estar loucos para colocarem as mãos em você.

Harry ficou em silêncio, tentou desviar de Draco, mas os dois brutamontes Crabbe e Goyle impediram sua passagem.

- Não sei porque você se gaba tanto Malfoy, afinal seu papaizinho é um dos fujões. Você acha mesmo que só porque os dementadores debandaram não haverá bruxos atrás dele? – Cassie falou calmamente surgindo ao lado de Hermione.

- Não se meta. – Malfoy rosnou, não podia ver Cassandra na sua frente que seu sangue fervia de raiva, odiava quando ela falava de modo irônico sobre seu pai.

- Ah sim, e como eu poderia esquecer? Você morre de medo do Voldemort não é mesmo? – ela brincou com ele.

Foi a gota d'água para Malfoy, que partiu para cima de Cassandra, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, Harry segurou seu braço.

- Encoste nela. Eu vou adorar enfiar um soco na sua cara.

A força que Harry pôs na mão foi tanta e a voz estava tão irada que assustou Draco, ele tentou puxar o braço, mas não conseguiu.

- Harry solta ele. – Mione pediu, pois já chamavam atenção dos alunos, para aparecer um professor não demoraria.

Harry soltou lentamente o braço de Malfoy que se afastou massageando-o.

- Vai ter troco Cassandra. Vai ter troco. – ele disse ao afastar-se.

- Huuuuu. Tô morrendo de medo. – ela falou erguendo as mãos.

- Você está muito violento. – Mione falou para Harry. – E você está muito provocadora. – falou virando-se para Cassie.

- Eu? – os dois responderam indignados. – Foi o Malfoy que começou.

Harry e Cassandra se olharam e acabaram rindo da indignação de Mione, Rony os acompanhou, e os quatro começaram a rir. Talvez esse fosse o melhor remédio, para a notícia que acabaram de ler no Profeta Diário. Se desesperar não seria a solução.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-**

Oi gente!

Sem desculpas por não ter postado antes, não deu, sério... recebi a revisão já tem uma semana, mas simplesmente não consegui sentar aqui para arrumar. Eu prometi a uma amiga uma revisão pra antes do Natal, e ainda tenho que terminar de olhar as fics da minha revisora...ahahah...é uma troca, a Mar já deve estar ansiosa.

Antes de comentar o capítulo, vou deixar avisado que o próximo cap. o 10, vai demorar, simplesmente, porque o 11 ainda não está pronto, agora as coisas vão caminhar mais lentas ainda, pq capítulos digitados acabaram, só estão esquematizados, vou terminar a história Sem Barreiras, que falta apenas um capítulo, (o que é SB? É uma fic de animê de Card Captors Sakura) é nela que vou me concentrar a partir de agora, então paciência... leiam os livros de HP de novo... não é uma boa idéia?... ahahahaha...foi mal... mas nunca, nunca escrevam duas histórias ao mesmo tempo, 5 então, por favor, é a coisa mais maluca que eu já fiz na vida, ainda bem que não fiquei tão doida e postei todas as 5 histórias...ahahahahah...

Gostaram do jogo? Caraca não é fácil escrever jogos de quadribol, espero ter conseguido descrever legal as jogadas. Quanto aos jogadores, valeu Paulo por lembrar do Zacharias, tinha esquecido do chatinho, os outros apareceram em um livro ou outro. Aliás, em que posição o Zach joga? Eu procurei, mas não encontrei, havia referências a ele como jogador da Lufa-Lufa e só, se não for como artilheiro, me digam para arrumar isso, OK? E estou esperando pessoal, quem disse que o Sirius tem olhos azuis, gostaria que me informassem em que livro está essa passagem, OK?

Talvez a manobra do Harry para pegar o pomo com a Cassie na garupa tivesse sido interrompida por outro juiz, mas como eu mando aqui, a Madame Hooch continuou o jogo..eheheh

A visão da Cassie no jogo...não, não vou revelar ainda o que anda acontecendo, ou o que aconteceu, mas será a parte sinistra da trama...

Não me perguntem se o Sirius está vivo, eu simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo de fora, e na realidade eu não sei muito bem o que fazer, mas gostei desse... sonho? Talvez... realidade? hum, difícil... ehehehe...

E parte fofinha entre Cassie e Harry, pena que o Rony atrapalhou...ehehehe..mas foi quase... e aí Maria Eduarda? Espero que tenha gostado.

Comensais escapando de Azkabam, nem acredito que tinha esquecido deles...ahah...fala sério, era para os pestes terem escapado no começo da história, mas como sempre os subalternos vão ficando... eheheh...

Gente, comentário da minha mana Marjarie, eu já tinha que ter aberto espaço para ela há tempos, mas a ervilha não funciona de vez em quando... Ervilha é meu cérebro.

**Comentário da revisora:-**

Oioioi! Lindo cap hein? Eu fico toda feliz só de lembrar do quase beijo ai, Harry e Cassie são muito fofos! Sem contar que a cada cap eu fico com mais vontade de encontrar um Harry na minha vida... ele é perfeito (suspiro apaixonado)

E o jogo... demais hein? Bah! A Grifinória detonou uhuuuuuu! Dá-lhe Leões! Se eu pudesse até usava um chapéu que rugisse hehehe

Ah, mas vocês viram que as partes sinistras estão iniciando e, só dando uma de malvada... vocês nem imaginam o que está por vir huhuhuhu.

E antes que me atirem pedregulhos... mil desculpas por demorar com a revisão. Mas eu realmente não sou uma atrasada por mal... a faculdade anda mesmo acabando com meu tempo e minha sanidade, não estranhem se qualquer dia desses eu aparecer numa camisa de força (exagerada...)

Bem, vou ficando por aqui... acho que já me meti demais hehehe

beijos a todos!

Marjarie

**Continuação dos coments da autora:-**

Mana você nunca se mete... ou melhor, adoro quando você se mete..ahahah...

Pessoal, quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal!

Segue a mensagem desse ano...espero que gostem...

_**É Natal... **_

_...momento de não ficar na contramão!  
Quer motivo maior? É Natal! _

... nostalgia.  
É saudade de não sei o quê. São lembranças...

... a estação adequada para ouvir  
a música suave dos anjos,  
entrando em nossos lares e  
conquistando nossos corações.

... fazer renascer em cada rosto humano  
o sorriso singelo de uma criança.

... tempo de pequenos gestos,  
meditações, laços coloridos;  
de sensibilidade e harmonia.

... o dia do grande nascimento.  
Nascimento de Cristo no coração de todos.  
Nascimento da nossa história,  
da tradição de nossas casas.  
Nascimento da fraternidade.

... adulto voltar a ser criança,  
encher o coração de entusiasmo e esperança.

... feito de lembranças de todos os tons.  
Das conquistas,  
das vitórias,  
das esperanças.  
Também daquela dorzinha  
que a vida nos dá  
e que serve para refletirmos  
e melhorarmos.

... reconciliação consigo mesmo,  
com os familiares e amigos.  
É restabelecer o clima de paz e alegria.

... tempo de a mão amiga se estender,  
cumprimentar, afagar,  
anunciando a Grande Festa.

... perceber que a luz do sol  
ilumina e aquece a terra.  
Aquece também nossos corações,  
que irão espalhar afeto e alegria,  
agasalhando o ser humano.  
É a luz da vida.

_Autor desconhecido, caso alguém saiba quem escreveu, comunique. _

Desejo a todos um grande Natal, e aproveitem as Festas de Ano Novo.

Um super beijo em cada um de vocês que têm acompanhado _Destinos Entrelaçados, _vocês lerem as minhas histórias é meu presente de Natal.

Rô


	10. Capítulo 10

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 10**_

A semana seguinte não foi melhor que a anterior. O Profeta Diário trazia uma notícia de ataque à Escola Scarisoara na Romênia, Cassandra novamente ficou em evidência.

- O que você acha que Comensais da Morte poderiam querer na sua antiga escola? – Rony, com a boca cheia de comida, perguntou à amiga no café da manhã.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – ela respondeu com cara de inocente.

Na verdade Cassandra começava a pensar se o desaparecimento de seu antigo professor de DCAT, não teria algo a ver com o ataque à escola. Lançou um olhar ao Diretor Dumbledore e o flagrou encarando-a.

- Talvez eles tenham feito uma parada no meio do caminho apenas para se divertirem. – Simas que estava na frente de Cassie se intrometeu na conversa.

- Talvez. – ela falou.

- Pode ser. – Rony concordou com o amigo. – Afinal eles fizeram o mesmo na Copa Mundial não é? – perguntou esperando as confirmações em volta da mesa.

- Alguém se feriu, Hermione? – Cassie perguntou já que a garota é que lia a notícia.

- Alguns estuporamentos, e o diretor da escola está no hospital, parecem ter usado nele a Maldição _Crucciatus._

- O que ele disse? O que queriam? – Cassie se interessou.

- Ele ainda não está em condições de falar.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, cada qual pensando nos motivos dos Comensais da Morte terem atacado a antiga escola de Cassandra.

- Vou ver o Black. – Cassie disse tão de repente, que assustou a todos.

Harry ficou olhando a garota se dirigir à saída morrendo de vontade de seguí-la.

- Acho melhor você ir. – Mione falou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Harry deu um sorrisinho para a amiga, pegou alguns pãezinhos e foi atrás de Cassie.

_HPHPHP_

Black encontrou Cassie no meio do caminho e como sempre, fez festa na dona, procurando em seus bolsos algum agrado.

- Foi mal Black, acabei esquecendo de trazer algo para você comer. – ela falou afagando a cabeça do cachorro.

- Mas eu não esqueci. – uma voz disse atrás dela.

Harry se abaixou ao lado de Cassie e deu um dos pãezinhos ao cachorro que lambeu a mão do menino antes de devorar a guloseima.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Por que não estaria? – ela retrucou tentando soar tranqüila.

- Talvez tenha ficado preocupada com o ataque aos seus antigos colegas.

- Eu não tinha colegas. Bom, mas isso não é desculpa, não gostaria que nenhum deles se machucasse. – falou. - A não ser uns dois ou três. – ela completou dando uma risadinha.

Harry olhou rápido para ela.

- Estou brincando. – ela disse ao ver a cara de preocupado dele.

- Com você é meio arriscado saber se é verdade ou brincadeira. – ele falou dando risada.

Black que acabara de comer os pãezinhos que Harry trouxera, começou a procurar por mais.

- Esse cachorro não tem estômago?

- Aparentemente, não. – Cassie deu risada. – Não tem mais Black.

O cachorro soltou um ganido de lamento e deitou-se no chão com a cabeça em cima das patas, a cara era de extrema tristeza, o que causou risadas nos dois adolescentes.

Dumbledore olhava para o casal à distância, sua expressão revelava extrema preocupação. Esse ataque a Scarisoara lhe dera a certeza de que Voldemort já sabia de Cassandra e suas visões. Ele imaginava o que o bruxo das trevas poderia fazer de posse da menina, e não era nada bom. Apenas tinha uma dúvida. Como ele chegara a Osbert Read? A suspeita que tinha era por demais assustadora, mas não poderia deixar de investigar.

_HPHPHP_

O inverno chegara glorioso e logo o lago congelou, dando aos alunos de Hogwarts alguns dias de plena diversão. Apenas alguns poucos não tiravam da cabeça a ameaça que se avizinhava.

Cassie parou à beira do lago olhando os alunos que ali já estavam patinando, estava louca, para também sair deslizando pelo gelo. Hoje queria esquecer que Comensais da Morte existiam, ou que seus pesadelos tornavam-se cada vez piores, ou que visões poderiam lhe assombrar a vida. Hoje se divertiria. Não pensou muito mais, sentou no chão gelado colocando rapidamente os patins, luvas nas mãos e estava pronta.

Começou a patinar lentamente, sentindo o gelo, sabia que havia uma parte do lago que não poderia ir, Hagrid tinha dito que não estava firme ainda, inclusive colocara umas placas sinalizando o local.

Cassandra acenou para os outros alunos por quem passava, uma garota de cabelos longos e negros, lhe deu uma olhada muito séria e não a cumprimentou, Cassie lembrou de tê-la visto quando chegara ao castelo.

- Ei Cassie. – Dino a chamou passando por ela de mãos dadas com uma sorridente Gina.

Cassie acenou para os dois, quando de súbito alguém colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Justino Finch-Fletchley!

- Oi. – Cassie falou sorrindo para o garoto.

- Que tal patinarmos juntos? – Justino perguntou.

- Que tal apostarmos uma corrida? – ela devolveu já saindo em disparada. O garoto vivia lhe dando olhadinhas enviesadas pelos corredores, diversas vezes ficara ao seu lado na aula de Herbologia. Cassie se desviava com educação, não queria magoar os sentimentos dele.

- Olha só, o Justino está atacando a Cassandra de novo. – Rony disse parado à beira do lago congelado.

Harry já havia visto a manobra do garoto, e quase dera vivas quando Cassie saíra patinando pelo gelo deixando-o para trás.

- Ele a está cercando, mas ela anda contornando muito bem. – foi o comentário de Hermione, que também vira a manobra do aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- Cassie está com alguns fãs depois do que andou aprontando. - Rony continuou.

- Ciúmes Rony? – Harry quase mordeu a língua por não ter se controlado.

- Eu não. – Rony respondeu surpreso, e depois com uma risadinha irônica completou: - Mas parece que você está. – ele falou dando risada e Mione o acompanhou.

- Claro que não. – foi a resposta rápida.

Nesse momento mais três alunos entraram na pista de patinação que era o lago congelado.

- Acho melhor o pessoal sair do lago, Crabbe e Goyle são capazes de quebrar o gelo. – Rony disse irônico.

Harry ficou observando Draco. O garoto ensebado não tirava os olhos de cima de Cassandra, isso não parecia coisa boa, ainda se lembrava dele dizendo que teria troco.

- Eu vou me sentar ali. – Mione falou apontando para um banco próximo. – Vocês vêm?

- Tô indo. – Rony falou. – Vem Harry.

- Daqui a pouco. – o menino respondeu e aproximou-se mais ainda da borda do lago congelado.

- Oi Harry. – gritou Cassandra passando bem próxima nesse momento e, esticando a mão, quase tocou o rosto de Harry.

- Oi. – ele respondeu sorrindo, na verdade não conseguia se controlar muito quando ela estava por perto.

- Vem patinar. – ela gritou já lá na frente.

- Mais tarde.

Draco e companhia passaram logo em seguida, o garoto loiro trazia no rosto um sorriso que se podia dizer, era sinistro.

Justino tentava acompanhar Cassie mas ela era rápida demais para ele, apesar dos incentivos da menina.

Cassandra deslizava agora próxima a barreira que Rúbeo fizera, e não percebeu o que estava para acontecer. Com um forte impulso, Crabbe empurrou Draco, que deslizou rapidamente em direção à Cassandra.

- Cuidado! – Harry gritou da borda, já que não tirara os olhos de cima de Draco.

Cassie ouviu o grito, mas não pensou que fosse para ela mesma, quando olhou, percebeu a jogada no mesmo instante, não deu tempo de frear ou de ir mais rápido, Draco se chocou contra ela, com os braços estendidos, empurrando-a em direção às placas de advertência, com a força do empurro, ela caiu de lado, e depois de costas foi deslizando em direção ao perigo.

Harry já corria em direção à Cassandra, antes mesmo do encontrão, meio escorregando, conseguiu chegar próximo à barreira, passando por um Draco que ria às gargalhadas. Cassandra atordoada pela batida, tentava se levantar.

- Não se mexa. – Harry falou, agora andando devagar.

- Harry. – ela sussurrou ao ouvir o som do gelo trincando.

- Não faça nenhum movimento brusco, o gelo pode se quebrar a qualquer momento. – ele disse também parando onde estava. – Tenta vir deslizando em minha direção, sem se levantar. – ele deitou-se sobre o gelo e estendeu a mão a ela.

Cassandra fez o que o garoto pediu, estava uns 3 metros longe dele e o progresso era lento, ela sentia cada vez mais o gelo rachar abaixo de si. Aos poucos com os incentivos do menino e de outros alunos que se juntaram a ele, aproximava-se cada vez mais de Harry, que de mãos esticadas esperava para pegá-la.

- Você está quase conseguindo. – ele disse animando-a.

Cassie sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão, mas de repente, antes que Harry pudesse segurá-la, o gelo se partiu. Cassandra deu um grito de susto e afundou na escuridão gelada do lago. Harry deslizou pelo chão e tentou pegar a mão de Cassie, mas não conseguiu, enfiou quase o corpo inteiro na abertura e esticou-se ao máximo.

Cassandra afundou como um peso morto, droga de casaco pesado, droga de patins que não a deixavam bater os pés, mas não poderia fazer muito mais, não sabia nadar. Por que não aprendi? Pensou meio em desespero, quando sentiu sua mão ser segura, estava subindo, alguém a puxava para cima, tentou ver quem era, mas sua visão era um borrão, o frio penetrava por todo seu corpo, a respiração pesada. Qual era mesmo o tempo máximo que se ficava submersa sem congelar? Não lembrava, a mente um branco total, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por seja quem fosse o herói que a resgatara dos braços da morte gelada. Mas sabia que era ele, sentia que era ele. Quase sorriu, se sua boca não estivesse congelada, teria conseguido.

Harry se jogara dentro do buraco que se abrira em baixo de Cassie, teria afundado com ela se Dino e Justino não o tivessem segurado pelos pés, somente assim conseguira alcançar Cassandra.

- _Congelatus! _– gritou Hermione, ao chegar correndo junto com Rony, para manter o gelo condensado enquanto resgatavam Cassie.

Harry segurou Cassie com força, os amigos puxando os dois, agora Rony e Hermione juntando-se a eles. Conseguiram arrastá-la para a parte mais sólida do gelo, ela caindo por cima dele, de olhos fechados, um estranho sorriso no rosto pálido.

- Cassie!

Os cílios tremeram levemente, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Hermione abaixou-se ao lado deles tirando a maior parte dos longos cabelos da menina de seu rosto, Harry sentou-se, trazendo-a encostada ao seu peito, nesse momento começaram os tremores, ela estava congelando, os dentes batiam uns nos outros.

- Vamos tirá-la daqui. – Harry falou levantando-se e ajudando-a a erguer-se, Rony pegou o outro braço dela, meio arrastaram Cassandra que tremia incontrolavelmente. Harry, de tão nervoso que ficara somente agora sentindo leves tremores pelo mergulho que dera no lago congelado.

Hermione seguiu os amigos e viu o sorriso de satisfação que havia no rosto de Draco. Melhor não comentar nada nesse momento, mas não esqueceria daquele sorriso.

_HPHPHP_

Cassandra teve que passar a noite na enfermaria, tomando a cada hora a Poção Reanimadora de Madame Pomfrey. Passara a noite em meio a tremores, acreditando que nunca mais conseguiria se esquentar na vida.

- Eu já me sinto muito melhor. – Cassie dizia à madame Pomfrey, na manhã seguinte ao incidente do lago. A enfermeira queria mantê-la na cama, pelo resto do dia, mas as duas aulas de Poções forçavam Cassandra a sair da cama.

Não que estivesse querendo assistir realmente as aulas, na verdade não agüentava mais ficar soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, sentia-se tão quente, quanto se sentira enregelada no dia anterior. Além do mais não queria dar a Draco a impressão de que ele conseguira um ponto na acirrada disputa.

- Está bem. Está bem. Pode ir. – Madame Pomfrey disse, dada a insistência da menina.

- Obrigada. – Cassie falou saltando apressada da cama.

Passou correndo no dormitório para pegar seu material, e arfando chegou junto com o Professor Snape na classe.

- Resolveu juntar-se a nós senhorita... – ele parou de falar como se não conseguisse pronunciar a outra palavra. - ... Black. – completou com dentes cerrados.

- Ainda não, professor, mas logo. – ela respondeu. – E, eu sabia que o senhor sentiria minha falta, por isso, eis me aqui. – ela disse faceira ao passar pelo professor de poções, fez ainda uma leve reverência, e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Fingiu que não viu a risadinha de Malfoy. O ensebadinho veria quem ia rir por último.

- Você está bem? – Mione perguntou baixinho.

- Calados. – Snape gritou.

Cassandra acenou que sim, e deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para Harry que a fitava, sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para ele, que não conteve o sorriso. A cena toda foi presenciada por Malfoy, que de repente fechou a expressão, olhando quase com ódio de Cassandra para Harry.

O resto da aula passou rapidamente.

_HPHPHP_

O almoço na mesa da Grifinória foi realmente barulhento com todos comentando sobre o resgate heróico de Harry no lago. Cassie apenas sorria.

- Encontre-me na sala comunal à noite. – Harry disse baixinho a ela.

- O quê? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você ouviu. Coloque uma bermuda e camiseta. E mantenha segredo. – e com essas palavras saiu da mesa.

Cassie ficou olhando-o, espantada. Bermuda? Camiseta?

_HPHPHP_

Cassandra, sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira na sala comunal, olhava a cada cinco minutos o relógio. Esperava Harry já fazia quase uma hora, ele dissera à noite mas não falou o horário. A sala aos poucos foi esvaziando, e ela foi ficando com sono. Mais meia hora, depois iria para a cama.

- Cassie. – uma voz soou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- O quê? – respondeu com voz pastosa de sono, sem abrir os olhos.

- Vamos, dorminhoca.

Cassandra abriu os olhos para ver quem estava falando com ela, acabara dormindo na poltrona enquanto esperava Harry, mas não havia ninguém ali, deveria estar sonhando. Estava a meio caminho de se levantar quando de repente a cabeça de Harry apareceu na sua frente, soltou um grito de susto caindo para trás, Harry mais que depressa tapou sua boca.

- Quer acordar todo mundo?

- Hmmm hmmm... – ela resmungou.

Harry deu risada e tirou a mão da boca dela.

- Quer me matar do coração? Nunca mais faça isso. – ralhou em tom baixo. – Essa é a capa da invisibilidade que seu pai lhe deu? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não vou nem perguntar como você sabe da capa.

Cassandra apenas deu risada.

- Você não está de bermuda. – ele reparou franzindo o cenho.

- Está aqui. – ela disse mostrando a mochila. - Apesar de não saber para que vou precisar de uma bermuda.

- É uma surpresa. Você não gosta de surpresas? – ele perguntou maroto, enquanto encaminhava-a em direção a porta do salão comunal.

Harry passou a capa por cima de Cassandra e colocou-a a sua frente.

- Vamos.

- Para onde? – ela perguntou trêmula por estar tão pertinho de Harry.

- Garota curiosa. Logo você vai saber. Silêncio agora.

Seguiram por vários corredores e escadas, passaram em frente a uma estátua de um bruxo muito esquisito, e pararam algumas portas a frente.

- _Essência de Alfazema. _– Harry disse e a porta abriu-se de imediato.

Os dois entraram em um banheiro que a Cassandra pareceu-lhe magnífico. Todo de mármore branco, com uma enorme piscina no meio. Havia uma sereia adormecida em um quadro com moldura de ouro.

- Uau! Que banheiro. – a menina conseguiu enfim dizer.

- Esse é o banheiro dos monitores-chefe. – Harry explicou enquanto abria uma das torneiras, despejando água limpa dentro da piscina.

- E como você conseguiu a senha?

- Esqueceu que Rony e Mione são monitores? – ele falou sorrindo.

- Duvido que Hermione lhe deu a senha.

- Foi o Rony.

- Já imaginava. – ela falou sorrindo. - E o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Oras, achei que você fosse uma garota inteligente. – ele provocou-a tirando a camiseta. – Você vai aprender a nadar.

Cassie olhou-o mais que surpresa, e um sorriso de pura alegria, abriu-se no rosto sapeca. De camiseta e bermuda entrou na piscina na parte mais rasa. Harry explicando como ela deveria proceder.

- Eu vou afundar como uma pedra. – ela resmungou depois dele lhe mostrar como se boiava de costas.

- Vai nada. Estou aqui e vou te segurar.

Cassie colocou-se de costas lentamente ainda um tanto quanto receosa, mas o garoto apoiou as mãos em suas costas para que não afundasse.

- Relaxe. Solte-se devagar. – ele ia dizendo baixinho.

Cassandra fitava tão concentrada o lustre do teto, tentando não olhar para Harry, que ao menos percebeu ele saindo aos poucos de seu lado. Quando deu por si boiava sozinha na piscina, o medo porém a fez afundar de repente batendo os braços. Harry segurou-a pela cintura colocando-a acima da superfície da água.

- Você fez de propósito. – ela resmungou.

- Claro que fiz. Eu tenho que te soltar. E você boiou sozinha.

- Sério? – ela perguntou espantada.

Ele acenou que sim, e começou a explicar como ela faria para bater pés e mãos ao mesmo tempo.

Cassandra aos poucos foi se soltando mais na água, e conseguiu nadar alguns metros antes de afundar. Subiu à tona sorrindo e tossindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu consegui! – exclamou exultante.

- Conseguiu mesmo. É uma excelente aluna.

- Tudo graças a você. – ela disse e espontânea rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços.

- Não. Você que é esforçada. – ele falou sério sentindo o corpo da garota bem junto ao seu.

- Obrigada Harry. Nunca ninguém fez algo assim por mim. – aproximou-se mais, dando-lhe um suave beijo no rosto.

Quando ia afastar-se, Harry rodeou sua cintura com os braços puxando-a para mais perto, os dois ficando sérios de repente, olhos nos olhos, as bocas lentamente se aproximando.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – alguém gritou de repente dentro do banheiro.

Harry e Cassandra afastaram-se assustados. Ela sem apoio e sem conseguir encontrar o chão com os pés, afundou. Harry mais acostumado a manter-se a tona segurou-a, enquanto procurava o dono da voz que gritara. Ou melhor, a dona. Uma garota de olhos tristes, e boca em uma eterna expressão fechada, flutuava acima das cabeças deles.

- Murta! Você quase nos mata de susto. – Harry falou em tom de reprimenda.

- Quem? – Cassie perguntou tirando água e cabelos do rosto.

- Quem é essa daí? – Murta mais rugiu do que falou, em um tom bem parecido com o de uma garota com ciúmes.

- Ah... Essa aqui é a Cassandra, uma amiga minha. – Harry explicou.

Cassie acenou dando um sorrisinho.

- Por que você a trouxe aqui? – Murta perguntou num repente voando em direção à Cassie, parando a milímetros de seu rosto.

Cassandra engoliu em seco. A garota parecia não ter ido com a sua cara.

- Eu estava ensinando a Cassie a nadar.

- Cassie? – ela gritou agora encostando nariz contra nariz. – Você a chama de Cassie? – olhou para Harry, com o que parecia lágrimas nos olhos. - Você nunca me chamou de Mur. – fungou tristemente a garota fantasma.

Cassandra mordeu o lábio para não dar risada. Harry tinha uma fã fantasma.

Harry foi saindo da piscina puxando Cassie pela mão.

- Nós precisamos ir, Murta. Adoraríamos conversar com você. Mas já faz um tempão que estamos aqui.

- Você poderia voltar outro dia. – Murta disse esperançosa. – Sozinho. – rosnou olhando para Cassandra com expressão feroz.

Enxugaram-se às pressas, com Harry gaguejando que voltaria qualquer dia.

Correram pelos corredores, entrando às pressas no Salão Comunal. Cassandra agora ria às gargalhadas.

- Você... tem... uma namorada... fantasma. – ria tanto que chegava a sair lágrimas dos olhos.

- Quer parar com isso? Não é engraçado. – Harry resmungou.

- É sim. É muito engraçado. – ela disse ainda rindo, jogando-se no chão próxima a lareira.

Harry não ficou de cara fechada por muito tempo, acabou rindo de ver Cassie dando risada.

- Mas bem que você ficou com medo da minha namorada. – ele disse.

- Ah isso você tem toda razão, nunca tinha visto um fantasma bravo. Sabe-se lá o que a guria ia fazer comigo. – ela comentou passando os dedos por entre os cabelos para secarem mais rápido.

- Vire-se de costas. – ele disse sentando-se no chão próximo a ela.

Cassie fez o que ele pedia, e sentiu-o passando a mão por seus cabelos.

- Hum, isso é gostoso. – ela falou fechando os olhos.

Harry também estava gostando. Pela segunda vez fora interrompido no que poderia ter sido mais que um roçar de lábios, quer dizer, ao menos fora um roçar de lábios.

- Você acha que com as aulas de hoje, posso me safar da próxima vez que cair no lago? – Cassie perguntou.

- Não poderá participar dos 100 metros rasos, mas acho que dará para flutuar enquanto a ajuda não chega. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas nós teremos outras aulas.

- Ótimo. – ela disse animada.

- Você está pensando em nadar no lago de novo? – Harry perguntou.

- Nunca se sabe. – ela respondeu brincalhona.

Harry parou de repente de pentear os cabelos de Cassie, virou-a para si, e sem dizer nada encostou sua boca na dela. Cassandra ficou surpresa com a manobra.

- Eu não podia mais esperar. Queria fazer isso desde aquela noite. – Harry disse num rompante de coragem.

- Por que não faz de novo então? – ela disse aproximando-se dele.

O beijo foi suave, do jeitinho que ela imaginava. Doce, como ele sempre soube que seria.

Afastaram-se devagar, olhando-se nos olhos, o constrangimento não tinha lugar nesse momento, ambos ansiaram muito por esse beijo.

- Ninguém nos interrompeu dessa vez. – Cassie disse dando um sorriso.

- Acho que já estava na hora. – Harry retrucou devolvendo o sorriso.

_HPHPHP_

Sábado era dia de ir a Hogsmead. Fazia um frio congelante, mas todos estavam animados. Harry e Cassandra, sorriam matreiros um para o outro. Mione como sempre atenta, logo percebeu e cutucou Rony, mas esse deu de ombros como se não entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Hermione bufou pedindo paciência aos céus, e não comentou mais nada.

Cassie ficou animada com a Loja Dedosdemel, acabou comprando mais doces do que devia. Os garotos levaram-na para conhecer Hogsmead inteira, e a garota não os desapontou, adorou tudo.

Rony contou às meninas o que Harry havia aprontando no terceiro ano, quando escondido pela capa de Invisibilidade, assustara Draco e sua gangue. Mione lembrou também que os dois quase haviam sido expulsos, quando Harry fora pego por Snape.

- Mione, gostamos de nos lembrar das coisas boas, as más nós simplesmente esquecemos. – Rony resmungou.

Cassie apenas sorriu e olhou para Harry, imaginando que se os dois tivessem sido surpreendidos por Snape aquele dia no banheiro dos monitores, hoje eles não estariam ali. Trocou um olhar de entendimento com o garoto e de repente ela começou a dar risadas. Ria tanto que não conseguia se controlar.

- Eu... esqueci... de dizer... - ela começou.

Harry arregalou os olhos já imaginando o que ela diria.

- Cala boca Cassie. – disse baixinho.

- Vocês nem sabem... - ela continuou, ainda rindo.

Rony e Hermione que haviam parado com a discussão olhavam de Cassie para Harry sorrindo só de ouvir as risadas dela.

- O Harry... – não pode completar porque Harry colocou a mão na boca dela.

- O Harry o quê? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Nada, ela deve ter comido doces demais. – Harry disse. – Não ouse falar nada. – completou baixinho.

Cassie tentava tirar a mão de Harry de sua boca, até que enfim conseguiu e saiu correndo, não antes de virar-se para trás e gritar.

- Harry tem uma fã fantasma, que é ciumenta.

- Cassandra. – Harry gritou correndo arás dela.

- Ela tá falando da Murta? – Rony perguntou.

- Com certeza. – Mione concordou. – Mas como ela conhece a Murta?

- Esses dois estão com segredinhos, você já percebeu? – Rony perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer a você, seu pateta.

- Eu não sou pateta.

- Começo a concordar com isso. – Mione disse seguindo atrás dos amigos.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Rony perguntou um tanto quanto ultrajado.

Mione apenas lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e balançou a cabeça. Rony depois de segundos, percebeu que a amiga o elogiara, e sorriu contente correndo atrás dela.

_HPHPHP_

Cassandra e Harry saíam da Zonko's ainda rindo das brincadeiras com os amigos, atrás deles vinham Rony, Mione, Dino, Gina, Justino e Simas. Justino ultimamente estava em todas, tentando chamar a atenção de Cassandra, que evitava ficar sozinha com o amigo.

Estavam quase na rua, quando um raio esverdeado passou a centímetros do rosto da garota, num ato reflexo, Harry a jogou no chão, caindo por cima.

- Abaixem-se. – gritou para os outros enquanto ele e Cassie escondiam-se atrás de alguns barris, em frente à loja.

Rony e Hermione abaixaram-se do outro lado, os outros retrocederam para dentro da Zonko's.

- Que houve? – Cassie perguntou passando a mão no rosto, onde um filete de sangue escorria.

Harry esquadrinhava o lugar, com a cabeça acima do barril quando outro raio veio em sua direção.

- Quem está lançando feitiços? – Rony perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Não consigo ver. – Mione respondeu.

Outro raio passou por eles, e ouviram um grito de dor, vindo da loja.

- Apareça se for corajoso. – Harry gritou.

- Aposto que é o Malfoy. – Rony disse. – É a cara dele ficar de tocaia.

Cassandra e Harry trocaram um olhar meio em dúvida.

- Não podemos ficar escondidos aqui. – Harry disse.

- Logo chegará ajuda. – Hermione disse esperançosa.

- Eu vou pela direita. – Harry disse decidido.

- E eu pela esquerda. – Cassie falou já tomando posição.

- Gosto de garotas decididas. – Harry brincou, ao que Cassie sorriu. - Cuidado. – ele pediu, agora em tom sério.

- Você também.

Os dois rastejaram cada um para um lado. Vendo a manobra dos amigos, Mione e Rony decidiram usar a mesma estratégia.

Os quatro pareciam ter sincronizado os movimentos, levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, lançando feitiços para todas as direções, ouviram alguns gritos abafados, enquanto raios se cruzavam pelo caminho, as janelas da Zonko's quebraram-se, a porta foi arrancada das dobradiças, alguns gritos foram ouvidos dos dois lados.

Cassie para se desviar de um raio, acabou escorregando e caindo, cortando a mão nos cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

De repente, um silêncio sepulcral. Olhos arregalados se encontraram, quando ouviram sons de passos correndo pela neve, todos empunharam as varinhas esperando o atacante, ou os atacantes aparecerem.

De várias direções vieram, Professora McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Snape e Hagrid.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio e sentou-se no chão ao lado de Cassandra que não havia se levantado.

- O que houve?

- Que aconteceu?

- Quem os atacou?

- Quem estava gritando?

As perguntas eram muitas e confusas.

De dentro da Zonko's saíram Gina, Dino, Justino e Simas, aparentemente sem ferimentos, apenas assustados.

- Tem um aluno lá dentro estuporado. – Simas disse assustado.

Professor Flitwick foi tentar ajudar juntamente com a Professora McGonagall.

- Vocês duas estão bem? – Harry perguntou olhando as meninas sentadas no chão.

Ambas acenaram que sim.

- Quem pode ter sido? – Hermione perguntou baixinho.

- Vocês não viram quem foi? – Snape perguntou em tom de quem não acreditava.

- Não professor. Saímos da loja e de repente começaram a chover raios de todas as direções. – Rony explicou.

- Você está bem Harry? – Hagrid perguntou virando o garoto de um lado para outro à procura de ferimentos.

- Cassie, sua mão. – Mione disse ao ver o sangue na palma da mão da amiga.

Cassandra nem estava sentindo a dor, fitou a palma da mão estranhando, olhando mais de perto viu que ainda havia um pedaço de caco de vidro na palma, calmamente tirou-o, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a pontada, aí o sangue jorrou e agora passado o momento de adrenalina o corte dava pontadas doloridas.

Harry tirou um lenço do bolso da calça e, ajoelhando-se na frente dela, pegou sua mão sem nada dizer enrolando o lenço.

- Obrigada Harry.

- Não há de quê. – ele respondeu olhando-a, com a barra da camiseta limpou a face dela onde havia sangue do feitiço que passara de raspão.

Sentou-se no chão e enlaçou Cassie trazendo-a para junto de si. Ela suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Nem perceberam os olhares dos outros. Mione, Rony e Gina sorriam. Justino chateado abaixou a cabeça. Dino e Simas começaram a dar risadinhas que foram cortadas pelo resmungo e empurrão nada delicado de Hagrid, que quase os derrubou. Snape fitava-os severamente, ia dizer algo, mas professor Dumbledore apareceu nesse exato momento com expressão mais que preocupada no rosto. Olhou a todos percebendo que não havia ninguém realmente muito ferido.

- Vamos, todos de volta ao castelo. Quero ter uma conversa com cada um de vocês.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:** oi pessoal...aiai...eu adoro esse capítulo, tem de tudo um pouquinho, tá eu sei, sou suspeitíssima p dizer isso..mas esse beijo foi tão lindo, tão gostoso...eheheheh... quem estava esperando por ele, espero que tenham apreciado...colocar a Murta no meio era uma idéia antiga, eu a acho um sarrinho, maior dó qdo ela n aparece nos filmes, ela é cômica, então nada mais justo que dar uma espaço p ela em DE, e com ciúmes ainda..ahahah...

A cena do lago estava escrita há séculos..ehehe...de vez em qdo me dá umas maluquices e vou escrevendo cenas aí haja sufoco p inserir no meio de algum capítulo, mas acho até q coube bem aqui, adoro patinação no gelo, e adoro salvamentos..eheheh...ah sim, e eu precisava que a Cassie n soubesse nadar p o Harry ter q ensiná-la..eheheh...

O ataque em Hogsmeade...n me perguntem quem foi...eu até tenho uma leve idéia de quem possa ter sido..ahahah...mas como não escrevi a seqüência eu posso até mudar de idéia...eheheh...

Pessoal, sem desculpas qto à demora, essa fic é assim mesmo, só espero que vcs n desistam de ler por conta dos atrasos, o cap 11 está começado, e espero terminar logo, mas antes preciso terminar cap 16 de SB...ele está p análise..ahahah...

Agradeço a quem está lendo e quem está comentando...Muito obrigada!

Se quiserem mandar e-mail sintam-se a vontade. Críticas e elogios serão bem vindos.

Rô


	11. Capítulo 11

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Ao chegarem à sala do Diretor Dumbledore, os alunos que haviam ficado dentro da Zonko's logo foram liberados, restando apenas Harry, Cassie, Mione e Rony, que não ajudaram muito, pois não haviam visto ninguém. Logo que terminaram de explicar ao Diretor o que havia acontecido,Tonks bateu à porta entrando.

- Segui algumas pegadas mas elas desapareceram de repente, indicando que quem está por trás disso desaparatou.

- Quantas pessoas? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- No mínimo duas.

- Três. – uma voz disse da porta.

Lupin entrou na sala nesse momento.

- Segui um dos atacantes mas não deu para ver quem era, estava com uma capa e capuz escuro.

Os garotos se entreolharam, todos pensando a mesma coisa. Comensais da Morte.

- Eu não vi vocês na vila. – Mione disse olhando-os

- Não era para ter visto mesmo. – Lupin falou sorrindo.

- Estavam seguindo a gente? – Harry perguntou meio arisco.

Tonks e Lupin olharam para Dumbledore que acenou silencioso indicando que eles podiam sair.

O diretor olhou os garotos um a um. Parou em Harry, fitando-o atentamente.

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você sem proteção? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado?

- Eu posso me cuidar sozinho. – falou mais agressivo do que pretendia, mas um toque em sua mão calou-o. Cassie segurou-a com força, sem fitá-lo.

Harry percebeu que havia se irritado por pouco. Sabia que era para sua proteção, mas não gostava de ficar por fora do que acontecia. Soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Desculpe. – disse depois de alguns segundos.

Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Tenho um assunto para conversar com vocês. Sobre as Festas do Natal.

- Nós vamos passar em casa. – Rony disse.

- Acho que eu já posso sair, não é? Afinal vou ficar em Hogwarts. – Cassie disse olhando o professor.

- Como assim? Claro que não pode sair. Você vai também. – Rony disse à garota.

- Ah Rony, imagina, sua mãe me receber assim de repente.

- Minha mãe adora ter a casa cheia.

- Cassandra. – Dumbledore a chamou. – Você precisa ir a Londres, sua audiência para alteração do sobrenome, foi marcada.

- Sério? – Cassie perguntou ansiosa, apertando mais a mão de Harry sem perceber.

- Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que passasse o Natal na Toca. Arthur poderá ir com você até o Ministério.

- Eu não gostaria de me impor.

- Eu duvido que você faça isso. Além do mais há alguém na Toca que espera ver você. – Dumbledore disse em tom conspiratório.

Cassandra olhou o diretor sem saber a quem ele se referia, quando de repente ela entendeu. Deu um sorriso de pura animação.

- Então eu vou. Mas Rony... – falou virando-se para o garoto. – Mande uma coruja à sua mãe, não quero chegar de surpresa.

- Feito.

Harry olhou de Dumbledore para Cassandra. Quem estaria na Toca esperando a garota?

HPHPHP

Quando os quatro adolescentes entraram na sala comunal havia duas corujas esperando-os. Uma era Pichi com uma carta para Rony de sua mãe, e Edwina com uma carta para a surpresa Cassandra. Na verdade eram duas, uma da Sra. Weasley convidando-a para o Natal e a outra de uma pessoa que há muito ela não via.

- Sua mãe mandou uma carta convidando-me para o Natal Rony. – Cassie disse a ele. – Acho que o diretor já estava com tudo esquematizado. – falou sorrindo.

- E a outra? – Rony perguntou curioso o que Hermione e Harry não tiveram coragem de perguntar.

Cassandra deu aquele sorriso matreiro tão característico dela.

- É do seu irmão.

Três pares de olhos surpresos encararam a garota. Ela deu risada e explicou a eles que conhecera Carlinhos na Romênia.

- Eu não acredito que você não nos contou isso antes. – Rony falou surpreso.

- Não houve oportunidade. – ela falou em tom de desculpas, dando de ombros.

- Como você o conheceu? – Mione era a curiosa agora.

- Quando um filhote de dragão fugiu da área protegida e foi parar em Scarisoara. – Cassie deu risada lembrando-se do episódio. – Na verdade vocês o conhecem. Lembram do Norberto?

- Você tá brincando? – Rony estava espantado.

- Nossa, que coincidência. Engraçado como a vida se entrelaça não? – Mione falou pensativa.

Cassie encarou Harry que havia ficado estranhamente silencioso. Destino! O destino de novo entrelaçando as vidas de Cassie e Harry.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou ao garoto.

- Hã? Nada. – Harry falou saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Você estava muito quieto.

- Acho estranho você não ter comentado que conhecia o irmão do Rony. – ele falou como quem não quer nada.

Cassandra olhou-o de cenho franzido, querendo entender onde ele queria chegar com aquele comentário. Sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de significados.

- Tá com ciúmes?

- Quer parar com isso? – ele retrucou meio irritado.

- Você está com ciúmes. – ela confirmou dando risada. – Não se preocupe. Não gosto de homens mais velhos.

E com essa saiu do salão dirigindo-se ao dormitório.

- Você tá caidinho. – Rony provocou o amigo, ao que Hermione acenou concordando.

HPHPHP

O segundo jogo de quadribol seria contra a Sonserina. O time inteiro estava atento contra as armações de Malfoy, ainda não haviam esquecido do que ele aprontara com Cassandra no lago.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – Cassie se irritou com Harry e Rony que a ladeavam antes de entrarem em campo. – O que vocês acham que poderão fazer na hora do jogo? Você estará no gol. – falou virando-se para Rony. – E você estará atrás do pomo. – olhou para Harry. – Eu terei que me virar sozinha.

- Você está com a sua varinha? – Harry perguntou nem fazendo conta das palavras dela.

- Treinou aquele feitiço de proteção? – foi a vez de Rony perguntar.

- Acho bom você ficar atenta mesmo. – Gina disse ao passar por eles.

- Não vai acontecer nada demais. Malfoy não terá coragem de usar algum feitiço durante o jogo, com todo os professores olhando. – Cassie falou tentando aparentar despreocupação.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam. Não concordavam com a garota, teriam que ficar de olho em Malfoy, ou melhor, no time todo.

- Eis o nosso segundo jogo. E o time da Grifinória vem com tudo. Espetacular esse time, vôos incríveis como nunca se viu. Harry nosso apanhador é o melhor dos melhores dos últimos 100 anos.

- Menos Sr. Creevey. – Professora McGonaggal pediu ao garoto.

- E Madame Hooch apita o início do jogo, vai começar! – Denis gritou inflamando a torcida inteira.

Draco olhou Cassandra com tanto ódio que ela teve um leve estremecimento. Mas o que fizera com esse garoto para ele ter tanta raiva assim? Não poderia ser somente por causa de algumas provocações, a menina pensava enquanto voava atrás de um dos artilheiros. Bom, na verdade, tinha que admitir que pegara pesado com ele em algumas vezes, como quando lhe dera um soco, pensou sorrindo marota. Um balaço passou voando por cima de sua cabeça, assustando-a.

- Presta atenção Cassandra. – Gina gritou.

- Tá. – melhor parar de pensar em Malfoy seboso, e começar a jogar.

Harry procurava o pomo freneticamente, tinha que achá-lo logo para esse jogo terminar o mais rápido possível. Estava com uma sensação de que algo aconteceria. A cada segundo de sua procura, seu olho batia em Cassandra, e voltava para Malfoy. Desse jeito não conseguiria achar a droga do pomo, pensou começando a se irritar. Ainda bem que pelo menos o apanhador da Sonserina estava longe de Cassandra, o que não poderia dizer de Crabbe e Goyle, os dois estavam empenhados em rebater balaços em direção à garota, mesmo quando ela não estava de posse da goles. Colin e Kirke estavam dando um duro danado.

- Grande gol de McDonald. – Denis gritou. – Essa garota foi realmente um achado da nossa capitã Weasley.

Cassie mal vira o gol, desviando-se de outro balaço, já tinha notado o capitão do time adversário ralhando com os batedores por não marcarem as outras artilheiras da Grifinória. Pelo visto eu sou o alvo da vez, Cassie pensou dando uma risadinha. Sorte que sua Firebolt não negava fogo, conseguira escapar de todos os balaços por enquanto.

Harry acima dos jogadores voava de um lado a outro do campo em busca do pomo de ouro, até que um pontinho brilhante piscou para ele à frente. Voou veloz em sua direção.

- Ele encontrou! – foi o grito de Dênis que chamou a atenção de todos para o alto do campo. - Harry voa impiedosamente em direção ao pomo, cortando as nuvens em um vôo veloz... seu cabelo balançando com a ferocidade do vento, seu rosto determinado banhado pelos raios solares. Isso é lindo. – gritava poeticamente o narrador.

Enquanto a atenção de todos se concentrava em Harry e no pomo, o jogo abaixo continuava. Cassie ergueu o olhar por um segundo, quando sentiu uma picada no pescoço. Bateu a mão, achando que pudesse ser um mosquito, mas pensou de novo ao ver a sua frente Goyle se afastando, olhando para trás com um sorriso sardônico.

Cassie ficou surpresa pelo enorme garoto ter se aproximado e ela ao menos ter percebido.

Os gritos da torcida disseram-lhe que Harry conseguira agarrar o pomo, ainda bem porque de repente, estava começando a ver tudo meio nebuloso. Agora tinha certeza de que não fora picada por mosquito coisa nenhuma. Goyle havia feito algo. Mas o quê?

Começou a descer com a vassoura, mas parecia se mover em câmara lenta. Ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, quis elevar o braço e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas nunca soube se conseguiu. Caiu no chão e tudo a sua volta escureceu.

HPHPHP

- Eu não entendo. Como essa garota pode ter consumido tão grande quantidade de _veratrina?_

- Ela não consumiu. – Harry gritou irritado com Madame Pomfrey.

- Estava no sangue dela Potter.

- Alguém fez isso. Cassie nunca tomaria nenhuma droga.

- Eu concordo. – Gina disse. – A Cassie é uma excelente jogadora, não precisaria tomar nenhuma droga, ainda mais uma que baixasse a pressão.

- Ela poderia estar nervosa com o jogo.

- De jeito nenhum. – Harry se inflamou de novo. – Ela estava tranqüila.

- Por causa da droga. – Snape disse entrando nesse momento na enfermaria.

- Ela não usa drogas. – Harry falou perigosamente baixo. Já era ruim o suficiente ouvir de Madame Pomfrey que Cassie injetara alguma droga em si mesma, de Snape então, tornou-se insuportável.

- Abra os olhos garoto. – Snape falou irônico. – Sua amiguinha anda mexendo com droga pesada.

Cassie de olhos fechados ouvia Madame Pomfrey e Snape falando de drogas, e Harry em sua defesa. Queria abrir os olhos e falar o que acontecera, mas estava difícil, até sua língua parecia estar cansada. Mas teria que se esforçar. Não podia deixá-los acreditando que tomava drogas. Logo ela, que odiava até cigarros.

- Hn... – resmungou e não saiu nada.

Pelo menos o resmungo parara com a gritaria.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou inclinando-se.

- Har...ry.

- Estou aqui. Que foi Cassie? Quem fez isso com você? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela só não sorriu porque seus lábios não se moveram.

- Pes... – tentou e só saiu a primeira sílaba.

- Pés? – Rony perguntou confuso.

Cassie deu um grunhido irritado.

- Co... – continuou, mas era difícil. – Ço. – suspirou de alívio.

Harry olhou os amigos. Entendera bem?

- Pescoço? – Rony traduziu.

- Acho que Cassandra quer que vocês olhem seu pescoço. – uma voz tranqüila disse da porta.

- Professor Dumbledore! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou.

Harry rapidamente fez o que o professor disse, afastando os longos cabelos dela, encontrou uma marca vermelha.

- Está vendo? – virou-se mostrando para a enfermeira. – Alguém injetou algo nela.

Madame Pomfrey abaixou-se examinando o lugar da ferida.

- Você tem razão. Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar entendido.

- Cassandra. – Dumbledore abaixou-se próximo à menina. – Você viu quem fez isso?

- Hum... – ela resmungou tentando acenar que sim.

- Pode me dar um nome?

Cassie parou tentando pensar por alguns segundos. Na verdade não tinha certeza do que acontecera, ou melhor, não vira se de fato Goyle injetara algo em seu pescoço, sua certeza vinha do fato de que ele passara próximo, sorrira de forma esquisita, era amigo de Malfoy, e Malfoy disse que se vingaria. Mas quantas vezes ele pretendia se vingar? Por Vlad, cansara só de pensar nisso. Melhor dormir um pouco.

- Acho que ela dormiu. – Dumbledore disse levantando-se.

- Quem garante que ela mesma não injetou a droga no pescoço? – Snape falou.

- Acredito que ela injetaria em um lugar mais escondido professor. – Hermione disse baixinho.

- Quem foi que perguntou algo a você, garota intrometida. – Snape rosnou.

- Hermione está certa. – Dumbledore disse olhando por cima de seus óculos, para Snape. – Não quero isso ventilado pela escola. Severus! Madame Pomfrey! – falou aos professores, incluindo os garotos em seu olhar, mas nem precisaria pedir a eles.

Snape saiu rodando suas vestes negras.

- Acho que Snape preferia que um dos nossos jogadores tivesse se drogado. – Rony disse. – Aí a Sonserina teria ganhado.

- Professor Snape. – Dumbledore o corrigiu. – Vamos deixar Cassandra descansar, depois ela nos contará o que de fato aconteceu.

Dumbledore e os garotos se dirigiram para a porta, mas Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira, próximo à cama de Cassie.

- Vou ficar. – falou sem olhar para os amigos.

- Harry... – Hermione começou.

- Deixa ele. – Rony pediu à amiga.

Dumbledore ficou alguns instantes olhando os dois, soltou um profundo suspiro e saiu fechando a porta.

Harry se sentia culpado. Se ele não tivesse desviado a atenção de todo mundo durante a captura do pomo nada disso teria acontecido. Droga! Ficara tão preocupado, com a possibilidade de Malfoy fazer algo contra Cassie, que nem se dera conta que o garoto tinha uma estratégia. De cabeça baixa, ficou ao lado de Cassie durante o que lhe pareceram horas.

- Harry! – Cassie sussurrou da cama.

Ele ergueu a cabeça num susto.

- Cassie! Você está bem? – perguntou ansioso.

- Sim. – a voz parecia estar mais forte dessa vez e a língua menos cansada. – O que houve?

- Você não se lembra?

- Quero dizer, o que houve com você.

- Comigo? Nada. – ele disse desviando a vista.

- Você não me engana.

- Diga você o que houve.

- Acho que foi o Goyle.

- Você viu o que ele fez?

- Não. Por isso que acho que foi ele. Estava perto de mim quando você capturou o pomo, eu desviei a vista por um segundo então senti a picada... – Cassie parou de falar o ver Harry baixar a cabeça. – Mas o que acontece com você?

- Foi minha culpa.

- O quê? De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Cassie perguntou irritada.

- Se eu não tivesse capturado o pomo, você não teria se distraído, e talvez alguém tivesse visto o que o Goyle fez. Eu estava com tanta pressa de pegar o pomo que nem imaginei...

- Pára com isso. Desde quando você deu prá ser mártir? Você e Rony cansaram de me dizer que algo ia acontecer, eu baixei a guarda. Queria tanto ver você capturando o pomo, que não resisti em olhar. – ela falou com um sorriso meio que fascinado na direção dele.

Harry encarou Cassie nos olhos e viu um brilho de admiração neles.

- Sério?

- Claro, ainda mais com seu cabelo balançando com a ferocidade do vento, seu rosto determinado banhado pelos raios solares. – ela não resistiu em fazer piada com o que tinha ouvido da narração de Dênis.

Harry caiu na risada.

- Você ouviu?

- Lógico. Ele te ama.

- Queria que outra pessoa me amasse. – ele falou tão de repente que assustou aos dois.

Ficaram se encarando. Ambos analisado o que Harry havia dito.

- Talvez ela o ame. – Cassie disse baixinho.

Harry ia dizer algo quando um estalo forte ao lado da cama assustou os dois.

- Dobby!

- Harry Potter! Dobby feliz em ver Harry Potter. – o pequeno elfo aproximou-se de Harry abraçando-o pelas pernas.

Cassie deu um sorriso ao ver a cena, não havia quem não gostasse de Harry. Isto é, tirando certos seres das trevas que dormiam nas masmorras, mais alguns comensais da morte, isso sem falar em Voldemort. Hum, pensando bem, havia muitas pessoas que não gostavam de Harry, ou melhor, que temiam o poderoso Harry Potter. Cassie divagava sorrindo tolamente, a tal droga deveria ser mais potente do que imaginara. Voltou a atenção para o elfo que falava agora com ela.

- Princesa Cassandra, Dobby feliz também por vê-la de novo.

- Deixa o princesa de lado Dobby. Tem notícias do Dudu? – ela perguntou a ele.

- Sim, sim. Dulas diz que castelo triste sem a princesinha, todos os elfos sentem falta das visitas na cozinha e das travessuras da menina.

- Também sinto falta do Dudu.

- Mas mestre de Dulas não anda bem, não anda mesmo.

- Ele está doente? – Cassie se interessou.

- Dulas diz que ele age estranhamente. Senhora não pára de chorar, e senhor não para de gritar com todos.

Cassie e Harry trocaram um olhar de pena pelos pobres elfos que sofriam as conseqüências das inconstâncias de seus donos.

- E você Dobby. Vai bem? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah Harry Potter é extremamente gentil em se interessar por Dobby. – o elfo tinha os olhos brilhantes ao fitar Harry. – Mas a cozinha já não é a mesma desde que aquele outro veio para cá.

- Que outro? – Harry perguntou.

- Monstro. – Dobby respondeu baixinho.

Harry segurou a respiração por alguns segundos, tinha esquecido da existência de Monstro. Cassie percebeu a alteração de expressão de Harry, em segundos a tranqüilidade deu lugar à fúria e ele se virou rapidamente seguindo para a porta.

- Harry! – Cassie chamou levantando-se rapidamente da cama. – Uou! – exclamou quando uma vertigem forte a derrubou de joelhos.

- Cassie! – Harry virou ao ouvi-la, aproximou-se rápido ajudando-a. – Você está bem?

- Tô. – falou piscando várias vezes para focalizar melhor. – Nossa, essa coisa derruba mesmo.

- Não deveria ter se levantado.

- Caramba Harry, você ia saindo daqui que nem um furacão. Com uma cara, de quem ia matar um. Queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Desculpa. – ele pediu.

- Culpa de Dobby. – o elfo disse ao lado deles, os dois garotos olharam-no espantados, haviam até esquecido que ele ainda estava ali. – Se Dobby tivesse ficado quieto e não falado nada sobre... – tapou rapidamente a boca com a sua grande mão nodosa, jogou-se no chão rolando de lado para outro tentando se conter para não dizer o nome de Monstro, temendo outra reação furiosa de Harry.

- Esse Monstro... É ele? – Cassie perguntou.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para outro.

- Não consigo pensar nele e manter a calma. Havia me esquecido que Dumbledore o traria para Hogwarts. Aliás, ele é seu. – disse virando-se para Cassie.

- Meu? Como assim meu? Você é o herdeiro do Sirius.

- Não senhora, você que é. É uma Black.

- Ainda não sou.

- Mas será.

- Eu não o quero.

- Não podemos mandá-lo embora. Ele sabe muita coisa.

Dobby acompanhava a troca de palavras como se estivesse vendo uma partida de tênis.

- Ele é seu.

- Não Cassie, é sua responsabilidade.

- Sua.

- Se for minha acabo matando ele.

- E o que o faz pensar que eu o deixaria vivo? – Cassie retrucou agora já ficando brava.

- Você não o conhece. Não sabe o que ele fez, como ele fala do Sirius.

- E você quer me empurrar esse ser nefasto para cima de mim?

- Melhor com você, ficará mais seguro.

- Não quero.

- É sua responsabilidade como filha do Sirius.

- Não é não.

A discussão acabou acordando madame Pomfrey, que apareceu irritada.

- Mas o que é essa gritaria toda?

Os dois continuaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, nem dando atenção à mulher, com Dobby pedindo ora a um ora a outro que eles se acalmassem, até que o pequeno ser colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça. A coisa toda poderia ter ficado pior se Dumbledore não aparecesse nesse momento, ficou alguns segundos ouvindo, e entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Você vai ter que cuidar dele.

- De jeito nenhum. Se você não quer porque eu deveria querer? Cuida você dele.

- Cassie, Monstro é seu.

- Não é não.

- É sim.

Um assovio alto o suficiente para quebrar algumas janelas calou-os na mesma hora. Ambos viraram-se para dar de cara com o professor Dumbledore baixando um apito que ele conjurara. Viram Madame Pomfrey irritada por ter sido acordada com aquela gritaria e Dobby com os dedos nos ouvidos.

- A culpa é sua. – Cassie falou virando-se para Harry.

- Você começou dizendo que ele era meu.

- Mas ele é seu.

- CALADOS! – agora professor Dumbledore gritou, uma coisa totalmente atípica, e tão surpresos os garotos ficaram que silenciaram no mesmo momento. – Assim está melhor.

- Diretor, eu não consegui calá-los, pareciam duas matracas. – Madame Pomfrey disse.

- Está tudo bem. Eu cuido desses dois. – o diretor disse olhando-os severamente.

Cassie sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas enquanto Harry sentava ao seu lado. Dobby ainda mantinha os dedos nos ouvidos. – Aparentemente a senhorita está se sentindo melhor? – Dumbledore perguntou para Cassandra, que deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Pode me contar agora o que aconteceu no jogo?

Cassandra repetiu o que dissera a Harry, e Dumbledore ficou satisfeito com a explicação, apesar de que não poderia acusar ninguém, já que ela não tinha certeza de que fora Goyle mesmo que injetara a droga.

- Agora quanto à discussão. Monstro fica na escola por enquanto. Está bem assim para vocês dois? – perguntou alternando o olhar entre os dois garotos, que acenaram concordando.

- Acha que é seguro? – Harry perguntou.

- Os outros elfos estão de olho nele. Não é mesmo Dobby? – Dumbledore perguntou ao pequeno elfo que balançou a cabeça concordando, com tanta velocidade que Cassie pensou que ela fosse saltar do pescoço. – Harry, acho que está na hora da sua aula. – continuou, virando-se para o garoto.

Harry olhou pela janela, somente nesse momento reparando que havia amanhecido.

- Eu vou também. – Cassie falou levantando-se, mas teve que se apoiar na cama para não cair novamente.

- Acredito que você tenha que ficar mais um pouco na enfermaria. – Dumbledore disse à menina, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado da cama.

Harry fitou Cassie, ia dizer algo, quando desistiu, virou-se para a porta sem dizer mais nada.

- Ele é um turrão. – ela falou em tom de resmungo.

Dumbledore sorriu da cara emburrada de Cassandra.

- Você não fica atrás não é mesmo?

- O senhor acha? Caramba, eu me acho uma simpatia. Sou turrona mesmo? – ela perguntou espantada.

Dumbledore, para espanto de Cassie deu uma gostosa gargalhada, o que acabou fazendo-a rir também.

- Mas vamos agora falar de coisas sérias. – ele mudou o tom da conversa rapidamente. – Cassandra, não estou muito convencido de que o ataque em Hogsmead foi contra Harry.

- Não? – Cassie ficou surpresa com o que Dumbledore disse. – Está falando isso por causa do desaparecimento do professor Osbert não é? Acha que ele pode ter dado com a língua nos dentes. Sem querer é claro. – ela completou.

- Isso, e por causa de rumores sobre um novo plano de Voldemort.

- Rumores que Snape passou para o senhor? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Professor Snape, Cassandra. – Dumbledore a corrigiu, extremamente sério.

- Olha só professor, até entendo porque o senhor confia nele. Bom, na verdade eu não entendo. – ela se corrigiu. – Não sei de onde vem toda essa confiança no Snape. – ela ergueu o braço quando Dumbledore ia cortá-la novamente. – Professor Snape. – falou. - Nem quero saber os motivos pelos quais o senhor sempre fica do lado dele, eu vou ser honesta, ele não gosta dos Grifinórios, tem um ódio mortal do Harry pelo que passou na adolescência nas mãos do pai dele, e de quebra acabou me odiando pelos mesmos motivos. Para ele nem interessa que eu nunca tenha conhecido o Sirius. E para completar, eu também odeio ele. – ela falou tudo num fôlego só. – Eu sinto muito.

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos para cima fitando o teto da enfermaria por longos segundos.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou de repente, fitando-a.

- Eu não confio nele.

- É um direito seu.

- Obrigada.

- Mesmo assim, gostaria que você ficasse atenta aos seus sonhos, qualquer coisa, qualquer detalhe, relate. Estamos entendidos? – Dumbledore disse ignorando propositalmente tudo que ela dissera a respeito de Severus Snape.

- Sim senhor.

Dumbledore levantou-se, mas voltou a olhá-la quando chegou na porta.

- E Cassandra. Visões também são um detalhe muito importante.

Cassie engoliu em seco, e acenou que sim. Caiu na cama soltando um profundo suspiro.

HPHPHPHPHP

Os garotos levantaram animados para a partida do Expresso de Hogwarts a caminho de casa para passarem o Natal, salvo algumas exceções.

Harry estava ainda emburrado pela discussão que tivera com Cassandra na enfermaria, ainda não conseguira falar com ela a sós. Além do que, deixaram um papo muito importante pela metade, ele pensava andando de um lado para o outro no hall do castelo. E de quebra não encontrara Malfoy para encher a cara dele de socos. Os pensamentos se intercalavam com o apertar das mãos em punhos. Nesse momento Cassie, Mione e Gina desciam as escadas escoltadas por Black, que entrara sorrateiro na escola, rosnava para qualquer um que pensasse em se aproximar da dona. Ele ficara muito protetor depois do último jogo de quadribol.

Cassandra encontrou o olhar de Harry, e percebeu na hora que ele estava impaciente. Os dois haviam discutido por causa de besteira e ainda não tinham se falado, para dizer a verdade ela evitara-o o máximo possível, para que ele esfriasse a cabeça, mas parecia não ter dado resultado. Mas tinha um excelente método para arrefecer a raiva dele. Dando um sorriso malicioso, ela desceu saltando os últimos degraus, e pulando em cima dele, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço dando-lhe um beijo estalado na boca.

- Bom dia Harry! – cumprimentou efusiva, para constrangimento de Harry que percebeu as risadinhas e gracinhas dos amigos que saíam. – Você está lindo com esse cabelo bagunçado. – ela falou desarranjando ainda mais os cabelos dele.

- Você faz isso de propósito né? – ele perguntou quando ela já o soltara.

- O quê? – ela perguntou inocente.

- Me fazer passar vergonha. – ele resmungou, mas um sorriso começava a se formar em seus lábios.

Cassie caiu na risada e saiu andando na frente dele, seguida de Black que deu um latido amistoso para Harry.

- Você precisa ser honesto. Ela sabe o que faz, e faz muito bem. – Rony disse ao amigo.

Harry concordou, soltando um suspiro que aos ouvidos de Rony foi de satisfação.

Parecia que a escola inteira esse ano havia decidido passar as festas de final de ano em casa.

- Caramba, nunca vi o trem tão cheio. – Rony disse sentando-se no banco da cabine.

- Realmente. – concordou Hermione deixando a cesta com Bichento no chão. Para incrível surpresa de todos, o gato e Black haviam de dado bem, quer dizer, se ignorar um ao outro era se dar bem.

Cassie encostou-se à janela deixando o olhar vagar pela paisagem, não dormira muito bem na noite passada. Black sentado no chão apoiava a cabeça no colo da dona, fazendo aquele ar de cachorro abandonado, a menina não agüentou muito e, dando risada, começou a afagá-lo atrás das orelhas, foi o suficiente para ele deitar no chão de patas para cima. Harry, Mione e Rony caíram na risada, vendo um cachorrão daqueles ficar todo dengoso por conta de um carinho.

- Eu tô ouvindo ele ronronar? – Rony perguntou espantado.

- Está. - Cassie confirmou. – Ele não é fofo?

Black latiu duas vezes como se concordasse. Cassandra endireitou-se no banco, mas Black tinha outra idéia, pulou em cima da dona, lambendo e babando na roupa dela.

- Pára Black, seu bagunceiro.

Não teve jeito ela acabou no chão junto com ele.

- Harry, me ajuda. – pediu ao garoto.

- Eu não, tá muito divertido ver você rolando no chão. – ele falou sem sequer mover um dedo.

- Te dou um prêmio se me ajudar. – ela disse olhando-o, sugestiva, não deixando dúvidas de que prêmio seria esse.

- OK. – Harry decidiu rapidinho, estendendo a mão alcançou a coleira de Black e com a outra levantou Cassandra.

- Olha só a minha roupa. – a garota falou batendo a mão na calça que ficara cheia de pêlos.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine foi aberta num repelão batendo com força. Todos ergueram a cabeça rapidamente, dando de cara com Malfoy e gangue.

Cassandra ainda não vira o seboso depois do jogo de quadribol.

- Vistoria. – ele falou de nariz empinado. – Fiquei sabendo que há contrabando de drogas no trem. – continuou dando risada.

Harry e Cassie se moveram tão rapidamente que Malfoy não teve a menor chance, os dois voaram no pescoço do garoto imprenssando-o na parede, Crabbe foi parado com duas varinhas apontadas diretamente para seu nariz, e Goyle retrocedeu até o corredor sendo acuado por Black que apoiou as duas patas em seus ombros com os dentes arreganhados.

- Socorro. – o garoto sussurrou assustado.

- Guarda, Black. – Cassie comandou sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy.

- Como você fez? – Harry perguntou apertando o pescoço do garoto.

- Fiz o quê? – ele retrucou altivo, mas um pouco mais pálido que o normal.

- Você sabe seboso. – Cassie falou irônica, a voz gelo puro.

- Eu não sei o que vocês estão falando. – Draco disse desviando os olhos.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou ordenar ao Black, para arrancar um pedaço do Goyle. O que você acha?

- Não. – Goyle disse baixinho afastando o máximo o seu pescoço curto da boca de Black. – Eu conto. – ele falou.

- Goyle. – Draco gritou em tom de aviso para o amigo.

- Fui eu. Com uma zarabatana. – Goyle continuou.

Harry e Cassie trocaram um olhar admirado.

- Nossa, eu nem acredito que vocês conseguiram pensar nessa idéia. – Hermione falou também admirada.

- Zarapatana? – Rony perguntou sem entender.

- Depois eu explico. – Mione falou soltando um suspiro exasperado.

- Motivo? – Cassie perguntou para Draco.

- Odiar você? – ele respondeu em tom irônico.

- É um bom motivo. – Cassie disse olhando Harry. – O que você acha de eu quebrar seu nariz de novo para ficarmos quites? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso. - Harry disse colocando ação em suas palavras.

Cassie deu um pulo para trás surpresa.

- Se eu ver você sequer olhando para a Cassandra, um soco será pouco. Já cansei das suas artimanhas para cima dela. Estamos entendidos?

Draco se ergueu com a mão no nariz que sangrava. Olhou para Harry com ódio, um ódio tão grande que seria impossível algum dia haver algo entre esses dois que não fosse desavenças. O garoto saiu sendo seguido por Crabbe.

- E eu? – Goyle perguntou ainda sendo seguro por Black.

- Aqui Black. – Cassie chamou. O cachorro obedeceu prontamente a ordem, parando ao lado da dona.

Os quatro amigos trocaram um olhar entre si.

- Sabem, eu não entendo porque o Malfoy continua vindo aqui na nossa cabine, ele nos odeia e nós o odiamos. – Rony disse balançando a cabeça com incompreensão.

- Vai ver ele gosta da Mione. – Cassie falou em tom de piada.

- O quê? – Rony perguntou espantado lançando um olhar para Hermione.

- Ela está brincando. – Mione disse sentando-se.

- Quanto a você. – Cassie disse virando-se para Harry. – Quando eu disse que daria um soco no Malfoy, eu estava brincando.

- Sério? – ele perguntou não acreditando muito nela.

Para surpresa de Harry, Cassie o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa, puxando-o para perto e lhe deu outro beijo na frente dos amigos, fazendo-o ficar vermelho, de novo.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada. – a menina falou bem pertinho da boca dele, aproveitou e deu outro beijo rápido. – E você garoto. – ela falou virando-se para Black. – Agiu muito bem. Bom cachorro. – disse afagando a cabeçorra do animal que até fechou os olhos de satisfação.

Harry fitou Cassie adorando o sorriso dela. Nesse momento teve certeza do que dissera a ela na enfermaria. Queria que ela o amasse, porque ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

_Continua..._

_Veratrina_:- tóxico que em doses elevadas, diminui abaixo do normal a pressão.

**N.A.:**

Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Esse capítulo demorou, mas tudo por conta da minha outra fic, agora que enfim eu a terminei, espero dar mais atenção para DE, vamos ver, já que para minha infelicidade eu comecei duas novas histórias. Por que eu faço isso?

Eu tinha esquecido que havia mais um jogo antes do Natal, me perdi toda nessa, espero que não tenha ficado estranho ou tudo acontecendo muito rápido.

A parte da Cassie de novo caindo da vassoura por obra indireta do Malfoy, não era para ser exatamente assim, mas no meio do caminho esse garoto resolveu ser mais ardiloso do que eu previra, e quando eu digo que meus personagens fazem o que querem, está aí a certeza..ahahah...

A narração poética de Denis, foi criação da Marjarie, ela me mandou um mail com aquelas palavras e eu amei, então ela liberou para eu usar. Valeu mana.

Outro soco no Draco, quem foi que mandou mail pedindo? Esse soco não estava programado, mas eu decidi usar a sugestão..valeu.

O Harry tá apaixonado..ai que lindo... Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e por favor se eu estiver me perdendo no meio da história, esquecendo algo, como o Bichento por exemplo, que não tinha aparecido ainda, lembrem-me, vocês que lêem são mais atentos que a gente que escreve. Conto com a ajuda de cada um.

Outra coisa pessoal, se alguém quiser me mandar mail, podem ficar a vontade. Não fiquem constrangidos, eu juro que não mordo, sou até bem simpática às vezes..ahahah...falando sério, eu gostaria que vocês não ficassem tímidos, se não me disserem do que estão gostando e do que estão odiando, eu não posso melhorar, então escrevam, OK?

Super beijos

Rô

**Nota da Marjarie:-**

Olá!  
Esse cap foi um dos que despertaram minhas maiores loucuras na hora de mandar comentários pra Rô, sinceramente, não sei se não a deixei traumatizada hehehe  
Mas está tudo de bom, né? O Harry está ainda mais fofo e maravilhoso, a baba escorreu solta por causa dele. A Cassie continua aquela figura que não vive sem aprontar XD e o Draco devia pensar seriamente em mudar o nome para Apanhaco, ele só serve de saco de pancada, para nosso total divertimento  
A participação do Dobby foi hilária... Black foi lindão (ai que vontade de ter um Black fofolete como esse)

Mas... (pausa dramática) tô preocupada! Esses comensais rondando... o Voldemort com uns planos estranhos. Sei não, algo sinistro ainda vai acontecer... e isso me deixa completamente curiosa!

UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Ehem... melhor me controlar

Bem, as partes românticas (e não foram poucas) estavam encantadoras e o jogo? Super emocionante! E eu fiquei mais emocionada ainda por ter passado um pouco da minha veia poeticamente doida pelo Harry para o Denis hehehehe  
Espero que tenham gostado de tudo e comentem, viu?

Beijinhos  
Mar


	12. Capítulo 12

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Quando o trem chegou na estação de King Cross, Harry e os outros encontraram uma pequena surpresa. Na verdade, uma não muito boa na visão do garoto.

Tonks e Lupin esperavam os garotos a um canto da Estação, meio fora de vista dos outros alunos, para não chamarem muita atenção.

- Olá. – Tonks os cumprimentou.

- Boa viagem? – Lupin perguntou ao ajudá-los com as bagagens.

- Muito boa. – Rony respondeu dando uma risadinha quando viu Draco desembarcando.

Na entrada da estação um carro com dois bruxos mal encarados os aguardavam.

- Guarda-costas. – explicou Lupin.

A viagem transcorreu naturalmente, ainda que feita numa velocidade anormal, até mesmo para os padrões de Harry que estava acostumado a andar de Nôitibus.

- É para desviar de algum possível perseguidor. – explicou Tonks, ao ver a cara de espanto dos garotos.

- Você não acha que eles sabem que vamos para a Toca? – Mione perguntou depois de bater a cabeça com força no vidro quando o motorista fez uma curva muito fechada.

- Podem armar alguma cilada no caminho. – Lupin falou à garota.

Cassie aparentemente era a que mais se divertia jogando o corpo com força de um lado para o outro, como as crianças fazem quando estão entediadas trancadas dentro de um carro. Black que não estava gostando do balanço, escorregava a cada curva fechada, no bagageiro do carro.

- Agüenta aí, amigão. – Cassie disse ao animal tentando dar um tapinha na cabeça dele, mas o carro fazendo uma curva fechada, tornou seu feito impossível.

- Como você consegue se divertir? – Mione perguntou meio irritada.

Cassandra deu uma risada divertida.

- Li Pollyana quando era menor. – foi a explicação marota.

Rony e Gina não entenderam a referência, o que fez Cassie virar-se para eles dizendo:

- Pollyana era uma garotinha que não tinha uma vida muito fácil, mas ela aprendeu a ver o lado positivo em todas as coisas ruins que lhe aconteciam. Garota esperta. Ensinou-me que a vida é cheia de encantos, até nas coisas ruins.

- Realmente Pollyana era uma garota muito esperta. – Lupin disse ao ouvir a garota.

- Parece ser muito sábia também. – Gina falou de forma interessada. – Gostaria de ler o livro algum dia.

Chegaram à Toca ainda discutindo o livro que Cassandra lera na infância. Todos desceram do carro aliviados, ou melhor nem todos.

- Nossa, você é muito bom no volante. – ouviram Cassie dizer ao motorista. - Você poderia vir nos buscar na volta.

- Não! – foi o coro de vozes aflitas.

- Mal-humorados. – a menina resmungou conseguindo arrancar um quase sorriso do motorista.

Black saltou do carro aliviado quando Harry abriu a porta do bagageiro, deitou-se no chão soltando um profundo suspiro.

- Vocês não são aventureiros. – Cassie reclamou com os amigos.

- Se isso é aventura eu não sei o que é maluquice. – Gina falou.

Começaram a caminhar em direção à casa, com Cassie observando tudo a sua volta. A Toca, meio torta e acrescida de cômodos como se estivessem empilhados, causou-lhe uma impressão favorável, bem diferente do castelo enorme em que crescera, frio e sem calor.

A porta abriu-se nesse momento, aparecendo por ela o irmão Weasley mais velho.

- Vocês chegaram rápido. – ele disse surpreso.

- Se tivesse que ficar mais um pouco naquele carro, teria passado mal. – Rony falou parecendo estar meio verde.

Carlinhos cumprimentou um por um dos garotos até que Cassandra, entrando por último, ganhou um abraço apertado do amigo.

- Ei princesa, você fez falta esses meses.

Cassie deu risada retribuindo o abraço.

- Também senti sua falta e dos meninos.

- Que meninos? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- É como a Cassie chama os dragões.

- Sei, meninos. Só você mesma para chamar aqueles monstros de forma carinhosa.

Harry teve que desfazer a cara emburrada ao ter visto a maneira carinhosa de Carlinhos cumprimentar Cassie, pois a senhora Weasley entrava nesse momento na sala abraçando e beijando os filhos, e dando mesmo tratamento a ele e Mione.

- Mãe. – chamou Carlinhos. - Essa é Cassandra.

- Olá querida, seja bem vinda à Toca.

- Obrigada, senhora Weasley. Espero não estar me intrometendo no Natal da família.

- O que é isso menina, você é amiga de meus filhos, e não poderia de jeito nenhuma passar o Natal sozinha. Além do que, parece que tem um compromisso no Ministério não? Arthur a levará. – falou dando um tapinha no ombro dela. – Vamos para a cozinha, preparei um lanche para vocês. Harry querido, você está meio magro. – ela falou tomando o rumo da cozinha.

Cassie rapidamente olhou para o garoto, achando-o meio pálido mesmo.

- Está mesmo. – ela disse aproximando-se dele. – Não dormiu direito? – perguntou olhando-o de baixo, já que era bem menor que ele. Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés encarando-o quase encostando os narizes. – Você não me disse que não estava bem.

- Quer parar com isso? – ele disse colocando as mãos nos ombros da menina para que ela se abaixasse. – Estou bem. A senhora Weasley tem a mania de me encher de comida sempre que venho aqui.

- Ela está certa. – Cassie falou puxando-o em direção à cozinha, sendo acompanhados por um Rony que não parava de tirar sarro no amigo, dizendo que ele arrumara duas mães agora.

- Você está gostando de Hogwarts? – Carlinhos perguntou sentando-se à frente de Cassie.

- É melhor que em Scarisoara. – ela respondeu enquanto colocava pãezinhos no prato de Harry. Tão empenhada estava em fazê-lo comer, que amontoou uma pequena pilha.

Harry deu um suspiro frustrado quando ela bateu-lhe na mão na tentativa de tirar alguns dos pãezinhos. Hermione e Rony abafaram uma risada.

- Rabo Córneo sentiu a sua falta. – Carlinhos falou tentando não dar risada das atitudes de Cassie para com Harry.

- Ah ele é uma graça mesmo. Black também sentiu falta dele.

- Você está zoando né? – Rony disse de olhos arregalados.

Cassandra e Carlinhos deram risada, e o rapaz começou a contar que o dragão mais feroz da coleção, para espanto de todos, adorava Black. O cachorro não deu o menor sinal de medo ao entrar inadvertidamente no cercado, e Rabo Córneo aceitara o animal estranho e nada fizera contra ele, era o único que conseguia se aproximar do enorme dragão.

- Caramba. Esse cachorro é bem corajoso mesmo. – Rony falou olhando pela janela vendo Black correr atrás dos pequenos gnomos. Bichento que já fazia isso há alguns anos apenas ficou olhando deitado à vontade debaixo de uma árvore.

- Por que você decidiu ir para Hogwarts? – Carlinhos perguntou de supetão o que Cassie mais temia.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, já tinha pensado numa resposta, mas assim de repente as palavras simplesmente sumiram de sua cabeça. Ainda mais por todas as atenções estarem voltadas para ela. Foi salva pela entrada de um senhor na cozinha, provavelmente o senhor Weasley, que cumprimentou a esposa, filhos e convidados.

- Você deve ser Cassandra. – falou sentando-se à cabeceira da enorme mesa.

- Sim senhor.

- Temos um compromisso no Ministério não é?

- Sim. O senhor sabe onde eu devo ir?

- Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Engloba registros de nascimento, casamentos e óbitos.

- Sei.

- Talvez você precise de uma testemunha.

Cassie se surpreendeu. E essa agora?

- Sério? Duvido que meus avós sirvam. – falou pensativa.

- E Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou.

- É, ele sabe da verdade, mas não gostaria de incomodá-lo.

- Mais ninguém? – o senhor Weasley perguntou.

Cassandra abaixou a cabeça, quando se lembrou de outra testemunha impossível.

- Snape. – falou em tom resignado.

- Melhor esquecê-lo. – Rony disse. – Duvido que ele a ajude.

- Eu tenho certeza. E agora senhor Weasley?

- Que tal pedirmos ao professor Dumbledore uma carta com seu testemunho. Deve ser válido não? – Mione perguntou para o Senhor Weasley.

- Excelente idéia Mione. O que seria de nós sem você! – Rony exclamou passando o braço pelos ombros da garota dando um leve aperto, ao que ela ficou rubra ante o elogio inesperado.

- Concordo. Muito boa idéia. Vou escrever para ele depois. – o senhor Weasley disse.

- Não precisa senhor Weasley. Eu mesma escrevo. O senhor já vai fazer muito em me acompanhar. – Cassie falou.

O bruxo disse que não seria trabalho nenhum mas, por fim, concordou com ela.

A conversa generalizou pela mesa, com as meninas combinando de irem até o Beco Diagonal para comprarem os presentes de Natal. A senhora Weasley não estava muito contente com os planos, mas Lupin a tranqüilizou dizendo que ele e Tonks serviriam de guarda-costas.

Cassie não teve muito tempo de folga, pois Carlinhos voltou à carga perguntando porque ela mudara de escola. A conversa antes alta, esmoreceu na mesma hora. Todos curiosos de saberem os reais motivos da menina ter saído de casa.

- Bom, realmente se tornou impossível viver no castelo depois que eu soube do Sirius. – ela falou meio nervosa pela mentira, retorcia as mãos em baixo da mesa, quando Harry as segurou. Ela olhou-o sentindo-se culpada. Devia contar, tinha que contar, mas por um momento ficou insegura da reação dele.

- Seus avós não gostavam muito dele não é? – Lupin perguntou.

Cassie olhou-o, só nesse momento percebendo que Lupin e Sirius haviam sido amigos de infância.

- Você sabe porquê? – ela perguntou.

- Na verdade nós nunca entendemos a raiva dele. Imaginávamos que fosse porque Cibelle era filha única. Ciúmes de pai protetor.

- Era mais do que isso. - Cassie disse baixinho.

- É. Mas o que seria? – Lupin perguntou a ninguém em particular, com o olhar perdido. Saber ser o único remanescente do antigo grupo de amigos cortava-lhe o coração. Pettigrew não contava mais.

Olhou Harry e Cassandra, lado a lado. Como o destino unira esses dois adolescentes. Sorriu, um brilho no olhar trazendo de volta o Lupin dos bons tempos. Imaginou o que os amigos diriam se vissem os filhos juntos. Porque sem dúvida eles estavam juntos.

Carlinhos não ficou satisfeito com a resposta de Cassandra, conhecia a garota desde os 11 anos e sabia quando ela mentia. O que ela estava escondendo? Fosse o que fosse ela lhe contaria se precisasse de um ombro amigo.

Sorriu lembrando de quando a conhecera. Uma garotinha pequenina, de longos cabelos, peralta e esperta tentando pegar um dragão não muito dócil. Vira na pequena a irmãzinha que deixara em casa e adorava. Adotara-a de imediato, ainda mais por perceber como agiam estranhamente os alunos da escola perto dela, e por em casa ela não ter o mínimo de consideração da família.

Cassie soubera guardar seu segredo muito bem, não contara sobre Sirius, e isso ele lhe perguntaria mais tarde.

Levantou-se da mesa fazendo um sinal discreto para ela segui-lo. Cassie pediu desculpas e disse ter assunto de meses para colocar em dia com Carlinhos. Harry fechou a cara na hora, morrendo de vontade de segui-la.

- Ela não gosta de homens mais velhos, lembra meu camarada? – Rony disse a Harry, o que causou um coro de risadas de Gina e Mione, mas a senhora Weasley e o senhor Weasley não entenderam nada. – Eles estão namorando mãe. – Rony explicou.

- Verdade? – a senhora se espantou.

- Não... – Harry começou. – Bom, sim... – na verdade ele não tinha certeza, pois não falaram a palavra namoro.

- Ela o beijou na frente de toda a escola. É óbvio que estão namorando. – Mione disse exasperada com a inocência de Harry.

- Não se preocupe querido. – a senhora Weasley disse a Harry. – Carlinhos me contou que Cassandra não tinha amigos na antiga escola, era o confidente dela e ele sempre a tratou como uma irmãzinha.

Harry não sabia se sentia alívio ao ouvir a informação ou ficava mais preocupado por não saber de metade do que Carlinhos sabia da vida de Cassie.

HPHPHPHPHP

Cassandra seguiu Carlinhos até um banco colocado em baixo de uma das árvores do jardim, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Então? Vai me contar a verdade? – ele perguntou.

A garota soltou um profundo suspiro. Sabia que não conseguiria enganá-lo, poderia dizer, que depois de Black, Carlinhos era a pessoa que mais a conhecia, quer dizer, o que ela permitia que ele conhecesse.

Dos sonhos ele sabia, mas não que eram com Harry Potter. Isso ela nunca contara.

- É o Harry, não é? – o duro, é que Carlinhos sempre fora muito esperto.

Suspirou de novo, acenando que sim.

- Está se arriscando?

Agora o aceno foi de negação.

- Ele sabe?

Cassie sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, virou a cabeça na direção contrária para que ele não percebesse.

- Nem precisa responder. – ele falou abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Cassie apoiou-se nele, mas não deixou que nenhuma lágrima deslizasse pelo rosto. Não se permitiria chorar. Ainda não.

Harry da janela da cozinha viu a cena toda e dizer que ficou com ciúmes era pouco. Sentiu o estômago contrair de maneira esquisita, mas também sabia que não poderia pensar besteiras. Pensamentos dúbios, mas era melhor nem olhar, senão daria um soco na cara do irmão do amigo antes que percebesse.

Cassandra desvencilhou-se de Carlinhos, levantando-se.

- Vai ser ótimo passar uns dias aqui. Vou dar uma volta. – falou já andando em direção a uma colina distante.

- Quer companhia?

- Preciso ficar sozinha. – falou sem olhar para trás, sendo seguida por um Black saltitante.

Carlinhos ficou olhando a menina distanciar-se. Filha de Sirius! Não tivera muito contato com ele, mas sabia que havia sido um homem sofrido, pelos anos que passara em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu. Depois que saíra tivera um pouco de alegria graças ao afilhado Harry. Mas se Cassie houvesse aparecido para ele, quanto mais feliz ele não teria sido, pensou, soltando um profundo suspiro.

- Cassie não está aqui? – Harry perguntou de repente ao lado de Carlinhos que levou um susto.

- Ah, oi Harry. Não ouvi você se aproximando.

- A Cassie. – Harry pediu sério.

Carlinhos tentou ficar sério, mas estava muito aparente, o ciúme do garoto.

- Ela foi caminhar na colina.

Harry tomou a direção que a menina seguira, sem dizer mais nada.

- Harry! – Carlinhos chamou. – Ela é como se fosse a Gina.

O garoto parou ao ouvir seu nome, mas nem seu virou, levantou o braço acenando, como quem diz, que aceitava o que o outro dissera, e seguiu seu caminho.

Cassandra encontrou um campo no alto da colina, um espaço aberto e gramado, pois apesar do frio intenso, ali naquela região ainda não nevara. Viu alguns arbustos, que provavelmente estariam cheios de flores na primavera.

Black corria de um lado para o outro, animado, dando saltos dignos de um atleta do basquete. A menina sentou-se no chão pegando alguns ramos de arbustos e grama, usando uma magia de renascimento, fez surgirem algumas flores coloridas, para fazer uma guirlanda, quando Black se aproximou, passou-a pelo pescoço do cão, que ficou sentado calmamente.

- Nossa, parece que você ganhou o primeiro lugar na competição de salto em altura. – ela brincou e Black começou a latir. De repente com as orelhas de prontidão, saiu correndo. Cassandra virou-se para trás vendo Harry se aproximar.

- Oi. – ele falou sentando ao lado dela.

- Olá. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Você comeu tudo? – perguntou atenciosa.

Harry bufou contrariado.

- Não está com frio? – dizendo isso já foi passando seu cachecol pelo pescoço de Harry.

- Quer parar de me paparicar? Não é minha mãe. – ele falou arrancando o cachecol.

- Que Vlad me livre de ser mãe de um garoto que não gosta que se preocupem com ele. – resmungou já se levantando.

- Vem cá, pavio curto. – Harry disse puxando-a pela mão, fazendo-a cair quase em cima dele. – Eu gosto que você se preocupe comigo. Mas não precisa exagerar.

- Você está magro.

- Eu sempre fui magro.

- Com olheiras também.

Isso ele não poderia refutar, afinal não estava dormindo bem. Tinha medo de dormir e perder a próxima aparição de Sirius. Olhou para Cassandra pensando se deveria contar a ela sobre o sonho.

Cassie ficou em silêncio, e Harry ficou brincando com os dedos da mão dela que ainda segurava. Melhor ter certeza sobre Sirius.

- Seu papo com o Carlinhos foi bom? – perguntou ele.

- É. – ela respondeu monossilábica.

- Não quer conversar comigo?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Isso é ótimo, porque também não quero. – falou enquanto a virava para ele dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Prefiro beijá-la.

Cassie deu uma risadinha, e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, empurrou-o em direção ao chão.

- Boa idéia.

O beijo começou calmo, mas as coisas ficaram mais quentes, Harry virou Cassie ficando por cima dela. Afastou-se ofegante, e viu que a garota mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Acho melhor pararmos. – ele disse.

- Sim. – Cassie concordou.

Um segundo depois beijavam-se de novo.

- Eu gosto de beijar você. – Cassie disse ao ouvido dele.

- Gosto de ser beijado por você. – ele falou sorrindo.

Os dois fitaram-se nos olhos, Cassie engoliu em seco ao se ver tão pertinho de Harry.

- Eu... – começou, mas foi interrompida por Black, que chegou latindo e se jogou em cima dos dois. – Black! – Cassie gritou.

Harry que estava por cima rolou de lado levando o cachorro junto, que achando ser brincadeira, deitou-se em cima dele dando-lhe uma boa lambida no rosto.

Cassandra caiu na risada ao ver a cara de Harry.

- Cassie, quer me ajudar por favor?

- Eu não. Está muito divertido ver você sendo beijado pelo Black. – ela retrucou numa quase imitação do que Harry lhe dissera no trem.

- Grrrr.

- Nossa, Harry seu rosnado é bem parecido com o do Black. – ela brincou.

Nesse momento Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar do cachorro e levantou-se fingindo estar bravo. Cassie numa fingida encenação de que estava com medo se encolheu no chão.

- Acho que você está precisando de um castigo. – ele disse aproximando-se. – Que tal um beijo com baba de cachorro? – ameaçou.

- Não. – Cassie gritou levantando, e saiu correndo.

Harry a seguiu com Black nos seus calcanhares latindo alegremente. Os três desceram a colina em desabalada correria. Cassie ria às gargalhadas quando chegou próxima ao jardim, pois Harry fora impedido por Black que o derrubara no chão, gostando da brincadeira.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Mione perguntou aproximando-se, mas ao ver o tombo de Harry com Black por cima, começou a rir também.

Harry chegou até elas, andando, com os cabelos mais que desalinhados, óculos tortos, roupas sujas e folhas pelos cabelos.

- Andou rolando na grama com o Black? – a amiga perguntou ainda rindo.

- Não só com ele. – foi a pronta resposta com um olhar sugestivo para Cassandra, que para surpresa dele, corou. – Parece que você está ficando vermelha Cassie. Tomou muito sol? – ele brincou com ela que, se possível, ficou mais constrangida ainda.

- Foi. Será que a Senhora Weasley não está precisando de ajuda? – perguntou seguindo em direção à cozinha.

- Covarde! – ele ainda gritou.

Percebeu Mione olhando-o com expressão curiosa.

- Você gosta dela. – ela disse numa afirmação.

- Claro que gosto. – Harry falou surpreso.

- Não. Não me fiz entender. Você gosta dela. Sabe? Gostar mesmo. Talvez amar. – arriscou.

Harry virou o rosto para o lado sem poder encarar a amiga. Hermione quase riu. Isso era ótimo, depois da Cho ela achara que Harry andava meio perdido em relação às garotas, mas talvez ele estivesse esperando a Cassie. Ficava feliz por ele, já havia muita coisa acontecendo na vida do amigo que não eram boas.

- Ela me faz bem. – ele disse de repente.

- Isso é bom.

- Ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo.

- De quê? – Mione perguntou sem entender.

- De que dê errado. De que nada disso é para mim. De perdê-la. – completou baixinho.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Queria tanto que o amigo fosse feliz, mas sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. A tal profecia que ele enfim lhes contara o que era, pesava sobre seus ombros. Depois de ficarem alguns segundos em silêncio, Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Talvez você devesse aproveitar o hoje, Harry. Deixe o amanhã para depois.

Harry fitou Mione, soltou um profundo suspiro, e acenou que sim.

- Ei vocês dois, venham ajudar. – Rony gritou do lugar onde estavam arrumando a mesa para o jantar.

HPHPHPHP

A família e visitantes foram para o Beco Diagonal, pela Rede de Flu. Lupin foi na frente e ficou esperando um a um sair pela lareira.

- Adoro isso aqui. – Cassie falou animada rodando em volta de si mesma, os olhos correndo para todos os lados da rua mais famosa entre os bruxos.

- Você já conhecia o Beco? – Mione perguntou.

- Ah sim. Fiquei aqui uns dias antes das aulas começarem.

- Sozinha? – Harry quis saber.

Cassie passou o braço pelo dele e saíram andando pela rua.

- Sim. Quer dizer, com o Black. – falou desviando os olhos. – Olha ali. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para frente da loja de _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_, onde havia estojos para limpezas das vassouras, livros com técnicas de vôo e uniformes oficiais dos times mais famosos de Quadribol.

- Não podemos nos separar. – Lupin disse aproximando-se dos dois adolescentes, e retornando para junto dos outros.

- Ah é! Eu tinha me esquecido. Desculpa. – Cassie falou.

- Mas vai ser estranho andarmos todos juntos. – Tonks comentou. – Poderíamos nos dividir.

- Será seguro? – Molly Weasley perguntou, olhando dos lados, atenta a qualquer aproximação.

- Eu e Molly vamos visitar os gêmeos, na loja. Quem gostaria de ir conosco? – o Senhor Weasley perguntou.

- Ah eu quero conhecer a loja do Fred e Jorge. – Rony disse, no que Hermione concordou.

- Eu já fui na loja antes das aulas começarem. - Cassie comentou.

- E eu preciso comprar... uma coisa – Harry queria comprar os presentes dos amigos sem tê-los por perto, mas como faria com o da Cassie?

- Você é péssimo em disfarçar. – a garota sussurrou em seu ouvido no que ele lhe deu um leve cutucão.

- Então está bem. Tonks e eu ficaremos com Harry e Cassandra. Encontramo-nos em frente à Sorveteria Florean. – Lupin avisou.

- O que você vai comprar? Pode me ajudar com os presentes deles, eu não sei os gostos dos pais do Rony. Para a Gina eu já sei. – Cassie metralhava sem dar um só fôlego. Virou-se para Tonks. – Será que há condições de irmos numa livraria trouxa?

- Eu não sei. O que você acha Lupin.

- É necessário?

- Com certeza. Mas eu posso ir sozinha. Acho que não terá nenhum problema.

Um coro de nãos, mostrou-lhe que estava enganada.

- Ninguém anda sozinho. Tonks leva você. – Lupin disse em tom sério.

- Tá bom. – ela aceitou sem discussão. – E aí Harry? Me dá uma dica, o que compro para a Mione?

- Um livro?

- Seria muito óbvio. O que a Mione nunca na vida compraria para ela?

- Uma vassoura. – o garoto respondeu dando risada.

- Ah Harry! Tem que ser algo que ela não compraria, mas que usaria se ganhasse, entende?

- Na verdade, não.

Cassie bufou, rodando os olhos. Entre palpites da parte de Harry, e recusas da parte de Cassie eles pararam para discutir sobre os presentes. Até que Tonks resolveu interferir.

- Que tal um estojo de maquiagem? – perguntou olhando para Cassie. – Na Bella's há alguns realmente incríveis.

- Sério? Essa é uma excelente idéia Tonks. Obrigada.

- Garotas. – Harry sussurrou para Lupin que sorriu.

- Acho que vou dar ao Rony uma camisa oficial do Chudley Cannons. – Cassie comentou com Harry.

- Acredito que ele não a tiraria nunca mais. – Harry falou sorrindo, pois o amigo era fissurado no time.

HPHPHP

Na livraria trouxa, Cassandra logo achou o que procurava. Enquanto o atendente embrulhava o livro, lançando olhares suspeitos para os cabelos espetados verdes de Tonks, Cassie viu um cartaz que a deixou de boca aberta por alguns segundos.

- Vocês ainda têm ingressos? – perguntou esperançosa, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim. Vai querer?

- Que pergunta. Quero um... não, quatro. – mesmo que os outros três não fossem usados, ela tinha certeza de que os venderia fácil. O duro seria driblar a segurança. Mas o sorriso astuto que se formou em seus lábios, disse a quem o visse que sua mente já montava todas os esquemas possíveis e imagináveis. Não perderia esse evento por nada desse mundo.

- Você parece animada com sua compra. – Tonks disse no caminho de volta ao Beco Diagonal.

- Sim. Achei que seria mais difícil encontrar. – Cassie respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sua vontade era sair pulando pela rua, mas conseguiu se controlar muito bem.

Ao passarem em frente a uma joalheria, Cassie viu o presente perfeito para Harry. Não resistiu e, puxando Tonks, entraram para perguntar o preço.

- Eu vou levar. Embrulhe para presente.

HPHPHP

Cassie acordou na manhã de Natal com a cama recheada de presentes. Nem sabia como tinha conseguido dormir, estava tão animada.

- Acordem! Acordem! – gritou chacoalhando Mione e Gina.

Gina ficou feliz por ganhar uma edição do livro de Pollyana, nos meses seguintes ela faria força para jogar o jogo do contente.

Hermione olhava do estojo de maquiagem para Cassie com a boca aberta.

- Olha só Mione, você nem precisa saber passar a sombra, o pincel faz isso por você. _Maquiller!_ – Cassie disse dando uma demonstração. No mesmo instante, o pincel levantou-se no ar e... foi direto dentro do olho de Hermione. – Você precisa fechar o olho Mione. - Cassie falou dando risada. Em seguida foi a vez do batom. E parecia que estava dando tudo certo, até Cassandra que se animara, resolver que uma camada mais forte ficaria melhor.

- E, se você quiser uma maquiagem mais carregada, é só dizer a palavra mágica de novo, que ele passa uma camada extra. – e colocando ação às palavras fez o estojo mágico dar outra demonstração de suas qualidades.

Quando Mione olhou-se no espelho pela segunda vez arregalou os enormes olhos castanhos e quase deu um grito. Estava parecendo realmente uma... não saberia definir uma o quê. A sombra, apesar de passada certinha estava fortíssima, mais para pink do que rosa, o batom, aumentara o contorno da sua boca. E o Blush realmente ficara meio redondo nas bochechas.

- Acho que exageramos. – Cassie falou fazendo força para não dar risada.

Gina não foi tão complacente, rolava na cama da cara de Hermione, quando os meninos entraram no quarto.

- O que é isso? Você ganhou uma máscara de palhaço? – Rony, vestido com a camiseta que Cassie lhe dera, perguntou se juntando às risadas de Gina.

- Acho que não deu muito certo. – Cassie comentou com Harry, mas era visível a sua vontade de dar risada.

- É, estou vendo.

Hermione depois de jogar um travesseiro na cabeça de Rony, retirou a maquiagem com um feitiço de limpeza.

- Obrigada Cassie. Mas acho que fico somente com a camada mais leve.

- Concordo. – a garota disse dando risada.

Nesse momento um barulho prenunciou o aparecimento de dois penetras. Dobby agarrado ao pescoço de Monstro, surgiram juntos no meio do quarto das meninas.

- Harry Potter. Dobby trouxe-lhe seu presente de Natal. E obrigou Monstro a vir junto. Ele não queria nem desejar Feliz Natal ao senhor e à princesa Cassandra... – falou soltando o outro elfo, que resmungou passando a mão no pescoço, e encostou-se num canto do quarto, próximo ao malão de Cassandra.

- Monstro não vai desejar Feliz Natal para ninguém. Não vai, não vai. Monstro odeia todos. Traidores do sangue, amantes de trouxas, impuros... – resmungava sozinho de cabeça baixa.

- Não tem problema Dobby. – Harry falou sem olhar o outro elfo.

- Ah esse Monstro, não é um bom elfo. Não é mesmo. – Dobby falou raivoso lançando um olhar mortal ao outro. – Mas Dobby trouxe ao senhor Potter um presente. – e dizendo isso estendeu a Harry algo embrulhado em um tecido cheio de estrelas brilhantes.

Para Cassie o elfo deu um embrulho parecido, mas em vez de estrelas havia sóis amarelos por todos os lados. Os dois abriram ao mesmo tempo, e trocaram um olhar espantado. Cada um ganhou a metade de um coração de chocolate, juntado-os, encaixavam perfeitamente.

Cassie continha-se para não dar risada. Harry olhava pasmo para as metades dos corações de chocolate. Hermione e Gina, riam tapando a boca com a mão e Rony já se dobrava no chão de tanto dar risada.

- Vocês não gostaram? – Dobby perguntou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Não Dobby. É lindo. – Cassie falou ajoelhando-se ao lado do pequeno ser. – Nunca vi nada tão romântico como o seu presente. É como se fossem as metades dos nossos corações... – ela falou pegando a mão de Harry. - ... que juntos formam um coração apenas. Meu e do Harry. – Cassie nem sabia de onde havia tirado tanta besteira, percebeu apenas que Gina e Mione saíram às pressas do quarto arrastando um Rony que já chorava de tanto rir. Harry apertou a mão de Cassie controlando-se magistralmente.

- Dobby feliz por princesa e grande Harry Potter estarem juntos. Sempre disse a Dullas que vocês seriam perfeitos um para o outro. – falou sorrindo e fungando ao mesmo tempo.

Cassie sorriu de volta e olhou para Harry que nesse momento fitava Monstro, que estava quase dentro do malão de Cassie.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – Dobby gritou pegando o elfo pelo cangote.

- Nada. Nada. Monstro não estar xeretando.

- Ah seu velho intrometido. Não deveria ter trazido você comigo. – Dobby falou pegando o elfo pelos braços e arrastando-o para longe. – Pode deixar Harry Potter, eu levo esse ser embora daqui. - com um estalo os dois desapareceram.

Cassie e Harry fitaram-se ainda segurando suas metades de coração de chocolate e não agüentando caíram na risada.

- Ele sempre é original assim? – ela perguntou olhando para o chocolate.

- Não. Dessa vez ele conseguiu se superar.

Cassie olhou para Harry, estranhamente estava um pouco tímida de dar-lhe seu presente.

- Vem comigo. – falou puxando-o, passaram pelos amigos na escada que ainda riam e seguiram na direção do jardim. – Esse é o seu. – estendeu-lhe uma caixinha, embrulhada em papel dourado. – Se você não gostar, não precisa usar, mas é que quando vi achei que era a sua cara, então... – Harry calou as palavras com um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Obrigado. Seja o que for eu vou adorar. Afinal foi escolha sua não?

Cassie acenou que sim, dando uma risadinha.

Harry abriu a caixa com calma, sem rasgar o papel de presente, dentro, preso a uma corrente de ouro, havia um leão, de perfil, pousado nas patas traseiras, a boca enorme como se estivesse rosnando.

- É igualzinho ao brasão da Grifinória. – ele comentou surpreso.

- É. Achei a coincidência incrível, fora que é seu signo também.

Harry olhou-a surpreso.

- Você sabe quando é meu aniversário?

- Mas é claro. – ela falou dando risada.

- Acredito que foi o Dobby.

- Quem mais? – ela sorriu marota e ia virar-se para entrar quando Harry segurou-a pelo braço.

Ele deu um beijo mais demorado na garota, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Obrigado. Adorei o presente. – falou colocando a corrente no pescoço. – Este é o seu. – estendeu para ela um pacote que trazia por dentro da jaqueta.

Cassie pegou uma caixa quadrada e fina nas mãos, olhou-a com curiosidade. Sem a paciência de Harry para tirar o papel, rasgou-o de qualquer jeito. Suspirou, e abriu. Arregalou os olhos quando viu um porta-retratos prateado com uma foto de um homem jovem e bonito, que lhe sorria. Por um instante a respiração ficou suspensa em seu peito. Sirius! Não o Sirius que ela vira nas fotos do Profeta Diário, mas o Sirius jovem e feliz, de uma época sem preocupações. Virou-se de costas para Harry com os olhos marejados, ainda pregados na foto.

- Você não gostou? – ele perguntou preocupado colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Cassie acenou em negativa.

- Sinto muito. – ele falou.

- Não. – ela conseguiu encontrar a voz, virando-se para olhar Harry. – Eu gostei. Na verdade, eu amei. Só que... – abaixou os olhos para a foto de novo.

- Só que...

- Sinto uma culpa tão grande. – falou soltando um soluço.

- Cassie. – Harry puxou-a para seus braços e Cassie deixou-se enlaçar, as lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto, e ela não as impediu. Chorou pelo que não havia conhecido. Por si e pelo pai.

Hermione e Rony, através de uma das janelas, observavam Cassie e Harry. A garota não pôde impedir que uma lágrima caísse, enxugou-a discreta mas ele viu. Rony passou o braço pelos ombros de Mione e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ficaram ali observando os amigos até que eles entraram na casa.

HPHPHP

Cassie e o senhor Weasley estavam prontos para irem ao Ministério dois dias após o Natal. Depois que Harry dera-lhe o retrato de Sirius e que ela desabara em seus braços, seu ânimo melhorara e a Cassie de sempre voltara. Mas agora, para surpresa dos amigos, Cassandra estava silenciosa.

- Você está bem? – Harry a puxou para um lado.

- Tá... quer dizer, estou. – ela falou tentando sorrir.

- Não parece. Cassie, confiança, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei. – falou encarando-o. – Você tem certeza?

- Que vai dar tudo certo?

- Que eu posso mesmo fazer isso.

- Cassie... – ela estava insegura. Era tão difícil, ou melhor impossível imaginar uma Cassandra insegura que Harry se espantou. Abraçou-a fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu não imagino outra pessoa capaz de carregar esse sobrenome que não seja você.

Cassie sorriu aliviada, deu um beijinho no pescoço de Harry, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Obrigada! – disse simplesmente.

- Querem parar de namorar? Já está na hora. – A senhora Weasley apressou a garota. – Arthur querido, tome cuidado.

- Você sabe mesmo andar de metrô? – Arthur Weasley estava meio em dúvida, se fosse Harry, com quem ele já havia saído, estaria mais seguro.

- Sim senhor. Estou acostumada com o mundo trouxa. Pode confiar em mim que não vou perdê-lo em Londres, Senhor Weasley. – Cassie falou dando uma palmadinha no braço do bruxo.

Arthur Weasley olhou com uma expressão meio sofredora para os outros que ficaram acenando da porta da Toca. Cassie abanou a mão e saiu saltitando próxima ao homem mais velho.

- Essa menina não sabe andar? – Molly Weasley perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Não. – foi a resposta de Harry, Rony e Mione.

HPHPHP

- "Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a seção de Controle do uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel general dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos." – uma voz de mulher disse ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do elevador se abriam.

Cassie ainda estava abismada com o que vira no átrio de entrada. Os bruxos atarefados chamaram-lhe a atenção, mas o que admirara mesmo fora a fonte que havia no átrio. Achara que haviam colocado outras estátuas no lugar das que haviam sido destruídas na batalha contra Voldemort, mas aparentemente se enganara. Não resistira em jogar um sicle de prata pedindo que tudo desse certo.

- Aqui. – o senhor Weasley disse-lhe, abrindo uma das inúmeras portas do longo corredor, onde se lia, _Escritório de Registros Civis._

Entraram em uma sala tendo à frente um balcão de mogno polido, atrás dele uma bruxa olhou-os por cima dos óculos que trazia na ponta do nariz. As vestes negras dando-lhe um aspecto severo, ajudado ainda, pelo coque na nuca, extremamente apertado. Até seus olhos pareciam ter ficado esticados.

- Pois não? – perguntou em tom baixo e tranqüilo.

- Olá. Temos uma reunião marcada com o Superintendente. – o Senhor Weasley falou sorrindo, no que não foi retribuído.

A mulher folheou um enorme livro em cima do balcão. – Alteração de sobrenome, Cassanda C. Colomano, por Cassandra C. Black.

O senhor Weasley olhou para Cassie pedindo confirmação no que ela acenou concordando.

- Isso mesmo. - o bruxo disse.

- Aguardem.

Os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras desconfortáveis em silêncio. Não se passou muito tempo quando a porta foi aberta num rompante, e Cassie quase pulou de susto, mas quando viu quem era semicerrou os olhos de maneira nada amigável.

- Severo. O que está fazendo aqui? – o senhor Weasley perguntou ao recém chegado, também surpreso.

- Dumbledore pediu que eu viesse. Mas devo dizer que vim contra a vontade. – falou encarando Cassandra.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou erguendo-se.

- Você? – ele retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não estamos em classe e muito menos em Hogwarts. Não vejo porque devo lhe prestar reverência. – ela respondeu irônica.

- É assim que trata alguém que veio lhe prestar um favor? – Snape disse aproximando-se da menina.

- Favor? – Cassie quase rosnou. – Eu nunca pediria um favor a você.

- Cassandra. – o senhor Weasley falou meio que advertindo.

- Dumbledore pediu que eu viesse servir de testemunha no seu caso. Não pense que eu faria isso de vontade própria.

- Eu não preciso de você como testemunha minha.

- Seria uma grande ajuda. – o pai de Rony falou olhando de um para outro.

- Acredita que sozinha conseguirá? – Snape perguntou à Cassandra, sem olhar para o senhor Weasley.

- Prefiro continuar apenas como Cassandra, sem sobrenome, do que dever um favor a você. Pode ir embora.

Snape aproximou-se mais de Cassie como que querendo inibi-la, mas ela não recuou um passo, ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o de frente.

- Orgulhosa, arrogante...

- Com muita honra. – Cassie o cortou. – Eu não preciso de você aqui. Vá embora.

O senhor Weasley ofegou. Snape parecia querer esganar Cassandra, mas ela nem piscou encarando-o nos olhos.

- Pois muito bem. – Snape falou virando-se num repente, abriu a porta, mas antes de sair disse: - Eu a ajudaria pela sua mãe.

- Você acha mesmo que depois da maneira que me tratou, minha mãe aceitaria sua ajuda? Jamais.

Snape lançou um olhar de dar medo em Cassie, mas ela não desviou seus olhos. O professor de poções saiu então batendo a porta com tanta força que estremeceu os gonzos onde ela era presa.

O silêncio na sala era total, até a bruxa atrás do balcão trazia uma expressão um tanto quanto assustada.

Cassie soltou a respiração que prendera de forma ruidosa e lançou um olhar de desculpas ao senhor Weasley.

- Acha que fez o certo? Recusando a oferta dele e ainda enfrentando-o?

- Não sei se foi o melhor para a reunião, mas me senti muito bem recusando a ajuda dele. Ah, como me senti. – Cassie falou já sorrindo. - Nem tente entender senhor Weasley, o senhor sabe como Snape trata o Harry, e não tem sido muito diferente comigo. Eu não poderia nunca aceitar o que ele estava oferecendo.

- Está bem. Tomara que você não se arrependa, caso algo dê errado.

- Nunca me arrependerei. – Cassie disse com certeza.

HPHPHP

- E então? – Harry foi perguntando, enquanto se aproximava correndo, de Cassie e do senhor Weasley que chegavam nesse momento na Toca.

- Pode me chamar de senhorita Black. – Cassie falou sorrindo.

Harry abraçou-a pela cintura erguendo-a a altura de seus lábios e deu-lhe um beijo demorado.

- Parabéns. – falou a ela.

O Senhor Weasley afastou-se sorridente dos garotos.

- Foi tudo bem Arthur? – a senhora Weasley perguntou à entrada da casa.

- Sim... Apesar do começo tumultuado. – ele disse suspirando.

Seguiu a esposa até a cozinha e sentou-se pesadamente.

- Então pai, como foi? – Rony perguntou entrando na cozinha nesse momento, Mione vinha atrás seguida de Gina.

- Melhor Cassandra contar a vocês.

A garota e Harry apareceram na porta e pelo sorriso dos dois, os amigos perceberam que tudo havia dado certo.

HPHPHP

- Você vai ter mais problemas com o Snape. – Mione predisse.

- Acredito que sim. – Cassie falou sorrindo.

- Não me parece preocupada. – Gina olhou a garota sentada do outro lado da mesa.

- Nem um pouco. É libertador dizer umas verdades para o ranhoso. – Cassie ao perceber o que tinha dito, olhou rápido para Harry.

- Não se preocupa comigo. – ele adivinhou o que ela diria apenas pelo seu olhar. – Pode chamar o ranhoso de ranhoso, quando você quiser. – completou sorrindo.

- Ah que ótimo. – a menina suspirou aliviada. – Esse apelido é perfeito para ele.

- Mas foi mesmo uma sorte, eles terem aceito apenas a carta do Dumbledore. – Hermione comentou.

- Na verdade, depois de todas as notícias do Profeta, eles perceberam que a história toda era real. Além de que, o superintendente conhecia o Sirius, e disse que eu sou muito parecida com ele. 'Os mesmo olhos e a mesma expressão desafiadora. Não há como negar'. – Cassie falou engrossando a voz, para imitar o tom tonitruante do superintendente.

O senhor Weasley deu risada da imitação quase perfeita da menina.

- Mas você não nos disse o que significa o C. depois de Cassandra. – Rony comentou o que sempre lhe atraíra a curiosidade.

Cassie, para espanto geral, ficou meio envergonhada.

- Não gosto desse C. – falou simplesmente.

Harry olhou-a por alguns segundos, num repente lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com Sirius. Seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Será? A mãe de Cassie havia colocado como segundo nome o que Sirius escolhera no caso de ter uma filha um dia? Seria um tiro no escuro, mas ele não resistiu em provar sua teoria.

- Cassiopéia. – falou em tom alto.

Cassandra levantou a cabeça, espantada e de olhos arregalados.

- Como...?

- O quê? – Rony perguntou sem entender.

- O segundo nome da Cassie, é Cassiopéia. – agora Harry falou com certeza, sorrindo aberto para os outros.

- Onde você viu? Quem te contou? Isso é impossível... – Cassie falou ainda espantada. – Harry! – quase gritou exigindo uma explicação.

Harry olhou para ela, deveria contar, ela precisava saber, mas algo o segurou. Ela não acreditaria.

- Digamos que uma coruja me contou. – disse apenas.

Cassie fitou-o durante alguns segundos, tentando imaginar quem poderia ter lhe contado. Harry estava lhe escondendo algo, sentia isso.

- Na verdade Cassiopéia só é mais uma prova de que Cassie de fato pertence à família Black não? – Hermione comentou.

Quando todos a olharam sem entender, ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Vocês não prestam atenção nas aulas de astronomia? Sirius é uma estrela da constelação de Cão maior, e o irmão dele Régulo, uma estrela da constelação de leão. Cassiopéia é uma constelação. – explicou como se tudo fosse óbvio.

- Sério? – Rony estava pasmo.

Cassie começou a dar risada, quando ela não conseguiu se controlar os outros olharam-na como que pedindo uma explicação. Ela abanou as mãos como quem diz, agora não vai dar prá falar, e continuou rindo. Harry começou a sorrir e só de ouvir as gargalhadas dela, não resistiu, acabou rindo também. Os amigos não entenderam nada mas a coisa toda parecia ser tão divertida, que em poucos segundos todos riam, sem fôlego, e sem saber o motivo.

A senhora Weasley entrou nesse momento na cozinha, olhou-os, balançou a cabeça e saiu resmungando.

- Crianças.

HPHPHP

Dois dias depois da ida de Cassie ao Ministério, o grupo de amigos estava rodeado em volta da lareira. Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez, Hermione lia um livro e Cassie apenas fitava o fogo, idéias mil passando por sua cabeça.

- Seria bom dar uma volta. – Cassie disse como quem não quer nada.

- Uma volta? No jardim? – Rony perguntou sem levantar os olhos do jogo.

- Na verdade, em Londres. – disse baixinho para que os adultos não ouvissem.

- Você acabou de vir de lá, e já quer voltar? – Rony resmungou. – Além do que não é nada divertido sair com escolta.

- Sem escolta. – Cassie disse mais baixo ainda.

- Está maluca? Esqueceu do perigo que nos ronda? – Mione perguntou brava, mas também em tom de sussurro.

- Na verdade, eu não esqueci. – Cassie disse suspirando. – Mas esperar por algo que ao menos sabemos o que é me deixa com vontade de fazer alguma coisa.

- Você anda muito impaciente mesmo. - Harry comentou, pois havia reparado que Cassandra, às vezes sorria do nada, outras ficava olhando dos lados, e não parava quieta um segundo. Parecia ter energia de sobra para gastar. – Vai aprontar alguma não é?

- O quê? Eu? – ela espantou-se, parecendo honesta, mas Harry não se deixou enganar. Ela ia aprontar alguma.

Cassie ficou em silêncio, sabia que era sonho levar os amigos com ela, teria que ir sozinha, seria arriscado claro, poderia ser pega, mas não era em Voldemort que pensava. Lupin e Tonks eram suas preocupações.

HPHPHP

No dia seguinte Cassandra tentou agir normalmente. Não queria levantar suspeitas, mas não houve jeito. Harry lançava-lhe olhares especulativos, e ela apenas sorria para ele.

De noite deitou-se mais cedo, o que acarretou perguntas sobre ela estar se sentindo bem. Acalmando a senhora Weasley que queira lhe fazer um chá, disse que estava se sentindo apenas cansada.

- Essa menina não pára, por isso é que está cansada. – a velha senhora falou como que para si mesma.

Harry trocou olhares com Rony e Mione, os três amigos em dúvida sobre o 'cansaço' de Cassie.

Cassandra trocou-se colocando calça jeans preta e um top também negro, uma jaqueta preta por cima, apesar do frio intenso, tinha certeza que iria passar calor. Três brincos prateados em cada orelha, e pulseiras amarradas para não tilintarem, nos pulsos, completaram seu vestuário. Estava pronta, agora era só esperar. Deitou, cobrindo-se dos pés à cabeça.

O coração batia enlouquecido de antecipação. Ela o veria. Ai que emoção.

Fechou os olhos ouvindo os rumores da casa. Hermione e Gina entraram em silêncio, trocaram-se e deitaram. Cassie ficou esperando ansiosa que todos dormissem, para aventurar-se a tirar a cabeça de debaixo do cobertor.

Olhou as amigas, devagar e em silêncio levantou-se, pé ante pé, saiu do quarto, com as botas nas mãos para não fazer barulho. Em vez de descer as escadas, preferiu pular uma das janelas do corredor, jogou as botas primeiro, que caíram com um baque seco, esperou alguns segundos, não ouvindo nada, seguiu as botas. Caiu ajoelhada no gramado. Nisso uma sombra mexeu-se num arbusto próximo. Quase gritou de susto, mas era apenas Black e a um comando baixinho o cachorro aproximou-se sem latir.

- Sinto muito Black. Hoje você fica. – falou acariciando a cabeça do cachorro. – E não vai me dedurar. – pediu antes de se afastar.

Black deitou-se, pousando o queixo no chão, com um olhar de abandono ganiu baixinho.

Cassandra já estava a uma boa distância da Toca. Quando ergueu a mão com a varinha para chamar o Nôitibus alguém a agarrou por trás, tapando sua boca. Esperneou e chutando, acertou uma canela.

- Ai Cassie, quer parar de se debater. Sou eu.

Ela relaxou no mesmo instante. Harry!

Quando ele a soltou, virou-se dando de cara com, além de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou num sussurro.

- A pergunta é, o que você está fazendo saindo às escondidas? – Harry retrucou no mesmo tom dela.

- Bem que o Harry disse que você estava aprontando alguma. – Rony falou mais baixo ainda.

- Por que vocês estão sussurrando? Estamos longe da Toca. Ninguém irá nos ouvir. – Hermione comentou em tom normal.

Os três olharam para Mione e depois para a casa.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta? – Harry e Cassie viraram-se um para o outro ao mesmo tempo.

- Você primeiro. – disseram juntos.

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

Nisso Rony e Mione apesar da situação e lugar começaram a rir ao ver os amigos falando a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Cassie suspirou profundamente.

- Estou indo a Londres. – falou enfim.

- Londres? - os amigos repetiram.

- Assistir a um show.

- Show?

- De quem?

- Sozinha?

Cassie olhou-os irritada, pela enxurrada de perguntas.

- É, sozinha. Lembram-se quando eu disse que estava a fim de ir a Londres? Ninguém se prontificou a dar uma escapulida. Então resolvi ir sozinha.

- Por que é muito perigoso. - Hermione falou.

- E sei, mas sabe-se lá quando eu terei outra oportunidade como essa.

- De quem é o show? – Rony perguntou de novo.

- Você poderia ter dito que queria ir a um show. – Harry falou, meio bravo por ela não ter confiado nele.

- É, eu poderia. Mas não quis que você fosse só porque eu vou, depois vai que acontece algo, vou me sentir culpada. – ela disse encarando-o.

- E se acontecer algo com você?

- Acha mesmo que Voldemort está atrás de mim? Ou que ele estará num show? Acredito que não. – nem quis pensar nas desconfianças de Dumbledore quanto ao sumiço de seu professor.

- Isso é muito perigoso. – Mione falou para si mesma. – Se nos pegam.

- O que você quer dizer com se nos pegam? – Cassie voltou-se para ela.

- Você não acredita mesmo que irá sozinha não é? – Harry perguntou.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo. Vou e volto rapidinho. Caso eu seja pega, podem dizer que não sabiam de nada.

- De jeito nenhum que você vai sozinha – Harry falou num tom que não admitia réplicas.

- Eu não vou me sentir culpada caso os peguem. – Cassie falou continuando a andar.

- Ninguém me disse ainda de quem é o show! – Rony gritou.

- Shhhh! – os outros três falaram com Mione tapando a boca do amigo.

- Nós estamos longe da casa. – Rony falou se soltando da mão de Hermione.

- Sim, mas para falar em tom normal, não sair berrando.

Cassandra olhou Harry e os amigos. Na verdade, queria mesmo que eles fossem com ela, mas não queria colocá-los em situação ruim com Lupin, Tonks, e principalmente Dumbledore, pois todos confiavam que os garotos não fariam nada de maluco.

- Vocês têm certeza? Ainda dá tempo de voltarem.

- Você volta com a gente? - Mione perguntou esperançosa.

- Não. Eu vou a Londres. – Cassie respondeu firme.

- Sozinha não. Eu vou com você. – Harry disse.

- Que remédio. Também vou. - Mione falou.

- Eu não vou perder essa, de jeito nenhum. Mas você pode me dizer de quem é o show? – Rony perguntou pela quarta vez.

Cassie deu uma risadinha marota.

- Robbie Willians.

- Quem? – Rony nunca ouvira falar naquele cara.

- Sério? – Mione perguntou a voz estranhamente esganiçada. – O Robbie? Aquele que canta Angel? Eu não acredito. Porque você não disse que era ele? Vamos logo.

Cassandra caiu na risada ao ver a ânsia da amiga, e seguiu-a. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça mal acreditando que Hermione era fã do cantor inglês.

- Quem é Robbie Willians? – Rony perguntou de novo a Harry. Já não estava gostando nadinha desse cara ao ver a reação de Hermione.

_Continua..._

**_N.A.:_** Oi pessoal! Cansados de esperar? Eis enfim o capítulo..meio grande, para compensar a demora, ia ficar maior ainda, mas decidi cortar.

Eu só gostaria que vocês ficassem tranqüilos, posso demorar, mas vou terminar essa história, OK? Ela já está com roteiro pronto até o final, se eu não tivesse ao menos isso nem teria começado a postar, então quem acompanha Destinos Entrelaçados, pode continuar a ler, ela vai ter final.

Agora eu gostaria de algumas opiniões, é possível? Eu penei com os presentes de Harry para Cassie e vice-versa, vocês gostaram? Não ficou meio, sei lá, falta de originalidade..eheheh...

O da Hermione, surgiu num estalo, eu fui escrevendo sem ter pensando nisso antes e acabei gostando da idéia. O do Rony foi óbvio, mas como eu nunca consegui comprar uma camisa oficial do meu time, por ser muito cara, imagino que o Rony também não tenha, pelo mesmo motivo..ahahah...

O Snape aparecer para tentar ajudar a Cassie, eu sei que a idéia surgiu num e-mail, agora não me recordo com quem, alguém comentou querer que a Cassie batesse de frente com Snape e eis...

O livro Pollyana foi bate-papo com a Lelê...valeu Letícia...

A amizade da Cassie com Carlinhos...não foi bem dessa maneira que idealizei, mas quando estava escrevendo a Cassie teve outras idéias...

Acho que era isso.

Espero comentários de apreciação e os que não apreciaram, por favor comentem também. Educadamente, claro...

Ah sim, se você não está recebendo resposta ao seu review, é porque seu e-mail está com algum problema, tem alguns endereços que mando, eles voltam, OK? Pois respondo a todos.

Beijos

Rô

_**Notas da Marjarie:-**_

Olá! Olha a revisora atrasada aqui outra vez XD

E agora vocês vão me aturar em cada capítulo porque, como a Rô liberou esse espaço, daqui eu não saio hehehe. Mas é que me sinto toda radiante e saltitante em poder comentar a fic dessa amiga q admiro tanto

Mas vamos ao cap. Nha, confessem, o Harry é tudo de bom né? Eu fico babando com esse jeito tão lindamente romântico dele, minha nossa, que perfeição... a Cassie é tão sortuda será que ela deixa eu seqüestrar o Harry? hehehe  
Harry ciumento é uma graça também e mostra ainda mais o quanto o fofo gosta da Cassie.

E o que foi essa cena deles se beijando? Tão lindo! Quase desmaiei de emoção... mas primeiro eu desidratei de tanto chorar por ver que não tenho mais chance em ter o Harry querido hahaha

Mas esse final me deixa tão preocupada, a Cassie que me desculpe, mas ela foi meio cabeçuda querendo sair, aiaiai, esses jovens inconseqüentes.

- Cassie, aprenda com a tia Mar, só saia em tempos de perigo se for para ir em algum evento de anime (sou otaku hehe), certo? - olho para o lugar onde deveria estar Cassie, mas ela já está saltitando para longe

- Fui ignorada - senta no chão com carinha tristonha quando uma enorme sombra se aproxima. - Black! Cachorro lindo e fofo, você vai escutar os ensinamentos da titia Mar né? - como resposta Black coloca a língua para fora e começa a babar na garota.

- Aiai, sem comentários...

Vou ficando por aqui antes que eu me empolgue e não me aquiete mais hehehe  
beijinhos a todos e até logo

Mar


	13. Chapter 13

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Os quatro amigos pegaram o Nôitibus e desceram em frente ao grande estádio, onde o show aconteceria. Cassie estava ansiosa e não parava de pular, Hermione mais contida, podia-se perceber sua alegria pelos olhos brilhando, os meninos apenas as seguiam.

O lugar já estava atolado de gente, mas Cassandra não tinha vindo ver o querido Robbie de longe, e rapidinho se enfiou no meio da multidão. Empurrando e às vezes lançando um feitiço baixinho, queimou alguns bumbuns, que saltaram de lado, abrindo espaço para ela passar. Hermione censurou-a com o olhar, Rony dava risada e Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Adiantaria falar alguma coisa?

Conseguiram chegar à frente do palco, o show ainda não começara, mas nesse momento as luzes diminuíram, e numa explosão de cores e fogos o grande astro inglês surgiu no palco, cantando, _We_ _Will Rock You, _uma das músicas que Cassie cantara em sua primeira detenção. O público vibrou, ovacionando e cantando junto.

- Conheço essa música. – Rony falou surpreso, mal acreditando em tudo que via.

Cassie sorriu e começou a cantar junto. Hermione, de braços erguidos, aderiu completamente ao meio. Harry fitava Cassie e, vendo a alegria dela, sorriu, no que ela retribuiu pegando a mão dele.

O show era incrível, Harry precisava admitir, o cara sabia envolver a platéia, fazia brincadeiras, e o público retribuía. Era certo que ele tinha uma expressão meio irônica no rosto, que Cassie lhe explicaria depois, que não era ironia o que as pessoas viam, e sim orgulho de tudo que ele havia conseguido, e tinha que ser mais orgulhoso mesmo, ela defendia-o veemente, afinal era um excelente artista.

Quando Sir Willians começou a cantar _Angel_, Mione, com as mãos juntas ao peito, já chorava. Rony, balançando a cabeça como quem diz: 'Quem entende as garotas?', passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga, os dois ouvindo a música, deixaram-se embalar. Rony tinha que admitir que era muito bonita.

Harry passou o braço pela cintura de Cassie e ela lhe deu um suave beijo na face encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

Era sua música preferida, não havia dúvidas, Cassie pensou suspirando. Estava feliz por poder assistir ao show com Harry do lado.

HPHPHP

- Nossa, isso foi incrível. – Hermione disse andando ao lado dos amigos. – Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse assistir um show do Robbie Willians. – completou com as mãos juntas próxima ao peito, soltando um suspiro feliz.

Rony ao seu lado mal acreditava que aquela tiete fosse sua amiga Hermione. Não estava fascinado como a amiga, mas tinha que confessar que o show fora mesmo incrível.

Cassie e Harry, abraçados, vinham atrás dos dois.

- Está bravo comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Por que estaria?

- Por não ter comentado nada.

Harry pensou durante alguns segundos.

- Não estou bravo, só queria que você tivesse dito antes.

- Não estou acostumada a dar conta dos meus passos. – Cassie retrucou em tom de desculpas. – Eu ia chamá-los, tanto que comprei os quatro ingressos. Mas quando sondei vocês, percebi que não seria uma boa idéia.

- Aqui está bom para chamarmos o Nôitibus não? – Hermione perguntou antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo.

Estavam numa parte distante do estádio. Um lugar completamente deserto. Olhando dos lados, perceberam estar sozinhos.

Harry sentiu um arrepio na nuca, olhou atento em todas as direções, chamando a atenção dos amigos.

- O que foi... – Cassie começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida pelo grito dele.

- CORRAM!

Rony e Hermione debandaram rua abaixo. Harry pegou Cassie pela mão e dispararam na direção contrária.

Harry virou numa esquina, nem olhando para trás, mas a curiosa Cassie não agüentou. Viu dois vultos seguindo-os, as longas capas esvoaçando, dizendo-lhe que não eram meros assaltantes, luzes verdes completaram a sua certeza quando um raio chocou-se com a parede que acabaram de contornar.

- Você viu quem são? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. Precisamos de um plano, não podemos ficar correndo à toa.

- Concordo.

Virando outra esquina, os dois depararam com o fim do caminho. Um beco.

- E essa agora. – Harry resmungou, puxando Cassie para trás de uma caçamba de lixo, pois passos apressados se aproximavam. – Silêncio. – sussurrou para Cassie, cobrindo-os com a Capa da Invisibilidade, que levara para qualquer eventualidade.

Ele nem precisaria pedir, Cassie prendeu a respiração, esperando. O coração batia acelerado, tanto pela corrida, quanto pelo medo. No que fora meter Harry? Era uma idiota mesmo. Sabia que isso podia acontecer, não sabia? Mas mesmo assim achara que poderia fazer o que quisesse. Sua esperteza, e falta de bom senso, poderiam cobrar um alto preço nessa noite. Ainda tinha Hermione e Rony. Oh Miguel, permita que eles estejam bem, rezou com fervor de olhos fechados. Que Harry não se machuque.

Os dois ouviram, os passos, de quem quer que fosse, afastando-se. Harry atreveu-se a dar uma espiada, e não viu ninguém no beco.

- Acho que foi embora. – disse olhando para Cassie agachada atrás de si. – Você está bem?

- Sim. Acha melhor darmos mais um tempo?

- Talvez. Como você acha que nos encontraram?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Só sei que eu fui uma estúpida em achar que isso poderia ter dado certo.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Não? – ela perguntou irônica.

Cassie levantou-se dando alguns passos no beco.

- Aonde você vai? Fica aqui que eu vou olhar. – Harry a puxou.

- Não. Eu vou olhar, e você fica aqui.

- Cassie...

- Harry, por favor. Não me faça sentir mais culpa por você se colocar na linha de frente, OK? Coloque sua capa. – pediu antes de afastar-se.

Não olhou para ver se Harry atendia seu pedido, encostada na parede, aproximou-se da entrada do beco, olhando de ambos os lados.

Colocar a capa? Ficar para trás? Harry pensou olhando a furtiva Cassie. Quem ela achava que ele era? Aproximou-se dela pegando-a pela cintura e virando-a para si.

- Acha mesmo que eu permitiria que você se colocasse na minha frente?

Cassie ficou espantada com a expressão feroz no rosto do quase sempre tranqüilo Harry, mas a raiva também tomou conta dela rapidamente.

- Permitir? – questionou irônica. – Ninguém manda em mim Harry.

- Nem em mim. Até parece que eu ia ficar escondido na barras da sua saia.

- Estou de calça. – ela falou no que ele ao menos prestou atenção.

- Sabe-se lá quantos comensais rondam o lugar. E sem discussão Cassandra. – ele atalhou ao ver que ela ia retrucar.

Cassie quase sapateou de tanta irritação. Mas os dois começaram a caminhar na direção contrária ao som dos passos que se afastavam.

Harry ia à frente puxando-a pela mão, pelo andar dele percebia-se que ainda estava bravo. Cassie na retaguarda, não estava menos irritada. Ambos olhavam de todos os lados, atentos, mas não se falaram mais, até o momento que ouviram gritos e sons de luta, vindos de direções diferentes.

- Mione! – Cassie exclamou.

- E Rony. Precisamos ajudá-los. – ele falou indeciso sobre que direção seguir.

- Precisamos nos separar.

- Não! – Harry quase gritou. – Vamos juntos.

- Harry, não temos tempo para discussões, eles podem estar em perigo e precisamos ajudá-los.

- Cassie...

- Por favor, cuide-se. – ela falou segurando seu rosto e olhando bem dentro dos olhos dele. – Eu... – não conseguiu dizer, virou-se para seguir a direção do grito feminino que ouvira.

Harry puxou-a pelo braço, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Não faça besteiras. – disse em tom preocupado. Não queria separar-se de Cassie, mas faria o que fosse necessário para tirar os amigos dessa situação.

Harry correu tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, o coração palpitava de receio pelo que encontraria. Parou de supetão quando viu um vulto à frente, atirando feitiços em direção a uma cabine telefônica, o homem estava tão entretido que não viu a aproximação de Harry.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA! _– gritou, atingindo o comensal em cheio, pelas costas, fazendo-o desabar de frente.

- Harry! – num grito, Hermione veio correndo em sua direção abraçando-o. Rony mais contido aproximou-se andando, e deu um batidinha com o pé no comensal caído. – Você está bem?

Harry parou petrificado. Se Mione e Rony estavam juntos, quem gritara na direção que Cassandra seguira?

- Armadilha. – falou para si. – Cassandra está em perigo. – disse já retornando de onde viera, com os amigos a seguirem-no.

Já estavam na metade do caminho quando três vultos surgiram como do nada, à frente deles. Hermione gritou. Rony e Harry ergueram as varinhas, prontos para a luta.

HPHPHP

Cassie aproximava-se de onde achara que veio o grito, mas o silêncio anormal era muito estranho, nenhuma luta, nenhum raio, nenhum som. Um arrepio varreu seu corpo, mas não deixou que o medo tomasse conta, continuou em frente.

Chegou em uma esquina particularmente escura, o coração batia alucinado pelo que haveria do outro lado. Agindo astutamente, em vez de olhar de uma vez, abaixou-se, deitando-se no chão e devagar, rastejando, apontou a cabeça do outro lado. Uma pessoa encolhida num canto da parede chamou a sua atenção. Hermione? Cassie não tinha certeza, a sensação era de perigo, mas não poderia virar as costas, tinha que verificar.

- Mione. – sussurrou.

A pessoa ao menos se mexeu, continuando abaixada, abraçava os joelhos.

Cassie olhou de todos os lados e para trás. Droga! Abaixada, foi aproximando-se devagar.

- Mione. – chamou de novo baixinho, quando estava mais perto.

Dessa vez viu uma reação. A pessoa ergueu a cabeça levemente, acenando que sim.

Cassandra estranhou a amiga não falar nada, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar mais, foi empurrada para o chão, e teve uma varinha apontada diretamente para o rosto.

- Ora, ora, ora. – uma voz de mulher, irônica. – Enfim nos encontramos. Você não é uma garotinha fácil.

Cassie encarou os olhos frios da mulher a sua frente. Bellatriz!

- Agora somos somente nós duas. Uma reunião de primas. – ela falou soltando uma risada estridente. Ergueu-se, trazendo Cassie pela gola da jaqueta.

Cassandra ergueu a varinha, mas esta foi varrida da sua mão. Bellatriz empurrou-a em direção à parede batendo a cabeça da garota com força. Cassie tentou não pensar que estava sem saída.

- Você é muito parecida com ele. – a mulher disse. – Isso será bom para meu currículo. Matei o pai, e agora vou matar a filha.

Para surpresa de Cassie, Bellatriz guardou a varinha, ergueu a mão fazendo uma leve carícia em seu rosto. Os olhos da mulher pareciam alucinados, ela estava completamente maluca.

- Seus olhos são dos Black. Arrogantes e cheios de coragem. Mas não há esperança para você. – a mão desceu para o pescoço de Cassie e começou lentamente a apertá-lo.

Cassie tentou afastar as mãos de Bellatriz de seu pescoço, mas a mulher em sua loucura era mais forte do que esperava, apertando mais e mais. Quando de repente ela afrouxou o aperto. Cassie caiu no chão, ofegando.

- A sua sorte é que ele a quer viva. Para quê eu não sei, mas não posso falhar de novo com meu Mestre. Erga-se.

Cassandra, ainda de joelhos olhou para a bruxa com raiva.

- Não. – Cassie sussurrou, pois era difícil falar.

- Acha que não posso obrigá-la? – a outra gritou irritada. – Você é apenas uma garotinha que teve sorte até agora.

Bellatriz pegou a varinha, erguendo-a à frente da garota.

- _Impe... _

- _Expelliarmus! _– Harry gritou, interrompendo o feitiço de Bellatriz, chegando correndo juntamente com Tonks e Lupin.

- Idiota! – ela berrou, correu em direção a sua varinha, sumindo rapidamente.

Foi tudo tão rápido que os outros mal tiveram tempo de lançar alguns feitiços que erraram seu alvo.

- Cassie! – Harry ajoelhou-se junto à garota pegando-a pelos ombros. – Você está bem?

A garota acenou que sim, tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, a garganta doía.

- Melhor irmos. – Lupin disse olhando dos lados.

HPHPHP

A Toca estava com todas as luzes acesas quando Lupin e Tonks chegaram escoltando Harry e Cassie. Rony e Mione tinham ido na frente com o senhor Weasley.

- Vocês estão bem? – a senhora Weasley perguntou olhando para Harry.

- Eu estou. Cassie... – ele começou olhando para a garota.

- Tô bem. – ela falou baixinho sentando pesadamente no sofá.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu no ambiente.

- Muito bem. Quem começa a falar? – Lupin exigiu em tom sério.

Cassie ergueu os olhos para ele. Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar e Harry ia abrir a boca, mas Cassandra foi mais rápida.

- Minha culpa. – ela disse em tom baixo. – Eu obriguei os três a me acompanharem. Ignorei todas as suas preocupações para com o Harry. Sinto muito. – completou olhando para Lupin.

Os dois se encararam durante longos segundos, quando Harry, Mione e Rony começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Quietos. – a senhora Weasley colocou ordem na confusão. – Querida, você sabe que você-sabe-quem está atrás de Harry, por que o colocou em perigo?

Cassandra olhou para a senhora Weasley, sabendo que o que ela dizia era verdade. Colocara Harry em perigo.

- Não acho que ela tenha me colocado em perigo, senhora Weasley. – Harry disse de repente. – Em primeiro lugar eu fui porque quis, e em segundo, eles não estavam atrás de mim. – olhou para Cassandra.

- O quê? Como não estavam atrás de você?

Cassie olhou estranhamente para Harry.

- Bellatriz disse que Cassie teve sorte até agora. O que isso quis dizer? – ele questionou olhando a garota.

Cassie não conseguiu fitar Harry. Então ele percebera. O que diria? Imaginava apenas os motivos do Lorde das Trevas.

- Se você teve sorte até agora, isso quer dizer que outras coisas aconteceram não? Como o ataque em Hogsmead. Não foi por mim, não é?

- Talvez eu possa responder a essa pergunta, Harry. – uma voz suave e um pouco cansada disse entrando na sala.

Todos se voltaram para ver Dumbledore, seguido da professora Eveline. O bruxo aproximou-se da garota para ver o ferimento em seu pescoço.

- Molly! Talvez uma toalha fria para o pescoço de Cassandra alivie um pouco a dor. – pediu em tom educado.

- Claro.

- Muito bem. – o bruxo falou sentando-se. Fitou os garotos um a um. – Fiquei sabendo de uma pequena aventura. Vocês estão feridos? – perguntou, mas seu olhar prendeu o de Harry.

Os meninos acenaram negando com a cabeça, mas não abriram a boca.

- Aqui está. – a senhora Weasley voltou com a toalha que Eveline pegou das mãos dela, e colocou no pescoço de Cassie.

Cassie agradeceu apenas murmurando um obrigada.

- Então? – Harry falou. – O senhor sabe porque Bellatriz foi atrás de Cassie?

- Sei. Mas vamos começar do início. – Dumbledore falou soltando um profundo suspiro. Já imaginava a reação de Harry. – Cassandra veio a Hogwarts a meu pedido.

A informação causou uma certa comoção.

- Achei que fosse porque ela brigou com os avós. – Rony disse.

- Isso foi depois do meu pedido.

- Por que pediu a ela que viesse a Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou, uma estranha sensação de que não gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

- Para protegê-lo. – Dumbledore disse simplesmente.

- O quê? – o garoto indignou-se.

- Sabe Harry, Cassandra tem um dom, que ainda não posso explicar com exatidão para você. Desde muito pequena ela sonha com um garoto, com uma estranha cicatriz na testa em forma de raio. Ela achava que fosse produto de sua imaginação até que descobriu que ele existia de fato.

- Não acredito. – Harry falou baixinho.

- Acredite. Infelizmente os sonhos de Cassie acontecem ao mesmo tempo em que você está em perigo. Depois do que houve no Ministério, eu percebi que seria melhor ela estar por perto.

- Por que não me contou? – Harry perguntou encarando Cassie.

Ela ia falar quando Dumbledore a interrompeu.

- Eu pedi que não contasse. Você deve entender Harry, eu não queria que Voldemort soubesse da existência de Cassandra, e com ele entrando na sua mente, isso seria um pouco perigoso. Mas ele soube de outra maneira. Minha precaução não adiantou muito. – Dumbledore soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Com quem mais você sonha? – Harry perguntou.

Cassandra ergueu os olhos um pouco assustada.

- Só com você. – falou suave.

- Eu não entendo. Por quê? Por quê só comigo?

- Talvez eu possa esclarecer um pouco esse ponto. – Eveline falou pela primeira vez. – Suas mães foram as melhores amigas, e seus pais como irmãos. A ligação entre eles era uma coisa incrível. Remo pode confirmar o que digo. – ela olhou para Lupin, recebendo confirmação. – Apesar de Cibelle ter se afastado depois que engravidou de Cassie, Lilly continuou em contato com ela.

- Minha mãe sabia da Cassie e não contou ao Sirius?

- Sua mãe nunca trairia a amizade com a mãe de Cassie, contando sobre a gravidez. – Eveline disse de modo severo. – Ela podia não concordar com os motivos de Cibelle, mas respeitou sua vontade.

Harry aceitou a explicação. Do pouco que sabia da mãe, imaginava que ela tomaria esse tipo de atitude mesmo.

- A coincidência de seus nascimentos foi incrível. Na época eu brinquei que elas deveriam ter combinado tudo. – Eveline falou com um sorriso saudoso. - Vocês dois nasceram no mesmo dia, e no mesmo horário. Assim como Sirius é seu padrinho Harry, Lilly é madrinha de Cassandra. Vocês dois se conheceram bebês. – ela disse sorrindo. – Foi um pouco antes de... – ela não completou, mas Harry entendeu. – Era para vocês terem crescido juntos. Mas com tudo que aconteceu... Cibelle teria contado a Sirius toda a verdade, ela bem que tentou. Durante anos foi a Azkaban visitá-lo, mas nunca a deixaram entrar.

Cassie ergueu os olhos para Eveline. Dumbledore percebeu, e, para evitar perguntas, tomou a palavra.

- Não há como ter certeza, mas vocês podem ter formado algum tipo de ligação, tantos acontecimentos parecidos podem ter deixado alguma seqüela na vida de Cassie, ainda mais pelos seus antecedentes ciganos. Um povo cheio de misticismo.

- Então o senhor acha que Voldemort quer a Cassie por essa ligação que ela tem com o Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

Cassandra temia a pergunta. Não queria que soubessem de suas visões. Mas Hermione era muito esperta.

- Ah! – Mione falou de repente, compreendendo tudo num segundo.

- Ah, o quê? – Rony perguntou.

Ninguém disse nada. Melhor contar tudo.

- Eu herdei um poder dos meus ancestrais ciganos, apesar da professora Trelawney dizer que eles são uma farsa, eu sou a prova viva de que o povo cigano tem muito mais nele do que meros charlatões. – Cassie disse erguendo a cabeça e encarando Harry nos olhos. – Quando caí da vassoura em nosso primeiro jogo de quadribol eu tive uma visão. Elas são dolorosas e cansativas, por isso decidi bloqueá-las com Oclumência.

- Ele a quer pelas visões. Não é? – Hermione perguntou olhando Dumbledore.

- Você sabia? – Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione que não lhe deu atenção.

- Como Voldemort descobriu?

- O professor que ensinou Oclumência à Cassandra, desapareceu.

Harry fitou Cassie, mais uma mentira.

- O mesmo que gosta de esportes radicais? – perguntou irônico.

Cassandra engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele ficaria bravo, não sabia?

Harry entendia os motivos por terem escondido tantas informações dele, mas mesmo assim se sentia traído.

Os dois ficaram olhando-se nos olhos durante longos segundos, até que Harry desviou os seus. Pelo jeito os bons momentos acabaram. Cassandra ergueu-se, se aproximando da senhora Weasley.

- Sinto muito ter sido a causadora de tanta confusão senhora Weasley. Espero que a senhora possa me perdoar. – falou e em seguida subiu as escadas para o quarto onde dormira enquanto ficara na Toca.

- Não foi culpa dela. Tá, a idéia foi dela, mas ela ia sozinha. Nós que a obrigamos a nos levar. – Rony disse em defesa de Cassandra.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu nem pensei nas conseqüências. – Mione falou um pouco constrangida.

Os dois olharam para Harry que não abriu a boca.

- Não importa de quem seja a culpa, os quatro erraram. – a senhora Weasley falou severa.

- A Cassie tá certa sabe? Ficar esperando sentado, trancados em casa por algo que ao menos sabemos de onde vem, não é a solução. – Rony disse.

Mione apesar de não concordar muito nesse ponto com o amigo, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vocês não passam de crianças. – a senhora Weasley disse mais brava ainda.

- Eles erraram, é claro. – Dumbledore concordou. – Deveriam ao menos ter avisado. Mas eu sabia quando convidei Cassandra a se juntar a nós que coisas do tipo aconteceriam, a garota é muito independente, sabe o que quer e vai atrás. Não posso mudar seu jeito, na verdade eu não quero mudar.

- Mas ela colocou todos em perigo, Alvo. Sei que ela não tem um exemplo a seguir, e não posso condená-la, mas não é mais criança. – a senhora Weasley disse, numa contradição da frase anterior.

- Eu também não tenho um exemplo a seguir, e já fiz besteiras maiores do que essa. – Harry não pôde ficar em silêncio. Apesar de estar magoado com as mentiras e omissões, não podia deixar de defender Cassandra.

Cassie ouviu a frase de Harry, e um sorriso involuntário apareceu. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Quem sabe com o tempo ele não esqueceria que ela o enganara?

- Estou pronta.

Eveline aproximou-se de Cassandra passando um braço pelos ombros da garota, numa espécie de conforto.

- Você não precisa ir embora. – a senhora Weasley disse ao ver a mochila nas costas de Cassie.

- Eu não imporia mais a minha presença depois de ter colocado seu filho em perigo, senhora Weasley. Mesmo assim agradeço a delicadeza. E muito obrigada por ter permitido que eu passasse o Natal em sua casa.

Carlinhos que até esse momento ficara em silêncio, aproximou-se da garota para dar-lhe um forte abraço.

- Eu não esperava uma aventura menor do que essa princesa.

Cassie teve que sorrir ante as palavras do amigo.

- Se quiser conversar, escreva. Está bem? – ele a segurou pelos ombros encarando-a nos olhos, até que ela acenasse que sim com a cabeça.

- Então vamos. – Dumbledore disse.

Cassie aproximou-se de Mione e Gina dando um abraço nas duas, Mione disse um obrigada baixinho. Rony abraçou a amiga e ganhou um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada por ter ido ao Ministério comigo, senhor Weasley. – disse estendendo a mão ao bruxo.

- Não há de quê. Cuide-se e não apronte muito. – ele falou apertando a mão da garota.

- Vou tentar.

Aproximou-se de Harry que estava de costas para a sala, olhando sem ver através da janela.

- Harry... as coisas não deveriam ter sido assim. – tinha tanta coisa para falar, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

- Aproximou-se de mim apenas por causa dos seus sonhos? – ele não resistiu em perguntar, mas não a olhou.

As pessoas na sala afastaram-se dos dois, dando-lhes um tempo sozinhos.

- Claro que não. Eu não ia me aproximar de você, deixei as coisas acontecerem, e a primeira pessoa que dei de cara no trem foi você. Lembra?

Harry se lembrava.

- Dumbledore disse para eu deixar que o destino agisse, e eu deixei. Não me arrependo de ter ficado sua amiga e nem... – hesitou. - ... e nem de termos ultrapassado essa fronteira. – completou.

O silêncio de Harry foi pesado. Cassie mordeu o canto interno do lábio, indecisa se dizia mais alguma coisa, ou se desistia, soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Talvez eu me arrependa. – Harry falou virando-se para Cassie.

Ela o olhou sem demonstrar o que lhe ia no coração. Será que tinha ainda um coração? Estranhamente parecia que ele havia parado de bater. Harry não iria perdoá-la. Nunca.

Cassandra virou-se de costas para Harry e seguiu para a porta da Toca, saiu para o ar frio da madrugada. Parou, olhando para cima sentindo os olho secos. Talvez estivesse seca por dentro também. Uma lambida em sua mão lhe mostrou que Black estava ao seu lado. Passou a mão na cabeça do cachorro e aproximou-se de Eveline que a esperava. Dumbledore despediu-se de todos e os três, mais o animal que não saía do lado de Cassie, seguiram andando em silêncio.

- Aqui nos separamos. – Dumbledore disse depois de alguns minutos de caminhada. – Professora Eveline a levará para a escola Cassandra. – disse à garota que mantinha os olhos fixos à frente. – Ele esquecerá. Dê-lhe um tempo. – não obteve resposta.

Dumbledore fitou Eveline e a mulher balançou a cabeça como quem diz para deixar as coisas como estavam. Dar tempo ao tempo. O velho bruxo soltou um profundo suspiro, e num estalo sumiu da frente das duas.

Eveline então ergueu a mão com a varinha e o Nôitibus apareceu na frente delas num segundo.

Cassie fez a viagem de volta para Hogwarts num silêncio sepulcral. Black de tempo em tempo gania baixinho, sentindo toda a tristeza de sua dona. Eveline bem que tentou puxar conversa mas a garota manteve-se em seu mutismo.

Chegaram já com os primeiros raios de sol surgindo no horizonte. Cassie deu um abraço em Black, e ao entrar no castelo ouviu o uivo sonoro do animal do lado de fora, mas no momento não tinha ânimo para consolá-lo. Subiu as escadarias para a Torre da Grifinória com passos pesados, não cumprimentou ninguém pelo caminho, mal viu os outros alunos. Eveline ficou no patamar apenas observando a lentidão com que Cassandra se movia.

Entrou no quarto jogando-se na cama de bruços, enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, imaginando se os avestruzes se sentiam desconsolados quando enfiavam a cabeça na terra.

Virou de costas na cama fitando o teto e finalmente deixou as lágrimas deslizarem pelo rosto. Chorou pelo medo que sentiu ao dar de cara com Bellatriz, viu a morte nos olhos da mulher e apesar da raiva que sentia por ela, ficou estranhamente paralisada ao pensar que chegara seu fim. Chorou de raiva por ter tido a chance de vingar Sirius e tê-la perdido. E chorou por pena de si mesma, por ter sido fraca em várias situações e com isso, talvez, ter perdido a pessoa que mais amava. Harry!

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-** Oi Pessoal!

Sabe o que foi mais engraçado nesse capítulo? Pela primeira vez a Marjarie ficou com dozinha da Cassie...ahahah...muito boas as reações da minha mana...vocês entenderão quando lerem as notas dela..eheheheh

Esse capítulo está pronto desde que terminei o cap 12, já que eu escrevi tudo junto e resolvi dividir por causa do tamanho... Só não postei antes porque tive muitos probleminhas, coisas pequenas mas que me impediram de dar total atenção para a história, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu queria ter escrito de outra maneira a reação do Harry, mais bravo, irado, gritando, mas lendo de novo, eu gostei dessa reação de mágoa dele, da aparente tranqüilidade com que ele disse que talvez se arrependesse do que viveu com a Cassie, acho que dessa maneira magoa mais, do que se ele tivesse esbravejado como era a minha intenção inicial... não sei se vocês vão concordar comigo, claro, cada um tem a sua maneira de ver as coisas. Mas resolvi deixar desse jeitinho...

O show do Robbie é mais ou menos como alguns que já assisti, ele é super brincalhão mesmo, e como resultado recebe algumas malucas tirando a blusa p ele... sério... as mulheres adoram mostrar os seios para o Robbie, é muito louco...

Estava na hora das revelações não?

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e escrevam para dizer que sim ou que não, OK?

Cap 14, vai demorar, não tenho nada escrito...apenas idéias...

Bjs

Rô

Ps: postei o capítulo 12 novamente, havia um erro no clima..eheheh...Lara, valeu por ter prestado tanta atenção. Pessoal, quando vocês perceberem erros desse tipo, por favor, não deixem de me avisar, OK? Espero que tenha arrumado certo...

Ps2: outra coisa, eu costumo responder todos os reviews que recebo, somente aqueles que estão sem endereços de e-mail que fica meio complicado, em alguns casos que pego os endereços no próprio FF, eles voltam, pode ser endereços antigos, então deixem seu endereço de e-mail, gostaria de agradecer seu review.

**Notas da Marjarie:** BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gastando caixas e caixas de lenços de papel meu coração está partido em pedacinhos... ai, eles eram tão perfeitos juntos. Por que tiveram que se separar? Por quê? agitando os punhos para o alto Tô inconsolável, snif, snif...

Mas como a maninha falou... essa reação do Harry é a mais certa. Mostra o quanto ele está magoado e também magoa muito mais, nossa, é muito pior do que ouvir gritos e uma baita explosão do Harry-kun (ainda triste e desanimada). Mas mesmo assim, com o coração em frangalhos, não posso negar que foi um ótimo cap, com emoção na dose certa. E o início? Uau, muito perfeito! Com a descrição do show para logo depois ter uma cena de ação tudo de bom. Nossa, foi incrível! E o Harry tem um jeito tão heróico né? (se derretendo toda) pena que o casal fofo se separou no final TT eu já esperava que isso acontecesse, mas ler a cena foi muito mais dolorido do que apenas imaginá-la, aiai, mas ainda tenho esperanças! Os lindinhos ficarão juntos e o final será suuuuuuper feliz (sonhando acordada).

Bem, vou ficando por aqui... ainda tenho que me recuperar da desidratação depois de chorar tanto pelo q aconteceu com a Cassie

Beijinhos

Mar


	14. Capítulo 14

**_DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS_**

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 14_**

Dois dias depois de seu retorno a Hogwarts, Cassie era uma pequena sombra no imenso castelo, andava pelos corredores como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas.

Sentada à mesa do café da manhã, revirava a comida no prato, a cabeça apoiada na outra mão. Os amigos que já haviam voltado ao castelo após as festas de Natal, até tentaram aproximar-se dela, mas recebiam apenas monossílabos, ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido de fato na casa dos Weasleys, pois ela retornara sozinha. Especulações não faltavam, é claro.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela e o Harry tiveram a maior briga, tudo porque ele deu um presente de Natal melhor para Granger. Eu sempre soube que entre aqueles dois tinha coisa. – uma garota da Sonserina falava ironicamente para as amigas.

- Não, não... Na verdade ela deu aquele soco que havia prometido no Harry. Que cara quer uma namorada matadora? – dessa vez o comentário foi feito por um estudante da Corvinal.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ele bateu no cachorro dela. – falou outro.

Cassie não ouvia as fofocas, ou se ouvia, fingia muito bem que elas não existiam.

- As coisas não parecem estar indo bem. – alguém disse parando ao lado da garota.

Cassandra ergueu o rosto dando de cara com a professora Eveline.

- Oi. – ela disse, voltando a atenção para seu prato.

Soltando um suspiro, Eve sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Vai continuar com essa dor de cotovelo até quando?

- Meu cotovelo não tá doendo. – Cassie resmungou.

- Não? Então por que essa cara de quem enterrou o melhor amigo?

- E eu não enterrei? Enterrei a minha relação com o meu melhor amigo mesmo. Sou uma estúpida de marca maior. – falou baixinho, remexendo a comida no prato.

- Não acho que você tenha tido opção nesse caso. – a professora disse.

- Eu devia ter contado. Eu tive provas do geniozinho difícil dele, não tive? Mas não, eu hesitei, enrolei, dei uma de covarde. Agora ele não vai nunca mais olhar na minha cara. – Cassie desabafou num tom de voz magoado, e pausado. Se tivesse falado com raiva, talvez não teria deixado passar toda a dor que estava sentindo. – Sinto muito, professora, não sou boa companhia esses dias.

Eveline ficou olhando a garota se erguer e se retirar do salão, trocou um olhar preocupado com Dumbledore. Não era típico de Cassie se deixar abater, esperavam que ela logo se recuperasse, mas estava demorando.

HPHPHP

Cassandra, seguida de Black, andou durante horas em volta do lago sentindo o vento cortante e gelado nas faces. Pensava e repensava seus atos, o que poderia ter feito diferente nos meses anteriores, e diferente do que havia dito à Professora Eveline, chegara à outra conclusão: o que Dumbledore tinha decidido e ela concordado havia sido certo, não poderiam ter de fato contado a Harry, visto os acontecimentos passados, ele mesmo teria que se dar conta disso. O obtuso, pensou com raiva. Idiota.

- Idiota. – gritou alto assustando Black.

Mas mesmo chamando-o de idiota, sabia que Harry estava magoado por acreditar que ela havia se aproximado dele apenas por interesse, ou seja lá por quais motivos idiotas ele estava imaginando. Não conseguia encontrar outro adjetivo para o garoto.

Cassie não ficou muito tempo na sua onda de raiva contra Harry, claro. Seus dias eram marcados mais por momentos de auto-piedade do que por sua antes tão cultuada confiança, sinceramente não sabia como sair do poço em que aos poucos se afundava.

Entrou no castelo quando sentiu os dedos das mãos duros de tão gelados, acariciou a cabeça de Black em despedida e ouviu o leve ganido do amigo, ele estava preocupado, mas não sabia como acalmá-lo, sendo que não sabia como acalmar a si própria.

Deitou-se na sua cama de bruços, a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Havia momentos como esse, em que pensava em desistir de tudo, entrar para uma caravana cigana e sair sem rumo certo, mas no mesmo segundo desistia, havia prometido, pelo menos nesse ano letivo ficar perto do garoto rebelde.

- Harry. – falou baixinho enquanto uma lágrima seguida de outras ensopava o travesseiro.

HPHPHP

Harry, sentado à janela do quarto de Rony, ergueu a cabeça num repente, parecia ter ouvido ao longe a voz de Cassie a chamá-lo. Olhou para fora, vendo a neve tardia rodopiar em flocos.

Idiota, chamou a si mesmo. Até parece que ela está pensando em você, ela o traiu, mentiu descaradamente quando disse que não estava no castelo por ele, ainda teve o topete de dizer que o mundo girava ao redor dele, Harry.

- Pensando nela né? – Rony perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Não. – foi a pronta resposta.

- Precisa aprender a mentir melhor. – o amigo retrucou dando risada.

Harry não disse nada.

- Depois de passar todos esses dias caladão, você acha que ainda está com a razão?

- Você não acha? – Harry perguntou irritado.

- Na verdade, não acho, não. Dumbledore estava certo, você precisa admitir, se soubesse da Cassie, dos sonhos, das visões, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia ter entrado na sua mente como ele já fez, e saber sobre ela seria uma arma contra você.

- Isso não é desculpa. – Harry falou em tom cortante, não queria admitir que o diretor estava com a razão, ainda se sentia traído.

- Harry, não seja teimoso. Admita para você mesmo que se soubesse e acontecesse o pior com a Cassie você se sentiria mais culpado do que quando Sirius morreu.

Harry olhou de boca aberta para Rony.

- Você sabe que estou certo. – Rony falou duramente, de uma maneira que nunca havia falado com Harry. Saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Rony tinha razão, Harry pensou. Teria que admitir para si que o que estava o incomodando de fato, era não ter certeza de que ela tinha se aproximado por interesse, para manter-se perto, dar uma de heroína protetora. E se tudo que ela falara, tudo que fizera não foram nada mais do que apenas uma farsa? Não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dela. E isso doía mais do que tudo, muito mais do que as mentiras.

HPHPHP

Cassie cochilava quando um suave estalo a despertou. Abriu os olhos deparando-se com uma forma pequena e suja. Num primeiro momento não conseguiu distinguir o que era, levantou de leve a cabeça e conseguiu visualizar um pequeno elfo fêmea, suja e cheirando a cerveja amanteigada.

- O que você quer? – perguntou sem interesse, deitando-se de novo.

- Me mandaram... – ela começou a falar timidamente.

- Quem? – Cassie a interrompeu.

- Dobby quer saber se senhorita princesa precisa de algo. Eu não queria vir, mas ele me obrigou. – ela disse baixinho passando a mão na cabeça.

- Não preciso. – Cassie sabia estar sendo grosseira, mas não pôde evitar. Afinal a pequena elfo havia atrapalhado seu momento raro de sono.

Winky olhou a bruxa adolescente pensando que ela não parecia estar nada bem, mas já havia feito o que o pequeno diabo do Dobby mandara, ia saindo quando a garota segurou seu pequeno pulso.

- Espera. Acho que você pode me ajudar.

Winky a olhou com um certo interesse.

- Consegue arranjar uma cerveja amanteigada?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo a pequena Winky de grandes olhos castanhos e toda suja, deu um pequeno sorriso, se tinha uma coisa que ela sabia conseguir, era cerveja amanteigada.

HPHPHP

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina, estavam em frente à lareira na casa dos Weasleys prontos para voltarem a Hogwarts. Dumbledore achara ser mais seguro esse método de viagem do que voltarem de Nôitibus, ou mesmo com o Expresso de Hogwarts, em vista do ataque sofrido em Londres.

A senhora Weasley dava as últimas recomendações a Rony e Gina, e lançava alguns olhares enviesados para Harry. Provavelmente estava ardendo de vontade de lhe dar conselhos também, mas a quietude do garoto nos últimos dias a deixou um pouco ressabiada de como ele aceitaria os conselhos.

- Cuide- se querido. – ela falou dando um beijo na face de Harry e um abraço em Hermione.

Rapidamente um a um entraram na lareira saindo do outro lado na sala da professora McGonagal, que para surpresa deles não se encontrava ali naquele momento.

Quando saíram no corredor entenderam o motivo. Um pandemônio generalizado se espalhava pelo castelo, com alunos correndo e dando risada.

- Ela está na escada... – ouviram um aluno dizer quando passou em disparada.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Rony, eternamente curioso, perguntou.

Os quatro seguiram o ajuntamento de alunos que passava, e mesmo de longe conseguiram ouvir que alguém cantava. Trocaram rápidos olhares de entendimento. 'Cassandra'!

HPHPHP

Winky, não só conseguira uma cerveja amanteigada, mas muitas mais. Cassie era tão fraca para bebidas, quanto um elfo, depois da sua terceira garrafa, já falava lentamente.

- Sabe Winky... – dizia ela para a pequena elfo que estava sentada no chão, acompanhando a garota em sua bebedeira. - ... garotos... não são legais. É, não são mesmo. Veja o Harry... – deu um gole na bebida. - ... na primeira difu... difi... dificuldade... pluft! – fez um gesto com a mão que não segurava a garrafa. - Eles somem no ar... Quer dizer, não nece...nessa...ne-ce-ssa-ri-a-men-te. – conseguiu falar pausadamente. – Na verdade ele não desapareceu, ele está lá... Onde mesmo? – perguntou, esquecendo temporariamente do que estava falando.

Winky deu de ombros.

Cassie, pegando outra garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, se jogou de costas na cama, soltando um suspiro alto.

- Garotos. Nunca se apaixone Winky. Eles não merecem que gostemos deles. São todos uns idiotas. Aposto que o Harry está achando que eu me aproximei dele só com segundas intenções... bom, na verdade foi isso mesmo. – Cassie deu um risadinha muito marota. Winky sorriu junto, mas não entendia metade do que a menina falava. – Pudera, com aqueles olhinhos verdes, e aquele cabelo bagunçado, é tão sexy. E os óculos? Só o deixa mais apetitoso. – deu mais uma risadinha. – E os beijos... ah os beijos foram tão quentes.

Winky arregalou os enormes olhos, que dobraram de tamanho, se é que isso era possível.

De repente, bem baixinho, Cassie começou a cantar, Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Ao final da música ela deu outra risadinha, e num repente, que assustou a pobre da Winky, levantou-se, e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

Parou no alto da escada que levava ao Salão da Grifinória, as roupas amassadas, só de meias, os cabelos parecendo que um rato tinha feito seu ninho por ali. De braços estendidos começou a cantar com voz limpa e clara, Calling All Girls, mais uma do seu preferido grupo musical, Queen.

Ao mesmo tempo em que cantava descia as escadas, fazendo sinais aos alunos para que a seguissem, passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda que ficou se balançando ao ritmo da música.

Cassie mal percebeu que durante sua apresentação, atrás dela e pelas amuradas das escadas acima e abaixo, a escola inteira apreciava o espetáculo. Quando terminou a canção, aplausos se ouviram e pedidos de mais uma percorreu as extensas escadarias. Cassie olhou para cima e dando um sorriso maroto, muito diferente da expressão dos últimos dias, iniciou uma nova música. Escorregando por alguns corrimões, chegou aos degraus da escadaria que davam para o salão principal, parou na metade e elevou a voz, o som passando por todas as salas. Não viu a professora McGonagal tentando se aproximar dela, e não viu quando o culpado pelo seu concerto, juntamente com os amigos, chegaram.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo? – Hermione disse a ninguém em particular.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, mas sinceramente não esperava uma Cassandra dando um show nas escadarias do castelo.Nesse momentoela cantava, Don't Stop Me Now.

Cassie, no penúltimo degrau da escada, pulou para o patamar, encerrando a apresentação, curvou-se em agradecimento aos aplausos, e acabou dando com um par de pés, erguendo a cabeça devagar, encontrou os olhos negros do professor mais temido de Hogwarts. Com um sorrisinho irônico, onde levantou apenas um lado dos lábios, ela olhou para o Professor Snape.

- Veio me dar os parabéns? – perguntou a ele.

Severo Snape não disse absolutamente nada, pegou o braço da garota e levou-a, quase arrastada, escada acima.

Passavam pelos alunos que sorriam para Cassie, parabenizando-a pelo show.

- Valeu pessoal. Vocês são um ótimo público. – ela dizia dando tchauzinho.

- Calada. – rosnou Snape.

- Não fiquem preocupados. O professor tá bravo porque prefere os Rolling Stones. – Cassie continuou a dizer sem fazer conta da ordem do professor, que apertou mais ainda seu braço. – Não, não, ele não vai me matar. Apesar de estar querendo. – completou dando risada. Seu olhar de repente focou nos olhos verdes que ela mais queria ver, e altiva, o melhor que a cerveja amanteigada deixou, deu um aceno irônico ao garoto, e uma risadinha marota. Passaram pela professora McGonagal que os seguiu até a sala do professor Dumbledore.

Quem ficou para trás comentava que fora de fato divertido ver Cassandra descendo pelos corrimões, cantando a plenos pulmões.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Rony não entendia nada. Achava que Cassie estaria chateada e qual a surpresa por encontrarem-na cantando pelas escadas.

- Ela bebeu. – uma garota disse ao lado deles.

- Luna! – Harry virou-se surpreso para a repentina aparição da menina ao seu lado, o olhar continuava embaçado, como se estivesse em transe.

- Bom, parecia, porque ela tropeçou nas primeiras palavras, e dava risadinhas esquisitas.

- Ela estava bêbada? – Hermione perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Parece que sim. – Gina falou aproximando-se. – Umas meninas passaram pelo quarto e encontraram umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Mas cerveja amanteigada não deixa ninguém bêbado. – Rony falou.

- Isso depende de quanto alguém consegue beber. – Mione comentou.

- Mas foi uma boa mudança. – Luna continuou, como se ninguém a houvesse interrompido. – Ela passou dias sem falar com ninguém, não comia, e vivia vagando pelos jardins com aquele cachorrão dela. Quem se aproximava apenas recebia acenos de cabeça. Fora, as fofocas.

- Fofocas? – Rony questionou.

- Por que ela voltou sem o Harry.

Harry que estava prestando atenção, mas não fizera comentário nenhum, continuou calado, afastando-se dos outros, seguiu para o dormitório.

Realmente fora uma surpresa. Esperava encontrar uma Cassandra arrependida, e pronta para se desculpar, e qual não foi sua surpresa, por perceber que ela estava era se divertindo, colocando o castelo abaixo com suas interpretações musicais. E ela ainda teve o descaramento de sorrir com ironia. Garota metida, petulante. Era capaz de ser expulsa. E ele não se importaria. Ora, a quem estava querendo enganar?

HPHPHP

- Essa garota precisa ser expulsa. – Snape gritou, jogando Cassie em uma cadeira diante do professor Dumbledore. - Ela não pode continuar fazendo o que quer. Colocando o castelo em polvorosa com essas músicas ridículas...

- Não são...

- Calada. – Snape girou o corpo, quase colocando o rosto no de Cassie.

A garota fez sinal de que passava um zíper na boca e cruzou os braços, apenas escutando.

- E pior, ela está completamente bêbada.

Cassie levantou a cabeça para rebater, mas achou melhor continuar calada, diante do olhar do professor Dumbledore.

- Que exemplo ela está dando para os outros alunos. Olha como ela se apresenta.

Cassie se deu uma olhadinha, e realmente concordou com o professor nesse ponto, estava pavorosa. Culpa do idiota, pensou consigo mesma. Ergueu as mãos para os cabelos e sentiu-os mais do que armados, olhou dos lados a procura de um espelho, enquanto Snape continuava ainda despejando reclamações para Dumbledore. Descobriu um espelho num canto e seguiu até lá. O que viu deixou-a de boca aberta, e quase, quase a trouxe a seu estado normal. Não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso. Colocou a mão na boca, porque se começasse a rir não pararia mais, mas foi inevitável, caiu na gargalhada.

Dumbledore que não havia tirado os olhos da menina, ergueu a mão interrompendo a enxurrada de palavras amargas de Snape.

- Severo, depois nós conversamos.

- Ainda vai se arrepender de manter essa praga no colégio. – ele falou saindo em seguida mais furioso ainda por não ter conseguido seu intento.

- Minerva. – Dumbledore virou-se para a professora que não havia dito nada, até esse momento. – Providencie um café para a Cassandra, sim?

- Pois não, Alvo.

Dumbledore quase sorriu ao ouvir a gargalhada da garota, mas sabia que elas não demorariam a esmorecer. Cassandra era uma garota esperta e perceberia que o que fizera não fora muito inteligente de sua parte, não as músicas que ele até gostava, mas beber sabe-se lá quantas cervejas amanteigadas era um sério problema.

- Desculpa. – ela disse depois de se controlar. – Não sabia que eu estava tão horrorosa... Pareço ter acabado de sair de um terremoto, depois de ter estado por três dias soterrada.

Dumbledore apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, não foi uma analogia muito delicada, eu sei. – ela falou soltando um suspiro profundo e afundando em uma cadeira.

- O que deu em você? – ele perguntou enfim.

- Sei lá, acho que quis tirar a prova de quando dizem que se tomar uma bebedeira você esquece todos os seus problemas.

- Funcionou?

- Não. Além de que eu não vou ter cara para descer amanhã, e 'ele' viu.

- Esse 'ele' posso entender que seja Harry.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Nesse momento a professora Minerva entrou com uma bandeja onde trazia um bule de café e uma xícara.

- Tome. – falou. – Se bem que o melhor seria enfiá-la debaixo de um chuveiro frio.

- Eu não estou tão mal assim. – Cassie reclamou.

- O que te deu na cabeça para beber, menina tola? E quem ficaria bêbado com cerveja amanteigada?

- Eu fico bêbada até com licor. – Cassie gracejou.

- Aliás, quem arrumou a bebida para você?

- Na verdade eu não me lembro. – Cassie disse com ar inocente, que não convenceu ninguém.

A professora Minerva encarou-a durante longos minutos, mas Cassie não desviou os olhos.

- Sei. – a professora falou não acreditando em nenhum momento nessa amnésia temporária. - Que castigo daremos a essa pirralha Alvo?

Dumbledore olhou para a garota por alguns instantes.

- Talvez assistir as aulas amanhã seja castigo suficiente Minerva. – ele olhou conspirador para a professora que entendeu na hora.

- Eu mereço. – Cassie sussurrou para si.

HPHPHP

Cassie, depois de tomar um banho para desanuviar a mente embotada, seguiu para o dormitório, que pelo horário já estava completamente vazio, mas o mesmo não aconteceu em seu quarto. Sentada em sua cama estava Hermione.

- Oi, você voltou. – Cassie disse aparentando alegria.

- Não se faça de inocente.

- Mas eu sou inocente. – Cassie deu uma risadinha e foi sentar à janela do quarto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sobre...

- Oras Cassie. Sobre o show que você estava dando.

- Você gostou? As músicas não são tão conhecidas, mas...

- Pára. – Hermione falou baixo para não acordar as outras meninas, mas o tom severo em sua voz foi muito pior do que se ela tivesse gritado. – Você, em vez de mostrar a ele, que estava bem, tentar explicar o que aconteceu, aparece com jeito de feliz, para não dizer bêbada, dando o maior show. O que o Harry vai pensar?

Cassie virou-se zangada para a amiga.

- Você acha que me importo com o que ele vai pensar?

- Mentirosa. Claro que você se importa.

- Não. Talvez... Ah, eu não pensei muito, na verdade. – Cassie encostou-se à parede fechando os olhos. – Ele disse alguma coisa? – perguntou, a curiosidade falando mais alto.

- Nem uma palavra.

- Vai ver nem ligou, nem se importou. Ele me cobrou honestidade, mas talvez ele que não foi honesto comigo. Acabou muito rápido, sem chance de papo.

- Ele está magoado. Você precisa entender isso.

- Eu entendo. – a garota falou olhando Hermione. – Entendo mais do que você imagina. Mas não posso aceitar que ele não houvesse me dado uma chance de falar. Ele se arrependeu. – disse soltando um suspiro profundo.

- Ele pode ter dito isso, mas é claro que não se arrependeu. - Hermione levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se de Cassie. - O Harry sorriu mais com você nesses meses, do que nos anos que o conheço. Você é importante para ele, logo ele vai voltar a si e querer conversar.

- Bom... – Cassie ergueu-se, dirigindo-se para sua cama. – Talvez aí quem não queria conversa seja eu. Boa noite Hermione.

Hermione ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu deixar para amanhã. Quem sabe as coisas não estivessem melhores.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione não poderia estar mais enganada. Cassie acordou com um mau humor tremendo, resmungando coisas sem sentido, desceu para o café da manhã. Brigou com Dino por ele estar falando alto demais e com Rony por estar fazendo barulho para comer. Acabou lançando um olhar mortal a Harry quando ele se sentou à mesa, como se ele fosse o culpado por toda sua miséria, o que era mesmo, na opinião dela.

A semana foi inteira de confusões. Na aula de feitiços tudo deu errado, além de Cassandra não conseguir acertar os feitiços, acabou enfeitiçando alguns alunos sem querer. Em herbologia, extraindo _Pectina_, de uma raiz, que é facilmente gelificável, acabou derrubando nas mãos de Justino, que não saía de seu lado. O gel demorou dois dias para ser inteiramente retirado das mãos do garoto.

O pior foi em Poções, o professor Snape estava, se possível, ainda mais irado com a turma, Cassandra vivia sendo convocada para pegar as raízes e os moluscos mais nojentos que se possa imaginar.

Depois de alguns dias de mau humor, ela voltara para o silêncio e melancolia dos primeiros dias de retorno ao castelo. Hermione não sabia mais o que dizer, parecia que Cassandra havia desistido de vez.

Harry apenas observava, sua vontade, para ser honesto, era pegar Cassie e abraçá-la para não soltar mais. Já não agüentava ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Nem mais nos treinos da Grifinória ela ia.

Num sábado à tarde Hermione entrou feito furacão no quarto onde Cassie, deitada na cama, com uma caixa de sapos de chocolate tentava comê-los, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, pois não era rápida o suficiente para segurá-los.

- CHEGA! – a garota gritou. – Eu não agüento mais ver você se martirizando e Harry calado. As coisas não podem continuar assim. Levanta dessa cama. – Mione falou e agiu ao mesmo tempo, puxando Cassie pelo braço que deixou cair a caixa de sapos de chocolate que saíram pulando pelo quarto e porta afora.

- O que deu em você? – Cassie perguntou fazendo força para continuar deitada, mas Mione parecia ter energia extra, pois estava ganhando o cabo de guerra.

- Você não é você. Conheço-a há menos de um ano, mas essa Cassie largadona comendo chocolate, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e cantando músicas de fossa, não é a Cassandra espevitada e encrenqueira que chegou em Hogwarts. Hoje você vai voltar ao que era antes senão eu vou acabar ficando maluca.

Cassie de olhos arregalados, estava pasma, nunca vira Hermione nesse estado.

- Calma Hermione. – deu uma pancadinha no ombro da outra. – As coisas se resolvem, não precisa ficar estressada.

- QUEM ESTÁ ESTRESSADA?

Cassandra quase deu risada. A amiga se envolvera em sua questão com Harry mais profundamente do que qualquer um, até mesmo seus interessados.

- Mione, senta aqui. – deu uma pancadinha na cama. - Conte-me o que está havendo. Você não pode estar desse jeito só porque eu e o idiota não nos falamos mais.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho. Cassandra não chamara mais Harry pelo nome, era só idiota prá cá, idiota prá lá, isso quando ela se dignava a falar alguma coisa. Olhou para Cassie durante alguns segundos e, soltando um profundo suspiro, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Não gosto de ver duas pessoas que se amam separadas.

- Não tenho certeza se nos amamos mesmo.

- Bah! Vocês são dois idiotas, é claro que se amam. Até o cego do Rony viu isso.

- Ah! – Cassie começava a entender.

- Ah o quê?

- Nada.

- Nada não. Por que você falou esse 'ah', como se isso explicasse tudo?

Cassie olhou Mione e resolveu falar.

- Talvez a sua fúria não seja exatamente por eu e o idiota estarmos separados e sim pelo outro idiota ainda não ter percebido seus sentimentos por ele. – Hermione ia protestar, mas Cassie ergueu a mão impedindo. – Ainda não terminei. Talvez você queria que eu tome a dianteira, quem sabe daí você também não criaria coragem para fazer o Rony enxergá-la do jeito que você o vê?

Hermione de olhos arregalados, e vermelha dos pés à cabeça quase teve um ataque.

- E de que jeito eu enxergo o Rony, você pode me dizer? – falou com voz estranhamente baixa e controlada.

Cassie sorriu de maneira superior. Oras, mas isso era ótimo mesmo, a senhorita sabe tudo adorava intrometer o nariz onde não era chamada, apesar de com boas intenções, mas quando o assunto virava para seu lado, mudava de comportamento. Vamos ver até onde a calma dela iria.

- Você o enxerga com os olhos do coração. É incrível como o pastel do Rony não percebeu seus sentimentos ainda, pois eles estão claros como cristal para todos. Você gosta dele Mione, ou melhor, talvez até o ame. Estou errada?

Hermione ficou de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

- Isso é ótimo, a grande Hermione Granger sem palavras. – Cassie deu risada da cara da amiga.

Mione foi impedida de responder por um som alto vindo da janela. As duas olharam ainda em tempo de ver uma forma negra deslizando pelo vidro.

- Edwina! – Cassie gritou ao mesmo tempo em que corria para acudir a ave.

A coruja se debatia no telhado abaixo, as asas enroscadas em um fio.

- Pare de se debater. Fique quieta. – gritou ao não ser atendida. Subiu no parapeito, mas foi segura por Hermione.

- Está maluca?

- Edwina está presa, vai cair se eu não soltá-la.

- Mas descer até lá não é a solução. – Mione disse olhando para baixo. – Temos que pensar em algo.

- Enquanto você pensa em algo eu vou buscar minha coruja. – Cassie falou soltando-se, e já deslizando em direção à ave.

- Cassandra!

HPHPHP

- Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ela. As coisas já foram muito longe. Quase um mês Harry. Até quando vai se manter nessa fria indiferença com a garota que você gosta?

Rony passara janeiro inteiro com perguntas desse tipo, e Harry já não agüentava mais, estava quase indo conversar com Cassie somente para o amigo parar de importuná-lo.

- A Cassie vive triste pelos cantos...

Harry olhou irônico para o amigo.

- ... É verdade. Na sua frente ela se mostra forte e confiante, mas eu já a peguei chorando algumas vezes. – Rony desviou os olhos, inventar um pouquinho não faria mal nenhum. Cassie o perdoaria.

- Se você a viu chorando pelos cantos, essa não era Cassie, eu duvido que ela se deixaria pegar chorando.

- Mas quem garante que ela não chora de noite em seu quarto, hem?

- Rony...

- Não, deixa eu terminar. Ela pode até não chorar, mas ela está triste Harry, isso você não pode negar. A Cassandra que chegou em Hogwarts e essa Cassandra de hoje não são a mesma pessoa, ela perdeu parte de seu brilho, e pelo jeito até a ligação que há entre vocês dois se perdeu. – Rony disse como quem não quer nada.

- Como assim? – Harry não entendeu.

- Ela não sonhou mais com você.

Harry sentiu de repente um baque no coração. Será que ela iria embora? Pois se não sonhava, não tinha visões, não teria mais nenhuma serventia para Dumbledore. O diretor a mandaria embora? Não, isso não.

- Tenho até medo sabe. Elas às vezes fica tão quieta. Eu li em algum lugar que pessoas muito caladas podem de repente entrar numa depressão terrível e até...

- Até?

- Até cometer suicídio. – Rony falou baixinho. Dessa vez exagerara mesmo.

- Oras Rony, pára com invencionices, já foi longe demais.

Rony ia retrucar quando ouviram Hermione gritando o nome de Cassandra, quando ambos ergueram os olhos, gelaram. Rony mais ainda, pois suas palavras se tornaram profanamente reais.

Cassandra estava empoleirada na beira da janela da Torre, e aparentemente pronta para se jogar dali para baixo.

Os dois gritaram o nome dela, assustando-a, o que fez com que deslizasse alguns centímetros. Cassie olhou para baixo enfezada. Idiotas. Segurando-se mais firmemente, começou a mover-se lentamente em direção à Edwina.

- Cassie, fique aí. Segure-se. Já vou buscá-la! – Harry gritou.

- Não se intrometa. Eu não preciso de ajuda, ainda mais da sua.

- Não seja idiota.

- Idiota é você. – falou tão enfezada que perdeu o equilíbrio, derrubando algumas telhas, mas conseguiu segurar-se a tempo. Não podia dizer que estava tranqüila, o coração saltaria do peito de tanto que batia.

Harry com o feitiço convocatório esperava sua Firebolt chegar, mas os segundos pareciam horas.

Cassie, no alto do telhado, falava baixinho com Edwina para ela se manter calma. De onde os meninos estavam não podiam ver a ave, para eles Cassie estava mesmo querendo pular.

- Cassie, isso não vale a pena, segure-se que o Harry vai ajudá-la, aí vocês poderão conversar. – Rony tentou falar em tom tranqüilo, mas estava mais branco que um lençol fazendo suas sardas quase saltarem de seu rosto.

Cassie olhou o amigo de cenho franzido. O que não valia a pena? Ora, deixa pra lá. Deslizou mais um pouquinho e acabou quase ultrapassando onde Edwina estava deitada, agora estranhamente quieta olhando a aproximação de sua dona. Nas janelas do castelo, os alunos que estavam à altura de onde a ave parara, observavam o progresso de Cassandra. Os comentários correram pelo castelo inteiro, quem não estava à janela ficara na parte de baixo observando. Cassandra era sempre uma boa quebra na rotina.

- Calma Eddie, já estou chegando para pegar você. – cautelosamente, para não assustá-la ainda mais, Cassie conseguiu firmar um pé de cada lado do pássaro, agora a parte difícil, como se abaixar para pegar Edwina? Poderia despencar de cabeça. Suspirou e tomou coragem. Nesse momento tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, seu pé escorregou, Edwina se mexeu e ela viu-se despencando realmente pelo telhado. Gritos soaram por todas as janelas, Mione virou-se de costas com as mãos nos olhos. Algumas meninas histéricas gritaram de horror. Professor Flitwick que estava empoleirado em uma pilha de livros despencou de seu lugar. A professora Minerva que chegava nesse momento ao gramado levou ambas as mãos ao peito. O único que parecia se divertir era Draco Malfoy e sua gangue.

Cassie ainda teve a presença de espírito de pegar a ave antes de começar a cair, e abraçada foi de cabeça direto rumo ao chão. Mas em vez do ploft que esperava ouvir quando sua cabeça se espatifasse, sentiu-se segura no ar.

- Peguei. – ouviu Harry dizer satisfeito.

Cassie fechou os olhos sentindo-se agradecida, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Os dois pousaram no chão, ouvindo suspiros de alívio.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Harry gritou mal descera da vassoura. Nem percebera a ave nos braços de Cassandra.

- Não... – Cassie respondeu tranqüila.

- Não? E fala isso com essa calma? O que te deu na cabeça para pular da janela?

- Eu não pulei 'da janela', e pulei 'a janela'. É um pouco diferente.

- Para mim parece a mesma coisa. – Rony comentou, já com sua cor quase de volta ao normal.

Cassie lançou chispas ao amigo através dos olhos.

- Se você acha que as coisas não estão bem, se matar não é a solução. – Harry falou em tom mais calmo, agora que o susto havia passado.

- Como é que é? – Cassie endureceu a voz. – Acha que eu estava querendo me matar? E por que eu faria essa idiotice? – agora ela já gritava.

Os alunos que haviam se virado para entrar, voltaram para perto deles e acompanhavam a discussão com interesse.

- E como é que vou saber o que se passa na sua cabeça de lunática. – Harry retrucou.

- Eu não sou lunática, e se você pensou que eu pudesse querer tirar a vida porque foi idiota o suficiente para não querer mais nada comigo, você é mil vezes mais idiota do que eu pensava.

- Pessoal... – Mione que chegara correndo, resolveu que era hora de se intrometer. Mas ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

- Pelo menos eles estão conversando. – Rony falou aproximando-se da amiga.

- Chama isso de conversar?

- É melhor do que se ignorarem.

- Talvez você esteja certo. Algumas verdades podem ser ditas. Tomara que tudo não piore. – Mione olhou dos lados vendo a platéia que os dois tinham arrumado com os gritos.

- Idiota? Idiota é você que acha que pode sair voando pela janela que nem um passarinho e não se matar esborrachada no chão. – Harry falou aproximando-se dela.

- E você é muito arrogante se pensa que eu faria isso porque você está me esnobando.

- Eu não a esnobo, só ...

- Só o quê? Está magoado por esconderem fatos de sua augusta pessoa? Ou porque se acha tão importante, o grandioso Harry Potter tem que saber de tudo que se passa, não pode ficar a parte de nada. – a ironia estava impressa em cada palavra dela. Harry sentiu o sangue subir.

- Não é nada disso. Você me enganou.

- Eu omiti a verdade, não é a mesma coisa.

- Aproximou-se por pena? Curiosidade? Estava a fim de mostrar serviço protegendo o inocente Harry Potter?

Cassie nem teve como retrucar, estava espantada por ele pensar dessa maneira.

Mione ia aproximar-se, senão as coisas ficariam piores, e tinha razão.

- Ou talvez o seu interesse fosse saber sobre o Sirius já que você foi tão covarde para ir conhecê-lo.

Cassie olhou para Harry magoada. Não acreditava que ele jogara suas próprias palavras e medos na sua cara num momento como esse.

- É assim que você me vê? – Cassie perguntou em tom magoado. – Acha que sou essa pessoa interesseira?

Os dois olharam-se durante alguns segundos, e Harry se arrependeu na hora de suas palavras impensadas. Claro que não a via assim, mas estava magoado, nem sabia o que dizia.

- Não... – começou a dizer.

- Nunca mais fale comigo. Não me olhe, não diga absolutamente nada para mim, se você fizer isso vai ganhar o soco que prometi a você e que estou te devendo. – Cassandra falou bem próxima ao ouvido de Harry para que apenas ele a ouvisse. Saiu dali em direção ao castelo com Edwina, que fora esquecida em seus braços e que ficara estranhamente quieta.

Harry fechou os olhos. O que fizera? Sentiu um ardor estranho, e uma dor no peito que nunca havia sentido, nem mesmo na morte de Sirius. Saiu dali na direção oposta à de Cassie.

- Ah me Deus. As coisas ficaram muito piores do que estavam. – Mione sussurrou.

- Por que a Cassie estava com a Edwina nos braços? – Rony perguntou, somente nesse momento se dando conta do fato.

- Ah Rony. – Mione falou em tom de riso e choro ao mesmo tempo. Enlaçou o amigo pelo braço e ambos seguiram para o castelo, com ela contando o que de fato acontecera.

HPHPHPHP

Cassie depois de cuidar de Edwina, ainda não entendera como ela se enrolara no fio de linha, fora para a cozinha, nada como um pedaço de bolo de chocolate para aplacar sua raiva ainda fervente contra Harry Potter. O Idiota!

- Oi pessoal! – chegou cumprimentando os elfos que se inclinaram em uma saudação.

- Senhorita Princesa Cassandra. – Dobby falou aproximando-se feliz.

- Oi Dobby. A Winky tá bem? – perguntou procurando a pequena com os olhos.

- Ali. – Dobby apontou um canto onde ela estava enrolada numa manta com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada ao redor.

- Hum, vejo que ela demora mais para se recuperar. – Cassie falou baixinho para os outros elfos não a ouvirem.

- A senhorita princesa não foi uma boa influência. – Dobby disse se arrependendo no ato. – Desculpa, desculpa, Dobby não queria criticar. – completou fazendo mais um monte de reverências.

- Pára com isso Dobby, você está certíssimo. Mas será que eu posso conseguir um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, estou... – nem terminou de dizer, o bolo já estava a sua frente. – Ora, muito obrigada.

Cassie sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer com verdadeira adoração.

- Você tem que vir. – ouviu atrás de si.

- Não... Não vou...

- Vem.

Cassandra virou-se, vendo Dobby puxando outro elfo bem mais velho, e que estava altamente irritado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o pequeno ser.

- Ei monstro, não quer nem me dizer um oi? – resolveu ser gentil com o esquisito elfo.

- Monstro não é obrigado, não é mesmo. – ele disse baixinho, mas Dobby ouviu.

- O que foi que você resmungou aí, seu elfo caduco?

- Nada, Monstro não é obrigado a nada. – ele disse em tom mais alto e quase raivoso.

- Não é mesmo Monstro, não precisa nem me olhar se você não quiser. – Cassie disse voltando-se para seu bolo.

- Ela acha que eu quero olhá-la, princesa de nada. Vai ter o que merece, quase, quase foi da última vez, pena que minha verdadeira senhora não conseguiu... – o pequeno elfo já se virava para voltar a seu canto, quando foi agarrado pelo ombro.

Cassandra abaixou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o seriamente.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou em tom sério, assustando Monstro.

- Nada, não falei nada.

- Falou sim. Sua verdadeira senhora não conseguiu... Quem? Bellatriz? É dela que você tá falando não é? Não conseguiu me pegar? Tá falando da noite do show, Monstro?

Monstro arregalou os olhos e ficou tenso, mas ficou balançando a cabeça negando e resmungando.

- Foi você, não foi filho do demônio? Você delatou onde eu estaria aquela noite. Como? – Cassie perguntou tentando controlar a raiva.

- Senhorita princesa, lembra quando Dobby tirou o peste desse elfo de perto do seu baú? – Dobby falou, aproximando-se

- É verdade, meu baú estava aberto, as entradas do show estavam à vista. Mas que droga. Como não pensei nisso antes? – Cassie resmungou e sem querer apertou ainda mais o elfo velhote em suas mãos. Deu-se conta do que fazia quando ele soltou um leve gemido.

Com raiva soltou-o bruscamente, derrubando-o no chão.

- Dobby, cuide para que essa cria do mal não vá mais na Torre da Grifinória, deixe sempre algum elfo por perto dele para vigiá-lo, não podemos perdê-lo de vista. Delator miserável. – Cassandra estava ardendo de raiva do pequeno elfo. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais na sua vida, deveria existir pena de morte para elfos traidores.

Quando saiu da cozinha os elfos, que nada perderam da discussão, já faziam a guarda do pequeno traidor.

Cassandra saiu dali, resmungando durante todo o caminho sobre o ser do mal que vivia na cozinha de Hogwarts, os alunos afastavam-se assustados com sua expressão que indicava estar pronta para matar um.

- É bom não me deixarem perto dele, eu posso matar aquele projeto do demônio. – falou baixinho ao passar em passos rápidos por Hermione e Rony.

- Ah por Vlad! – Rony disse num plágio descarado de Cassandra. – Ela vai matar o Harry.

Hermione engoliu em seco, as coisas ficavam mais terríveis a cada segundo.

Cassie seguiu direto para a sala de Dumbledore, bateu na porta ouvindo consentimento para entrar, mas parou de chofre quando deu de cara com Harry, que havia ido sondar o diretor sobre Cassie ficar ou não em Hogwarts, no final acabara contando da última briga.

- Eu volto depois. – falou virando-se para sair.

- Cassandra. – Dumbledore a chamou, no tom de voz não admitindo que fosse contrariado.

Cassie parou mas não se virou.

- Você pode se aproximar, por favor? – ele pediu.

A garota pensou durante alguns segundos, e deu de ombros. Dumbledore quase deu risada. Continuando de costas Cassandra andou em direção à mesa do diretor. Harry que se afastara, ficando próximo à janela, não viu a performance da menina.

- Isso é necessário? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Com certeza. – ela respondeu. – Mas talvez seja melhor o idi... hum, ele estar aqui. Para depois não acusar de que estamos escondendo algo dele. – falou com ironia.

Harry virou-se para responder atravessado quando a viu ainda de costas para a mesa do professor. É, pelo jeito não seria fácil se desculpar, já que ela ao menos queria olhá-lo.

- E você não pode dizer o que tem a dizer olhando para mim? É um tanto embaraçoso falar com a sua cabeça. – Dumbledore disse.

- Na quero correr riscos. – ela disse.

- Riscos? – Dumbledore não entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

- Posso me sentir tentada a bater em alguém, e não seria no senhor, professor.

Dumbledore e Harry trocaram um olhar entendido, e Harry apenas mexendo os lábios disse 'eu avisei'.

- Está bem Cassandra, como você quiser. O que houve para trazê-la aqui?

- Descobri quem delatou a minha saída no dia do show.

Harry ia se pronunciar, mas engoliu a pergunta no ato.

- Quem Cassie? – Dumbledore perguntou interessado.

- Aquela cria do demônio, filho de satã, o velho caduco que o senhor na sua magnanimidade trouxe para viver no castelo.

- Monstro. – Harry falou baixinho.

Cassandra começou a andar de um lado para outro, em sua raiva esqueceu momentaneamente que não queria olhar na cara de Harry.

- Antes do show ele viu as entradas no meu baú que estava aberto, você se lembra.. – dirigiu-se a Harry nem se dando conta. - Quando o Dobby foi nos cumprimentar pelo Natal e levar o presente, ele achou que Monstro deveria ir junto. Na hora eu nem me toquei.

- Eu pensei em quem poderia ter dado com a língua nos dentes, mas ninguém sabia. Imaginei que tinham seguido a gente desde o povoado.

- Eu também. – Cassie falou olhando para Harry.

Quando os olhos se cruzaram ela enfim percebeu que estava falando com ele. Harry ia dizer que eles precisavam conversar, quando ela deu-lhe as costas de novo.

- Enfim... – Cassandra falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas fazia força para não pegar Harry pelo pescoço e dizer umas boas verdades a ele. – O que o senhor pretende fazer? – a pergunta foi dirigida a Dumbledore. – Eu já disse a Dobby e aos outros elfos para mantê-lo sob vigilância cerrada e não o deixarem entrar na Torre da Grifinória.

- Por enquanto isso basta. – Dumbledore disse pensativo.

- É fato que o velho demônio anda saindo do castelo, professor, só isso não vai adiantar.

- Você está com a razão Cassandra. Mas pode deixar que irei resolver esse assunto.

Cassie acenou concordando.

- Então já vou indo. – falou seguindo para a porta.

Dumbledore fez um aceno para Harry segui-la, e ele fez que não. O velho bruxo apenas franziu ainda mais as linhas de expressão da testa, e Harry não teve alternativa, saiu atrás de Cassandra.

- Cassandra... – ele a alcançou no corredor.

Cassie parou de andar. Fechou os olhos pedindo forças para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- O que foi que eu disse? – perguntou severa.

- Eu sei, mas resolvi arriscar um soco na cara.

Ela esperou, poderia perder alguns segundos com o idiota. Mentirosa, esperava, que ele fosse falar com ela, não com muita ansiedade, é claro.

- Não tenho a tarde toda. – falou azeda.

- Queria pedir desculpas. Não tinha o direito de dizer o que disse.

- Agora já foi não é?

- Eu não penso de fato que você se aproximou por causa do Sirius...

- Se você disse o que disse, no fundo pensa assim. Até entendo seus medos e inseguranças, mas não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça Harry. – ela disse virando-se enfim para olhá-lo. – Pedir desculpas depois de palavras proferidas é muito fácil. Dizer que estava com raiva, nervoso, não sabia o que estava dizendo, melhor ainda não é? Mas doeu, e ainda está doendo. E também não esqueci que você se arrependeu de ter ficado comigo. Então para completar, não vejo motivos para você querer se desculpar. Você não quer nada comigo. – finalizou já virando-se para ir embora.

- Não vai deixar eu falar nada? – ele perguntou bravo.

- Hoje não. Tô com muita raiva de você ainda, e apesar de eu querer te dar um soco na cara, estou me contendo, não quero machucá-lo. – e dando a última palavra ela se foi.

Harry fechou as mãos em punho com tanta força, que as juntas dos dedos ficaram brancas. Continha-se para não segui-la e forçá-la a ouvi-lo. Suspirou fundo, pensando que da próxima vez ela não lhe escaparia.

HPHPHP

Harry virava de um lado para outro na cama em um sono irrequieto. Tinha sonhos onde via Cassandra chamando-o de idiota e dando-lhe um soco na cara.

- Parece que as coisas não estão caminhando bem para você. – uma voz profunda e meio rouca disse, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Deu de cara com Sirius que o fitava de cima com um sorriso.

- Sirius. – falou sentando-se na cama num repelão.

- Então? Agora não é Voldemort que paira em seus sonhos, e sim uma linda garota. É, tenho que dizer que foi uma melhora considerável, menos a parte do soco. – Sirius brincou, sentando-se na beirada do colchão.

- Ela é uma lunática. – Harry resmungou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo conversar com Sirius no meio da madrugada em seu quarto na Torre da Grifinória.

- O que você fez?

- Porque eu tenho que ter feito algo? Não pode ter sido ela a começar? – Harry perguntou em tom queixoso.

- Oras Harry, ela é uma dama, uma gracinha de garota, o que pode ter feito? Além do mais é ela que quer bater em você.

Harry ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos. O que Sirius saberia? Parecia que conhecia Cassandra mas não sobre quem ela era.

- Eu disse uma coisa, que não devia, e a magoei.

- E era verdade?

- Não. – Harry foi rápido.

- Então porque você disse?

- Ela escondeu coisas de mim, queria magoá-la como ela me magoou.

- Isso não foi muito delicado.

Harry concordou. Arrependia-se até o último fio de cabelo por ter falado sem pensar.

- Agora ela não quer perdoá-lo. – Sirius comentou, entendendo a situação.

- Na verdade ela não quer nem me ouvir.

- Hum, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. – Sirius falou levantando-se tão rápido que assustou Harry. Quando o garoto virou-se para pegar os óculos, ele já saía pela porta do quarto.

Harry acordou segurando os óculos, olhando para a porta, viu-a semi aberta, levantou-se rápido e seguiu para o salão comunal.

HPHPHP

Cassandra, abriu os olhos pensando o que poderia tê-la acordado, já era madrugada. Depois da conversa com Harry, ela fora direto para o quarto, enfiara-se debaixo das cobertas, e não respondera quando Hermione a chamara.

Sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos de sono, quando percebeu um movimento perto da janela, virou-se rápida com o travesseiro preparado para atacar.

- Não tenha medo. – disse uma voz masculina, que ela não reconheceu.

Voz masculina? Desde quando garotos eram permitidos nos dormitórios femininos? O pensamento passou rápido, pois não era hora para conjecturas.

- Quem é você? – perguntou. Dependendo da resposta gritaria como a lunática que Harry a acusava de ser.

- Ah é mesmo, não nos conhecemos, apesar do Harry falar muito de você.

- Harry? - Cassie franziu o cenho, agora colocando as pernas para fora da cama. – Você conhece o Harry?

- Sim, sou o padrinho dele, Sirius Black. – o homem falou, curvando-se numa reverência.

Cassandra não poderia ter ficado mais espantada, boca aberta e olhos arregalados, fitava o pai que não tivera coragem de conhecer.

- Mas... Como?... Você...? – tentou formular várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguiu ser coerente.

Sirius deu uma risada baixa, divertido.

- Harry já deve ter falado que na verdade eu não morri.

Cassandra só conseguiu acenar que não com a cabeça.

- Mas que garoto. Bom, isso não importa. Ele me contou da briga de vocês.

- Contou? Tudo? – Cassie perguntou surpresa.

- Não os motivos. Ele está arrependido, muito. Resolvi interceder. Por que você não dá uma chance a ele, Cassie?

- Você está me pedindo para ouvir o que seu afilhado tem a dizer? Eu? – Cassandra não conseguiu deixar de fora um tom de ironia. Nem estranhava mais o papo com Sirius, considerado morto.

- Você é bem difícil hem? – Sirius deu uma risadinha. – Parecida com o Harry.

- De jeito nenhum. Aquele idiota. Eu nunca diria que me arrependi de ter namorado com ele, mesmo que ele me dissesse o que ele já disse.

- As coisas são mais complicadas do que eu imaginava. Cassandra, deixe-me contar uma história para você. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, conheci uma garota linda, ela tinha cabelos parecidos com os seus. – Cassie levou as mãos aos cabelos, sabia o que viria. – Nós ficamos juntos durante algum tempo, e um dia ela me pediu para deixar de fazer algo, algo que era perigoso. Na hora, eu acreditei que ela quisesse me moldar como um outro Sirius, não percebi que os motivos dela eram outros, que ela me pedia aquilo por medo. Medo de me perder. – Sirius olhou para um ponto qualquer, perdido nas recordações. – Eu me arrependo de ter deixado-a ir. Arrependo-me de não ter permitido que ela me visitasse, mas não queria que ela visse Azkaban, por dentro. Cibele era tão delicada, tão sensível. Na verdade não sei o que ela viu em mim. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Você a amava. – Cassie disse baixinho, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Muito. É por isso que digo a você para ouvir o que Harry tem a dizer. Talvez você esteja jogando fora o grande amor da sua vida. Quer perdê-lo, como eu perdi o meu? – ele perguntou sério.

Os dois encararam-se durante alguns segundos, Cassie tentando guardar na memória os traços do pai. Ela tinha mesmo olhos parecidos com os dele. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

- Obrigada. – falou a Sirius.

- Por que você não vai até a sala comunal? – ele perguntou sorridente, desaparecendo pela porta.

- Sirius! – Cassie chamou-o, sentando-se na cama num repente.

Olhou confusa para os lados. O que fora isso? Sirius de fato aparecera? Fora um sonho? Levantou-se da cama e saiu disparada pela porta, desceu correndo as escadas olhando em todas as direções. Procurou-o embaixo da mesa, atrás do sofá, e estava abaixada em uma posição nada interessante quando ouviu passos, ergueu a cabeça dando de cara com Harry.

- Harry!

- Cassie?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

E agora? Contar ou não a ele? O sonho fora muito irreal.

- Ah! – ela começou a dizer levantando-se. - Bom... Ora, não interessa. – disse lembrando-se da raiva. Por que esquecia que estava com raiva dele num primeiro momento? Não era justo. Caminhou em direção à janela e ficou olhando para a escuridão.

Harry fitou-a durante alguns segundos. Que estranha coincidência colocava-o sempre frente a frente com Cassie? Será que era o destino como dizia Dumbledore? Pois não perderia essa chance. Tirou-a de seu mutismo, tomando a dianteira.

- Preciso dizer uma coisa a você, e depois se quiser me bater, sinta-se à vontade. – Harry disse com seriedade. – Por que você não se senta aqui comigo? – pediu indicando o sofá.

- Estou bem, aqui. – ela falou, até pensou em fazer o que ele pedira, mas não iria deixar as coisas tão fáceis.

Harry suspirou e aproximou-se dela. Parando a alguns passos, sentiu o leve perfume dos cabelos dela, o cheirinho da Cassie. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento.

- Vai ficar parado aí a noite inteira? – ela perguntou brusca, para disfarçar a vontade que estava tendo de virar-se e jogar-se nos braços dele. Por Vlad, que saudade dos beijos do Harry.

- Percebi que se quisesse que você fosse honesta comigo, teria que começar a ser com você também. Não posso exigir confiança se não confiei primeiro em você.

Cassie virou-se para ele, encontrando os olhos verdes bem pertinho de si.

- Tenho sonhado com o Sirius, bom, na verdade, eu não sei se são sonhos, ele aparece para mim, e conversamos como se ele estivesse vivo, aí de repente ele some e eu acordo. Na primeira vez nós conversamos como eu estou falando agora com você. Disse para eu tomar cuidado, planos estavam sendo traçados. Falou que eu não tive culpa de sua morte. – Harry baixou a cabeça.

- E não teve mesmo. – Cassie não conseguiu se conter.

Harry a encarou. Céus como queria abraçá-la, como fora idiota. Engoliu em seco contendo-se.

- Disse que você era bonita.

- Sério?

- Falou do seu nome, de Cassiopéia. Que os dois teriam o mesmo diminutivo.

- Foi assim que você soube. – ela disse baixinho.

- Sua mãe deve ter dado seu segundo nome em homenagem à escolha dele.

Cassie sentiu a garganta apertar, não tinha pensando nisso.

- Harry... Sirius apareceu para mim.

- Quando? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Hoje. Agora a pouco. Eu senti a mesma coisa que você, como se ele estivesse ali do meu lado, por isso desci, achei que ele estava aqui. - falou olhando dos lados, como se não estivesse convencida de fato de que ele não estava. – Ele me falou da minha mãe, da relação deles.

- Por quê? Não entendo. Ele sabe que você é filha dele?

- Você disse algo?

- Não. – Harry respondeu sentindo-se culpado. Já deveria ter dito.

- Talvez seja melhor não dizer mesmo. Não sabemos onde ele está, mas acho que não é nesse plano.

- Então porque ele apareceu para você?

Cassandra sorriu.

- Por você. Pediu que eu lhe desse uma chance de conversar comigo. Que eu não fizesse o que ele fez, perdesse a chance de ter o grande amor da sua vida ao seu lado.

- E eu sou o grande amor da sua vida? – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

- É claro que não. – ela falou de maneira altiva, empinando o narizinho arrebitado, virou a cabeça de lado. – Até parece que seria tão fácil assim. Seu padrinho pede algo e eu faço. Bah!

Harry quase deu risada, ela poderia não querer dar o braço a torcer, mas ambos estavam conversando nesse momento. Não perderia a chance que o padrinho lhe dera.

- Eu não me arrependo. – disse de repente.

Cassie encarou-o e engoliu em seco.

- Ou melhor, me arrependo sim, de ter dito aquilo a você. Não pensei, falei por pura mágoa. Não gostei de saber que você mentiu para mim Cassie. Achei que tínhamos algo especial, e naquele momento senti que talvez você não pensasse como eu.

- Como pôde pensar isso Harry? – ela perguntou em tom magoado. – Eu sei que a gente mal começou a ficar junto, mas achei que pelo menos você acreditasse em meus sentimentos, eu não menti por prazer, ou para me divertir. Escolhi aceitar o que Dumbledore me pediu, esconder de você quem eu era de fato, porque achei que você pensaria que eu era estranha. Afinal, eu sonho com você desde que me lembro, e as visões... Bom, não são legais. Não gosto de falar delas com ninguém.

- É, acho que a gente deveria ter conversado, antes de eu abrir a minha boca grande e dizer besteiras não é?

Cassie não disse nada. Soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Foi minha culpa. – ela falou andando em direção à lareira e sentando-se sobre o tapete. – Eu confundi meus sonhos com a realidade. Faz tanto tempo que conheço Harry Potter, que esqueci que o mesmo não ocorre com você. Fomos depressa demais.

- Você acha isso mesmo? – ele perguntou sentando ao lado dela e fitando o fogo. – Que fomos depressa demais? – ele completou quando ela ficou em silêncio.

- Não. – ela respondeu dando risada. – Só disse isso para você não se sentir culpado.

Harry deu uma risada curta.

- O que você pensa de fato? – quis saber.

Cassie mordeu o lábio inferior, numa clara indicação de dúvida. De repente virou-se para ele, decidida.

- Eu penso, que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, e não digo isso a partir desse último ano. Você sempre esteve comigo, mesmo não conversando comigo. Eu torcia, chorava e ria com você. Era tão bom poder dormir e sonhar com você. – Cassie sentiu que dali a pouco começaria a chorar, tentou controlar-se e continuou. – Menos a parte dos sonhos onde você corria perigo, claro. – ela completou. - Quando a gente se encontrou no trem, nossa, eu mal acreditei que você era a primeira pessoa com quem eu estava conversando. Nós nos chocamos algumas vezes, você duvidou de mim, mas eu sabia seus motivos, sabia das suas desconfianças, então pensei, vou deixar nas mãos dele, seguir o que ele determinar. Aí... bom, aí você me beijou, e eu senti que tinha ido para o céu. – ela falou sorrindo, os olhos brilhando. – Beijar você era tudo que eu queria, estar pertinho de você, conversar com você... amar você. – ela completou baixinho.

Harry perdera a fala. O coração batia descontrolado. Sabia que os dois tinham se ligado a partir do momento que haviam se conhecido, mas não tinha noção do que ele significava para Cassie.

- Desculpa. – ela disse quando ele continuou em silêncio. – Assustei você. – ela falou dando risada. – É essa mania de dizer as verdades, doa a quem doer.

- Não doeu ouvir isso. - ele falou enfim. – Mas confesso que fiquei assustado, de não corresponder a tudo o que você pensa de mim.

- Ah mas você corresponde, a tudo isso e muito mais. – ela deu uma risadinha marota. – Ah Harry, ouvir você dizer que se arrependia da gente estar junto foi como despencar do céu em que eu vivia, mas você pensar que me aproximei com segundas intenções, e nada boas diga-se de passagem.

- Cassie...

- Espera. – ela ergueu a mão interrompendo. – Eu tento entender seus motivos e tudo pelo que você tem passado, o fato de você não me conhecer tão bem como a seus amigos, mas isso não impede que eu ainda sinta meu coração dolorido. Não podemos retirar o que foi dito, tanto da sua quanto da minha parte.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, Harry pensando em tudo que ela dissera.

- Concordo com você. Não podemos retirar o que dissemos, mas espero que algum dia você possa esquecer e me perdoar. Não deveria ter dito que você foi covarde por não ter conhecido o Sirius, sabe-se lá o que eu faria em seu lugar. Você teve seus motivos, e eu deveria ter respeitado, e não usado isso contra você. Foi golpe baixo. – ele a fitou pedindo perdão com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. Cassie quase se jogou nos braços dele. Quase. – Confesso que fiquei meio irritado por ter sido protegido... de novo.

- Meio? – ela cortou irônica.

- Está bem. Muito. – ele sorriu. – Não gosto dessa proteção, já passei por muita coisa, e as pessoas insistem em não confiarem em mim, mas também entendi os motivos do segredo. Na hora foi duro perceber que eu não sabia nada sobre você, a Hermione sabia muito mais.

- Sinto muito.

- Esquece, agora já foi não é? Você escondeu coisas de mim, e eu magoei você sem querer. Gostaria que as coisas tivessem tomado outro rumo, que eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido.

Cassie quase concordou com ele mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio.

- Conhecer você nesse ano foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Você conseguiu fazer com que eu me esquecesse durante alguns momentos a perda do Sirius. Olhar para você, ouvir seu riso, suas brincadeiras foi como se aos poucos meu coração estivesse sendo curado. Somente isso teria bastado para que eu me calasse e não dissesse besteiras, mas a minha insegurança me deixou idiota por alguns segundos, e eu posso ter perdido a garota que eu aprendi a amar. – ele completou sem olhar para ela.

- Ah Harry. – Cassie disse, não esperando mais nenhum segundo, rodeou os ombros dele abraçando-o pelo pescoço. – Você é mesmo um idiota sabia? – falou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Eu sei. - ele concordou enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Ficaram ali, em frente à lareira curtindo o abraço. Harry de olhos fechados rezava para Cassie perdoá-lo, mas somente por tê-la nos braços de novo, seu coração exultava.

- Será que um dia você irá me perdoar? – ele perguntou.

- E você? – ela retrucou em vez de responder.

- Não há o que perdoar Cassie. – ele disse com certeza. – Você não me respondeu.

- Sim, não agora, mas sim.

- Por enquanto isso basta. – falou baixinho apertando mais os braços em volta dela.

_Continua..._

**N.A.: **YAHUUUUU!... como é ótimo ter terminado esse capítulo.

Oi pessoal...eheheheh

Eu sei, demorei horrores, mas não foi por falta de cobrança, que agradeço de coração, é sério, mas junho foi um mês terrível, nem vou entrar em detalhes, e julho, eu me senti completamente sem ação... eu tinha idéias de monte e colocá-las e arranjá-las no papel foi tremendamente estafante...ahahah..é verdade, eu sabia para onde ir, e o que digitar, mas na hora H, a coisa desandou... mas enfim, eis o capítulo, maior do que eu esperava, não necessariamente do jeito que eu imaginava, mas eu gostei do resultado, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Agradeço à Mana Mar por revisar, ela foi super rápida, brigou muito com a Cassie e para meu espanto com o Harry também, e com as risadas dela sei que também se divertiu.

Agora, eu não sei exatamente o que vem por aí... e quanto ao final do capítulo, será que foi mesmo uma reconciliação? Não era meu propósito, por isso não se animem muito, OK?..eheheh...

As músicas são todas do Queen ou do Freddie, é que ele teve uma fase solo, mas é o Freddie que canta, isso tenho certeza...ahahah...coloquei as traduções no final, o sublinhado é o que eu substituiria na letra, pelo que vem na frente, já que as músicas foram feitas para garotos cantarem...ahahah...As letras são encontradas no Terra.

Agradeço aos comentários, reviews e e-mails, é legal saberem que estão gostando.

Se não gostarem podem mandar também, eu aceito críticas, com educação, claro. Se encontrarem algum erro, estão liberados, OK?

Ah sim, reviews a Sem Barreiras, eu não pretendo revisar os erros, por pura falta de tempo, mas agradeço a quem me manda as revisões, mas como são detalhesinhos, vou deixar isso mais para frente, mas estão devidamente anotados. Obrigada.

Pessoal, se você ainda está acompanhando a história, muito obrigada por sua paciência, sei que é terrível a demora, mas eu tento o meu melhor, não pretendo desistir da história até vocês lerem a palavra fim, por isso leiam sem medo, está bem? A Fic já está devidamente esquematizada até o seu final, sem isso nem teria começado a postar, acho que já disse isso, mas é bom relembrar.

Até o próximo Capítulo.

Beijos

Rô

**Notas da Marjarie:** eu nem acredito! Capítulo novo de DE! Alguém me belisca! Estou toda radiante, flutuando de felicidade e toda boba pela Rô sempre me dar a honra de revisar e comentar esse fic que amo tanto, ai, alguém segura meu sorriso que não tem mais espaço para aumentar hehehehe

Mas sério, ficou tudo muito perfeito! Todas as emoções descritas de modo tão real que senti como se estivesse ao lado dos personagens, rindo, chorando, se desesperando, junto com eles, nossa, foi incrível!

E tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar... a J.K. devia ter criado uma Cassie! Sinceramente, mesmo que eu a xingue tanto nos comentários que mando prá Rô, ela é muito perfeita para o Harry, eles fazem um casal tão fofo tô torcendo muito por esses dois e claro, tô super ansiosa pelo próximo cap

Beijinhos a todos

Mar


	15. Capítulo 15

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_Colaboradora: Carol_

**_Capítulo 15_**

Lentamente ele segurou na mão dela, ergueu-a até seus lábios, e sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos beijou-lhe os dedos, um a um. Aproximando-se mais, segurou-a pela nunca, puxando-a devagar até que seus lábios se encontraram. Trocaram um beijo demorado, carregado de paixão. Ele deslizou os lábios por seu rosto chegando ao seu pescoço, ela inclinou-se para trás, dando-lhe livre acesso, recebeu pequenos beijos que pareciam mais bicadas na orelha. Bicadas?

- Harry, isso dói. – Cassie resmungou.

Mas as bicadas não paravam. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, vendo-se na sua cama. O que começara como um sonho, que poderia ter ficado ainda mais intenso, virara motivo de dor. Quem estava bicando sua orelha? Levantou a cabeça, dando de encontro com os olhos brilhantes de uma enorme coruja branca. Edwiges!

- Se foi o Harry que a mandou me bicar, diga a ele que eu não gostei. – Cassie resmungou, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas.

Ouviu uma risada abafada do outro lado.

- Acho melhor dar uma olhada no que o Harry mandou para você. – Hermione disse, toda sorridente.

Cassie saiu de debaixo das cobertas olhando novamente para a coruja, que sobrevoou sua cama deixando cair um botão de rosa vermelho no seu colo.

- Isso aqui é um pedido de desculpas? – ela falou depois de um tempo enorme olhando para flor. – É. É um bom começo. – completou com um sorriso luminoso. – Mas não diga isso a ele. Vai se sentir muito convencido. – disse a Hermione que sorria abertamente.

HPHPHP

Quando as duas chegaram à mesa do café da manhã, Hermione tentava manter uma expressão séria, mas o sorriso vinha fácil. Cassie por outro lado, parecia muito tranqüila, deu bom-dia a todos normalmente, tentando ignorar a expressão ansiosa de Harry.

- Gostou? – ele não se conteve e foi diretamente ao assunto, fazendo Mione engasgar com a comida, ao tentar rir.

- Do quê? – Cassie perguntou despreocupada, passando manteiga numa fatia de pão.

- Edwiges não entregou nada a você? – ele ficou espantado.

- Ah, você está falando da florzinha vermelha. – comentou como se fosse trivial receber uma rosa antes do café da manhã. - Entregou, mas não disse que era sua. Obrigada – agradeceu dando um sorrisinho.

- A coruja era minha, como você não saberia que a 'rosa', e não florzinha, também era minha? – Harry já ficara irritado, senão magoado.

- Ela não disse nada. – a garota comentou dando de ombros. Levantou-se, passou a mão nos ombros de Harry e baixinho sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não se irrite. Você está no caminho certo. – e com isso afastou-se deixando um Harry mais esperançoso.

Hermione olhou o amigo sorridente.

- A idéia foi boa, mas precisa ser mais original. – ela comentou.

- Original? Ela ainda não viu nada. – Harry disse olhando fixamente Cassandra se afastar.

HPHPHP

Na manhã seguinte, uma repetição da anterior acordou Cassie, mas quando ela foi afastar Edwiges da sua orelha, a coruja começou a voar por cima da sua cama, pétalas soltando-se da única rosa que ela trazia presa às suas garras.

Cassandra sentou-se na cama, olhando para cima, sob uma, agora intensa, chuva de pétalas de rosas, tantas que começaram a cobri-la.

- Edwiges, já chega. – disse à coruja que não parava de voar. – Edwiges! – Cassie exclamou mais intensamente quando viu que as coisas escapavam um pouco do controle.

Hermione acordou com um terceiro grito de Cassie, e esfregou os olhos intensamente quando viu apenas a mão da amiga saindo em meio às pétalas de rosas. Caiu na gargalhada sendo seguida por Parvati e Lilá que sentadas em suas camas apreciavam o espetáculo.

A cabeça de Cassandra saiu em meio ao mar de pétalas, uma expressão não muito simpática.

- Quer pegar essa coruja? – pediu à Mione.

Hermione fez o que ela pedia, e com um movimento da varinha, a rosa sumiu.

- Você tem que concordar que ele se superou. – Mione disse à amiga, ajudando-a a sair do meio das pétalas.

- É verdade. – Cassie concordou, olhando a cama e o chão coberto de vermelho. – Como revidar? – perguntou-se pensativa.

- Revidar?

- Você acha mesmo que ele iria me afogar em meio a isso e eu ficaria quieta? – uma expressão matreira apareceu no rosto da garota.

Quando as duas chegaram para o café da manhã, traziam sorrisos contidos no rosto. Harry fitou Cassie ansioso, que não falou absolutamente nada.

Nesse momento, Edwiges passou como o vento pela janela do salão, aparecendo em frente a Harry, trazia presa nas garras uma caixinha quadrada de uns 20 cm. Nenhum cartão acompanhava, Hermione escondeu-se atrás do jornal para não soltar a risada que queria, e Cassie continuou comendo tranqüilamente.

- Abra. – Rony curioso, chegou perto para ver o que tinha dentro da caixa.

Quando Harry abriu-a, uma profusão vermelha arrancou de dentro da caixa direto para seu rosto, e boca de Rony que estava aberta, pois ele ia engolir uma rosquinha no exato momento. Harry ficou coberto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, e Rony cuspiu rosquinha e mais pétalas junto. A mesa da Grifinória estourou em risadas.

- De onde surgiu tudo isso? – Harry perguntou espantando com a cabeça coberta e apenas o rosto visível entre as pétalas.

- Do seu mimo dessa manhã. – Cassie respondeu.

- Tudo isso?

Cassie concordou e Mione começou a contar como encontrara Cassandra soterrada em meio às pétalas.

- Sinto muito. – Harry pediu. – Acho que Edwiges se animou.

- Num primeiro momento eu bem tive vontade de te matar. – ela começou. – Mas a idéia foi linda. Obrigada! – completou dando um sorriso.

- Então? – ele questionou, aproximando-se dela. – Já estou perdoado?

Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando para ele.

- Quase.

- Esse quase está mais para perto ou mais para longe?

Cassandra com o dedo indicador no queixo ficou pensativa.

- Digamos que quando você ganhar um beijo, é sinal de que tudo está esquecido. – falou marota.

Harry se animou.

- Um beijo, hem? Que tal um agora?

Cassandra aproximou-se dos lábios de Harry, ambos ficando muito próximos.

- Eu esqueci de dizer que o beijo seria na boca. – falou próxima aos lábios dele. – E esse não será dado hoje. – pegando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos plantou um suave beijo em sua testa. – Logo Harry. Logo.

- Garota má. – ele falou com um sorriso indicando que não fora uma ofensa.

- Eu sei. – ela retrucou sorridente.

HPHPHP

A aula de Poções transcorria normalmente. Snape destilando seu mau humor, mas que não abalava dois alunos da Grifinória, Harry e Cassandra. Ele a conceber planos mirabolantes para conseguir o perdão de Cassie, e ela a sorrir, relembrando o que Harry já fizera. Na realidade já perdoara o garoto há tempos. Não era uma pessoa de guardar mágoas, ainda mais de Harry, mas estava gostando de ser cortejada, digamos assim.

De repente, algo pulou na sua frente, afastou-se olhando um volume que caiu na sua mesa, aproximando-se mais viu que era um cachorro feito de papel, franziu o cenho e olhando de lado, viu Harry fazendo sinal para tocar o cachorro com a varinha. Olhou para Snape que concentrado lia algo em sua escrivaninha. Fez o que Harry pediu.

- PerdAu. PerdAu. – o cachorro meio latiu meio falou.

Cassie colocou a mão na boca para não deixar sair a gargalhada que queria soltar, sentiu os olhos marejarem da vontade de rir. Hermione ao seu lado, fitava o cachorro de papel de olhos arregalados. Cassie não agüentou mais, abaixou-se rápida sob sua mesa mordendo o dedo indicador com força.

- Srta. Black! Algo errado? – Snape perguntou de sua mesa, de cenho franzido.

A menina procurou rápido o que responder, respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha acima da mesa.

- Deixei cair. – com voz abafada falou, ainda abaixada sob a mesa.

- E parece que já a pegou. Levante-se e termine sua poção. – o professor rosnou bravo.

- Sim senhor. – ela respondeu.

Cassie olhou para Harry vendo-o sorrir abertamente. Peralta, deu uma olhadinha para Snape, vendo-o concentrado de novo, tocou a forma do cachorro de papel com a varinha, ele se contorceu por um momento e saiu pulando, até parar na mesa de Harry, que fitava um sapo agora, mostrando-lhe a língua. A risada veio fácil, mas um vulto sombrio parando ao seu lado cortou-o. Com um tapa Snape amassou o sapo de papel de Cassie.

- Ah por Vlad! – Cassandra gritou chamando a atenção do professor sobre si. – Olha o que o senhor fez, amassou o pobre 'Esverdeado'.

- A senhorita está de brincadeira? – ele rosnou para a menina.

- Não. Era o meu sapinho da sorte. Eu dei ao Harry, porque já terminei a minha poção. Como ele ainda não terminou achei que estava precisando de uma ajudinha. – ela falou tão sinceramente que Snape franziu os olhos tentando captar a ironia.

- Da próxima vez dê o seu sapo da sorte fora das minhas aulas. – Snape falou virando-se para voltar a sua escrivaninha.

- Sim senhor.

Cassie olhou para Harry, que trazia o pobre 'Esverdeado', recém nomeado, nas mãos. O garoto guardou-o no bolso, pois já tinham abusado em excesso da paciência de Snape.

HPHPHP

- Vocês dois estão pedindo uma detenção. – Hermione resmungou aos amigos.

- Na verdade, seria legal. As coisas estão meio mornas desde que a Cassie tentou se jogar da janela. – Rony disse sentado no chão na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Eu não me joguei. – disse Cassie, sentada ao lado de Rony, dando um murro de leve no ombro do amigo.

Harry com o sapo de papel nas mãos apontava a varinha para ele.

- _Resurgere. _– como a Fênix, que ressurgia das cinzas, o sapo aos poucos foi se desamassando, voltando a sua forma original. – Seu sapo da sorte é meio mal educado. – Harry disse entregando o brinquedo para Cassie.

- E o seu cachorro? PerdAu? – ela falou dando risada. – De onde você tirou essa?

- Você não gostou? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- Adorei, mas na aula de Snape, quase sufoquei tentando conter a risada.

- Foi engraçado. A sua cara então, foi cômica. – Rony falou rindo.

- Isso eu tenho que concordar. – disse Mione.

- Falta muito? – Harry perguntou para Cassie.

Ela sorriu e ficando de joelhos na frente dele, deu-lhe um beijo na face.

- Não. – respondeu sorridente.

HPHPHP

No começo de fevereiro, Cassie e Mione desciam para o Salão Principal quando viram um aglomerado de garotas em frente a um mural no hall do castelo.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Cassie perguntou ficando nas pontas dos pés, mas devido a sua baixa estatura nada conseguiu ver.

- Um baile. – alguém disse, surgindo de repente ao seu lado.

- Baile? – Mione perguntou à Luna.

- Dia dos namorados. À fantasia. – falou comedida.

- Sério? – Cassie se animou.

- Isso me remete ao dia dos namorados do segundo ano. - Mione falou

- O do cartão que o Harry ganhou da Gina? – Cassie perguntou brincalhona.

- Você sabe disso?

- Rony me contou. Falando nisso, essa é uma boa época para você se declarar a ele. – Cassie comentou como quem não quer nada.

Hermione ficou vermelha e começou a andar rapidamente em direção ao Salão Principal para disfarçar.

- Ei Mione. Estou falando sério. É uma boa oportunidade. – Cassie insistiu com ela.

- Eu não vou me declarar para aquele... aquele... obtuso. – conseguiu enfim encontrar a palavra que procurava.

Cassie e Luna, que as acompanhara, entreolharam-se, ambas concordando que Rony era mesmo obtuso.

- Se você não disser nada, ele nunca perceberá. – Luna falou do seu jeito avoado, mas acertando em cheio.

Mione ficou olhando a garota se afastar.

- Ela está certa. Rony é tão desligado que não perceberia nem um trasgo dançando la cucaracha na frente dele. – Cassie disse sentando-se.

Hermione não sabia se ria ou se chorava ante as palavras de Cassie, acabou optando pela primeira opção e quando os olhos das duas se encontraram caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu sei. – Hermione disse depois de recuperar o fôlego, soltando um profundo suspiro. – Mas não tenho a sua coragem. – falou, agora desanimada.

Cassie não soube o que responder à amiga.

- O que vamos vestir? – resolveu mudar de assunto. – Nossa, tenho tantas idéias. Acho que cigana seria uma boa idéia. Com esse meu cabelo armado, umas argolas, uma saia rodada...hum... acho meio óbvio não? Princesa! É meio passado, acho que não combina comigo, mas combina com você Mione. Posso sugerir ao Rony que vá de príncipe. – Cassie falava com os olhos brilhando sonhadores.

- Acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu da cama essa manhã. Aliás, porque você caiu da cama? Teve pesadelo?

- Nada importante. – Cassie descartou o assunto com um aceno da mão. – Se você quiser algo mais radical, pode se fantasiar de roqueira. Ia ser o máximo. – continuou a falar do baile.

- Prefiro falar do seu pesadelo. – Mione insistiu.

- E eu de fantasias. – Cassie retrucou sorrindo, mas deixando claro, que o assunto pesadelo estava fora de questão. Ainda não entendera porque tinha pesadelos com a morte daquela mulher, e não conseguia barrá-los, por mais que tentasse. Melhor esquecê-los.

Hermione soltou um profundo suspiro, e resolveu retroceder.

- Porque você não se fantasia de vampira? Já tem toda uma história por trás da sua família.

- Boa idéia Mione. – Cassie aprovou animada.

Quando as duas terminaram de comer, já tinham passado por diversas fantasias sem terem se decidido por nenhuma, até Hermione ficara animada. Mal Cassie se levantou, Edwiges chegou pousando em seu ombro.

- Oi Branquinha. – ela cumprimentou a coruja, pegando um envelope que ela trazia preso à garra. – O que seu dono aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou levando uma bicada carinhosa no dedo, deu uma bolacha para a coruja que levantou vôo saindo pela janela.

Cassie encontrou dentro do envelope um cartão, abriu-o meio devagar, esperando a última das idéias mirabolantes de Harry. De repente uma música altíssima soou de dentro do cartão e um bonequinho de papel, muito parecido com Harry, levantou-se, meio cambaleante. Ficou parada com o cartão nas mãos, um meio sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios, enquanto ouvia _Love_ _of my Life_ do Queen, com o pequeno boneco de papel fazendo gestos, acompanhando a letra da música.

Quando a música terminou o pequeno bonequinho mandou um beijo em direção à Cassie. Só nesse momento a garota percebeu a aglomeração à sua volta. Vários alunos acompanharam a dança do Harry boneco, e aplaudiram ao final da música. Cassandra procurou com os olhos por Harry, encontrando-o à porta do Salão Principal, fitando-a sorridente. Ela ergueu uma das mãos aos lábios e soprou-lhe um beijo, Harry pegou-o no ar com a mão tocando a boca. Ela gargalhou, e com a cabeça negou, mexendo os lábios 'Ainda não'.

- Acho que agora ele está cada vez mais perto do seu perdão não? – Hermione perguntou ao lado de Cassie.

- Ele já teve o meu perdão muito antes da primeira rosa que eu ganhei Mione. – Cassie falou com os olhos travessos brilhantes.

- Você é mesmo uma peralta. – Mione retrucou dando risada. Cassie concordou internamente.

HPHPHP

Cassie adorava domingos, era o dia mais preguiçoso da semana, perfeito para encontrá-la deitada embaixo de uma árvore nos gramados do castelo, fitando o céu azul de final de inverno, em sua particular opinião, o céu mais lindo que existia, azulzinho, sem uma nuvem. O dia estava gelado, e ninguém além dela se aventurara a sair do castelo, mas Cassie gostava do frio, e para falar a verdade, gostava da solidão também. No Salão Comunal da Grifinória ficar sozinha era impossível. Ainda mais com o alvoroço dos preparativos do Baile do dia dos Namorados, as garotas não falavam de outra coisa, o assunto era só sobre fantasias.

Não que seus pensamentos também não estivessem voltados para o dia 14. Estavam, e talvez mais ainda do que qualquer uma das meninas, afinal decidira que o baile seria perfeito para dizer a Harry que o perdoara há semanas atrás. Pensava e repensava em fantasias, comentando-as com Black, mas este apenas resmungava.

- Você não está sendo de grande ajuda hoje. – ela disse acariciando a cabeça do cachorro que estava deitado ao seu lado sonolento.

Cassie estava quase acompanhando a soneca de Black, quando um som vindo do lago chamou a atenção dele, que ergueu a cabeça, ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhando na mesma direção do cachorro, e viu uma leve ondulação na água, deveria ser a lula gigante que ali vivia, mas Black levantou-se ágil, não deixando de fitar o lago.

Cassandra aprendera com o passar dos anos a dar atenção aos instintos de seu cachorro, levantou-se olhando o lago fixamente, quando viu um braço soerguer-se acima da água, aproximou-se mais da beira, e nisso viu uma cabeça, claramente não humana aparecer, e sumir de repente, demonstrando que estava com problemas, não esperou nem mais um segundo para agir.

- Vá buscar ajuda Black. – gritou enquanto saía correndo arrancando os tênis de qualquer jeito.

Não era uma boa nadadora, na verdade era péssima. Harry lhe dera apenas uma aula, mas não poderia ficar olhando alguém em apuros sem fazer nada. Tomou fôlego, entrando nas águas frias do lago, o primeiro choque foi violento, estremeceu, mas não se deixou abater, nadou não muito elegante, engolindo um pouco de água no processo, na direção de onde vira a cabeça surgir pela última vez, inspirou e mergulhou vasculhando a escuridão do lago.

Logo viu um, imaginava que fosse, sereiano, um garoto de pele cinzenta e cabelos verdes, enrolado em uma planta aquática, quanto mais ele tentava se soltar, mais se prendia a ela.

Cassandra aproximou-se puxando o caule resistente, o garoto num primeiro momento se assustou, mas quando a viu tentando soltá-lo, começou a forçar do seu lado. Cassie feriu as mãos na planta, e olhando com mais atenção percebeu que em toda a volta ovalada da folha havia pequenas serras, teria que ter cuidado. Infelizmente o esforço conjunto em nada resultou. Cassie logo se cansou, precisava de ar, fez sinal ao garoto que ia subir, mas já voltava.

Black, correu desabalado, depois de ouvir a ordem da dona, seguiu direto para a cabana de Hagrid, jogando-se de encontro à porta abrindo-a com um estrondo, assustando Hagrid que derrubou uma xícara, Canino que se escondeu em baixo da mesa, e seus visitantes, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que deram um pulo na cadeira. O cachorro negro correu em volta da mesa latindo, e voltou em direção à porta.

- O que deu nele? – Rony perguntou.

- Não sei. Black é sempre muito educado. – Hagrid comentou, enquanto pegava os cacos da xícara que derrubara.

Black vendo que ninguém se movimentava, aproximou-se de Harry que estava mais próximo, abocanhou a barra da camiseta do garoto e deu-lhe um forte puxão.

- Hei Black. O que foi garoto? – Harry perguntou se levantando.

O cão soltou um latido de aprovação e saltou em direção à porta, olhando para trás.

- Parece que ele quer que o siga. – Hermione falou a Harry.

- É isso Black? – o cão deu um latido, como se assentisse. – Onde está Cassandra?

Black latiu mais alto, correndo até Harry e depois voltando à porta.

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Harry disse seguindo o cachorro.

Rony e Mione saíram atrás de Harry, Hagrid logo os seguiu. Black disparou na frente, olhando a cada minuto para ver se Harry o seguia, voltando a correr em direção ao lago. Quando Harry chegou à beira da água não viu nada de diferente, mas Black continuava agitado.

Será que Cassandra caíra na água? De novo? Harry pensou preocupado, quando de repente viu um movimento no meio do lago. A cabeça de Cassie apareceu para afundar em seguida, Harry rapidamente entrou na água fria, seguindo na direção em que a vira surgir.

Cassandra, agora já com as mãos bastante feridas pelas folhas da estranha planta, e apesar da força que usava, não conseguia soltar o garoto que já estava todo machucado, num esforço sobre-humano puxou com suas últimas reservas de energia, dando enfim uma brecha para o menino que soltou os braços, faltando agora, o rabo de peixe.

Cassie precisava buscar ar, mas se subisse agora a planta se enrolaria no menino de novo, com as duas mãos, tentando esquecer a dor provocada pelo contato com as folhas serrilhadas, puxou os galhos, com o sereiano ajudando, quando mais um par de mãos surgiu, Cassie viu Harry que lhe fez sinal para subir, ela negou com a cabeça, continuando a puxar a planta junto com ele, no esforço triplo conseguiram enfim soltar o garoto, Harry o pegou pela cintura tomando cuidado com os vários ferimentos dele, olhou para Cassie que parecia cansada, mas ela lhe fez um sinal de que estava bem e para ele ir em frente.

Harry deu um impulso, com Cassie seguindo-o mais lentamente, mas ela percebeu que não conseguiria ir muito longe, estava exausta, começou a diminuir o ritmo da subida, até que parou, não conseguia mais mexer um dedo, fechou os olhos, deixando a escuridão do lago fechar sobre si.

Harry chegou à superfície, trazendo o garoto, viu Rony e Hermione na beira do lago e acenou, gritando por ajuda, olhou dos lados esperando Cassie surgir, mas ela não apareceu.

- Rony! Pega o garoto. – gritou para o amigo que já vinha nadando em sua direção.

Sem dizer mais nada, mergulhou de novo, esperando ver Cassie subindo em direção à superfície, mas nada dela, sabia que ela estava cansada, e que não tinha muita intimidade com a água, continuou nadando agora mais rápido, quando viu os longos cabelos flutuando um pouco mais à frente, pegou-a pela cintura notando o quanto estava pálida, subiu o mais rápido que pôde.

- Cassie! – chamou-a quando chegaram à superfície, mas ela continuou desacordada.

E se tivesse se afogado? Harry pensou. Não pensa besteira, ela só está cansada.

Rony voltava para ajudá-lo com Cassandra, os dois carregando-a em direção à margem, Hermione cuidava do menino à beira d'água e no castelo alguém já tinha dado o alarme, pois alguns alunos, tendo a Professora Minerva mais atrás, vinham em direção ao lago.

Harry tocou a base do pescoço de Cassie, a pulsação era fraca. Não pensou muito, tinha que ser rápido. Nunca fizera respiração boca-a-boca, mas já vira na TV, esperava fazer o certo.

Tampou o nariz de Cassie tocando a boca dela com a sua, estava gelada, insuflou ar para os pulmões dela, nada. Fez os mesmos movimentos algumas vezes, e enfim obteve sucesso. Cassie tossiu e Harry a virou de lado para ela poder expelir a água que havia engolido.

- Devo... ter engolido... toda água do... lago. – Cassie falou rouca.

- Não todo, só metade. – Rony brincou de alívio.

Hermione se possível estava mais pálida que Cassandra. Harry ficou em silêncio sentado nos calcanhares.

- O que houve? – Professora Minerva foi perguntando passando pelos alunos. – Potter, Weasley, Black, que idéia foi essa de nadar no lago?

- O garoto professora... – Hermione falou.

Somente nesse momento a professora o percebeu o garoto sereiano.

- Oh, por Merlim, mas ele está todo machucado.

- Uma planta... maluca... enrolou nele. – Cassie falou.

Nesse momento o menino começou a soltar uns guinchos em sua estranha língua.

- Alguém aí fala serêiaco? – Rony perguntou.

- Acho que posso ser útil Sr. Weasley. – disse uma voz saindo de trás dos alunos que abriram caminho para Alvo Dumbledore passar.

O diretor se abaixou para falar com o menino, ouviu durante alguns segundos.

- Ah, sim. Muito bem. – disse enfim.

Nesse momento de dentro do lago surgiu o chefe dos sereianos, a fêmea de olhar feroz que Harry já havia visto na época do torneio Tribruxo. Ela foi até o garoto e ambos conversaram por uns momentos. Então ela aproximou-se de Cassandra, que continuava deitada no chão próxima à água, agora enrolada na capa de Harry. Os olhos amarelos fixaram-se na garota e depois em Harry, disse algumas palavras incompreensíveis. Harry e Cassie voltaram os olhos para o Dumbledore.

- Está agradecendo-os por terem salvo a vida do filho dela.

- De nada. – Cassie falou com voz ainda rouca e baixa, sentou-se e estendeu a mão para a mulher, que surpresa afastou-se. – Fiz algo errado? – Cassie perguntou aflita olhando Dumbledore.

Dumbledore falou algo à mulher que relaxou e estendeu a mão à Cassie, as duas sorriram uma para a outra, se é que podia-se dizer que a sereiana sorria, ela mais arreganhou os dentes para a garota.

- Muito bem, todos de volta ao castelo. – Professora Minerva colocava ordem nos alunos.

- Acho melhor vocês darem uma passada na enfermaria. – Dumbledore disse aos três garotos molhados.

- Estou bem. – Rony disse. – Só preciso de roupas secas. Cassandra que ficou mais tempo na água, e ainda tem os ferimentos nas mãos.

- Pegue aqui Harry. – Hagrid estendeu seu pesado casaco para enrolar a menina

- E o garoto? – Cassie perguntou preocupada.

- Eles têm seu próprio método de tratar ferimentos. – Dumbledore disse observando os dois sereianos se afastarem.

- Sei. – ela disse tentando se levantar, mas estava exausta. Harry ajudou-a colocando o casaco de Hagrid sobre os ombros dela.

- Eu estou bem, não preciso de ajuda. – Cassie falou tentando dar alguns passos vacilantes, e quase foi ao chão.

- Deixa de ser teimosa. – Harry falou irritado segurando-a pela cintura e Rony ajudando-o do outro lado.

- Eu não sou teimosa. – ela resmungou.

- Não, imagina se fosse. Eu fiz sinal para você subir.

- Eu estava bem.

- Realmente estava, tanto que afundou.

- Eu não afundei, só estava flutuando.

- Faça-me o favor.

Rony começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo? – Cassie e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry falou igualzinho à Hermione agora. – disse continuando a rir.

Hermione que ouvira, deu uma risadinha, mais de alívio por todos estarem bem, foi acompanhada por Cassie meio rouca ainda, e Harry.

- Não pense você que valeu. – Cassie disse ao Harry.

- O quê?

- Respiração boca a boca não é beijo. – falou matreira.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Essas crianças. – Minerva disse a Dumbledore vindo mais atrás dos meninos.

- São maravilhosas Minerva. São maravilhosas. – Dumbledore falou, muito ciente de Harry com a mão na cintura de Cassandra amparando-a. Destino. Só esperava que esse futuro que os aguardava fosse pleno de felicidade, mas não estava tão certo disso. Como uma _Hibisco_ _Mutabilis_, teria ido parar no lago? Coincidência? Duvidava.

HPHPHP

Cassie não ficou muito tempo na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey fez curativo em suas mãos e lhe garantiu estarem curadas até o baile.

- Muito estranho. – Hermione falou parecendo estar em outro mundo. Os amigos estavam reunidos em volta da lareira no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- O que é estranho? – Rony perguntou enquanto jogava xadrez de bruxos com Harry.

Cassie sentada em frente à lareira, enrolada num cobertor, pois ainda sentia um frio imenso, estava quase dormindo quando ficou alerta ante as palavras de Mione.

- Aquela planta. Ouvi Dumbledore dizendo que é uma _Hibisco_ _Mutabilis._

- E? – Rony continuou questionando.

- E, ela não deveria estar no lago, é perigosa. Dei uma olhadinha na biblioteca, é uma planta de clima quente e seco, se muito aguada se desenvolve perigosamente.

- Putz, mas ela tava no lago. Quer mais regada do que isso? – Rony falou finalmente tirando a atenção do jogo de xadrez.

- Uma planta já foi usada para atacar antes.

- Broderico Bode. – Harry disse lembrando-se

- Isso. Ele recebeu um vaso de visgo do diabo no hospital. – Mione explicou à Cassie. – Foi estrangulado por ela.

- Mas o que você está especulando Mione? Que aquela planta foi posta ali de propósito? Qual o motivo? – Cassie perguntou.

Os olhos de Hermione voltaram-se para Harry, e os dele para Cassandra.

- Harry! –Mione disse

- Cassie! – Harry retrucou ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar surpreso.

- Não pode ser eu. – Harry comentou negando com a cabeça. – Era Cassie que estava à beira do lago.

- Qualquer um poderia estar à beira do lago naquele momento, eu dei sorte. – a garota falou dando de ombros.

- Tem algo estranho aqui. Porque se fosse mesmo a Cassie que a planta queria não iria matá-la, Bellatrix queria pegá-la não? – Rony deduziu para espanto dos outros três. – Que foi? Também sei pensar – falou em tom magoado.

Cassie deu risada da cara do amigo.

- Rony está certo, vamos deixar a _nabisco_ _mutante_ de lado. – Cassie falou enrolando-se mais no cobertor.

- _Hibisco Mutabilis._ - Mione corrigiu.

- Isso. O melhor que temos a fazer é escolhermos nossas fantasias. Eu tenho umas super idéias. Mione que tal irmos de Ninja? – Cassie perguntou não querendo de jeito nenhum pensar em plantas assassinas.

Mione suspirou, esse baile estava deixando todo mundo louco.

- Não levo jeito para ninja.

- Ok. Ainda acho que roqueira seria legal. Você poderia usar uma micro-saia e bustiê pretos, algumas correntes no pescoço, maquiagem roxa...

- Não acho que faça meu estilo. – a outra discordou interrompendo Cassie.

Rony e Harry trocavam risadinhas da expressão de Mione, Cassie teria que ser muito persistente para convencer a amiga a se fantasiar.

- Tá bom. – Cassie falou levantando-se de repente. – Vem comigo. – puxou Mione pelo braço, seguindo para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

- Ei aonde vocês vão? – Harry perguntou.

- Escolher nossas fantasias e a Mione aqui vai se decidir por uma hoje, ou eu não me chamo Cassandra C. Black. – Cassie falou com uma certeza que os dois garotos não duvidaram dela. Hermione olhou para trás pedindo socorro e só ganhou sorrisos de encorajamento.

HPHPHP

A noite do baile estava perfeita, mas mesmo que não estivesse, o céu encantado do salão continuaria estrelado.

Hermione e Cassandra entraram juntas. Haviam combinando com os garotos encontrarem-se no salão. Apesar delas terem perguntado sobre suas fantasias, os dois foram taxativos em não dizer, a não ser que, elas falassem primeiro.

Cassie olhou para Mione e a achou encantadora, ela usava um vestido branco, tomara-que-caia, cheio de vários babados no corpo inteiro. Era curto, mais curto do que a menina queria, mas Cassie não a deixara encompridar por meio de magia. Nas costas um par de asas, também brancas, deixava-a com aquele ar de anjinho bem cândido. Cassie encaracolara os cabelos de Mione, prendendo um dos lados com uma presilha em forma de borboleta, nas mãos, apesar da menina não querer de jeito nenhum, ela trazia um arco e flecha com ponta em formato de coração. Era a perfeita Cupido.

Cassie fora mais arrojada e aceitara a idéia de Hermione. Usava uma saia longa, que de costas pareceria muito séria e de frente deixaria muito garotos de boca aberta, pois trazia um racho monumental, mostrando toda a extensão da perna direita. A blusa era curta, de alcinhas presas atrás do pescoço, a indumentária era toda preta, inclusive as luvas longas, que terminavam em uma ponta em cima das mãos. Sandálias de tiras completavam o visual. Os cabelos eram uma visão à parte, Cassie havia tornado-os um pouco mais vermelhos, e revoltos. As várias bijuterias, como pulseiras, brincos e colares, de formatos estranhos como caveiras, morcegos, e algumas de estrelas, luas e sóis, junto com a maquiagem escura e o batom vermelho completavam o visual.

Cassie olhava para tudo animada. O salão estava lindo, meio romântico com corações vermelhos e cor-de-rosas, distribuídos pelas paredes, nas mesas individuais, arranjos de flores nas cores branco e vermelho, em cima de duas toalhas nos mesmos tons. A banda não poderia ser outra que não As Esquisitonas, com todos os integrantes fantasiados de presidiários.

A professora Eveline aproximou-se das meninas sorridente, vestia um tubinho preto e por cima uma jaqueta aparentemente de plumas, roxa, uma bota de cano médio trazia uma borda no final da mesma pluma da jaqueta. O cabelo chanel roxo, deixara o visual bem moderno.

- Então? O que acham? – perguntou olhando também o salão.

- A professora está uma verdadeira roqueira. Viu Mione? Eu disse que ficaria legal. – Cassie falou.

- Eu perguntei do salão, mas você tem um ótimo olho Cassandra, de fato eu tentei parecer uma roqueira. – Eveline falou dando uma risada.

- E conseguiu. – a menina aprovou.

- O salão ficou ótimo professora. – Mione disse.

A decoração fora obra da professora junto com algumas alunas do sétimo ano.

- Ficou legal. – Cassie completou sorridente, ao ver um aluno vestido de pirata passando por perto, tinha até um papagaio no ombro. – As fantasias estão ótimas. Olha só aquela ali. – falou apontando para uma menina vestida de pastora, atrás dela vinha um carneiro de verdade.

Hermione começou a dar risada, realmente estavam todos no espírito das fantasias.

- Meninas, divirtam-se, mas não exagerem. – a professora recomendou afastando-se quando alguém a chamou.

Nesse momento Gina apareceu vestida com uma calça jeans totalmente rasgada, uma blusa esvoaçante vermelha, e um xale em volta dos ombros. Cassie bem tentou, mas não sacou qual era a fantasia da garota.

- Gina, que roupa é essa? – acabou perguntando.

- Estava escrito _hippie _na caixa. Não está certo? – ela olhou-se confusa.

Cassie e Mione trocaram um olhar entendido. Cassandra arrancou-lhe o xale das costas, e amarrou na cintura da garota, enquanto Mione fazia uma trança fininha de cada lado dos cabelos de Gina, prendendo tudo num rabo de cavalo de lado. Cassie tirou uma das pulseiras de estrelas do pulso e passou em volta do rabo de cavalo. O visual ficou bem mais parecido com uma hippie.

- Agora está perfeito. - Mione falou olhando-a. Cassie concordou.

Gina logo foi tirada por Dino , para dançar, o garoto vestia uma fantasia que a Cassie pareceu ser um elfo, pois trazia orelhas pontudas e um chapéu verde. Ou seria um leprechaum? Indistinto, decidiu-se.

- Estou louca para ver o Harry. – Cassie falou animada, olhando dos lados.

Mal terminou de falar, sentiu alguém atrás de si, levantando seus cabelos e ouviu uma voz baixinha ao ouvido.

- Acho que vou dar uma mordida nesse pescoço.

Cassie virou-se rápida dando com alguém vestido de preto, com uma capa de forro vermelho de gola alta, um sorriso com dentes pontudos lhe disse que estava frente a Conde 'Harry' Drácula.

- Você sabia. – acusou-o, mas com vontade de rir.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele se defendeu sorrindo da coincidência de vê-la vestida como uma vampira.

- Hermione. – Cassie virou-se para a amiga.

- Não olhe pra mim, não falei nadinha. – Mione respondeu, mas não tirava os olhos de Rony também vestido todo de preto, mas com calça e jaqueta de couro, na cabeça uma bandana vermelha, braceletes prateados nos braços e um brinco de caveira fizeram Cassie chutar o visual:

- Motoqueiro? – Cassie perguntou a ele.

- É, hoje eu sou um rebelde. – ele falou segurando a jaqueta e lançando um olhar meio de lado, em outra pessoa até teria um efeito rebelde, em Rony só causou risadas nos amigos. – Ei Mione, esse vestido não é meio curto? – ele perguntou olhando as pernas da amiga e ficando ruborizado ao perceber que as estava admirando.

- Eu disse para a Cassie que era curto. – ela falou puxando o vestido.

- Se você puxar em baixo vai aparecer em cima. – Cassie falou tranqüila, e a garota parou na mesma hora. – Mione quando você receber vários convites para dançar, vai me agradecer pelo vestido curto, além do mais suas pernas são lindas, tem mais é que mostrar.

- Concordo. – Rony falou ainda sem tirar os olhos das pernas de Mione.

Cassie e Harry deram uma risadinha meio disfarçada, e a menina puxou-o para a pista de dança para deixar os amigos sozinhos.

- Acredito que quem esteja dando uma de cupido seja a... Condessa Drácula? – Harry perguntou, dando um nome à fantasia dela.

- Se eu for condessa seria a esposa do conde. É isso que você quer? – ela olhou-o marota.

- Por que não? – Harry retrucou dando risada. – E onde estão seus dentes pontudos?

Cassie deu um sorrisinho muito faceiro e não respondeu nada, Harry ia insistir quando alguém esbarrou nos dois.

- Neville e Luna? – Cassie surpreendeu-se.

A garota vestia uma fantasia que Cassie imaginou que fosse de alien devido às anteninhas em sua cabeça, a parte de baixo era indecifrável, um tipo de roupa de borracha, que deixara a garota sem forma nenhuma, mas era verde, provavelmente era mesmo um alien. Neville estava de smoking, Cassie não resistiu à curiosidade.

- O que você é Neville?

- Casanova. – ele respondeu empinando o queixo.

Harry e Cassandra caíram na risada.

- Isso está ficando divertido. – Harry comentou. – Que tal vermos o que tem para beber? – ele perguntou quando a música lenta trocou por uma mais rápida.

Cassie concordou e ambos chegaram à mesa das bebidas, a garota foi direto pegar uma cerveja amanteigada, no que foi detida por Harry.

- Suco de abóbora para você. – ele disse passando-lhe um copo.

- Não teve graça. – ela falou aceitando o copo, mas mal teve tempo de tomar um gole, foi arrebatada nos braços por Justino.

- Você tem que dançar comigo Cassie. – ele falou já levando-a para a pista.

Cassandra olhou para trás dando de ombros, como quem diz: "O que fazer?" a um Harry nada animado. Justino estava fantasiado de Cowboy, ela deu uma risadinha quando ele começou a falar de um jeito arrastado, mas para seu desespero as botas que o garoto usava eram esmagadoras, ele pisou várias vezes em seus pobres pés. Cassie procurava Harry para salvá-la dessa tortura quando se deparou com ele dançando com aquela garota que ele quase namorara no ano passado. Trincou os dentes de raiva.

Harry, depois que tivera Cassie roubada por Justino, não pensara muito para tirá-la dos braços do garoto, mas fora impedido de seguir para a pista por Cho Chang.

- Oi Harry. Não quer dançar comigo? – ela pediu.

Harry olhou para Cassie e quase recusou, mas a viu dando risada e percebeu que ela se divertia, oras, por que ele também não podia? Não que fosse se divertir dançando com Cho, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Claro. – disse à garota, que sorriu feliz.

Cassandra largou Justino no meio da pista dando a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas marchou direto na direção de Harry e da bruxa negra. Cho estava vestida de bruxa, nada original, mas foi interceptada por Mione que a segurou pelo braço.

- Cassie, acho melhor você se acalmar. – a amiga pediu.

- Estou calma Mione. – ela retrucou com um olhar assassino em direção à Cho.

- Sei. – Mione respondeu levando-a para tomar uma bebida, nem prestou atenção no que pegou, e acabou entregando uma cerveja amanteigada para Cassie que bebeu tudo num gole só. – Mais devagar, não queremos que você vire uma alcoólatra. – Mione quase se deu um cascudo, Cassie alterada por bebida, não sairia coisa boa.

- Mione, preciso mais do que uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ficar alta.

- De quantas?

- Talvez duas.

Mione gemeu desalentada.

Nesse momento Harry apareceu junto com a bruxa, toda sorridente pendurada no braço dele. Cassie franziu o cenho, os olhos soltando chispas de fogo na direção da outra.

- Você já conhece a Cho, não é Cassie? – Harrie perguntou meio receoso, pois a cara da Condessa Drácula não era nada boa.

- Conheço. – ela falou educada para espanto de Hermione.

Rony aproximou-se nesse momento, e fitava os atores do drama com interesse.

- Eu nunca havia dançado com o Harry. – Cho disse. – Quando tivemos o Torneio Tribruxo bem que ele me convidou para ir ao baile, mas eu já estava comprometida, o que foi uma pena. – a garota continuou não percebendo a alteração de Cassie.

- Para seu azar não? – Cassie falou irônica.

- Realmente, eu queria mesmo ter aceitado.

Era impressão de Cassie ou essa guria estava provocando-a? A impressão se mostrou certeza diante das seguintes palavras da menina:

- Harry e eu sempre estivemos quase lá, se é que vocês me entendem. – ela deu uma risadinha irritante aos ouvidos de Cassie. – Lembro do nosso primeiro jogo de quadribol, ele foi tão cavalheiro.

Nisso Cassandra já estava pronta para voar no pescoço da menina, mesmo sendo um palmo mais baixa do que ela, tinha certeza que diante de sua raiva poderia deixar uma boas marcas de unha na face cretina e uns tufos de cabelo faltando, mas foi impedida, pela pausa na música, chamando a atenção de todos. Justino estava ao lado do palco com um sorriso largo, olhando na direção de Cassie. Coisa boa não era.

- Temos a informação de uma cantora muito boa estudando em Hogwarts.

Cassie quase teve um colapso quando todos os olhares convergiram para si. E essa agora? Conseguiu dar um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Venha Srta. Black, não seja tímida. – uma das integrantes a chamou.

Cassie virou-se para a mesa de bebidas, pegou sua segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e entornou-a.

- Eu mato um essa noite. – falou antes de caminhar em direção ao palco. - Ou talvez dois. – completou, e os amigos bem perceberam quem ela queria matar pelo olhar fulminante com que brindou Cho e Justino.

- E aí Cassie? Quem sabe você não vira uma cantora famosa? E serei eu que lancei você. – Justino disse, todo animado, quando ela se aproximou.

- Nem sei como agradecer Justino. – ela rosnou para ele.

Cassie aproximou-se das garotas da banda pensando em que tipo de som sairia com aqueles instrumentos, ela sabia cantar Queen, uma banda de rock. Suspirou profundamente pedindo um tom da escala musical.

A primeira música que escolheu foi _Mr. Bad Guy_, e como em todas as letras do _Queen_, adaptou-a para o mundo mágico, como _Miss Bad Girl_. Perfeita para o momento, pois a garota má dentro dela estava fervendo.

Os alunos de Hogwarts vibraram ao término e Cassie já se ia descer do palco quando um coro de vozes pediu mais uma. Meio constrangida olhou para as integrantes da banda As esquisitonas, e elas lhe deram carta branca para continuar. Cantou _A Kind os Magic_, achava que essa música pelo menos tinha algo a ver com o mundo em que vivia. Cassie quase errou a letra ao perceber Cho Chang arrastando, literalmente um Harry contrafeito para a pista. Teria que ter uma conversinha com o educadíssimo Harry depois. A última frase da música Cassie soltou uma risada que soou um tanto quanto sinistra. 

A garota não queria estar ali para início de conversa, mas já que estava, aproveitaria esse momento. Aquela Cho 'Chorona' 'Irritante' Chang estava pedindo, e Cassie daria a ela algo para não esquecer jamais.

- Agarrem seus pares, pessoal. Minha última música vai deixá-los com os olhos rasos d'água. – falou ao microfone, dando um sorriso que Harry já sabia que aí viria coisa.

Cassandra, para ele, era um livro aberto, já conseguia saber que ela aprontaria alguma peraltice só de olhá-la.

Depois de conversar com a banda Cassie começou a cantar _I Was Born To Love You._ A música era muito romântica, e uma das que a garota mais apreciava, perfeita para seu grand finale. Trocou um olhar com Hermione, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça indicou Rony, a garota negou, e Cassie insistiu. Hermione inspirou profundamente e tocou o braço de Rony convidando-o para dançar, para sua surpresa que esperava uma recusa, ele aceitou.

Cassandra desceu do palco e passou entre os amigos que dançavam, Neville e Luna, Gina e Dino, Mione e Rony, aproveitou e deu um aperto no ombro da amiga encorajando-a, e continuou a cantar com sua voz poderosa.

Cassie deu um jeito de evitar Justino que vinha em sua direção, fugindo para o outro lado. Os casais dançando estavam envolvidos pela música, alguns mantinham os olhos fechados deixando-se embalar pelo som. Cassandra chegou ao par que queria, na verdade não tirara os olhos de Harry, desde que descera do palco. Tocou o ombro de Cho, e com a mão indicou para que a garota saísse de lado, dando-lhe as costas passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Harry continuando a cantar olhando no fundinho daqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a saída irada da outra garota. Estavam envolvidos em um clima de antecipação. Cassie quase sussurrava as últimas palavras da música, e aproximando-se ainda mais de Harry, deu-lhe um beijo na boca, não muito longo, não queria platéia, apesar de estarem rodeados de gente, a obscuridade do salão protegeu-os.

Cassie se afastou terminou de cantar as últimas palavras, sem deixar de olhar para Harry. O salão explodiu em palmas, e até a banda das Esquisitonas aplaudia a performance da garota.

- Isso significa o que acho que significa? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah Harry, isso significa que você estava perdoado desde antes da primeira rosa que me mandou. – Cassie respondeu abrindo um largo sorriso.

Quando ele se deu conta do que ela estava falando, em vez de ficar bravo começou a rir.

- Eu já disse que você é uma garota muito má? – ele perguntou abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Disse.

- Mas é a minha garota má. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ambos embalados pela música das Esquisitonas que sentindo o clima romântico no ar, tocava uma música suave.

_Continua... _

**N.A.:**

Eu sei, eu sei, demorei... há atenuantes, mas deixa pra lá, já passou... além do que, a Mar mandou Naruto, eu viciei totalmente no mangá, enquanto não terminei de ler, não teve condições de continuar o capítulo...

Meu como esse capítulo foi complicado... também, eu tinha que inventar um baile... essas fantasias me deixaram de cabelos em pé, mas confesso que depois de escrito acabei gostando do que bolei.

A parte do lago, sem noção de há quanto tempo está escrita, né Mar? Desde o começo da fic, acredito, é umas das cenas que são escritas e depois inseridas, vira e mexe eu faço isso...

Sobre a Cho ter se tornado essa guria chata, não é segredo que não gosto da personagem dada sua atuação em A Ordem de Fênix, ela me irritou muito, por isso resolvi descrevê-la como essa chatinha provocadora.

Pessoal, se vocês tiverem oportunidade ouçam as músicas, são muito legais.

E agora deixo-os com algumas palavras da minha amiga Carol...

_...Demorar para atualizar fics, ainda não é tão grave, as pessoas têm que entender que escrever fics não é trabalho, é diversão... ruim mesmo é fic abandonada...e mais, eu prefiro esperar um ano pra ler uma história bem feita do que ler uma feita de qualquer jeito em uma semana..._

Isso me animou tanto...snif...

Espero que vocês não me culpem pela demora, pois ela é devida à minha dedicação em escrever o meu melhor... ai isso ficou tão lindo...

Agradecimentos à colaboração da Carol, me ajudou de monte com os mimos que o Harry deu à Cassie, o sapinho de papel, a chuva de pétalas na cara do Harry, assim como a chuva de pétalas na Cassie, foram todas idéias dela... mais alguma Carol??? Além dela ter lido a fic inteira em apenas duas madrugadas, sem ter lido todos os livros..huahahaha...é isso aí...Muito obrigada.

Obrigada mana pela super revisão, e por mandar de volta tão rápido...

Beijos

Rô

**Notas da Marjarie:-**

QUE COISA MAIS LINDA!!!!!!

O capítulo ficou perfeito!!!! E o final... tão romântico!!!!! Amei tanto que nem xinguei muito a Cassie hehehehehehe

_Rô:-mentira..huhuhuhuhu..._

aliás, até fiquei do lado dela... isso é realmente raro de se ver...

_Rô:- é podemos dizer que em alguns momentos ela ficou mesmo do lado da Cassie, poucos, devo acrescentar..ehehe_

Se bem que no começo da fic eu impliquei tanto com ela que as coisas ficam quites hehehe...

_Rô: eu acho que você ainda tá devendo para a Cassie..._

aliás, que começo né? Nossa, como eu ri!!!! Está divertido demais!! Achei que fosse ter um treco aqui na frente do PC hahahaha foi ótimo!!! Wow, a Rô é o máximo! Só ela mesmo para criar situações tão divertidas como essas!!!

E sim, confesso minha culpa... mas é que Naruto é tão legal! Minha maninha tinha que ler e se divertir e emocionar com o mangá e ela leu tão rápido!!! Fiquei bem surpresa hehehehe

_Rô: verdade, eu fui The Flash com Naruto, só demorei uma semana...kyakyakya..._

Mas voltando à fic... sim, essa cena do sereiano tem um bom tempo que está escrita!! Eu acho isso fascinante! Porque a Rô consegue unir perfeitamente à fic algo escrito há tanto tempo, puxa, isso é muito legal!

_Rô:- só eu sei como isso dá trabalho, e não me canso de fazer isso, mas quando a cena vem pronta na cabeça não dá para esperar chegar o momento para escrever. Fic FullMetal Alchemist já tem umas 3 cenas, inclusive final, escritas...kyakyakya..._

E adorei o que a Carol disse! E concordo em gênero, número, grau, centímetros, gramas e tudo mais que tiver! Ela falou tudo!! Por que vale a pena e muito, esperar o tempo que for preciso para ler um capítulo feito com tanto cuidado e carinho

_Rô: snif...só maninha e Carol mesmo...obrigada meninas..._

Um grande beijo a todos

Mar

_Hibisco Mutabilis _(Rosa louca) – na realidade a Rosa Louca não é como descrita na fic, ela existe e eu apenas a alterei geneticamente..eheheh...é um arbusto com pouca ramificação, de folhas pubescentes (peludas), ásperas, com flores simples ou dobradas, brancas pela manhã, e no decorrer do dia tornam-se vermelhas, deve ser linda não? Outro sinônimo para ela, Amor-dos-Homens.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 16**_

O baile do Dia dos Namorados tinha sido um verdadeiro sucesso, sendo comentado ainda por várias semanas.

Cassandra recebera um convite do grupo As Esquisitonas para ir ao estúdio onde elas gravavam, tinham gostado muito da voz da garota. Ela disse que ia pensar, mas para os amigos apenas dera risada e comentara que na falta de algo para fazer no futuro, sabia que tinha um lugar no show business para ela.

O último jogo de Quadribol tinha ficado para depois das provas, jogariam contra Corvinal, e mesmo contando com o tempo que tinham, Gina estava particularmente ensandecida, afinal era seu primeiro ano como capitã do time e se ganhassem esse jogo seriam campeões.

- Putz, a Gina matou no treino hoje. – Rony reclamou jogando-se em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Minhas mãos estão doendo de tantas defesas.

- Pior se não estivessem doendo porque você deixou vazar todas as goles. – Mione disse aproximando-se com uma bacia. – Aqui, coloque suas mãos. – ela preparara uma infusão de _valeriana, _para as mãos machucadas de Rony.

- Ah Mione, você é mesmo um anjo. – Rony falou animado para a garota que enrubesceu.

Os dois desde o baile agiam estranhamente, trocando sorrisos quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando, e cheio de gentilezas um para com o outro. Cassie sorriu, pelo menos as coisas agora estavam caminhando.

- Eu tô cansado. – Harry falou sentando-se pesadamente ao lado de Cassie, pegou a mão dela e ficou brincando com os dedos distraidamente.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, estranhando o mutismo dele.

- Nada. – ele respondeu muito rápido. – Na verdade... Eu estava pensando nos sonhos que tivemos com o Sirius. – revelou.

- Pensando em quê? – Rony perguntou.

- Se foram mesmo sonhos ou se Sirius está em algum lugar entre aqui e lá. – apontou o dedo para cima.

- Ou se era mesmo o Sirius. – Cassie completou.

- Você acha que pode não ser ele? – Mione perguntou meio assustada.

Cassie deu de ombros e assustou-se, quando Harry levantou-se num repente, puxando-a junto.

- Que foi?

- Vamos agora falar com Dumbledore. – e saiu arrastando-a pela mão.

- Não é para tanto.

- Como não? E se for ele? Não podemos nos arriscar. – Harry nem pensara na possibilidade de não ser o padrinho que lhe aparecia em sonhos.

Os dois pararam em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dumbledore perguntou ao ver as expressões preocupadas de Harry e Cassandra.

- Estamos com uma dúvida. – Harry começou a dizer, e contou dos sonhos que tivera com Sirius. Cassie narrou o seu e suas dúvidas sobre ser Sirius mesmo. Ficaram à espera da explicação de Dumbledore, como se ele tivesse certeza do que estava ocorrendo. O velho bruxo fitou os garotos e soltou um suspiro de pesar.

- Antes de mais nada, Sirius está mesmo morto. – disse enfim.

- Ele disse a mim que não morreu. – Cassie falou ainda tentando entender. – Por isso que fiquei em dúvida se era ele mesmo. Mas por outro lado, ele contou da história dele com minha mãe, como outra pessoa poderia saber?

- E se não fosse mesmo Sirius, ele não viria para avisar sobre perigos não é? – Harry perguntou. – Ou para me ajudar com Cassie.

- Não há volta após a passagem pelo véu. Ninguém sabe ao certo para onde as pessoas vão, posso especular. Sirius pode estar preso entre um mundo e outro... As almas vagam entre aqui e o outro lado quando deixam de fazer algo importante.

- O que seria importante para Sirius? – Harry perguntou.

- Você. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Proteger você é importante para Sirius. Ou ajudá-lo com Cassandra. – ele completou sorrindo para os dois.

- O senhor acha que ele não tem noção de que está morto?

- É possível. É difícil para alguns admitirem que não vivem mais no plano terrestre.

- Então o senhor acredita que seja mesmo ele? – Cassie perguntou, querendo uma certeza.

- Como vocês disseram, Sirius falou de coisas que apenas ele saberia, como da sua mãe.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar que alguém esteja entrando em nossa mente? – foi a vez de Harry querer uma resposta concreta.

- Não. Mesmo porque Cassie pratica Oclumência há muitos anos, seria difícil alguém entrar em sua mente sem seu consentimento. Ela não viu ameaça em Sirius e por isso permitiu que ele penetrasse em seus sonhos.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa por não conseguir dominar a Oclumência ainda. Precisava praticar mais.

- Como o ajudaremos? Sirius não pode ficar vagando por aí, sua alma nunca terá descanso. – Cassie preocupou-se.

- Vocês precisam fazê-lo acreditar que ele está mesmo morto. – Dumbledore disse olhando Harry.

- Eu não posso falar isso para ele. – Harry retrucou negando com a cabeça.

- Harry, você precisa. Quer mesmo que o Sirius fique perdido por aí? - Cassie disse virando-se para ele.

- Fala você, afinal é a filha dele.

- Eu falo mesmo, se ele aparecer de novo. – ela confrontou-o. – Você está sendo egoísta ao não deixá-lo partir.

Harry a fitou durante alguns segundos, sabendo que ela tinha razão, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Saiu da sala repentinamente.

Cassie deu um pulo quando a porta bateu com força.

- Ele não está pronto para desfazer os laços com o padrinho. – Dumbledore disse sentando-se à sua cadeira.

Cassandra acenou concordando.

- O senhor acha que pode ser ele que está segurando o Sirius aqui?

- Talvez. Ou pode ser você.

- Eu? – Cassie perguntou assustada.

- Por não ter dito que era sua filha. – Dumbledore a fitou com simpatia. – Ou pode ser eu. – ele falou com pesar.

- Professor...

- Tenho uma parcela de culpa na morte de Sirius, você sabe.

Cassie sentou-se em frente à mesa de Dumbledore ficando de cabeça baixa.

- Acho que nós todos temos algo a dizer a Sirius não é? Não queremos que ele se vá, sem ouvir alguns segredos ou pedidos de perdão. – ela falou encarando o diretor nos olhos que concordou com ela. – Mas talvez nós teremos que perdoar a nós mesmo antes de ouvir o que Sirius tem a dizer.

Dumbledore encarou a garota ponderando suas palavras e dando-lhe razão.

- Vou atrás do Harry. - ela falou levantando-se.

- Cassandra. – Dumbledore a chamou antes que saísse. Ela parou olhando para trás. – Algum sonho?

Ela acenou negando.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro pesaroso.

- Preciso lhe pedir algo...

- Não precisa. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. – ela falou com expressão decidida. – Pode contar comigo professor. – e saiu da sala.

- Eu sei, criança. Eu sei. – Dumbledore falou consigo mesmo recebendo um aceno de concordância de Fineus Nigellus.

HPHPHP

- Harry! – Cassie chamou ao vê-lo descendo a escada principal, mas ele não parou, andando ainda mais rápido. – Ah garoto teimoso. – ela resmungou correndo atrás dele.

Alcançou-o perto do lago, parou ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio.

- Quando ele morreu, fiquei aqui por horas pensando em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Não conseguia ver um futuro para mim. Sentia uma dor tão grande que fica difícil explicar.

Cassie não respondeu, sabia do que ele falava, sentira em seu próprio coração a dor dele.

- Desculpe tê-lo pressionado. – ela disse depois de alguns minutos. – Não tinha esse direito.

Harry não respondeu.

- Dumbledore disse que a culpa pode ser minha sabe. – isso chamou a atenção dele. – Não me olha com essa cara, pode ser sua também. De nós dois. E até mesmo o diretor disse ter uma parcela de culpa.

- Explica.

- Eu posso estar prendendo o Sirius aqui por não ter ido vê-lo. E você por se sentir responsável por sua morte, assim como Dumbledore se culpa.

- Você mudaria algo?

- Não sei. – ela respondeu sentando-se na grama. – Eu tinha muito medo de como seria recebida, de que ele negasse ou que ele soubesse de mim e não me quisesse. Eu achei que teria tempo.

- Sinto muito.

- Pelo quê? Pela morte dele? Pára de se culpar Harry.

- Não consigo. Eu fui tão estúpido. – suspirou sentando-se ao lado dela. – Eu tinha o espelho, não consigo parar de pensar que eu poderia ter falado com ele de outro jeito, e aquele Monstro... – interrompeu-se irado.

- Talvez pudéssemos descontar a nossa raiva, torturando o Monstro. – Cassie falou dando risada e desanuviando o ambiente.

- Você sempre faz isso. – Harry falou passando o braço pelos ombros da garota.

- O quê?

- Alivia minha dor. – disse encarando-a nos olhos.

- Que bom que eu sirvo para alguma coisa. – ela sussurrou encostando os lábios de leve nos de Harry. Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram ali, à beira do lago apreciando o cair da noite, num silêncio confortável.

HPHPHP

Cassie se dirigia à Torre da Grifinória, suja e cansada de mais um treino puxado de Gina, a garota definitivamente era uma capitã impiedosa com seus jogadores. Além dos treinos, tinham que se dividir entre os estudos e as aulas de aparatação, que diga-se de passagem, deixaram Gina fumegando de raiva, pois todos os sábados eles perdiam um precioso tempo, que podia estar sendo usado para mais treinamento.

Passava pela sala da Professora Eveline quando a ouviu falar com alguém num tom mais rude, o que não era o seu normal, visto que era sempre delicada com todos.

- ... Não concordo com você. Cassandra não precisa saber.

Cassie estacou na hora ao ouvir seu nome. O quê ela não precisava saber? Colou o ouvido na porta, com uma careta de desagrado, era a segunda vez que ouvia conversas alheias, e por experiência sabia que boa coisa daí não viria.

- Evy...

Era a voz do Lupin? Mas o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts? Vigiando o Harry de novo? Continuou prestando atenção.

- Eu conheço pouco a Cassandra, mas sei que ela é muito parecida com o Harry, e ele fica realmente irritado quando escondemos algo.

- Mas Remo, ela é apenas uma garotinha...

Uma garotinha? Cassie pensou indignada.

- Uma garotinha muito corajosa Evy. Você sabe disso. Não podemos superprotegê-la.

- Não temos certeza do que de fato aconteceu. – a professora Eveline disse soltando um suspiro, pelo som, Cassie percebeu que ela sentara. Outro arrastar de cadeira indicou que Lupin fizera o mesmo.

O tom de voz deles também baixou, o que fez Cassie abrir mais um tantinho da porta.

- Mas ela precisa saber que a mãe não morreu quando era um bebê, que ela tinha oito anos. Quem sabe isso não a faria se lembrar do que realmente aconteceu?

Cassie ao menos ouviu a última parte do que Lupin dissera. Afastou-se da porta de olhos arregalados. Nesse momento, como se um raio a atingisse, deu-se conta do que a professora Eveline dissera na Toca na época do Natal, que sua mãe havia visitado Sirius por anos em Azkaban. Sirius não havia dito o mesmo em seu sonho? Como fora estúpida. No que estava pensando? Claro, agora tudo ficara claro como cristal. Suas visões, as visões que tinha de uma criança gritando e uma mulher sendo... Morta. Não... Sua mãe... Fora morta?

Cassie passou as mãos nos cabelos, sua cabeça de repente parecendo que ia estourar. Precisava sair dali. Eles não podiam saber que ela tinha ouvido a conversa. Rapidamente subiu as escadas em direção à Torre mais alta do castelo, chegou na beira, apoiando as mãos na mureta respirando pesadamente o frio ar noturno. Sua mente dava voltas e mais voltas, pensando em todas as possibilidades do que acontecera nos seus primeiros oito anos de vida. Tinha algumas lembranças vagas, nenhuma nítida. Da mãe então, nada. O que acontecera?

Encostou-se à parede e escorregou para o chão, apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, fechou os olhos com força tentando forçar a memória.

- Memória. É isso. – gritou. – Alguém lançou um feitiço da memória em mim. - levantou-se andando de um lado para outro agitada. – Como não percebi? Mas quem? Petre? – ele era seu primeiro pensamento. – Vovó? Será? – perguntou-se duvidando.

Parou de novo e de olhos fechados tentou se concentrar na visão que tivera, banira-a da mente, mas dessa vez tentaria visualizá-la, como nunca antes tentara.

Nada. Estava muito agitada, precisava se acalmar. Respirou profundamente por várias vezes, sentou-se de novo e dessa vez concentrou-se realmente.

A visão veio meio enevoada, de início, mas aos poucos, tornou-se mais nítida. O quarto, que Cassie não havia prestado atenção na visão anterior, dessa vez mostrou-se como seu quarto, um móbile de estrelas pendurado sobre a cama de dossel onde uma garotinha gritava e chorava, e Cassandra era a garotinha.

Viu a mãe, não a mãe que conhecia através de fotos, a mãe real que não deveria ter esquecido. De longos cabelos iguaizinhos aos seus, mas com um rosto mais suave, bondade era a palavra que vinha à Cassie para descrever a mãe que via.

_Cibele_ _embalava a pequena Cassie nos braços, falando baixinho palavras de consolo, mas a garotinha parecia perdida em seu próprio pesadelo._

_- Calma meu anjo, mamãe está aqui._

_Foi nesse momento que Petre entrara no quarto, a varinha em punho, gritando acima dos berros de Cassie._

_- Pai! – Cibele assustou-se com a expressão que viu no rosto de seu pai._

_- Saia da frente. _

_- Não. É minha filha. Sua neta. – a mulher gritou._

_- Filha daquele traidor, não é minha neta coisa nenhuma._

_- Ele não é um traidor. – Cibele falou em tom feroz, sua expressão de uma certeza absoluta. _

_- Saia da frente Cibele. Vou fazer o que deveria ter feito quando você voltou para esta casa. Vou dar um fim a esse tormento. – ele rosnou de maneira violenta, puxando-a pelo braço._

_- Não. – ela gritou. - Não pai. Não a mate. É minha filha. É minha filha. _

_O bruxo parecia possuído, pois não deu ouvidos aos gritos da **filha**, empurrou-a de lado e apontou a varinha em direção à garotinha na cama, o clarão da maldição imperdoável que ele lançou, cegou-o durante alguns segundos. Um silêncio se fez no quarto, e quando ele abriu os olhos, viu, não a garotinha caída, mas sim a filha, morta aos seus pés._

_A esposa entrou no quarto, atraída pelos gritos do marido e da filha, e assustou-se quando a viu morta._

_- Petre, o que você fez? – ela perguntou estupefata._

_- Não foi minha culpa. – ele balbuciou. – Não foi minha culpa. A cria do demônio. Era para ser ela. Era para ser ela. Mas vou dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo. – e apontou a varinha para Cassie deitada na cama, agora acordada, encolhidinha, olhando a mãe estendida no chão. _

_- Não. - Petre foi impedido, por Sonja. – Já basta o que você fez. Deixe a menina em paz._

_- Sonja, a culpa é dela. – ele falou apontando para a garota. – Além do mais, ela viu tudo._

_- Lançarei um feitiço da memória. Será o suficiente. Conviver com ela, será o seu castigo por ter matado nossa filha. – Sonja disse de maneira severa. – Você passou dos limites Petre. _

Foi a última coisa que Cassandra viu, abriu os olhos, sentindo uma raiva súbita, levantou-se do chão pronta para sair dali e ir estrangular o homem que tinha sido seu avô, a avó não ficaria atrás, pois acobertara o que o marido fizera, e apesar de ela tê-la protegido, não a vira derramar uma lágrima pela perda da filha.

Parou antes de chegar à porta. Harry! Não podia sair de Hogwarts nesse momento, não antes de deixá-lo em segurança, e tinha certeza de que se dissesse que iria atrás de Petre, ele iria junto, e isso ela não poderia permitir. Em sua raiva, socou com força a parede de pedra, uma, duas, três vezes, vendo a cara do avô na sua frente, a dor em sua mão conseguiu aplacar momentaneamente a sua raiva.

Deitou-se num dos vários bancos que havia espalhados pela Torre fitando a noite estrelada. Precisava pensar num plano. Lupin estava certo, ela não gostara nada de terem escondido que sua mãe havia morrido em época diferente do que imaginara. Mas tinha mais coisas para pensar.

HPHPHP

- Onde a Cassie se enfiou? – Harry perguntou a ninguém em particular.

Rony e Mione trocaram um olhar engraçado. Harry não conseguia ficar um minuto longe da garota.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou aos amigos ao perceber a troca de olhar.

- Nada. – os dois responderam juntos.

- Vou ver no quarto, ela deve ter desmaiado de cansaço depois do treino duro da Gina. – Mione disse levantando-se.

- O que tem eu? – Gina perguntou sentando-se.

Mione ao menos respondeu, saiu dali rapidinho.

- Você anda matando a todos no treino. Parece mais um carrasco do que uma capitã. – Rony resmungou.

- E está dando certo não é? Ganhamos os dois jogos e vamos ganhar esse terceiro. O que mais você quer? – Gina perguntou irritada.

- Você está certa. Não precisa se irritar. – Rony concordou mais do que depressa, a irmã estava mesmo levando o posto de capitã ao extremo.

- Ela não está no quarto. – Mione apareceu de repente meio afogueada.

- Não? – Harry assustou-se, levantando-se rápido. – Será que ela dormiu na banheira? – perguntou preocupado.

- Vou olhar. - Mione disse.

- Espera. – Harry chamou-a. – Tenho um jeito mais rápido. – disse enquanto já subia as escadas para o dormitório.

Harry vasculhou seu malão achando rapidamente o Mapa do Maroto, abriu-o de qualquer jeito procurando o pontinho que indicaria onde Cassie estava. No banheiro não era. Depois de olhar os lugares mais óbvios, como o salão Principal, a cozinha, sala do diretor, da professora Eveline, Harry por um segundo espantou-se por ver um pontinho parado em frente à professora Eveline. O que será que Lupin estava fazendo no castelo? Deixou o pensamento de lado para continuar a busca por Cassie. Encontrou-a no alto da Torre. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. Não tinha nem idéia do que faria se não a encontrasse. Um medo súbito passou por seu corpo e sentiu um aperto no coração. Rapidamente saiu do quarto.

- Encontrei. – disse ao passar veloz pelos amigos.

- Não tem mais volta. Harry Potter está definitivamente apaixonado. – Rony falou recebendo concordância de Mione e Gina.

HPHPHP

Harry saiu correndo pela porta que dava em uma das torres mais altas de Hogwarts, os olhos correram pelo lugar e deram com Cassie deitada num dos bancos que havia por ali, com as mãos atrás da cabeça ela fitava as estrelas. Deixou sair um suspiro de alívio, mas o corpo ainda guardava uma certa apreensão.

Aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado do banco, ela apenas olhou-o de soslaio dando um meio sorriso.

- Oi. – falou para ele.

- Oi. Você sumiu. – disse Harry.

- Foi mal.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

Harry franziu o cenho. Aprendera a conhecer Cassandra melhor que a si mesmo.

- Você me contaria se houvesse algo errado?

Cassandra virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Harry se assustou com aquele olhar, ela estava sofrendo, sentia a dor dela em seu peito. A garota sentou-se no banco e abraçou Harry pelo pescoço. Ele surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- O que foi Cassie?

- Não foi nada Harry, só deu vontade de abraçar você. – ela falou com voz abafada.

Harry deixou-se ficar com Cassie nos braços por um longo tempo, os dois em silêncio.

- Prometa-me uma coisa. – ela falou baixinho.

- Se eu puder...

- Não. – Cassie disse séria afastando-se dele. Segurou-o pelos ombros e séria pediu. – Apenas me prometa Harry.

- O quê?

- Prometa que não sairá de Hogwarts. De jeito nenhum, não importa o que aconteça.

Agora ele estava realmente assustado.

- Cassie, eu não vou prometer nada, me diga o que está acontecendo. - exigiu em tom ansioso.

- Eu não posso... Eu... – Cassie levantou-se de repente. Estava fazendo tudo errado. Sabia que ele não iria concordar com aquilo. Parou no muro que rodeava a torre olhando a noite escura.

- Cassandra. – Harry chamou parando atrás dela.

- Eu nunca pensei que fôssemos ficar juntos. – ela disse baixinho. – Eu sonhei com isso, mas na realidade nunca achei que fosse ao menos conhecer você. Não achei que a nossa ligação fosse ser tão forte.

Harry entendia o que ela queria dizer, com ele acontecia o mesmo, apesar de não ter sabido da existência dela antes, o tempo que a conhecera, já fora suficiente para saber que ela era predestinada a ele.

Cassie virou-se para Harry fitando-o nos olhos.

- Não suporto a idéia do que pode acontecer com você no futuro, não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de você não existir, daquele 'ser' conseguir fazer o que vem tentando há tempos. – Cassie sentia as lágrimas vindo, mas segurou.

- Cassie...

- Não. Eu preciso falar. – ela engoliu em seco e continuou: - Eu quero ajudar, foi para isso que eu vim para Hogwarts. Meus sonhos com você podem ajudar, mas eu preciso que você colabore comigo, não fazendo nenhuma maluquice, como sair daqui. Eu preciso saber que você ficará seguro, independentemente do que vier a acontecer. Eu preciso dessa segurança Harry. Por favor. – ela pediu. – Eu sei, que no final não vou poder fazer nada a não ser ver o seu confronto com ele, e sei que você também sabe disso. Meu medo é não poder ajudá-lo quando você mais precisar. Eu sei que você odeia ser protegido, mas você precisa se lembrar de que quem o protege, faz isso porque ama você.

- Inclusive você? – ele perguntou.

Cassie ficou surpresa por um momento, a expressão suavizou-se de repente, e um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Aproximou-se, abraçando-o pela cintura e encostando a cabeça no peito dele, disse baixinho:

- Inclusive eu. Amo você seu bruxo teimoso.

Harry sentiu o peito inflar nesse momento, um contentamento soberbo borbulhava em seu íntimo. Apesar de ela já ter dado a entender que o amava, nunca lhe dissera as palavras. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso largo.

- Você está sorrindo. – ela disse.

- Não mesmo. – ele falou alegre. Afastou-a um pouco, segurando-a pelos ombros, e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios suavemente. – Eu também amo você. Prometo ficar em Hogwarts, por você, mas...

- Ah Harry... – ela ia se jogar nos braços dele, mas ele a segurou ainda afastada.

- ... Mas... – ele continuou. – Apenas se você estiver aqui comigo.

Cassie encarou-o, um tremor repentino a fez-se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

- Você está com frio. – Harry disse pegando nas mãos dela, quando viu o punho ferido. – O que foi isso? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, eu bati no muro sem querer.

- Como você pode ter batido no muro sem querer? – Harry franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Assim ó. – e Cassie demonstrou com a mão boa como ela socara o muro.

- Você ficou maluca?

- Na verdade os treinos da Gina são para deixar qualquer um maluco. – ela usou a desculpa que não convenceu muito.

- Para mim parece que você estava com raiva de alguma coisa. – ele especulou atento à expressão dela.

Cassie encarou Harry nos olhos. Tinha que contar, não podia esconder outro assunto importante dele. Colocou ambas as mãos nos olhos.

- Cassie!...

- Eu não ia contar. – ela disse com a voz abafada pelas mãos no rosto. – Mas eu não posso... Não posso esconder de você.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

De cabeça baixa Cassie começou a falar, contou tudo, sobre o que ouvira de Lupin e Eveline, como chegara à conclusão de que lançaram-lhe um feitiço da memória, depois da morte da mãe.

- Como eles conseguiram conviver comigo por quinze anos, olhando na minha cara sem sentir culpa, é uma coisa que não consigo entender. – concluiu.

- Por que você não queria me contar? – Harry perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Ela olhou-o sentindo uma pontada de culpa.

- Ia atrás dele, não é? Do seu avô. E não queria que eu fosse junto. Por isso a promessa.

Não precisava nem concordar.

- Cassie... Como você pode me dizer num momento que me ama, e no outro que eu faça uma escolha entre a minha segurança e você?

- Exatamente porque te amo é que lhe pedi que me prometesse ficar aqui Harry. Não consegue entender isso não é? Queira você ou não, você é importante para o mundo bruxo, não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar tentando o perigo. É um fardo que você carrega. Acredita mesmo que eu queira que você carregue os meus? – perguntou ficando brava.

- Eu sei o que tenho de fazer, não precisa ficar me lembrando. – ele virou-se de costas para ela.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo. – ele concordou enfezado.

Ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que gostariam de fazer e no que deveriam fazer.

Por mais que Harry odiasse admitir isso, Cassie estava certa. Ele tinha uma missão e ela dependia dele permanecer vivo para completá-la, desse tudo certo ou não.

Cassie sabia que deveria permanecer em Hogwarts, até quando não sabia, mas ficaria até que fosse necessária, ou até que pudesse ter certeza de que Harry ficaria em segurança.

- Você não vai não é? – ele perguntou não agüentando mais aquele silêncio.

- Por enquanto não.

Harry virou-se para ela encarando-a nos olhos.

- Eu sei o que você sente quando diz que quer me ver em segurança. Eu sinto o mesmo. – falou puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

- Nós somos dois idiotas.

- Somos. – ele concordou. – Vem cá. – falou abraçando-a apertado.

Ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele. Apreensiva pensou de que maneira poderia ir para a Romênia sem que Harry quisesse ir junto. Não poderia tirá-lo da proteção de Dumbledore, se algo parecido com o que acontecera em Londres se repetisse e ele fosse ao menos ferido por sua culpa, se atiraria do alto daquela torre, pensou de maneira trágica.

HPHPHP

Os dias começavam a se tornar menos frios, os treinos continuavam e o jogo contra Corvinal se aproximava.

Cassie agia da maneira de sempre, ao menos era o que ela pensava, mas às vezes ficava fitando o vazio por tempo demais, e quando achava que ninguém a estava observando, uma expressão triste aparecia em seu rosto. Mas Harry estava atento a todas as suas expressões, e nitidamente ficava cada vez mais próximo a ela, se pudesse dormiria na porta do quarto das meninas. Começava a ficar com um medo tremendo de que ela cometesse alguma loucura, como sair na calada da noite para ir à Romênia.

As brincadeiras e músicas que Cassie cantava, aos poucos foram diminuindo. Seu jeito alegre, devagar se apagando. Emagreceu ao ponto da professora Eveline chamá-la em sua sala e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Cassie riu quando a professora disse que ela iria sumir se emagrecesse mais um pouco, e disse que estava testando uma nova dieta, podia estar magra, mas tinha músculos nos lugares certos e estava forte como um touro. O papo não convencera a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que deixou o assunto de lado, mas não parou de observá-la.

Cassie parou à frente do espelho no banheiro e percebeu que a professora tinha razão, estava magra demais, pequenina do jeito que era daqui a pouco iriam compará-la com um elfo. Tinha que parar de se lamentar pelo que não podia voltar, e concentrar-se em sua vingança, ainda não tinha decidido se mataria Petre, pensou com um sorriso diabólico.

- Não quero nem saber que planos assassinos passam por sua cabeça. – Mione disse de repente aparecendo no espelho.

Cassandra deu risada, do acerto da amiga.

- Estou aqui pensando que se aquela Cho Chorona encostar um dedo no Harry no jogo, eu arranco-a da vassoura pelos cabelos e não vai sobrar um fio.

- Quero morrer sua amiga. – Mione falou em tom assustado.

Cassie deu risada, a primeira que Hermione ouvia em dias.

- Bom. – falou sorrindo enquanto saía do banheiro.

- O que é bom? – Cassie perguntou seguindo-a.

- Nada.

- Você está misteriosa.

Mione apenas deu um sorriso.

- E não me contou como andam as coisas entre você e Rony.

- Você não perguntou.

Cassie bufou deselegante e rodou os olhos.

- Mione, essas coisas não se perguntam, se falam, papos de garotas sabe?

- Você nunca falou nada do Harry.

- Não? – Cassie espantou-se com a informação, e procurou na memória se isso era verdade. – É, pode ser. Está bem. Eu começo. Harry é super carinhoso, ele adora pegar na minha mão e ficar brincando com meus dedos, acho isso tão fofo. – ela falou juntando as mãos com os olhos brilhando. Mione teve que rir. – Ele também é romântico, vive me falando poesias.

- Mentirosa. – Mione discordou dando risada.

- É, mas poderia ser verdade. – Cassie retrucou acompanhando a amiga nas risadas.

- Eu duvido que você gostaria de um cara que lhe recitasse poesias, é mais fácil contentá-la fazendo alguma peraltice, como o caso do sapo.

- Você está absolutamente correta. – Cassie concordou. – Bom, continuando... Harry beija divinamente, na verdade eu não tenho muito como comparar, mas eu sinto um friozinho na barriga, que vai subindo, subindo, até explodir em milhares de luzinhas coloridas, e sininhos soltos no ar. – Cassie ia descrevendo e fazendo gestos com as mãos. Em seu enlevo ao falar dos beijos de Harry não percebera que ela e Mione pararam no corredor e que havia uma rodinha de meninas ouvindo-a com sorrisos sonhadores. Deu-se conta quando ouviu as risadinhas delas, ao invés de ficar embaraçada, ela deu uma risada alegre, e começou a cantar _I Was Born To Love You. _

As meninas aplaudiram a performance e disseram que a música era linda.

- Muito romântica. – Lilá falou suspirando.

- Muito idiota. – uma voz disse mais atrás.

Cassie ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para ver quem tinha falado, e deu com a cara da Cho Chorona.

- Ah, mas se não é a bruxa má. – Cassie falou abrindo caminho até parar na frente de Cho Chang. Encarou-a de baixo, pois era alguns centímetros menor, mas não deixou que isso a incomodasse.

- Você me chamou de quê?

- Fiz referência a sua fantasia do baile. – Cassie retrucou dando de ombros. – Então a música é idiota. Fred deve estar se revirando no túmulo. – completou balançando a cabeça com pesar.

- Fred?

- O dono da música.

Chang fez cara de que não tinha entendido nada, e Cassie trocou com um olhar com Mione como quem diz, 'Mas que estúpida'!.

- Você adora ficar se mostrando por aí. Tenho certeza de que o Harry odeia isso. – Cho falou.

- Me mostrando? Pode ser. Agora, eu duvido que você conheça o Harry um tantinho assim. – e Cassie encostou o dedão da mão no indicador, dando a entender que o conhecimento de Cho era nulo.

- Eu convivo com ele há mais tempo que você. – Chang continuou aproximando-se ainda mais de Cassie.

- Isso eu também duvido. – Cassie respondeu sem se intimidar, e já começando a ficar irritada.

As meninas não sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Chamar alguém? Interromper o bate boca? Não, estava ficando divertido. Mione só estava com receio de ter que entrar na briga se houvesse troca de socos, pois as duas amigas de Cho eram bem grandalhonas.

- Você está me chamando de mentirosa? – Cho indignou-se.

- Putz, não é que você é mais esperta do que eu pensava? – Cassie ironizou, os olhos duas fendas dardejando gelo em direção à Cho.

- Tão esperta que tive o Harry antes de você.

Ah, mas a guria estava procurando briga mesmo. Cassie partiu para cima dela que ninguém nem viu de tão rápido, derrubou-a no chão e agarrou-a pelos cabelos, que sem reação apenas se pôs a gritar.

Cho estava certa, tinha beijado Harry antes dela, Cassie tinha visto a cena em um de seus sonhos, ficara louca com isso, na época ainda não sabia que era ciúmes, mas hoje descobrira a emoção, e ia arrancar todos os fios de cabelo daquela nojenta para ela aprender a ficar de boca fechada, mas foi impedida por alguém que a segurou pelo braço, Cassie ainda tentou se libertar, e foi segura pela cintura, sendo erguida e tirada dali esperneando, via tudo vermelho na frente.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Cho choramingava. – Essa menina é maluca.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – Cassie gritou sendo arrastada dali. – Eu vou amassar essa sua cara. Vou entupir seus dutos lacrimais. Vou fazer você ficar de joelhos sua chorona nojenta... – e continuou com seus xingamentos, fazendo a pessoa que a levava cair na risada.

Mione ia atrás entre assustada e maravilhada. Cassandra realmente era surpreendente, não tinha um pingo de covardia nas veias, mas isso poderia lhe custar o resto das semanas que ainda tinha em Hogwarts.

Cassie entrou meio empurrada numa das salas de aula vazia e virou-se para a pessoa que a arrastara, dando de cara com Lupin.

- Por que você fez isso? – gritou para ele.

- Queria ser presa em Azkaban por matar sua colega?

- Co-colega! – Cassie engasgou com a palavra. – Por favor, não me ofenda. – grunhiu.

- Mas que diabos foi aquilo? – ele perguntou, mas a menina cruzou os braços emburrada, virando-se para a janela sem responder, então Lupin olhou para Mione que os havia seguido.

- Bom, na verdade a Cho provocou um pouquinho... – um resmungo mais alto da janela a fez se corrigir. – Muito. Provocou muito a Cassie. Eu sei que não era para tanto... – outro resmungo mais alto, o que fez com que Mione quase desse risada, mas controlou-se. – Olha professor...

- Eu não sou mais professor Hermione. – ele a corrigiu sorrindo.

- Eu sei, é a força do hábito. A Cho vem provocando a Cassie desde o baile, acho que hoje foi demais para ela. – tentou dar desculpas pela atitude de Cassie, não queria que ela fosse expulsa.

- Cassandra. Não tem nada a dizer? – Lupin perguntou.

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que tem muita sorte de que tenha sido eu que a peguei batendo em outra garota não é?

- E eu bati? Não deu nem tempo. Mas ela não perde por esperar. – Cassie rosnou mais para si mesma.

- Cassandra...

- Eu posso ir? – ela perguntou virando-se. – Se você vai contar para o Dumbledore, vai em frente. Mesmo porque a cretina já deve estar fofocando nos ouvidos do professor Flitwick. Talvez eu tenha que ir arrumando as minhas coisas. – e com isso saiu da sala batendo os pés de raiva.

Lupin e Hermione trocaram um olhar entre assustado e divertido.

- Ela é muito ciumenta. – Mione disse à guisa de explicação.

- Ah! – retrucou Lupin entendendo enfim o que havia acontecido.

HPHPHP

Cassie estava parada à beira do lago tacando pedrinhas na superfície, sua raiva arrefecera, um pouco, pois ainda resmungava sobre arrancar cabelos e furar alguns olhos. Black ao seu lado, estava deitado fitando a dona apenas de rabo de olho, parecia pressentir que ela estava fora do normal.

Harry ficou um bom tempo apreciando a namorada arremessar as pobres pedrinhas no lago, quando achou que este já estava quase cheio, aproximou-se. Ela o notou quando Black levantou-se abanando o rabo em cumprimento, mas nem olhou.

- Se esse lago falasse. – ele disse enfim. – Já deve ter ouvido milhões de desabafos ou resmungos.

- Eu não resmungo. – ela falou jogando outra pedra.

- Você não acha que a lula gigante já deve estar ficando irritada de ser acertada por todas essas pedras?

Cassie parou com a mão no ar, imaginando que ele deveria estar com a razão, deixou-a cair e soltou um profundo suspiro relaxando os ombros.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- Você já soube?

- A versão corrente.

- Aquela bica d'água me irritou.

Harry fez força para não rir.

- Teve a audácia de se dizer conhecedora de sua pessoa. – ela continuou apontando para ele. – E o descaramento de dizer que foi a primeira. Eu não agüentei, na verdade nem fiz força para me conter, estava doida para dar uns socos em alguém. – Cassie completou as mãos apertadas em punhos.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumenta. – Harry disse de maneira suave, atrevendo-se a abraçá-la pela cintura.

- Você nem tem idéia do quanto. E há quanto tempo eu queria arrancar alguns fios de cabelo do chafariz. – ela falou de modo tranqüilo agora, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Há quanto tempo? Mas... – ele não entendeu.

Cassie virou-se para ele ainda dentro do círculo de seus braços, e encarando-o nos olhos disse:

- Sonhei com o beijo que ela deu em você. Vi toda a cena, e posso dizer a você que odiei esse sonho mais que tudo na vida.

- Cassie... – Harry estava surpreso.

- Eu sei, você não tinha controle sobre seu coração naquela época, foi muito inocente ao gostar da primeira idiota que lhe apareceu na frente. – ela falou sorrindo enquanto o acariciava no rosto.

Harry teve que dar risada.

- Você poderia ser expulsa sabe? – ele falou agora preocupado.

- Na hora eu não pensei nisso. – Cassie respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ou será que você teve a grande idéia de usar isso a seu favor? – Harry encarou-a de cenho franzido ao fazer a pergunta.

- O quê? Você está achando que eu planejei tudo isso? – ela surpreendeu-se.

- Não planejou?

- Na verdade teria sido uma grande idéia mesmo, mas não. Tem uma ou duas coisas que ainda preciso fazer antes de ir para a Romênia.

- Uma ou duas? Vai me dizer o que é?

Cassandra deu um sorriso que ultrapassou a todos os anteriores antes de ela aprontar uma peraltice.

- Você logo vai saber. – foi a única resposta que ele obteve. – Vamos entrar? Já estou bem mais calma agora. – ela disse sorridente, chamando Black que a seguiu latindo e pulando sobre a dona.

- Tenho até medo quando ela fica alegre assim. – Harry falou para si mesmo, seguindo o cão e a dona dela.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

HUHUHUHUHUH... Quem é vivo sempre aparece, e enfim eis o cap 16 que não era exatamente para ser assim... Mas quando é?

Para quem não sabe, final do ano eu estava de férias das fics, fiquei dezembro e janeiro inteiros sem fazer nada (quem ler isso deve estar pensando que eu trabalho muito né?..hihihihi), fiz até algumas revisões, mas pouca coisa, escrever então, eu precisava de um descanso... Fevereiro eu voltei com a corda toda, mas não com DE, eu simplesmente bloqueei numa parte e nem sei se ela ficou tão boa assim... Mas no geral gostei desse capítulo. Já era para ser nesse, o jogo contra Corvinal, mas aí me veio umas idéias diferentes, e eu não custo muito para mudar o que tinha planejado.

Quanto à briga...kyakyakya..enquanto escrevia a coisa foi fluindo, depois relendo, percebi que descrevi um Draco de saias, inclusive com dois asseclas grandalhões, e resolvi deixar... Ah mas que maravilhoso foi arrancar alguns fios de cabelo da Cho... Quem me conhece de outras fics sabe que não sou muito fã de brigas entre garotas, prefiro as palavras irônicas, mas não consegui me conter.

Espero que vocês não tenham desistido de DE, porque eu posso demorar, mas ainda estou na ativa.

Beijos e se cuidem

_Rô_

**Espaço da revisora Mar:-** Tô me recuperando dos ataques de riso que tive. Nossa, eu detesto muitão a Chang e ver a Cassie partindo pra cima da aguada me deixou vibrando, rindo e saltitando. Adorei! Grande Cassie!

Adorei muitão também ver a Cassie confiando no Harry e contando sobre o que o avô fez, aliás, que cara horrível né? Eu fiquei extremamente indignada e com o coração na mão pela Cassie ainda garotinha ter presenciado aquilo.

Mas ah, também fiquei bobona diversas vezes. Ah, vamos combinar, o Harry da Rô é fofíssimo né? Dá vontade de pegar no colo e afofar hahahaha.

Excelente capítulo. Adorei ler, me emocionar, indignar, divertir, derreter e torcer pela Cassie hehehehe

E novamente peço desculpas pela minha demora em revisar (foge das pedras).

Beijão pessoal

_Mar_


	17. Capítulo 17

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Depois da quase briga com Cho, Cassie pareceu ganhar alma nova, cantarolava pelos corredores do castelo e sorria maquiavélica quando passava pela garota. Ninguém sabia que desculpa Dumbledore havia dado para mais uma vez não expulsar Cassandra de Hogwarts, mas muitos dos alunos a viam como Intocável.

Harry estava sempre atento, e por trás dos sorrisos percebia como Cassie estava cansada.

O que ninguém sabia é que a garota estava empenhada em ter alguma visão sobre o futuro de Harry, já que sonhos nebulosos não ajudavam muito. Todas as noites, depois do Salão Comunal da Grifinória esvaziar, ela descia e sentada em frente à lareira na posição de Lótus, concentrava-se até ficar com dor de cabeça, mas sua mente era um buraco negro, parecia sugar as informações do dia, e nada de novo aparecia. Mas sentia que algo estava prestes a acontecer, às vezes parecia que algo se insinuava, esforçava-se, mas tudo era um breu.

Sirius também cansara de aparecer. Harry convencera-se de tentar falar com o padrinho sobre ele estar morto, ainda não sabia como abordar o assunto, mas a cada noite sem sonhar com ele, sentia-se levemente aliviado por ter essa difícil conversa adiada.

Finalmente o dia do jogo contra Corvinal chegou. Os dois times estavam empatados, cada um com duas vitórias. Gina andava de jogador em jogador dando as últimas instruções, estava mais ligada que uma lâmpada de 200W.

- Eu não quero saber de brincadeiras. – ela disse passando pela enésima vez pelo time. – Entrem lá e ganhem esse jogo.

Cassie foi uma das primeiras a sair do vestiário, quando bateu de frente com ninguém mais que Cho Chang, passou esbarrando e deu-lhe um pisão no pé.

- Ai. – reclamou a outra pulando num pé só.

- Foi mal. - Cassie respondeu sem se virar, e sem parar de andar, ninguém viu o sorrisinho maroto no rosto dela.

- Você fez de propósito. – Cho falou seguindo atrás dela.

- Até parece que eu vivo pensando em meios de te irritar. – Cassie retrucou virando-se para encarar a outra.

A diferença de altura era de no mínimo uns 10 centímetros. Era até engraçado, a nanica da Cassie encarando a outra menina muito mais alta e encorpada que ela.

- Ela não é uma graça? – Harry perguntou, referindo-se à Cassie, a Rony parado ao seu lado, ambos observando as duas garotas.

- E tudo por você. – Rony disse suspirando.

- Da parte da Cassie pode ser, mas a Cho? Nem imagino porque ela anda irritando a Cassie, nunca gostou de mim de verdade. Você sabe disso.

Gina aproximou-se das meninas que ainda se encaravam, separando-as.

- Vamos Cassie. Briga depois.

- Não quero briga. – Cassie disse ainda encarando Cho nos olhos. Deu uma risadinha marota, colocou a vassoura no ombro e na virada que deu, dando as costas para a outra, tacou a parte das cerdas na cara da garota, que gritou irritada. – Ah, desculpa. Pegou em você? – perguntou olhando por cima do ombro, mas a desculpa perdeu o efeito pela ironia no tom de voz.

Cho já ia retrucar, mas acabou comendo mais cerda, pois Cassie virou-se novo de costas, jogando a vassoura outra vez na cara de Cho, que dessa vez gritou de raiva batendo o pé.

- Esse jogo vai ser interessante. – Rony disse a Harry.

- É. E eu acho que já descobri uma das duas coisas que Cassie disse ter que fazer. – Harry comentou dando uma risada.

O jogo começou bem, com Grifinória marcando alguns pontos e Harry planando à procura do pomo, o problema é que Cho estava perto demais dele. Cassie começou aos poucos a ficar irritada, as brincadeiras que fizera com Cho serviram para descontar a vontade que tivera de arrancar uns tufos de cabelos dela, mas agora isso era demais.

De posse da goles, Cassie voou em direção ao gol adversário, mas na metade do campo deu um tranco na vassoura, fazendo-a subir, e arremessou a goles na apanhadora da Corvinal. Cho não conseguiu desviar a tempo e a bola pegou em cheio na cara dela.

Madame Hooch apitou dando falta contra Grifinória, e gritou dando uma baita bronca. Com a maior cara de inocência, Cassie disse ter perdido a direção da vassoura e a goles acabou escapando da mão no processo. Cho estava sendo atendida no chão, pois o nariz sangrava profusamente.

- Você não perdeu o controle da vassoura. – Gina falou aparecendo ao lado de Cassie.

- Claro que perdi. – Cassie disse sorrindo animada olhando Cho ser atendida.

- Cassie, eu quero ganhar esse jogo.

- Tá bom. Então me coloca de rebatedora. – pediu encarando Gina.

- De jeito nenhum. Se com a goles você arrancou sangue dela, com um balaço você mata a menina.

- Eu tinha que tentar. – Cassie falou desconsolada.

O jogo recomeçou e Cassie parecia ter se aquietado. Harry em vez de procurar o pomo vigiava a namorada para interceptar algum outro ataque, pois percebera que Cho estava feito gavião em cima de Cassie, uma próxima tentativa não seria tão fácil. Nesse momento Harry percebeu o pomo num ponto abaixo de onde Cassie estava, virou-se na direção dele e seguiu veloz. Se o jogo acabasse logo, mais chances ele teria de acabar com a vendeta de Cassie para cima de Cho.

A apanhadora o seguiu ao vê-lo sair em disparada.

- Vai para o gol. – Gina gritou ao ver Cassie tentar mudar a direção da vassoura.

- Vai você. – ela gritou atirando a goles para Gina.

- Cassie maluca. – Gina resmungou e voou para o gol.

A torcida acompanhava os apanhadores em busca do pomo, perceberam tarde Cassie voando para interceptar a vassoura da Cho. Alguns dizem que Cassie no último momento tentou desviar, mas outros garantiam que ela tinha é aumentado a velocidade. Harry apanhou o pomo de ouro no exato momento em que Cassie e Cho bateram de frente, a sorte é que elas estavam próximas ao chão. Cho aterrissou de cara na areia e Cassie deu umas cambalhotas no ar, e rolou o resto do caminho, mas ao final todos que a viram deitada de costas podiam jurar que ela trazia um sorriso enorme no rosto.

HPHPHP

A bagunça no Salão Comunal da Grifinória era enorme. Cassandra trazia além dos machucados, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Eu duvido que você esteja tão animada pela nossa vitória. – Gina resmungou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Qual é Gina. Você ganhou e eu fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Ambas estamos felizes.

- Eles podiam ter anulado o jogo, ou pior, podiam ter dado a vitória para Corvinal. Você arriscou muito.

- Foi mal, mas eu não faria nada diferente, mesmo sabendo que o resultado seria ruim para nós.

- Você foi egoísta. Não pensou no time.

- Você está certa. – Cassie concordou, mas nada tiraria o prazer de ver Cho sendo levada de maca para a enfermaria com o nariz quebrado, de novo.

- Não está nem um pouco arrependida, não é? – Gina perguntou encarando a outra nos olhos.

- Não. – foi a pronta resposta.

- Você não existe sabia? – Gina resmungou, mas deu uma risadinha, no que foi seguida pela risada animada de Cassie.

- Aposto que você está rindo da desgraça de Cho. – Harry falou aproximando-se das duas.

- Ganhou a aposta. Sua namorada é maluca. – Gina respondeu levantando-se para dar lugar a ele.

- Esse é um dos motivos porque eu a amo. – Harry falou olhando Cassie nos olhos.

- Corrigindo... Vocês dois são malucos. – Gina falou afastando-se.

- Nós somos? – Cassie perguntou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Digamos que você é meio maluca por natureza, e eu por amar você.

- Essa é uma boa resposta.

- Está satisfeita agora?

- Ah! Demais. – ela respondeu animada.

Os alunos só foram dormir porque a professora McGonagall apareceu para colocar fim à festa. Todos subiram resmungando que quando a animação estava boa, eram mandados para cama.

Cassie deitou-se, mas estava ainda ligada em tudo que acontecera, resolveu descer para o salão Comunal, silencioso agora, para mais uma tentativa. Precisava dar algo a Dumbledore, essa era a segunda coisa a fazer em Hogwarts antes de ir confrontar os avós.

Estava concentrada de olhos fechados quando um alto estalo ao seu lado quase a fez gritar, conteve-se em tempo ao perceber Dobby.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui tão tarde?

- Princesa Cassandra. Dobby vir buscar princesa. Ir até cozinha. – o elfo disse sussurrando.

- Cozinha? Agora? Não está meio tarde Dobby?

- Sim. Sim. Mas ter que vir até cozinha. Dobby pede por favor.

- Mas o que tem na cozinha?

- Princesa Cassandra ver com seus próprios olhos.

Cassie encarou o elfo por alguns segundos imaginando o que a esperava na cozinha. Seria Monstro? Torturar aquele elfo traidor até que seria um bom desfecho para o dia. Levantou-se rapidamente e decidida falou:

- Vamos.

- Dobby ir primeiro. – e num estalo sumiu.

- Mas que carinha. – Cassie resmungou passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda que dormia roncando alto.

O Castelo estava silencioso, pois era mais de meia-noite. Cassie parou à porta da cozinha que se abriu imediatamente, com Dobby escoltando-a até um canto do imenso lugar. Cassandra ficou pasma com o que encontrou.

- Dudu!! – exclamou ajoelhando-se ao lado do elfo de seus avós. – Quem fez isso?

Dulas estava todo machucado, feias escoriações em seus braços e pernas. Cassie virou-o de costas e viu mais feridas abertas.

- Dobby? – Cassie virou-se para o outro elfo, que enxugava algumas lágrimas.

- Ele chegou agora... Todo machucado... Mandou chamar... Princesa... Desmaiou em seguida

- Precisamos levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey. – Cassie disse, mas não sabia como pegá-lo sem machucá-lo ainda mais.

- Não... – Dulas sussurrou, abrindo os olhos de repente. – Não...

- Dudu... Quem fez isso com você? Foi meu avô?

- Enlouqueceu... Machucou muitos... Fiz o possível... – ele balbuciou. – Precisa salvá-los. – Dudu disse agarrando as mãos de Cassie. – Precisa...

- Foi o Petre, Dudu? Foi ele que o machucou? – Cassie queria ter certeza, pois a raiva que começava a sentir, tinha que ser descarregada na pessoa certa.

O elfo acenou que sim, e desmaiou de novo.

- Dobby! – Cassie virou-se para o outro elfo que estava parado ao seu lado chorando agora copiosamente. – Você leva Dudu para Madame Pomfrey. Deixo-o em suas mãos, cuide dele.

- O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou assustado.

- O que devia ter feito há muito tempo. – ela falou decidida.

Ergueu-se olhando Dulas ainda por mais alguns segundos, e saiu da cozinha decidida. Correu em direção ao seu quarto entrando silenciosamente. Pegou um casaco quente, trocou os tênis por botas, colocou a varinha num dos bolsos e, olhando dos lados para ver se não esquecera de algo, saiu do quarto.

Parou no centro do Salão Comunal. Harry!

Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos angustiada, os olhos marejados. Inspirou profundamente, controlando-se.

- Sinto muito, Harry. – falou lançando um olhar na direção das escadas que levavam ao quarto dos meninos. – Eu preciso fazer isso.

Cassie saiu pelo quadro, ouvindo a mulher Gorda resmungar em seu sono, desceu as escadas rapidamente, mas prestando atenção se alguém não aparecia. Deparou-se com um empecilho. Não poderia sair pela porta principal. Olhou de ambos os lados do saguão, pensando em uma estratégia, quando lhe veio à mente a cozinha. Havia uma porta lá que dava para o lado de fora. Não havia? Não ficou considerando muito, tomou o rumo da cozinha, entrou vasculhando a procura da porta que imaginava haver ali. Até que a viu. Não deu atenção aos elfos que estavam no local, e seguiu direto para a porta, abrindo-a.

A noite estava fria e escura, perfeita para uma fuga. Contornou o castelo seguindo pela trilha que levava até os portões de Hogwarts. Sabia que eles eram enfeitiçados para que ninguém os pulasse de fora para dentro, mas esperava que o mesmo não tivesse efeito se fosse o contrário. Já ia subindo na grade quando foi segura pelo casaco, virou-se rápida com a varinha em punho e deparou-se com Black. Soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Black! Quase me mata do coração. – abaixou-se em frente ao cachorro que a olhava com aquela cara de pidão, mas dessa vez Cassie não se deixaria convencer. – Sinto muito amigo. Você fica.

O cão ganiu sentido.

- Mais baixo Black. Não queremos acordar Hagrid. – Cassie sussurrou fechando a boca do cachorro que se deitou olhando-a sentido. – Olha só, preciso que você me faça um grande favor. Cuide do Harry até eu voltar. Ele precisa de proteção, e precisa ficar em Hogwarts, não o deixe sair Black, é uma ordem. – falou séria com ele.

Black a olhou ainda deitado no chão, mas o rabo balançou, como se tivesse entendido a ordem da dona.

- Grande cachorro. – Cassie disse acariciando a cabeçorra dele.

Subiu na grade de novo, e lá de cima antes de pular ao chão do outro lado olhou para o animal que a fitava.

- Eu vou voltar. Não se preocupe.

Black latiu e ficou ali até não ver mais o vulto de Cassie, depois virou-se e em vez de tomar a direção da cabana de Hagrid, seguiu para o castelo.

HPHPHP

- Ei garoto, acorda. – uma voz falou ao ouvido de Harry que resmungou em seu sono. – Harry!

- Vai embora. – ele resmungou enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

O som de uma risada de repente despertou Harry.

- Sirius! – exclamou sentando-se na cama, tateando a mesinha de cabeceira atrás de seus óculos.

- Até que enfim. – o padrinho disse sentando-se na cama de Harry.

Harry olhou dos lados. Viu-se em seu quarto, na Torre da Grifinória, com Rony na cama à sua esquerda roncando alto, e Neville, Dino e Thomas dormindo na outra extremidade do quarto. Como isso podia ser um sonho? Tocou o braço do padrinho e sentiu-o quente, real, materializado, ali a sua frente. Bagunçou os cabelos ainda mais ao passar as mãos por eles.

- O que houve? Você parece confuso. – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Você é real? – Harry perguntou sério.

- Você não está me vendo?

- Sim. Mas você é real? – insistiu na pergunta.

- O que há Harry?

Chegara o momento que ele adiara ao máximo em sua mente, mas tinha que ser hoje.

- Sirius, você não acha estranho só aparecer para mim de noite? Aqui no meu quarto. Apareceu para Cassie no quarto das garotas, você sabe, homens não entram lá sem que mil sirenes acordem o castelo inteiro.

- Você quer dizer com isso o quê?

- Que você não está aqui... Quer dizer, não de fato... Ou melhor, você está, mas não é você... Ahhhhh!!! – Harry levantou-se andando de um lado para o outro, confuso quanto ao que dizer. Sirius apenas esperava. – Eu vou ser franco... – falou parando em frente ao padrinho. – Você está morto. Passou através daquele véu, e não apareceu do outro lado, caiu sei lá aonde, e agora deve estar vagando no plano do meio sem saber onde ir. Dumbledore disse que você pode estar confuso, se não sabe que morreu de fato...

- Eu sei.

- ... E que a culpa pode ser minha, da Cassie ou mesmo dele. – Harry parou olhando para o padrinho que sorria. - O que você sabe?

- Eu sei que não estou no mesmo plano que você. Sei que estou morto. Percebi isso quando fui visitar a sua amiga. – ele disse um pouco triste.

- Eu não precisava te dizer então. – Harry falou sentando-se pesadamente na cama.

- Não. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo. – Vim me despedir.

- O quê? – Harry assustou-se. Não estava pronto para ouvir isso.

- Não posso ficar andando de um mundo ao outro não é?

- Acho que não.

- Mas antes preciso pedir algo a você. Harry, tenha cuidado, muito cuidado. Alguma coisa está para acontecer. Não sei de fatos, mas percebi que algo está sendo tramado, algo grande. Você precisa se cuidar, não pode sair por aí quando lhe der na telha. Queira ou não, você é uma pessoa muito importante. Os que cuidam de você, protegem você, fazem isso porque o amam, preocupam-se com você... Por que está sorrindo?

- Cassie disse quase a mesma coisa.

Sirius fitou o afilhado durante alguns segundos de maneira séria.

- Tem algo que queria me contar? – perguntou enfim.

Harry olhou-o surpreso e viu nos olhos do padrinho que ele sabia.

- Você sabe não é? Que Cassie é sua filha. Como soube?

- Acho que sempre soube. No momento que a vi percebi que ela era a cara de Cibele, os mesmo cabelos, aquele jeitinho meigo.

- Só a aparência da mãe, porque o resto ela é igualzinha a você. É uma garota travessa.

- Ela é, não é mesmo? – Sirius disse sorrindo com orgulho. – No seu discurso você disse que ela se culpa...

- Por não ter ido vê-lo, achava que você a rejeitaria. Culpa daqueles avós malucos dela.

- Que menina... Escuta, você precisa dizer a ela para ter cuidado com o Petre. Aquele velho gagá está metido em coisas suspeitas.

- Suspeitas? Eu não entendo.

- Magia negra Harry. Desconfiou que eu estava investigando-o, na verdade ele me confrontou, achava que eu estava interessado na Cibele somente para vigiá-lo.

- Espera... O que você está tentando dizer? Petre, o avô da Cassie estava metido com Vodemort?

- Nunca foi provado. Eu fui para Azkaban antes de conseguir ir a fundo, mas nada me tira da cabeça que ele não gostava de mim por saber que eu estava na Ordem, e tinha medo que eu descobrisse os podres dele se me envolvesse mais com Cibele.

- Então é por isso que ele tinha tanto ódio de você. Chegou perto demais.

- Isso mesmo.

- Você acha que ele era um Comensal?

- Não creio que ele tenha ido tão longe, acredito que como ele tivesse muita influência e poder no Ministério, ele passasse informações.

- Por que você mesmo não diz a Cassie? Não vai se despedir dela? – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

- Dei uma passadinha no quarto dela antes de vir aqui, mas não estava, achei que você...

- Não está no quarto? Mas é de noite. Onde ela pode estar? – Harry começou a se desesperar, e sentiu que estava perdendo a conexão com Sirius. – Sirius! Espera... Sirius!

Harry acordou com alguma coisa puxando a manga do seu pijama. Levantou-se pegando seus óculos e deu de cara com Black.

- Black! O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Cassie?

Um latido seguido de um uivo acabou acordando o resto dos garotos.

- Estou sonhando ou tem um lobo aqui no nosso quarto? – Rony perguntou sentando-se na cama meio sonolento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Cassandra. – Harry falou aflito seguindo para a porta com Black em seus calcanhares.

HPHPHP

Cassie aparatou do lado de fora dos portões do castelo do avô na Romênia, sabia que ele tinha lançado alguns feitiços contra visitantes indesejados, mas sabia também por onde entrar da maneira normal. Contornou os portões e parou ao lado de uma imensa árvore, no passado usava-a sempre que queria sair do castelo para suas andanças por Bucareste. Escalou os galhos com perícia, e pulou do outro lado aterrissando de leve sobre a grama. Meio abaixada, foi se esgueirando pelas sombras, não tinha certeza do que poderia encontrar.

Seguiu para a porta da cozinha, olhou por uma das janelas, mas tudo estava silencioso. Um silêncio lúgubre que causou arrepios pelo corpo de Cassie.

Abriu a porta devagar, espiou a cozinha enorme, não havia ninguém, nenhum elfo atarefado. Deu alguns passos, de varinha em punho, os olhos, percorrendo toda a extensão do aposento, atentos. Nada. Nenhum som. Silêncio sinistro.

A única luz na cozinha vinha da lareira aonde os elfos sempre deixavam um caldeirão de água fervendo. Cassie respirou fundo e seguiu adiante. Estacou de repente, quando se deparou com uma mancha no chão, abaixou-se tocando-a e sentiu a viscosidade do sangue em seus dedos, viu uma trilha que levava até uma das câmaras frias que havia na cozinha, engoliu sem eco e continuou adiante. Tocou a maçaneta fria. Sua respiração arfando por alguns segundos, fechou e abriu os olhos, puxando a porta num ímpeto. A respiração pareceu lhe faltar, o coração parou de pulsar, por milésimos de segundos ficou como que petrificada. Finalmente o horror da cena chegou ao cérebro. Corpos, corpos de pequenos elfos amontoados na câmara fria, alguns de olhos abertos, outros parecendo dormir, mas todos indiscutivelmente mortos.

Cassie fechou a porta rápido, respirava com dificuldade, puxando oxigênio em grandes golfadas, fazia força para não chorar diante do horror, mas não conseguiu.

Chegara tarde demais. Tarde demais. Deslizou pela porta, ficando ali sentada com a cabeça entre os braços, agoniada.

- Miguel, dai-me forças. - Cassie invocou seu guerreiro favorito, erguendo-se para continuar sua busca pelo castelo.

Passou pelo corredor que levava até o hall, aqui e ali tochas acesas nas paredes, mas a penumbra imperava em vários pontos, deixando alguns cantos mais escuros.

- _Lumus_. – disse baixinho, e uma luz brilhante apareceu na ponta de sua varinha.

O hall estava vazio, olhou para as escadas, mas resolveu verificar a sala de visitas primeiro. Deu uma espiada pela porta, não vendo ninguém, entrou. Quando já estava quase no meio da sala, parou de repente, ficando imóvel, olhos arregalados, fitando o chão próximo à imensa lareira.

HPHPHP

Harry! – Rony ainda gritou ao ver o amigo sair desabalado pela porta do quarto.

Harry seguiu para a escada que levava ao quarto das meninas, obviamente foi impedido pelas escadas virando um tobogã e a sirene que acordou ao resto dos alunos, mas isso não o impediria. Subiu em cima do corrimão e galgou até a porta do quarto, entrou feito um furacão, o que provocou gritinhos de Parvati e Lilá que ergueram as cobertas se escondendo.

- Harry!... – Hermione exclamou surpresa. – O que você está...

Harry observou as cobertas na cama de Cassie, que ao menos estavam desfeitas, ela nem havia se deitado. Black atrás de Harry

- ...Fazendo? – Mione terminou sua pergunta, em tom surpreso ao ver que Cassie não estava na cama. – Harry! – ela falou virando-se para o amigo que nesse momento tremia, não saberia dizer se de medo ou de raiva.

- Potter! – professora McGonagall entrou no quarto, ouriçada pelo abuso de seu aluno. – Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – repetiu a pergunta de Hermione. - Entrando no quarto das meninas desse... – ela se calou quando seu olhar seguiu o do garoto. – Oh pelos céus. Onde essa menina pode estar?

- Na Romênia. – foi a resposta dele, que saiu do quarto das garotas e seguiu direto para o seu, trocou-se em tempo recorde, pegou sua varinha, a capa de seu pai e desceu as escadas de quatro em quatro degraus, quando chegou ao salão comunal deu de cara com Dumbledore.

- Nem tente me impedir. – disse resoluto.

- Você poderia me dar alguns segundos antes que resolva fazer algo precipitado?

Rony e Mione trocaram um olhar de entendimento e subiram cada qual para seu quarto.

Harry, resmungando que o tempo era escasso, seguiu Dumbledore com a professora Minerva mais atrás. Black acatando a ordem de sua dona, andava ao lado do garoto. Quando os dois entraram no escritório de Dumbledore, este já estava cheio. Lupin, Tonks, Professora Eveline, Moody, e o intragável Snape, que bufou ante a visão de Black. Num canto mais afastado, um assustado Dobby.

- Dobby. – Harry olhou surpreso seu pequeno amigo.

- Sinto muito Harry Potter. Sinto muito.

Harry fitou Dumbledore não conseguindo entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Quando você decidiu acordar o castelo inteiro, nós estávamos nos reunindo para ir atrás de Cassandra. – Dumbledore explicou.

- Já sabiam? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Um dos elfos do avô de Cassandra chegou muito machucado ao castelo esta noite. Dobby foi buscá-la para vê-lo, e aparentemente o que ele lhe disse a fez agir dessa maneira impensada.

- Dobby. – Harry virou-se para o pequeno elfo, abaixou-se segurando-o pelos frágeis ombros. – O que ele falou?

- Foi exatamente nessa pergunta que fui interrompido. – Dumbledore disse em seu típico gesto de cruzar as mãos, esperando a resposta.

- Dullas. Dudu, para princesa, chegou muito machucado. – Dobby começou. – Confuso, pedia para ver a princesa, e eu fui buscar... Dizer que vovô maluco de Princesa, ficou mais maluco, machucando todos. Pedir à Princesa para salvá-los. Princesa não poder negar, não ser de sua natureza, ser igualzinha Harry Potter. – Dobby concluiu com um sorrisinho triste.

- Cassie está em perigo. – Harry falou erguendo-se. Black latiu como se concordasse com ele.

- Como você pode saber? – Snape perguntou irônico. – Ela só foi dar uma de heroína, assim como você vive fazendo.

Dumbledore percebeu a firmeza de Harry, concordando internamente com o garoto.

- Porque ela não disse nada a ninguém? – Eveline questionou. – E o que pensa poder fazer? Os avós deixaram claro que não queriam mais nada com ela.

Harry soltou um profundo suspiro, se não dissesse tudo que sabia, nunca sairiam dali.

- Ela já estava planejando ir à Romênia há algumas semanas. Ouviu a senhora e o professor Lupin conversando, sabia que a mãe não morreu quando era bebê.

Eveline assustou-se com a informação.

- O que mais Harry? – Dumbledore exigiu.

- Cassie conseguiu vencer o feitiço da memória que a avó fez. Foi Petre que matou a mãe dela numa tentativa de matar a própria Cassie.

- Esse homem é um louco. – Lupin disse com raiva, abraçando Evy para consolá-la.

- Tem mais. Sirius disse...

- Sirius? Voltou do além? – Snape não podia ficar de boca fechada. – Vai dizer que ele virou fantasma? Aposto que ele está adorando isso.

Harry não respondeu, continuou fitando Dumbledore.

- ... Que ele investigava Petre antes de ser preso. Desconfiava que ele estava metido com Voldemort.

- Por isso eles se odiavam. – Lupin se manifestou.

- Isso mesmo. Petre confrontou Sirius, para que ele deixasse a mãe da Cassie em paz, acusou-o de estar com ela só para pegá-lo.

- Faz sentido. – Dumbledore disse, mas continuava pensativo. Achava muito estranho Petre ter enlouquecido de repente. O aparecimento de Dullas no castelo. - Por que agora? – Dumbledore perguntou para ninguém em particular.

- Eu não sei. Talvez a maluquice dele tenha enfim se revelado. – Harry respondeu achando ser sobre isso a pergunta do diretor. – Mas Cassie prometeu que não iria sem dizer nada. Nós precisamos ir atrás dela. – Harry estava agoniado, esse papo já demorara demais.

- Concordo. – Dumbledore disse levantando-se. – Mas você fica.

- O quê? Não. De jeito nenhum. – ele indignou-se.

- Vai querer dar uma de herói de novo. – Snape zombou. – Já não basta o que aconteceu ano passado?

Harry o ignorou, mas Lupin, contrariando seu bom senso, pegou o bruxo seboso pelas vestes.

- Harry não precisa ouvir ironias nesse momento.

- Cuidado Lupin, seus caninos estão aparecendo. – Snape não se deixou intimidar.

- Parem vocês dois, o que menos precisamos nesse momento é de brigas no grupo. – Evy falou colocando-se entre os dois.

- Harry, você sabe o que deve fazer.

Harry fitou Dumbledore sabendo muito bem o que ele dizia, mas não conseguiria ficar para trás, não conseguiria. Era a Cassie. Sua Cassie.

- Eu não posso. – disse negando com a cabeça enquanto falava. – Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Diga o que quiser, mas o meu destino não é concluir a profecia. Ela é meu destino. Cassie foi destinada a mim, e eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la sozinha nesse momento.

O silêncio que se fez na sala foi profundo, Tonks até deu uma fungadinha. Black achegou-se a Harry enfiando a cabeçorra por baixo da mão do menino que o afagou.

- Eu entendo. – Dumbledore disse enfim. – E espero que você possa entender o que eu tenho que fazer nesse momento.

Harry ia dizer que não compreendera, quando tarde demais, percebeu o olhar que Dumbledore trocou com Moody. Este puxou a varinha, conjurando um feitiço em silêncio que atingiu Harry, ele ainda arregalou os olhos surpreso, antes de desmaiar, nos braços de Lupin. Black ganiu aproximando-se daquele a quem deveria proteger. Arreganhou os dentes para Moody, mas Dumbledore aproximou-se afagando a cabeça do cão que se acalmou.

- Leve-o para a enfermaria Minerva. E cuide para que ele não saia de lá. – Minerva acenou concordando. - Há mais do que Petre enlouquecido, nessa ida de Cassandra à Romênia.

- E o que poderia ser? – Lupin perguntou preocupado.

- Uma chance de Voldemort ter o que vem querendo durante esse ano inteiro.

- Cassandra. – Eveline sussurrou.

- As visões de Cassandra. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Vamos. – convocou o restante do grupo.

HPHPHP

Cassie fitava Petre Colomano, caído no chão, morto. Ele tinha os olhos e a boca aberta, parecendo ter morrido num grito de horror. Não havia sangue. _Avada_ _Kedrava_? Só podia ser. Mas quem? Será que Sonja, vendo Petre enlouquecido havia matado-o? Não fazia sentido.

Saiu correndo da sala e subiu as escadas, abrindo a porta do quarto dos avós de supetão.

Sonja estava sentada em uma poltrona, com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Parecia derrotada. Trazia no rosto uma expressão de conformismo, como se nada mais pudesse ser feito.

- Vovó. – Cassie não pode deixar de chamá-la como antigamente.

- Achei que você não viesse... Tinha certeza que você não viria... – a mulher balbuciou como se não acreditasse em seus olhos.

- Não dava para ficar quieta com meu avô enlouquecido, não é? – Cassie respondeu aproximando-se. – A senhora o matou?

Sonja não respondeu, apenas fitou a neta com lágrimas nos olhos e seu olhar se desviou para um ponto atrás de Cassie, sua expressão dizendo mais que mil palavras, Cassie ia se virar, para ver o que aterrorizara a avó, mas uma dor terrível varreu seu corpo, imobilizando-a, e após alguns segundos deixou-a inconsciente.

HPHPHP

- Ele está morto. – Snape falou erguendo-se do chão, onde Petre estava deitado.

- Os elfos estão numa das câmaras frias. Nunca vi nada assim na minha vida. - Moody parecia realmente assombrado.

A Ordem havia chegado há alguns minutos na Romênia, tinham seguido direto ao Castelo de Petre Colomano, e por enquanto tudo que haviam encontrado indicava acontecimentos mais que terríveis.

Tonks e Moody vasculhavam o andar de baixo, enquanto Dumbledore seguiu para a escada, com Lupin e Snape. Os três abriam e fechavam portas, até que alcançaram o quarto principal do castelo. Nada ali indicava que havia algo de errado, mas Dumbledore ficou mais atento, observando cada canto do quarto.

- Não há ninguém aqui. – Lupin disse.

- Mas algo aconteceu aqui. – Snape falou sombrio.

Dumbledore soltou um profundo suspiro. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, não precisava de provas ou evidências. Cassandra havia sido levada por Voldemort.

- Vamos voltar para Hogwarts. – ele falou desalentado.

HPHPHP

- Cuidado. Não venha. Por favor. Não venha. – uma voz feminina, um tom nem adulto, nem infantil, não parava de repetir. – Harry!! Não venha. Não venha.

Com um grito de agonia, que não sabia dizer se era seu ou da voz feminina de seu sonho, Harry acordou, assustando Hermione e Rony que estavam sentados em uma cama ao lado da dele na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Black, que não arredara os pés dali, apoiou as patas no colchão, latindo, e lambendo a bochecha do menino.

- Ei Black. Está tudo bem amigo. Tudo bem. – Harry o acalmou.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou aproximando-se dele. – Você está bem? Teve pesadelo?

- Eles já voltaram? – ele perguntou sem responder, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava seus óculos na mesa ao lado.

- Ainda não. – Rony respondeu.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui.

Ia se levantando quando a professora Minerva apareceu à porta da enfermaria.

- Aonde você pensa que vai Potter?

- Professora...

Ela não o deixou continuar.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, mas o diretor já deve estar voltando e trazendo a Cassandra junto...

- Não. A Cassie não está junto. Ela... – Harry parou. – Ele a pegou. Eu sei. – completou agoniado.

Harry fitou a outra cama da enfermaria que estava ocupada por Dullas. Ele respirava com esforço. Aproximou-se observando os vários machucados no corpo do elfo. Não tinha como definir a pessoa que infligira aqueles ferimentos a um ser tão pequenino. Depois de alguns momentos, seguiu para a janela fitando a noite escura, então começou a falar baixinho.

- Nas férias, eu sonhava todas as noites com uma garota gritando meu nome. Ela pedia para que eu não fosse a algum lugar. Dizia que era para eu ter cuidado. Na época eu pensei que Voldemort estava brincando com a minha mente de novo. Quando vim para Hogwarts, os sonhos pareciam ter me dado uma trégua. Mas eles voltaram. – nesse ponto Harry se virou fitando os amigos e a professora Minerva. – A mesma voz implorando para que não fosse. A voz da Cassie.

- Harry. – Hermione aproximou-se sentindo o sofrimento na voz do amigo. – Foi só um pesadelo.

- Não foi. Eu senti a dor dela. A Cassie foi pega, e está sofrendo. Eu sinto isso... – Harry parou não sabendo explicar aos amigos a certeza que tinha. – Ela não está mais na Romênia. Eu preciso encontrá-la. – desviou-se de Hermione e seguiu para a porta da enfermaria, que a professora Minerva defendia. Black ao seu lado pronto para a luta.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, a professora dando um pulinho para o lado. Dumbledore entrou sozinho. Sua expressão dizendo mais que mil palavras.

Harry e o diretor se fitaram.

- A culpa é minha. – Dumbledore disse depois de alguns momentos. – Eu deveria ter tomado conta dela como cuido de você. Mas não fiz isso. Acreditei que eles queriam mais a você do que a ela. Dessa vez você pode me socar à vontade. Tem todo o direito.

- Prefiro ir atrás de Cassie. – Harry falou em tom sério, saindo da enfermaria.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

Oi Pessoal!

Mais um capítulo dessa fic que não acaba mais... eheheh... Mas que está nos finalmentes, espero.

Não que eu tenha me cansado dela, de vez em quando eu até releio, tem umas partes realmente divertidas.

Bom, mas vamos ao capítulo. Um pouco mais denso que o normal não? Meio trágico também. Os elfos mortos, Dudu ferido, Petre passando dessa para pior, espero...

Eu sempre começo a comentar o cap. do final... E acabei esquecendo do início que foi divertido... Hum pensando bem esse capítulo, teve de tudo um pouquinho... ehehe...

Agradecimentos à Carol por ler as diabruras que eu pensei em fazer contra a Cho... Tomara que vocês tenham gostado, eu me diverti...

Sabem, está acontecendo uma coisa muito estranha comigo, eu estou relendo HP6 e ficando com raiva da Gina... É sério... Pode até ser pretensão minha, mas ela não tem nada a ver com o Harry, a Cassie sim, tem tudo a ver... ahahaha... Tá podem jogar pedras e me xingar... Eu mereço por ser tão presunçosa...

Ah eu quero agradecer um comentário que alguém na Floreios e Borrões deixou, como esqueceu de colocar o nome não sei quem é, mas eu me senti envaidecida por você ter deixado esse comentário, já que não deixa muitos, de acordo com você. Obrigada por ter considerado Destinos Entrelaçados, digna de seu comentário. Muito Obrigada mesmo.

Miccky, eu sei que demoro, é mal, mas eu tenho outras fic para me dedicar, e DE é mais complicada do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha escrito. Mas eu posso demorar, só que continuo postando.

Rita, fiquei muito contente pelo seu review e pelas novidades. Parabéns de novo, nunca é demais né?..eheheh.. Ri demais do comentário de limitação de palavras na Floreios..eheheh... e adoro seus mega-híper reviews. Acredito que esse capítulo tenha respondido algumas das suas dúvidas, sobre o que Cassie tinha que fazer antes de ter ido para Romênia, uma era se vingar da Cho, claro, outra era tentar ter uma visão que valesse a pena para ajudar o Harry, mas essa não deu.

E isso ficou longo... Alguém lê tudo?? Duvido...

Gente, estamos quase lá... Eu tinha programado no máximo 20 capítulos, tudo depende do que acontecer no próximo, então talvez possamos encerrar com apenas 19... Quem sabe?...

Desde já começo a agradecer a quem teve paciência de me acompanhar com essa história. Eu sei que irritei alguns de vocês com a demora, mas faz parte, são coisas da vida real que resolvem interferir e que não temos controle.

Beijos e até o próximo

Rô

**Nota revisora Mar:-**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Pausa para uma revisora ressurgir das cinzas do desespero em que se encontra-

Céus, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Aquela conversa com o Black me deixou com uma pulgona atrás da orelha, mas cara, ler, ver isso de fato acontecendo acabou comigo. Tô em choque. A Cassie agiu de forma tão impensada! Por quê Cassie? Por quê?? –olhos vidrados- mas não posso culpá-la... Todas as circunstâncias formam montadas de forma a levá-la até a Romênia... Impossível ela não correr até lá no mesmo instante ao ver o Dudu daquela forma.

Mas ah, eu preferia que isso não tivesse acontecido, tio Voldie mau!!! Mas ai, tô muito preocupada, muito mesmo. A Rô tá virando uma J.K. malvada Rowling! Que medo do que ela pode aprontar no próximo capítulo.

Rô:- Mas nessa fic eu não matei ninguém importante. Matei? Acho que não... só os coitadinhos dos elfos...

Mas ai, o jeito é esperar pelo próximo cap. – roendo os dedos porque as unhas já se foram enquanto a Cassie deixava Hogwarts.

Mas que bom que a Chorona sofreu hihihihi, isso deixou meu espírito mais forte para suportar os fatos hehehehe.

Aliás, concordo com a Rô, a Cassie é muuuuuuuito melhor que a Gina.

Beijos

Mar – a revisora em choque hehehehe


	18. Capítulo 18

**_DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS_**

_Autora: Rosana_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 18_**

****

Cassie abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando formar uma imagem nítida do lugar onde estava. Deparou-se com um teto e paredes de pedras. Uma porta de madeira com uma pequena grade na parte de cima, indicavam que estava presa. Mas onde?

Levantou-se devagar, firmando-se nas pernas bambas, tateou as paredes até chegar à porta, ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a grade, e viu um corredor mal iluminado, com tochas a alguma distância uma da outra. Um arrepio de medo passou pelo seu corpo.

Quem a levara? E por quê? Tinha medo de saber. Nisso, o som de uma porta rangendo ao ser aberta a colocou em alerta. Procurou a varinha no bolso do jeans, mas era óbvio que ela não estava ali. Vasculhou sua cela, tentando encontrar algum objeto que pudesse usar como arma, mas foi em vão, estava limpa. Será que alguns golpes de karatê poderiam funcionar contra magia? Duvidava.

A porta foi aberta com violência, e por ela passou Bellatriz de varinha em punho, com seu eterno sorriso irônico.

- Então a priminha acordou. – ela falou encarando Cassie que ficou em silêncio. – Ora, ora... Nenhuma ironia? Nenhuma bravata? Acredito que você saiba que está numa situação muito, mas muito ruim. – Bellatriz soltou uma risada de arrepiar. Cassie pensou que ela fazia mesmo as vezes de uma bruxa dos contos infantis trouxas.

- Onde estou? – Cassie perguntou enfim.

- Num lugar aonde ninguém irá encontrá-la. – mais uma risada escandalosa.

- Se ninguém irá me encontrar, por que você não me diz que lugar é esse? – Cassie perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo a frente.

- Você está certa. – a mulher falou levando um dedo ao queixo pensando na pergunta de Cassie. Com esse gesto não percebeu que a garota aproximara-se mais um pouco. – Você está nas masmorras que há embaixo da Travessa do Tranco, a entrada fica na Borgin & Burkes. – ela disse em tom de triunfo. – Tolos idiotas, nem imaginam que aos pés deles há um de nossos esconderijos. – ela falou olhando para cima, referindo-se aos bruxos e bruxas que zanzavam pelo Beco Diagonal.

Cassie não poderia ter uma melhor chance, enquanto Bellatriz se vangloriava, ficara por um segundo desatenta, com um chute certeiro, Cassie desarmou a mulher, jogando a varinha longe, antes que ela se recuperasse, outro chute, dessa vez no estômago fê-la cair ao chão, e não contente Cassie ainda lhe deu um soco no pescoço, não esperou para ver se a bruxa reagiria, saiu correndo, chegava à porta aberta no final do corredor, quando teve a corrida interceptada por um vulto vestido com uma capa, que apontou a varinha, dizendo uma palavra que Cassie não ouviu, mas nem precisava, pois seu corpo paralisou imediatamente.

Seu último pensamento foi para Harry. Sabia que ele tentaria encontrá-la, como era certo que ela faria o mesmo por ele. Rezou fervorosamente para seu santo preferido, Miguel. Não venha, Harry. Não venha.

HPHPHP

Harry que andava de um lado a outro na Sala Comunal da Grifinória parou de repente, olhando dos lados. Tivera a nítida impressão de Cassie sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. As palavras eram as mesmas de seu sonho. Imaginação? Ou ouvira mesmo a voz dela? Será que os sonhos que se repetiam durante todos esses meses estava se realizando?

- Como vamos descobrir para onde a levaram? – Rony perguntou ao amigo, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. – Ao menos sabemos quem a levou.

- Voldemort. Disso não há a menor dúvida. Se não foi ele mesmo, seus capangas. – Harry respondeu voltando a andar. Perdeu o estremecimento do amigo, pelo jeito Rony nunca se acostumaria em ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas mais temido.

Depois que Harry saíra da enfermaria fora direto para seu quarto pegando capa, varinha e tudo mais que achou que fosse precisar, enfiando em uma mochila, mas fora barrado pela professora McGonagall no salão Comunal, que o impedira de sair, dizendo-lhe para esperar Dumbledore. Harry até tentara desobedecer, mas o quadro da mulher gorda recebera ordens explícitas para que não o deixasse sair. Em um rompante de fúria Harry seguira para as janelas, sairia voando, mas percebera que a professora já pensara nisso, elas estavam encantadas, impedindo-o de abri-las.

Sua vontade era esmurrar tudo que encontrasse pela frente, mas fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar alguma paz interior e pensar com sensatez. Rony e Hermione fitavam o amigo esperando por alguma grande idéia, quando ouviram o retrato da mulher gorda girando, ambos viraram-se para a entrada do Salão Comunal, para ver a professora Minerva passar.

- Onde está Potter? – ela perguntou aos dois que voltaram o olhar para onde o amigo estava, vendo apenas o vazio.

Trocaram um olhar arregalado e surpreso.

- No quarto. – Mione disse rápida.

- No banheiro. – Rony falou ao mesmo tempo.

- Decidam-se, no quarto ou no banheiro? – a professora perguntou exasperada.

- Vou olhar. – falaram de novo ao mesmo tempo dirigindo-se ambos para o quarto.

- Onde ele está? – Rony sussurrou.

- Eu não sei. – Mione choramingou de volta.

Harry não ficou ali para ouvir a troca de palavras, quando percebeu alguém entrando no salão, mais que depressa, enfiou-se debaixo da capa da Invisibilidade e correu para a passagem antes que esta se fechasse. Subiu as escadas, chegando à gárgula que guardava a entrada para a sala do diretor que estava afastada de lado deixando-o ver a escada em espiral. Harry subiu os degraus de dois em dois, parou antes de entrar, mesmo sob a capa sabia que Dumbledore o sentiria, então remexendo na mochila pegou as orelhas extensíveis e colou-as à porta, e rezou para que não estivesse protegida. Não estava.

- ... vários lugares. – ouviu a voz de Snape dizer.

- Teremos que investigar todos. – Lupin falou.

- Demorará demais. – Dumbledore soltou um suspiro, pensando que já tinham demorado demais.

- Deixe-me ir. – Snape falou, surpreendendo Harry.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

- Eu posso ao menos tentar saber a exata localização dela. – ele continuou.

Depois de alguns momentos que pareceram horas a Harry, Dumbledore se pronunciou.

- Para qual esconderijo você iria primeiro?

- Há um castelo, de um dos comensais, onde é a base principal dele. Posso começar dali.

- E Londres? – Dumbledore perguntou, aparentando já saber de algum outro esconderijo.

- Minha segunda tentativa.

- Vá. – Dumbledore falou decidido.

Harry afastou-se da porta no exato momento que esta se abriu para deixar passar um Snape como Harry nunca viu, alterado e de expressão preocupada. E o mais intrigante, era essa preocupação ser por um Grifinório. Cassie ainda por cima.

- Ele ainda a ama, não é? – ouviu Lupin perguntar.

- Talvez nunca a tenha esquecido.

Harry não ficou para descobrir sobre quem eles falavam. Se Snape iria a esse tal castelo, ele então seguiria para Londres. Uma idéia desenhando-se em sua mente. Tão distraído estava em seus pensamentos que quase chocou-se com a professora McGonagall que agitada e aflita dirigia-se para o escritório de Dumbledore. Harry sorriu com tristeza. Sabia que eles queriam seu bem, mas acima dele agora, estava Cassie. Mesmo depois de tudo que ela havia dito, dele ter que ficar em segurança para um bem maior, ele ainda acreditava que ela era seu bem maior.

Chegou no hall e ao tentar passar pela porta, bateu em uma barreira, seguia tão apressado que o choque foi violento, jogando-o no chão, a capa saindo de cima dele, deixando cabeça e pernas descobertos. Num degrau acima viu dois pares de pernas.

- Não pensou que o deixaríamos ir sozinho não é? – Rony perguntou com Hermione ao lado com a varinha na mão e expressão decidida. Pelo jeito, os dois o esperavam, e haviam lançado um feitiço de proteção na porta para que ele não passasse.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou ainda deitado no chão.

Recebeu acenos dos dois amigos. Um som alto aproximando-se deles assustou-os. Harry ergueu-se, virando para o alto das escadas pronto a duelar com quem o impedisse de partir, mas foi surpreendido pelo vulto negro que o jogou de novo no chão. Uma lambida no rosto o fez perceber que não teria que procurar Black para fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

- Vamos. – falou levantando-se e fazendo os amigos entrarem debaixo da capa.

Black trotou ao lado deles para fora do castelo.

HPHPHP

Cassie abriu os olhos, achando-se novamente deitada no chão frio de pedra. Rolou de costas fitando o teto, e uma dor terrível varreu seu corpo. Seja lá que feitiço o Comensal havia lhe jogado, doía pra diabo. Tentou erguer-se sobre os joelhos, arfando e quase chorou de dor, mordeu os lábios para não fazer barulho. Um som na cela ao lado assustou-a, paralisando-a. Ouviu um sussurro.

- Cassandra...

- Quem...? – ela ia perguntar quem era quando calou-se. Poderia ser uma armadilha.

- Cassandra...

A voz chamou novamente e Cassie franziu o cenho, reconhecendo-a. Arrastou-se de gatinhas até a porta, erguendo-se com esforço, segurou-se nas grades da janelinha tentando visualizar a porta ao lado.

- Vovó? – chamou e ouviu um soluço de choro.

- Depois de tudo, você ainda me chama de avó... – ouviu a mulher dizer.

- Desculpa... Força do hábito. – Cassie desculpou-se suspirando, sentando no chão com as costas apoiadas na porta.

- Não precisa se desculpar, não estava me queixando. – a mulher falou surpreendendo Cassie.

- Por que a senhora está aqui? – Cassie perguntou. – Achei que lutava ao lado de Voldemort.

A resposta demorou alguns segundos.

- Seu avô... Seu avô foi um tolo. Acreditou que o Lord das Trevas poderia restaurar a ordem onde bruxos puros não teriam mais que conviver com trouxas e sangues ruins. Ele foi inocente. Acreditou que o Lord deixaria a todos vivos. Quando se deu conta de que não seria do jeito que ele imaginava... Já era tarde demais.

- A família do Sirius era de sangue puro. Por que Petre não gostava dele? – Cassie perguntou.

- Seu avô sabia que ele trabalhava contra o Lord das Trevas, e descobriu que Sirius investigava sobre ele. – Sonja soltou um profundo suspiro. – Entenda, seu avô acreditava que as famílias bruxas não deveriam se misturar, mas não falava disso abertamente.

- Em resumo ele não queria ser associado com Voldemort.

Sonja ficou em silêncio, e Cassie entendeu isso como um consentimento.

- No castelo... – Cassie perguntou depois de alguns minutos. – Os elfos. Quem foi?

Sonja soluçou alto.

- Ele estava sob a maldição Imperius. Não foi culpa dele... - ela chorou agoniada. – Não foi culpa dele.

- Queriam me atrair não é? – Cassie disse tentando não amolecer com o choro da mulher mais velha. – Você o matou? – perguntou de repente.

O choro aumentou, e Cassie soube a verdade.

- Eu não podia deixá-lo continuar... Nada que eu fizesse... Ele tentou... Tentou...

- Matá-la? – Cassie completou quando a outra se calou. Não precisava de confirmação. - Quem mandou Dudu a Hogwarts?

- Eles me obrigaram... Me perdoe. Me perdoe. – ela implorou. – Eu não sabia... Tinha certeza que você não viria. Tinha certeza que você nos odiava. Me perdoe.

Cassie fechou os olhos com força. A avó nunca a havia conhecido de fato. Mesmo depois de tudo que eles fizeram ou deixaram de fazer, como deixá-los morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort?

- Ah vovó, nós duas poderíamos ter tido uma boa vida, se você e meu avô não tivessem o coração voltado para coisas supérfluas e aparências. Nós poderíamos ser uma família. Eu teria perdoado você, sabe, por me fazer esquecer oito anos da minha vida com a minha mãe. O vovô seria diferente não é? Afinal ele matou a minha mãe.

Cassie pôde sentir a surpresa sem ver o rosto da avó.

- Mesmo assim... Mesmo sabendo... Você veio.

- É. – Cassie disse numa risada sem alegria. – Sou mesmo uma idiota não é?

A pergunta ficou sem resposta, porque nesse momento alguém se aproximava pelo corredor. A cela de Cassie foi aberta segundos depois dela ter se afastado da porta ficando em pé, com dificuldade, no meio da cela.

- Em pé? – Bella perguntou espantada. – Você está perdendo a mão Lúcio. – ela ironizou.

- E pelo jeito você precisa de um guarda-costas para não ser pega de surpresa, não é? – Cassie falou não resistindo em provocar a bruxa.

A cabeça de Cassie virou rápido, seu pescoço estalando, pelo sonoro tapa que recebeu de Bellatriz, mas ela pensou que tinha valido a pena, a mulher ao menos usara magia, sinal de que Cassie a irritara demais.

- Cala a boca. – Bella disse pegando Cassie pelo braço e quase encostando seu nariz com o da menina. – Não abra mais a sua boca. Vamos. – e saiu arrastando Cassie pela porta.

- Não... – Sonja gritou agarrada às grades da janela de sua cela. – Não a minha neta. Leve a mim. Leve a mim. – ela gritou desesperada, e Cassie teve um vislumbre da avó e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Ela estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, seu rosto envelhecido, como ela nunca havia visto. Sua avó era uma mulher empertigada, mais até do que a professora Minerva, sempre mantinha seus cabelos sem um fio fora do lugar, suas roupas refinadas e seu estilo elegante. Agora, mostrava a mulher por baixo da máscara. Uma mulher amargurada que perdera a filha e apagara a memória da neta apenas pelo fato de demonstrar as aparências de uma família tradicional, uma família que à vista de todos seria considerada perfeita, mas que na realidade, era formada por membros sem afeição, sem amor algum. Cassie teve pena dela. Não soube de onde veio, mas estava ali, em seu coração. Poderia ter sido diferente. Poderia ter sido tão diferente. Deu um sorriso para a avó, um sorriso que a Sonja pareceu que tudo ficaria bem, um sorriso de otimismo. A garota ainda ergueu o polegar, antes de sumir pela porta que saía das masmorras.

HPHPHP

- Para onde? – Rony perguntou quando os três, mais Black, desceram das vassouras que haviam pego no armário do campo de quadribol. Harry até pensara em pegar a dele, mas seria melhor ninguém seguir o vôo de sua Firebolt e afinal, as Nimbus 2001 do time da Sonserina eram rápidas o suficiente.

- Black. – Harry se abaixou perto do cachorro que tinha sido transportado por correias presas abaixo de sua vassoura. – Nós precisamos achar a Cassie. Você pode encontrá-la?

O enorme cão negro balançou a cauda, deu um latido, lambeu o rosto de Harry e começou a farejar o chão.

- Esse é seu plano? – Hermione perguntou espantada.

- Ele a encontrará. – Harry disse com firmeza, demonstrando uma certeza que os outros dois não tinham.

Nisso Black latiu, olhou para frente e saiu correndo, com os três adolescentes atrás dele. Harry resolvera descer perto do Caldeirão Furado, fora uma aposta. Sabia que Voldemort poderia estar baseado em qualquer lugar em Londres, mas o instinto lhe dizia que o Beco Diagonal seria um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para começar. E foi bem em frente ao Caldeirão Furado que o cachorro parou ganindo baixinho.

- E agora? – Rony perguntou.

- Entrem debaixo da capa. – Harry falou a eles. – Black pode nos dar uma distração.

Era incrível, mas o cachorro parecia entender exatamente o que Harry queria. Este abriu a porta deixando Black passar, e assim que os três ouviram gritos, pratos se quebrando, cadeiras caindo, e o cachorro latindo e rosnando, entraram também, deslizando rentes à parede, em direção ao pátio murado que daria acesso ao Beco Diagonal. Harry esperou Black e fechou a porta assim que ele passou, ainda ouvindo a gritaria dentro do bar, sendo os xingamentos do velho Tom, os mais altos.

Hermione bateu nos tijolos fazendo a parede se abrir, e rapidamente eles passaram. O Beco Diagonal estava em silêncio, sob a noite estrelada.

- Para onde? – foi Mione quem perguntou dessa vez, num sussurro.

Black farejou o ar, e soltou um ganido baixo, deu alguns passos cheirando o chão, e tomou a direção da Travessa do Tranco. Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto, ansioso e temeroso do que poderiam encontrar.

HPHPHP

Cassie foi levada a uma sala circular, cercada a toda a sua volta por várias mesas de diversas alturas, atulhadas de objetos, que à ela pareceram ser objetos das trevas. As mesas pareciam ter sido afastadas para que o centro da sala ficasse livre. Viu também, sobre umas das mesas, sua varinha, que nesse momento gostaria enormemente de tê-la em mãos.

Engoliu em seco quando olhou para cima vendo correntes que saíam do teto, com argolas nas suas pontas, que chegavam até uma certa altura. Apertou as mãos em punho, já sabendo os pulsos de quem seriam colocados ali. Mas o que mais a fez temer, foram dois vultos enormes, no fundo da sala, meio escondidos na penumbra. Dementadores. Sentiu um frio súbito passar pelo seu corpo. Harry já tinha lhe contado como era encontrar esses seres, mas ela nunca tinha ficado cara a cara com um, e esperava que essa fosse a maior distância que ficaria dos dois.

- Saiam. – Bellatriz ordenou aos dois, que deslizaram pelo chão, suas capas flutuando a volta deles, viraram suas cabeças na direção de Cassie como se lamentassem a perda de sua presa.

Depois da saída dos dois dementadores, Bellatriz empurrou Cassie para frente, derrubando-a no chão de joelhos. A mulher parecia se comprazer com esses pequenos gestos de bruteza, não queria nem pensar no que ainda estava por vir.

- Prenda-a. – ela ordenou a Lucius que cruzou os braços, não se mexendo. – Você ouviu? Eu mandei prendê-la.

- E desde quando você está no comando? Ou você está com medo de se aproximar da sua prima? Talvez com medo de ser novamente abatida com algum golpe. – ele zombou.

Bellatriz sacou a varinha virando-a para Lucius que apontou a dele para o nariz dela.

Cassie, de olhos arregalados, fitava ora um, ora outro, torcendo para que eles se matassem.

- Pois muito bem. – Bellatriz baixou sua varinha parecendo pensar melhor. Aproximou-se de Cassie erguendo-a. – Tire a jaqueta. – ordenou.

- O quê? – Cassie espantou-se com o pedido, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda com ironia. – Agora você curte roupas trouxas? É, de fato eu devo concordar que essa jaqueta é bem legal, custou uma fortuna, afinal é couro legítimo, mas eu me certifiquei de que o bicho já tinha morrido de causas naturais, afinal... – mais um tapa fez Cassie interromper seu monólogo. – Um simples cala a boca serviria. – ela ainda disse baixinho.

Bellatriz apontou a varinha para uma mesa baixa que arrancou de seu lugar derrubando os vários pequenos objetos que havia em cima.

- Suba. – ordenou à Cassie, que ficou parada no lugar. – Eu mandei subir. – ela gritou cutucando a menina com a ponta da varinha. Cassie chegou a erguer uma perna, mas não completou o gesto. – _Imperio_. – Bellatriz estava tão alterada que o berro mais feriu os tímpanos de Cassie do que exatamente a fez obedecer. Com uma força de vontade que não soube de onde veio, em vez de subir na mesinha, Cassie dobrou os joelhos caindo no chão.

- Acho que você não sabe dar ordens. – ofegou Cassie, no esforço de se controlar, para impedir-se de obedecer a maldição.

Lucius deu um passo na direção das duas, surpreso pela garota ter conseguido resistir à ordem.

Bellatriz gritou de raiva, faltou bater os pés. Agarrou o braço de Cassie empurrando-a para subir na mesinha, pegou as mãos da menina erguendo-as para prender as argolas em seus pulsos. Bateu o pé na mesa deixando Cassie, pequenina como era, ficar a uns bons centímetros do chão, os pulsos dilacerando pelas argolas de ferro. – Confortável? – a mulher perguntou com expressão de vitória.

- Na verdade, seria melhor se você estivesse aqui, mas já que não é possível. – Cassie respondeu tentando dar de ombros, a expressão tranqüila. Quase riu da cara de Bellatriz, mas no momento seguinte deu um grito de dor, contorcendo-se no ar, subindo mais alguns centímetros. Bellatriz perdera de vez a paciência, usando a maldição da dor mais terrível que Cassie poderia imaginar. _Cruciatus_

HPHPHP

Próximo à Travessa do Tranco, Harry arquejou parando, caiu de joelhos apertando os braços ao redor do corpo. Não gritou porque simplesmente ficou sem fôlego.

- Harry! – Hermione e Rony ajoelharam-se ao lado dele, os três com as cabeças fora da Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Vamos. – Rony foi o que se recuperou mais rápido percebendo o quanto estavam desprotegidos. Ergueu o amigo pelo braço arrastando-o em direção a um beco escuro, sentou-o no chão. Harry suava e arfava procurando ar.

- Harry! O que houve? Sua cicatriz doeu? – Hermione perguntou assustada. – Ele está aqui? – sua voz saiu fraca, esganiçada, enquanto olhava dos lados como se Voldemort fosse aparecer a qualquer instante.

- Cassie... – Harry conseguiu dizer. – _Cruciatus_.

- O quê? – os amigos não compreenderam o que ele queria dizer.

Black deitou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas de Harry, os olhos castanhos fixos em seu rosto. Harry acariciou-o, respirando mais calmamente.

- Alguém usou _Cruciatus_ em Cassie. – disse baixinho.

- Como...? – Rony espantou-se tanto que nem conseguiu completar a frase.

- Harry. Voldemort está fazendo isso com... – Hermione começou, mas Harry não a deixou terminar.

- Não. Estou sentindo algo vago a noite toda, como se Cassie estivesse ao meu lado pedindo para que eu não vá resgatá-la. Eu sinto a dor dela, e agora... Agora foi mais forte. Como se eu estivesse muito perto.

- Talvez a conexão entre vocês dois esteja agora funcionando dos dois lados. – Rony falou. – A Cassie sempre sonhou com você, não é? Talvez agora que vocês tenham se conhecido você também passe a ter sonhos com ela.

Hermione ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos, e depois concordou com Rony.

- É possível.

- Mas agora não é hora de ficarmos discutindo sobre isso. – Harry falou erguendo-se com dificuldade. – Cassie está em perigo. Vamos.

E Black novamente liderou o trio em direção onde sua dona estava.

HPHPHP

Cassie estava no limite, entre a dor e a consciência. Ouvia as vozes de Lucius e Bellatriz, mas não compreendia o que eles diziam.

- Se ele chegar aqui e encontrar a garota morta, eu vou rir muito quando ele matar você. – Lucius disse a Bellatriz.

- Calado. Ela não vai morrer, e ninguém disse que eu não poderia perguntar a ela o que sabe da profecia.

- Acho que você passou dos limites. – ele falou apontando para a garota que parecia ter desmaiado.

Bellatriz aproximou-se dela novamente erguendo-a pelos cabelos, dando de cara com Cassie de olhos semi abertos e com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Cassie tinha corpo e mente extenuados, mas não daria o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum, mostraria à Bellatriz do que Cassandra Cassiopéia Black era feita.

- Mais uma sessão? – sussurrou debochada.

- Se é o que quer. – Bella disse já apontando a varinha para Cassie, mas foi segura no pulso por Lucius.

- Você está caindo na conversa dessa garota. Não percebe sua idiota, que se matá-la o Lord não conseguirá arrancar nada dela? Que seus planos durante esse ano para agarrá-la terão sido em vão? É isso que essa menina quer, e você está fazendo seu papel direitinho. – Lucius rosnou para a cunhada que nesse momento pareceu conseguir se conter.

- Não me chame de idiota. – ainda disse, soltando-se do aperto de Lucius. Deu uma última olhada em Cassie e saiu da sala.

Cassie ficou encarando Lucius por alguns segundos até que ele também se virou afastando-se. Ela suspirou fechando os olhos, que bom se pudesse ficar desse jeito, estava cansada, com dor, e fraca, não sabia se agüentaria muito mais. Olhou para cima, o atrito com ar argolas havia causado feridas em seus pulsos, que estavam em carne viva, o sangue escorria por seus braços, mesmo assim tentou mexes os pulsos para tentar se soltar. Quase chorou com a dor, mas as argolas estavam bem apertadas. Parou um segundo pensando em uma nova estratégia. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu, e como não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo, tentar se soltar pelo menos a faria não pensar.

Mordendo os lábios para não gritar, girou os pulsos dentro das argolas até conseguir agarrar as correntes, ergueu-se um pouco e deixou o corpo cair, puxando as correntes junto, testando o gancho onde elas estavam presas no teto. Ele balançou? Perguntou-se olhando para cima. Novamente fez o mesmo movimento. Sabia não ter muito tempo, depois de quatro tentativas, parou para descansar, frustrada. A dor já atingira patamares inimagináveis. Fechou os olhos controlando os tremores que passavam por seu corpo, estava esgotada. Não conseguiria, e não estava sendo pessimista. Se por acaso ela fosse um Goyle, já poderia estar no chão, mas era muito pequena e leve, o gancho nunca sairia do teto.

Nisso a porta se abriu e por ela passou Bellatriz arrastando Sonja Colomano consigo, Lucius parou à entrada balançando a cabeça. Não queria admitir, mas também estava curioso quanto à profecia, se Bella conseguisse fazer a garota falar ele também queria ouvir.

Sonja olhou a neta, pendurada nas correntes e deu um passo em sua direção, mas foi segura por Bellatriz.

- Não. Nada de sentimentalismos. – a comensal falou. – Agora priminha, que tal começar a falar? Ou sua querida vovozinha poderá sofrer muito mais do que você.

Cassie ia abrir a boca, quando Sonja deu uma risada de escárnio.

- Você é uma bruxa estúpida. Se tivesse feito seu dever saberia que Cassandra nunca falaria para me salvar.

- Ela foi até o castelo salvar os avós. – Bellatriz disse altiva.

- Ela foi ao castelo salvar os elfos. – Sonja falou encarando a outra como se ela fosse idiota.

- Mentira. – Bella sibilou.

- Tente. – Sonja a desafiou.

Cassie ofegou. O que a avó estava fazendo? Ia se pronunciar quando o olhar dela a fez calar. O que era isso? A avó estava se punindo por Cassie ter ido ao castelo? Cassie teria que vê-la ser torturada por Bellatriz e ficar quieta?

Bellatriz lançou um olhar a Cassie que tentou manter a expressão vazia, mas por dentro ela fervilhava. Então a maldição _Cruciatus_ foi lançada em sua avó, e Cassie fechou os olhos com força, mas os gritos de dor da avó machucaram mais do que os seus ferimentos.

- Pare. – sussurrou.

- O quê? - Bellatriz virou-se para ela, e até Lucius desencostou-se da parede, atento.

- Eu disse para parar. – Cassie falou derrotada.

- Não. – Sonja deitada no chão olhou para sua neta. – Não. Deixe-me fazer isso. Deixe-me...

- Calada. – Bellatriz gritou dando um pontapé na mulher. – Fale. – ela exigiu parecendo em êxtase.

- A profecia... A profecia dizia... – Cassie começou.

- É a única coisa que posso fazer por você. – Sonja disse. - Não o traia. – conseguiu ainda falar antes de ser calada com o feitiço da língua presa.

Cassie olhou a avó no chão que suplicava com os olhos. Ela não iria trair Harry, é claro, mas ver a avó em agonia a fez dizer qualquer coisa.

- Fale. – Bella gritou.

- Harry lança um feitiço...

- Sim...

- E o Lord das Trevas...

- O Lord...

- Essas correntes estão muito apertadas, não consigo pensar direito. – Cassie falou com voz cansada.

- Você está brincando comigo? – Bellatriz urrou de raiva.

- De jeito nenhum. – Cassie fez cara de espanto, que convenceu até Lucius. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, você leva a minha avó lá para a cela dela, e eu te conto tudo.

- Não. Façamos melhor, você me conta tudo e eu deixo a sua avó viver.

Cassie encarou Bellatriz, e depois Sonja, que fez um aceno negativo para a neta.

- Tá. Eu posso beber água pelo menos?

- NÃO.

- Não precisa gritar.

Bella aproximou-se de Cassie pronta para matar a garota quando a porta foi aberta de supetão. Cassie que estava de frente foi a primeira a vê-lo.

HPHPHP

Black levou, Harry, Rony e Hermione diretamente para a loja da Borgin e Burkes.

- Aqui? – Rony sussurrou.

Os três, mais o cachorro, pararam num beco próximo olhando para a loja que estava em completa escuridão.

- Tem certeza? – Rony voltou a perguntar, e Black latiu parecendo confirmar.

- Eu vou entrar. – Harry não chegou a dar um passo, sua cicatriz doeu, cegando-o por alguns instantes, ele dobrou os joelhos apertando a cabeça, bateu-a no chão, tentando parar a dor, rolou de lado com lágrimas de dor deslizando de seus olhos fechados.

Hermione e Rony ficaram paralisados durante alguns segundos, mas logo se ajoelhavam ao lado de Harry erguendo-o.

- Ele... Está perto. – Harry conseguiu falar agoniado.

Rony agiu rapidamente pegando a capa e cobrindo-os. Black pareceu se fundir à noite escondendo-se o mais possível dentro do beco. Ficaram em silêncio. Logo viram um vulto escuro em frente à loja, ele ao menos olhou dos lados, entrou, sumindo em seu interior.

- Era ele? – Rony sussurrou assustado.

- Não. – Harry conseguiu dizer, mais controlado. – Pettigrew.

- Como você sabe?

- O brilho prateado em sua mão direita.

- Se o rato está aqui, isso significa... – Hermione começou a dizer.

- Que o gato está perto. – Rony completou. - Precisamos de ajuda. – ele disse com voz estremecida.

- De quem? – Mione perguntou.

- Esqueceu de quem está morando aqui no beco?

- Não. – Harry falou tentando se controlar. – Eu vou entrar sozinho.

- De jeito nenhum. – Mione e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo assustados.

- Não posso colocá-los mais em perigo do que já estão.

- Nós vamos juntos, e não se fala mais nisso. – Hermione estava irredutível. – Mas sua idéia é boa Rony. Fred e Jorge podem ficar na retaguarda. Harry, tente se controlar, se você pode sentir Voldemort ele também pode sentir você. Tente fechar sua mente.

Harry sabia que Hermione estava certa. Tinha que se concentrar pelo bem de Cassie, e resgatá-la antes que ele chegasse.

HPHPHP

Em Hogwarts, a professora Minerva já tinha colocado os membros da Ordem presentes a par da fuga de Harry.

- O que faremos? – ela perguntou torcendo as mãos, aflita.

- Será que ele ouviu a nossa conversa? – Tonks perguntou aos outros.

- Se ouviu, não foi muito. Nem nós podemos saber onde é o esconderijo de Voldemort. – Lupin disse preocupado.

- Minerva, onde está Black, o cachorro de Cassandra? – Dumbledore perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ele não saiu do lado de Potter. Por quê Alvo?

- Acredito que o nosso garoto tenha sido mais esperto do que todos nós juntos. – Dumbledore falou e não pode deixar de sorrir, apesar de toda sua preocupação. – Vamos.

HPHPHP

Cassie por um momento estremeceu de medo, de que à entrada pudesse estar Voldemort, mas aquele era um homenzinho baixo, com uma cara parecendo um rato e uma mão direita prateada. Não demorou um segundo para identificá-lo. Pettigrew. O ser rastejante que traíra os Potter. O roedor culpado por seu pai ter ido para Azkaban. O canalha que ousara ferir Harry. Uma raiva absurda fez Cassie ver tudo em vermelho, esqueceu até das dores que sentia, se estivesse com sua varinha, varreria a terra desse ser abjeto.

Pedro Pettigrew ficou paralisado quando deu com os olhos escuros da garota, eram iguaizinhos aos de Sirius e olhavam-no da mesma maneira quando o encontrara da última vez. Cheios de ódio e vingança. Engoliu em seco desviando seus olhos.

- Ele está chegando. Ordenou que a mantivessem trancada. – ele falou não olhando ninguém em particular.

- O Lord está chegando? – Bellatriz perguntou assustada.

- Acho melhor você levar a garota e a velha para baixo. – Lucius disse como quem não quer nada.

- O que você está fazendo com ela? – Pettigrew perguntou afinal.

- Eu estava interrogando-a. – Bellatriz disse arrogante,

- E tirando toda a diversão do Lord? – o rato se assustou. – Ele não vai gostar, não vai gostar mesmo.

- O que o está atrasando? – Lucius perguntou, porque Bellatriz ficou estranhamente silenciosa.

- Severus está em reunião com o Lord.

- Severus? O que Severus pode ter a dizer ao Lord? – Bella exigiu saber.

- Se o Lord quisesse que eu soubesse não teria me mandado na frente, não é? – Pettigrew respondeu. – Agora acho que é melhor fazer o que ele mandou.

- Faça você mesmo. Essa garota me cansou. – e a mulher saiu da sala não esperando para ver se Pettigrew obedeceria.

- Lucius. – o homenzinho guinchou num pedido de ajuda.

- Tenho mais o que fazer. – e virou-se saindo dali também.

Pettigrew olhou para todos os lados, menos para Cassie que não havia tirado os olhos de cima dele. Primeiro ele pegou o braço da velha mulher que ainda estava deitada no chão e levou-a dali, arrastando-a. Voltou alguns minutos depois se aproximando de Cassie, mas parou ante a força do olhar dela.

- Quando eu descobri sobre você... – ela começou a dizer baixinho, quase num sussurro. – Lancei uma maldição cigana. – a voz de Cassie fez o homenzinho estremecer de medo.

- Não parece ter funcionado. – ele falou, sem encará-la.

- Você perdeu uma mão não é? Eu não diria que não funcionou. – ela ironizou. – Mas terá mais, não se preocupe. Não é uma maldição de morte, é uma maldição de dor e sofrimentos infinitos. – ela falou encarando-o com os olhos semi-cerrados.

Pedro Pettigrew arrepiou-se, e torceu as mãos nervosamente. Sabia da família da garota, repleta de ciganos assustadores, e descendentes do primeiro vampiro, o mais sanguinolento de todos, que tinha prazer em torturar suas vítimas.

- É isso mesmo, seu verme. Eu sou descendente daquele que empalava suas vítimas, bebia seu sangue e se comprazia em vê-los se contorcer em agonia. – ela disse parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Era tão fácil assustá-lo, se sua situação não fosse tão ruim, estaria se divertindo.

Pettigrew deu um passo atrás, aterrorizado, olhou-a nos olhos e foi a sua perdição. Não conseguia desviá-los.

- O... O que você... Fez comigo? – ele esganiçou.

Mas Cassie não conseguiu terminar de aterrorizar sua pequena vítima. Gritos próximos, a fizeram olhar a porta que foi aberta com um estrondo e por ela passou Harry de costas lançando feitiços para todas as direções.

- Harry! – ele virou-se dando com Cassie pendurada por correntes e Pettigrew em frente a ela. O cara de rato pareceu se mover lentamente, até chegou a erguer a varinha, mas Harry foi mais rápido desarmando-o e em seguida paralisando-o.

Harry ergueu a varinha abrindo as argolas que prendiam os pulsos de Cassie e pegou-a pela cintura antes que caísse.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando-a preocupado.

Cassie bateu no braço dele, de leve.

- O que, por Vlad, você está fazendo aqui?

- Ei, é assim que me agradece pelo seu salvamento? – ele brincou, aliviado por vê-la viva.

Cassie encarou-o por segundos e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Fiquei com medo de não vê-lo nunca mais. – sussurrou.

Harry apertou-a nos braços engolindo em seco. Se ela ficara com medo, ele ficara aterrorizado.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele disse, dando um passo para frente, mas Cassie deu uma vacilada sobre as pernas. – Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou segurando-a pela cintura.

- Acho que sim. – ela falou respirando várias vezes, tentando controlar as dores.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Harry falou pegando as mãos dela. – Está feio. – estava horrível na verdade. A pele lascada, dava a Harry a impressão de ter chegado no osso do pulso, ele não sabia como ela estava se controlando. – Temos que cuidar disso.

- Depois. – ela falou. Não queria olhar os ferimentos, vê-los parecia que fazia com que doessem mais ainda.

- Agora. – Harry foi irredutível. Rasgou as mangas da camiseta que usava, usando-as como curativos para os pulsos de Cassie. – Vai ter que servir por enquanto. – falou terminando de enfaixar.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. – ela falou preocupada.

- Você não viria?

Os dois encaram-se por alguns segundos, ambos sabendo a resposta àquela pergunta.

- Vamos. – disse ele puxando-a em direção à porta.

- Minha varinha. – ela falou apontando a mesinha.

- _Accio_ varinha da Cassie. – Harry disse entregando a ela a varinha quando esta voou direto para sua mão.

No corredor Cassie viu Hermione enfrentando Lucius, feitiços voavam de todas as direções.

- Bellatriz. Ela está aqui. – Cassie disse procurando a bruxa.

- Eu a tranquei numa sala. – Hermione falou a ela.

- Minha avó. – Cassie gritou lembrando-se da velha senhora presa nas masmorras. – Harry, eles prenderam a minha avó. - ela disse olhando-o, assustada.

- Onde?

- Lá em baixo.

- Hermione...

- Eu posso cuidar de tudo. – ela gritou. – Vão.

- Não. – Cassie barrou Harry. – Você ajuda Hermione, eu busco minha avó.

- Cassie... – Harry não queria que ela ficasse longe de suas vistas de novo, além de que ela estava fraca, mas também não podia abandonar a amiga. Olhou de uma para a outra, indeciso.

- Fica. Não tem mais nenhum comensal aqui. – Cassie decidiu por ele e saiu correndo.

Arrebentou a porta entrando no corredor.

- Vovó. – gritou.

- Cassandra. – a velha senhora assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da neta.

- Afaste-se. _Explodere_– usou um feitiço para explodir a fechadura. – Vamos. – falou pegando a mão da avó e levando-a para a porta.

Não deu tempo de chegarem até ela. As poucas luzes das tochas se apagaram, deixando ambas no escuro. Cassie sentiu o frio intenso. A respiração saindo em golfadas geladas. Arregalou os olhos, mas nada via, sentiu o aperto na mão que a avó segurava e isso lhe fez sair do torpor em que estava.

- _Lumus_. – acendeu a varinha em tempo de ver-se cara a cara com a forma sinistra de um dementador, as mãos em garras pousaram em seus ombros, e foram baixando-a lentamente. Cassie dobrou os joelhos, os olhos arregalados de terror, não se desviando do que via a sua frente, o capuz do dementador caiu para trás, ela gritaria se encontrasse sua voz.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM! _– outra voz gritou e um cervo enorme galopou pelo ar na direção do dementador que quase encostava a boca em Cassie. O cervo colidiu com o dementador jogando-o longe, virou-se para o outro que saiu voando, eles passaram por Harry que corria na direção de Cassie e da avó.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

A menina acenou que sim, ainda sem voz e olhou para a avó que tremia ao seu lado.

Harry ergueu-a segurando sua mão com firmeza. Cassie passou o braço livre pelos ombros da avó e os três subiram as escadas saindo das masmorras.

O caos imperava lá em cima. Lucius Malfoy agora duelava contra Hermione, de um lado e Rony, Fred e Jorge do outro, estava em desvantagem, mas o medo que sentia do Lord, caso perdesse, era maior, por isso ele estava particularmente ensandecido.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Harry gritou.

Nisso Bellatriz apareceu vinda de outro corredor, com Rabicho seguindo-a. Pelo jeito o rato acordara e libertara a bruxa.

- Vocês não vão escapar. Não deixe Lucius. Não deixe. – e gritando alucinada a bruxa começou a lançar feitiços em todas as direções.

Fred e Jorge que estavam mais perto da saída, retrocediam aos poucos. Rony voltou para ajudar Hermione que combatia contra Lucius.

- _Expelliarmus_. – Harry gritou para Bellatriz, mas ela conseguiu se proteger e lançando feitiços os fez recuar para a mesma sala onde Cassie havia ficado presa.

- _Vibrare_. – Cassie apontou a varinha para uma mesa cheia de objetos que começaram a trepidar. - _Velocitatis_. – ela gritou movendo a varinha na direção de Bellatriz, que entrava na sala nesse momento. Os objetos saíram voando velozes, chocando-se com ela que acenava com a varinha afastando um a um os pequenos torpedos.

- _Paralysis_. – Harry aproveitou a distração dela paralisando-a no lugar, ela ficou parada com a varinha erguida no ar.

Quando iam saindo, outra vez recuaram, pois Rabicho entrava com a varinha apontada para Harry, que ficou na frente de Cassie e da avó dela.

- Vai me matar Rabicho? – Harry perguntou em tom sério.

A mão de Pettigrew que segurava a varinha tremeu.

- Não podem sair daqui. Não podem sair... – ele esganiçou trêmulo.

Harry ia desarmá-lo quando Pettigrew em vez de prendê-los resolveu ajudar Bellatriz, livrando-a do feitiço que Harry lançara. Ela gritou raivosa, esquecendo-se das ordens do seu senhor:

- _Avada__ Kedrava._ – o feitiço foi direto na direção de Cassie, mas a avó colocou-se na sua frente recebendo no peito a maldição mortal.

Cassie gritou, e Harry conseguiu jogar-se por cima dela, lançando feitiços ao mesmo tempo, ouviu um grito de dor, e escapou de um jato verde que passou raspando por seus cabelos, ambos caíram no chão derrubando uma das mesas junto com os objetos que caiu por cima deles. Ele procurou rápido a posição de Bellatriz, mas eles estavam perdidos, a mulher aproximava-se rapidamente com a varinha apontada para eles, cobriu Cassie com o corpo e esperou o disparo, que não veio.

Black entrou na sala nesse momento e num salto incrível, atacou Bellatriz abocanhando o pulso da mão que ela segurava a varinha, deixando-a cair. Isso deu tempo a Harry de se levantar, e lançar um feitiço na mulher:

- _Estupefaça_ – Bellatriz saiu voando pela sala, bateu na parede e escorregando para o chão, lá ficou, em uma posição não muito digna.

- Não... Não pode ser. – eles ouviram Pettigrew murmurar olhando Black assustado. – Você morreu... Morreu. – e apontou a varinha na direção do cachorro, mas Cassie agiu rápido.

- _Expelliarmus_– não deu tempo dele lançar o feitiço. – Idiota. – ela gritou aproximando-se dele e dando-lhe um soco que o derrubou no chão.

- Cassie. – Harry a segurou, pois ela estava pronta para continuar socando o homenzinho.

Cassie parou, respirando fundo para se controlar. Olhou do lado vendo a avó caída no chão, aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, fechou seus olhos. Não havia lágrimas, somente a dor de ter perdido algo que nunca realmente teve.

- Vamos. – Harry a puxou, erguendo-a. – Black. – chamou o cachorro.

Os dois já estavam saindo da Borgin e Burkes, Rony e Hermione finalmente tinham estuporado Lucius que estava caído no corredor, os dois corriam na frente, quando Harry gritou de dor colocando a mão na cicatriz.

- Corre. – sussurrou para Cassie, tentando ficar consciente, tentando não cair, tentando fechar sua mente.

Cassie não correu, simplesmente porque ficou paralisada no lugar, observando a aproximação de um vulto alto, a respiração arfante, o olhar arregalado do mais puro terror, fixo nos olhos ofídicos de Lord Voldemort que mantinha sua mão, que carregava a varinha, erguida em direção aos dois.

Harry colocou-se à frente dela, pronto para lutar, tinha prometido a si mesmo tirar Cassie dali, mas não foi preciso nenhum ato extremo, nesse momento vários bruxos apareceram correndo vindos de diversas lugares, lançando feitiços em direção a Voldemort, que gritou de fúria, entrando na Borgin e Burkes, sendo seguido pelos bruxos.

Harry havia se jogado em cima de Cassie para que nenhum raio os atingisse.

- Cassie, você está bem? – ele perguntou apoiando as mãos no chão para olhar a garota.

Cassie tinha os olhos vidrados, arregalados de terror, presa dentro de si mesma.

- Cassie! – Harry gritou chacoalhando-a pelos ombros. – Cassie!

- Harry! – alguém tentava afastá-lo dela.

- Não. O que ele fez com ela? O que ele fez? – perguntou desesperado virando-se para a pessoa que o segurara pelos ombros.

- Ela está tendo uma visão. – Dumbledore disse colocando a mão na testa da garota. Falou algumas palavras que Harry não entendeu, mas que a ele não pareceram surtir efeito. De novo ele tentou e Cassie mexeu-se levemente.

- Não. – Cassie falou baixinho. – Não. Harry! – agora chorando com tanta agonia que Harry não agüentou, afastou o professor abraçando a garota.

- Tudo bem Cassie, tá tudo bem. Estou aqui e você está comigo. Ninguém vai feri-la, eu não vou deixar. Psiu. Tudo bem. – ele a consolava tentando acalmá-la.

Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos e Rony abraçado a ela, fitavam o casal.

- Ele fugiu. – Lupin disse parando ao lado de Dumbledore. – Ela está bem? – perguntou observando Cassie que ainda chorava nos braços de Harry.

- Vai ficar. – Dumbledore, preocupado, esperava que estivesse com a razão. – Temos que sair daqui. – falou dando ordens aos bruxos ali presentes, e tomando controle da situação.

_Continua... _

**N.A.: **

Acho que é isso... Como sempre, nunca fica do jeito que eu quero... ahahaha... Mas tá bom, espero que vocês concordem comigo, caso aconteça o contrário, por favor digam.

Ah sim, e se vocês leram HP7 e perceberam alguma similaridade nas cenas, por favor, me falem, talvez eu esteja com o livro na mente e tenha sem querer plagiado algo... Na verdade eu precisei desistir de algumas cenas... kyakyakya... Não que seriam iguais, ou até mesmo parecidas, mas poderia lembrar... E vou ficar por aqui nesse assunto, para não deixar escapar nenhum spoiler.

Pessoal, estamos na reta final, se tudo sair como quero, o próximo capítulo será o último... Ufa... Sem dúvida nenhuma essa fic foi a mais complicada de escrever, apesar de eu saber como a queria, Harry Potter não é fácil. Eu sei que demorei e andei irritando alguns leitores, acredito que alguns tenham até desistido, mas eu fiz o meu melhor, e da melhor maneira possível. Espero que vocês tenham entendido, que eu tenho vida própria, e outros projetos em andamento.

Qualquer erro nos feitiços, nas cenas, nos personagens, comuniquem, OK?

Andei inventando alguns feitiços, sei lá se ficaram legais... em todo caso:-

_Explodere_– para explodir, como o próprio nome já diz.

_Vibrare_ – faz os objetos vibrarem

_Velocitatis_– para dar velocidade a objetos.

_Paralysis_ – uma versão de _Petrificus__ Totalus._

E é isso aí.

Ah, eu sempre esqueço, valeu Mar, pela revisão... Você é um amor.

Beijos e até o cap. final.

"Rô"

**Notas da Marjarie:-**

Ai meu coração. A Rô sabe escrever cenas de ação de tirar o fôlego. Tô de olhos vidrados aqui, meio petrificada depois de tudo. Nossa, achei esse capítulo o máximo dos máximos. Cheio de emoção. A Cassie foi fantástica! Virei fã. O Black, uau, que cachorro inteligente, quero um desses prá mim. E o Harry tava aquela coisa fofa e preocupada que eu adoro.

E sério que o próximo capítulo é o último? Como assim? Já tô votando por um epílogo hahahahaha. Acho que a Rô me bate por um pedido desses hehehe. Mas é que já tô com saudades da fic. Ainda mais por eu ter me encantado tanto com o casal principal. A Cassie é mil vezes melhor que a Gina. E o Harry assim tão romântico dá vontade de pegar no colo e trazer para casa hihihihi.

Ah, nem sei o que falar. Tô toda boba aqui.

Beijão

Mar


	19. Capítulo 19

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS**_

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 19**_

Harry, sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria em Hogwarts, observava o sono agitado de Cassie na cama ao lado. Ela já estava dormindo por dois dias, remexendo-se e falando seu nome algumas vezes, em evidente agonia. Dumbledore tentara acordá-la, mas a garota não abrira os olhos. O velho bruxo estava a um canto conversando com Madame Pomfrey, ambos discutindo a melhor maneira de proceder.

- Harry! – Mione aproximou-se do amigo torcendo ambas as mãos. – Por que você não vem com a gente comer alguma coisa?

- Isso. – Rony falou. – Seria melhor você descansar um pouco. Dumbledore chama você caso a Cassie acorde.

- Caso ela acorde? – Harry fitou o amigo, que ficou sem graça pela péssima escolha de palavras. – Ela vai acordar. – continuou, voltando a olhar a garota. Aproximou-se dela segurando sua mão. – Por favor, Cassie. Abra os olhos! – implorou.

Black, deitado no chão, ganiu baixinho.

HPHPHP

Gritos! Destruição! Sangue!

Para onde olhasse, era somente o que via. Pessoas andando desoladas. Os olhos vazios. Vazios de esperança. Vazios de sentimentos. O terror chegara e não iria embora, pois a esperança morrera. Junto com Harry Potter.

Era isso que a mente de Cassie lhe projetava, por mais que ela não quisesse ver, por mais que tentasse barrar, não conseguia.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Lord Voldemort, ela levara um choque. Tudo o que sabia sobre Oclumência parecia ter se evaporado naquele simples segundo.

Sua mente viajara para o futuro, ela queria acreditar que fosse um impossível futuro, mas não conseguia sair dele. Ouvia Harry chamá-la, pedindo que abrisse seus olhos, ela tentava, forçava, mas sua mente voltava para esse mundo de destruição e terror.

Era um lugar escuro e cinzento. Feio, com névoa e sombras. Não conseguiria sair dali. Não conseguiria, pensou agoniada.

- Harry! – sua voz saiu baixa, trêmula, com medo. Estava com tanto medo.

Encolheu-se, abraçando-se.

Foi quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. Lentamente virou-se, dando com a sombra de um homem alto, moreno, num primeiro momento não o reconheceu.

- Cassie! – Sirius falou estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela não deu a mão para ele, nem se levantou, ficou apenas ali, olhando-o.

- Ele morreu. – falou baixinho, lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto.

- Não. Não, Cassie. – ele disse abaixando-se ao lado dela. – Harry está vivo.

- Mas morrerá. E eu não poderei fazer nada! – ela gritou agoniada.

- Nós fazemos nosso próprio destino. Não é porque você está vendo este futuro que ele já está escrito. Você pode mudá-lo. Reescrevê-lo.

Cassie olhou para o pai. Entendia o que ele lhe dizia. Mas não via como poderia ser possível mudar este futuro, seu otimismo abandonara-a completamente. Estava sem esperanças.

Acenou que não com a cabeça. Engoliu em seco, tentando falar.

- Nunca foi assim. – disse olhando dos lados. – Tão nítido. Tão intenso. Não vejo no que eu possa mudar algo.

- Presta atenção. – Sirius segurou-a pelos braços. – Isto só se tornará real se você quiser, se deixar que seu coração carregue esse mundo de destruição. Você é forte. É decidida. Pode fazer o que quiser. Afinal... – Sirius sorriu de lado. – Você é uma Black. É a filha de Sirius Black.

Cassie ficou encarando o pai nos olhos, agora já chorava copiosamente. Jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius.

- Pai! – falou pela primeira vez. – Perdão por não ter ido conhecê-lo. Eu queria tanto... tanto...

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – ele disse baixinho, engolindo em seco.

Ficaram abraçados por longos minutos, até que Sirius afastou-a. Olhou-a, secou-lhe as lágrimas e ergueu-se, trazendo-a junto.

- Agora você tem que acordar Cassie. Não pode deixar aquele garoto no desespero em que ele está.

- Você vem junto? – ela perguntou.

- Essa é nossa despedida.

Cassie entendeu que Sirius não voltaria mais em seus sonhos nem nos do Harry.

- Encontrou o seu lugar?

- Encontrei. – ele respondeu e olhou por cima da cabeça da garota.

Cassie seguiu seu olhar, observando três vultos se aproximando. O coração deu um salto no peito, ao reconhecer uma das mulheres. Sua mãe. Não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se dela abraçando-a fortemente.

- Obrigada! – disse baixinho, com voz abafada pelo forte abraço da mãe.

- Eu faria tudo de novo. – a mãe sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Cassie olhou do lado, vendo Thiago e Lílian Potter.

- Prometo cuidar dele. – disse. A Cassie decidida aos poucos de volta.

- Eu sei querida, confio em você. – Lílian falou. – Pode dizer a ele que o amamos? – pediu segurando a mão de Thiago.

- E que estaremos sempre com ele. – Thiago completou.

Cassie acenou que sim com a cabeça.

De repente, percebeu tudo ao seu redor mudar, tornar-se mais claro, nítido. Um gramado muito verde se estendia em todas as direções. Já não via pessoas sem expressão, e sim rostos felizes. Ao longe uma criança corria sorridente. Cassie tinha a nítida impressão de conhecê-la. Virou-se para perguntar aos pais quem era a criança, mas eles já não estavam mais ali. Sorriu, a esperança já brotando de novo em seu coração.

- Adeus!

HPHPHP

Harry, depois de dizer aos amigos que não sairia dali, ficara sozinho no quarto com Cassie. Percebeu a mudança no sono dela, ficara mais tranqüilo, ouviu quando ela disse adeus baixinho, e isso o assustou mais do que tudo. Estava perdendo-a. Cassie estava morrendo.

- Cassie! Não faça isso. Cassie! – gritou alto.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, quase um gemido.

Harry olhou-a surpreso. Cassie abrira os olhos e encarava os verdes de Harry, que estavam angustiados.

- Que foi? – repetiu a pergunta agora preocupada. – Que aconteceu? Alguém morreu?

Harry fechou os olhos agradecendo em silêncio. Num rompante, ergueu-a da cama, abraçando-a forte. Cassie retribuiu o abraço sufocante, mas bem vindo.

- Nunca mais me assuste assim. Pensei que ia perder você. – ele disse baixinho.

- Desculpa.

- Você disse adeus... Pensei... – não conseguiu completar a frase.

- Foi para meus pais.

Harry afastou-se, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Viu Sirius? E sua mãe? – Harry perguntou aterrorizado.

- Foi. – ela concordou, não percebendo o horror dele ao imaginá-la no plano do além.

- Na sua visão Cassie? – Dumbledore, parecendo ter se materializado do nada, se fez presente nesse momento.

- É. – ela falou desviando os olhos dos dois. Não queria falar sobre sua visão.

- O que você viu? – Harry perguntou.

Cassie acenou que não com a cabeça. Engoliu em seco e encarou Harry. Abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e disse:

- Não quero falar nisso.

- Está bem. – Dumbledore disse trocando um olhar com Harry. – Você nos conta quando achar que pode.

Ela acenou que sim, ainda nos braços de Harry. Um ganido a fez olhar de lado, dando com os olhos castanhos e meigos de Black.

- Ei garoto. Vem aqui. – falou batendo na cama ao seu lado, sendo prontamente atendida. O canzarrão deu um salto, pulando em cima da cama de Cassie, derrubando-a sobre o travesseiro e cobrindo-a de lambidas.

Harry percebeu a sutil mudança na menina. Antes ela teria gargalhado com a afobação do cachorro, mas agora somente sorriu.

Seja lá por onde Cassie andara em seu mundo de sonhos, o que ela vira a mudara de tal maneira que parecia ter levado uma parte da alegria sempre presente nela.

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey ralhou com Black, mandando-o descer da cama. Cassie deu um tapinha carinhoso na cabeça do cachorro e o fez descer, mas agora ele parecia estar mais alegre por ter a dona de volta.

- E minha avó? – ela perguntou olhando para Dumbledore.

- Cuidei do enterro dela.

Cassie franziu o cenho, tentando não chorar.

- Dormi muito tempo? – perguntou.

- Dois dias. – Harry disse.

- Você, por outro lado, parece não ter dormido nada. – ela falou preocupada, reparando nas olheiras de Harry.

- Não muito. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Por que não vai descansar?

- Daqui a pouco. – ele disse segurando a mão dela. Agora que ela acordara, não queria mesmo sair do seu lado.

- Preciso ficar na enfermaria ainda? – Cassie perguntou olhando de Dumbledore para Madame Pomfrey.

- Sim querida. – Madame Pomfrey disse. – Você está fraca, depois desses dois dias.

- Amanhã nós veremos como você estará. – Dumbledore disse. – Descansem. – falou olhando para os dois garotos e saiu da enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey virou-se para Harry para dizer que ele teria que sair, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Nem perca tempo, não saio daqui. – ele disse.

À enfermeira só restou engolir o que iria dizer. Foi para sua sala resmungando contra garotos teimosos.

Cassie deitou-se na cama observando o teto da enfermaria. Harry apenas esperava, sentia que ela ia começar a falar, e não precisou esperar muito, mas ficou surpreso com o que ela disse.

- Vi seus pais.

- Cassie...

- Não se preocupe. Eu não estava morta quando os vi. – ela falou entendendo a preocupação dele. – Eles apareceram na visão do meu mundo futuro. Pediram que eu lhe dissesse que o amam. – olhou-o, dando um leve sorriso. - O Sirius sabia. – suspirou triste.

Ela não precisou dizer o quê Sirius sabia, Harry entendeu.

- Eu sei. – ele não queria perguntar, mas acabou não resistindo. – Que mundo era esse Cassie?

Ela sentou-se na cama de supetão. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos, parecia angustiada.

- Cassie! – Harry sentou-se na cama atrás dela e tocou-a no ombro.

- Não quero falar Harry... Não quero lembrar do que vi. – engoliu em seco. – Não quero que aconteça, se eu não pensar, não vai acontecer. Meu pai disse que nosso futuro não está escrito. Que eu posso mudar o que vi. Que ele se tornará real somente se eu não fizer nada.

Ela virou-se para ele segurando-o pelo rosto.

- Não me peça para contar o que eu vi, Harry. Não foi bonito. – Cassie sentiu sem querer, que seus olhos se encheram de água. – Eu tive medo. Estava sozinha. E fiquei com muito medo.

Harry abraçou-a apertado. Nem imaginava o que Cassie tinha visto, pois nunca a vira reagir dessa maneira, mas se ela não queria falar sobre o assunto, ele não insistiria.

- Esqueça. Pense em outro futuro, um que você queira construir. Um em que você esteja feliz, e de preferência que eu esteja junto. – ele brincou.

Cassie sorriu e lembrou-se da criança e das mudanças que ocorrera na sua visão.

- Sabe. Acho que meu pai estava certo. Depois que eu o vi, e seus pais, tudo foi mudando, e vi uma criança correndo ao longe, ela parecia feliz. O que será que quer dizer?

- Uma criança correndo feliz talvez seja sinal de que tudo ficará bem, não?

- É um bom motivo.

- Tenha isso em mente.

Os dois ficaram muito tempo abraçados, até que Harry sentiu-a relaxando. Cassie dormira em seus braços. Harry a deitou lentamente, e ficou observando o sono dela agora mais calmo. Pensativo, sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado. Tinha a impressão de que tudo mudaria. Seja lá o que Cassie vira num futuro não muito distante, coisas terríveis poderiam acontecer. Não queria e não ficaria nem mais um minuto longe dela. Tinha que pensar muito bem no que faria de agora em diante, mas tinha uma certeza. Os dois ficariam juntos, e isso era uma promessa.

HPHPHP

Cassie ainda ficou mais um dia inteiro na enfermaria. Se fosse em uma outra época, ela faria da vida de todos um inferno, para poder sair o mais rápido dali, mas fora algumas poucas perguntas de quando poderia sair, ela ficara calma e tranqüila, era quase como se estivesse com receio de enfrentar o mundo fora daquelas paredes.

Harry não saiu de seu lado, Dobby sempre trazia as refeições dele. Dudu recuperado, graças à incrível resistência física dos elfos, saíra da enfermaria um dia depois que Cassie chegara, Dobby tivera que arrastá-lo, pois ele não queria sair dali.

Rony e Hermione iam e vinham, até que chegou o dia do retorno para casa.

E assim estavam os quatro na enfermaria discutindo sobre onde Cassie ficaria nas férias de verão. Na verdade, quem discutia o assunto eram Harry, Rony e Hermione. Cassie sentada na cama, já trocada para sair da enfermaria, fitava, pensativa, o dia claro e ensolarado que via pela janela, passando a mão na cabeça de Black que estava deitado ao seu lado.

- Ela pode ficar em casa. – Rony disse. – Mamãe ficou se martirizando depois do Natal. Está louca para mimar a Cassie.

- Não Rony. Ela vai lá para casa. – Mione o contradisse. – Já falei com meus pais, e essa é a melhor solução.

- Eu não sei por que eu não posso escondê-la debaixo da minha capa. Ela pode ficar na casa dos Dursley. Só eu sei em como seria o máximo ter companhia. – Harry falou pela terceira vez, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

Recebeu dois olhares diversos. De Hermione como a dizer que ele estava ficando maluco. E de Rony, em como ele era esperto em querer a namorada em seu quarto, mas que não iria rolar.

Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria interrompendo o reinício da discussão.

- Prontos para irem?

- Na verdade, não decidimos ainda onde Cassie vai passar o verão.

- Já perguntaram a ela? – Dumbledore olhou-os de cenho franzido.

Os três se viraram para Cassie surpresos.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, somente nesse momento percebendo que a enfermaria ficara silenciosa e esperavam uma resposta sua.

- Você quer ficar lá em casa, não? Mamãe ordenou que eu a levasse. – Rony foi o primeiro a dizer.

- Não Cassie, você vai lá para casa, daqui um tempo nós duas iremos para a Toca.

Chamando-se de obtuso por não levar em conta o que Cassie gostaria de fazer, Harry ficou em silêncio.

Cassandra olhou os amigos e Harry que evitava encará-la. Por dentro deu um de seus sorrisinhos marotos, e Harry percebeu os olhos brilhantes da namorada.

- Eu vou para o meu apartamento. – disse enfim.

- O quê? – Rony e Mione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. – Que apartamento? – perguntaram de novo espantados, e olharam-se com irritação. Isso estava virando rotina.

- Minha mãe me deixou um apartamento em Londres. Eu vou pra lá. Fica perto do Beco Diagonal.

- Sozinha? – Mione se preocupou.

- Acho que não tem problema, ninguém conhece o lugar.

- Há também outro assunto. Você precisa ir para a Romênia, resolver sobre sua herança, já que seus avós faleceram. – Dumbledore disse a ela.

- Que herança professor? Meu avô me tirou do testamento, lembra? Não sou mais Colomano.

- Sua avó não pensava assim. A parte dela coube a você. E como seu avô morreu antes, isso quer dizer, tudo. O castelo, os elfos, as propriedades... Tudo é seu.

Essa informação deixou Cassie sem palavras.

- Mas a Cassie não pode ir sozinha, professor. – Hermione tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com a amiga zanzando pela Europa.

Cassie olhou para Harry, esperando que ele se pronunciasse, seus olhos se encontraram, os dois pensando a mesma coisa.

- Posso falar com a Cassie? – Harry perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Dumbledore olhou os dois adolescentes, e percebeu que eles já sabiam o que fazer.

- Você vai é tentar convencer a Cassie a ficar no seu... – Rony foi interrompido pelo forte pisão no pé que levou de Mione, que apontava para Dumbledore, que o fitava curioso. Começou a tossir engasgado, acenando que não conseguiria falar, correu a tomar água.

Cassie pulou da cama, com Black seguindo-a.

- Fica Black. Eu já volto. – disse a ele. Andou até Harry segurando-o pela mão e ambos saíram da enfermaria.

Em silêncio percorreram as escadas, encontrando vários estudantes que paravam para cumprimentá-los, mas Harry continuou puxando-a pela mão e seguiu em frente. Tinha um lugar em mente. Um lugar que tinha certeza, ninguém os interromperia. Ele subiu as escadas, rumo ao sétimo andar. Num dos corredores, deram de cara com Snape. Cassie parou de repente, encarando o professor.

- Parece que tenho que agradecê-lo. – ela disse depois de algum tempo.

- Não é necessário. – o homem falou.

- Tá bem. – Cassie não insistiria no assunto.

Harry fitou o professor que mais odiava no mundo, mas no fundo, se não fosse por ele, não saberia por onde começar a procurar Cassie.

- Mesmo que você não queira... – Harry disse fitando-o. – Obrigado.

Snape fitou os dois jovens, e sem dizer mais nada, seguiu caminho.

Harry e Cassie observaram o professor amargo virar na esquina do corredor.

- Você sabia que ele amava sua mãe? – Harry perguntou.

- Desconfiava. – ela falou dando de ombros. – Você acha que foi por ela que ele me ajudou?

- Com certeza.

Cassie acenou com a cabeça, e os dois chegaram até um corredor do sétimo andar, mais precisamente no trecho onde havia uma parede lisa em frente a uma enorme tapeçaria.

Harry passou três vezes pela parede, mentalizando exatamente o que queria. Cassie observava-o confusa, quando na parede lisa começou a aparecer uma porta, só então se deu conta de onde estavam. Na Sala Precisa.

Quando Harry abriu a porta para Cassie passar, ela entrou e ficou abismada com o que ele imaginara. As paredes da sala estavam revestidas com tecidos leves e coloridos. Vários sofás com almofadas de diversas cores estavam espalhados pelo lugar.

- É perigoso ficar sozinha. – Harry disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, como se continuasse uma conversa interrompida.

- Não creio que ele vá atrás de mim novamente.

- Por que acha isso?

- Tenho a impressão de que ele tem coisas malignas mais importantes nesse momento, do que descobrir como vai ser o futuro. Não me peça para explicar. É só uma sensação. Além do quê...

- Além do que...?

Cassie olhou Harry nos olhos.

- Seu aniversário está próximo e não será mais necessário ficar sob a guarda da sua tia.

- É verdade. – ambos pensando o mesmo. Voldemort teria outro alvo em mente.

Cassie esperou, mas Harry não disse mais nada. E agora? Convidava-o para ficar no apartamento em Londres? Estranhamente estava tímida.

- Sabe... – Harry começou. – Enquanto você dormia, eu pensei em muitas coisas. A primeira foi em me separar de você.

Cassie virou-se rapidamente para ele, assustada.

- Mas assim que a idéia me veio eu já a descartei. – ele disse rapidamente ao ver a reação dela.

- Sorte sua. – Cassie disse baixinho.

Harry sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Então... – ele continuou agora meio sem graça. – Bom... Então pensei que... – definitivamente não sabia como continuar.

Cassie fitava Harry confusa. Ele estava meio sem jeito ou era impressão sua?

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Harry desviou os olhos dos dela.

- Harry! – Cassie chamou-o tocando-lhe o braço.

Ele a encarou, sério.

Cassie deu uma risadinha, e resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Você quer que eu fique na casa de seus tios? E eu viveria debaixo da sua capa de invisibilidade? Como eu iria ao banheiro? Só quando você fosse... Hum, não daria certo. E se eu fosse sozinha, seria estranho a porta estar trancada... Isso seria um problema, fora que viver num quarto me deixaria maluca. E já pensou no Black? A compensação seria que eu ficaria com você o tempo todo e... – ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Harry segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para si e beijando-a com um toque de desespero.

Cassie ficou surpresa, mas somente por alguns segundos, logo estava retribuindo quase com o mesmo desespero dele.

Harry foi inclinando o corpo de Cassie, até que ela deitasse em um dos sofás, o beijo ficando cada vez mais quente. Ele deixou a mão deslizar pela cintura dela, acariciando a pele que a camiseta deixara a mostra. Ela não reclamaria, pois estava ficando cada vez melhor. Mas nesse momento Harry pareceu se dar conta de que as coisas estavam avançando muito rápido, e tentou afastar-se, mas Cassie segurou-o pelo pescoço.

- Fazia tempo que você não me beijava. – ela disse baixinho.

- Concordo. – ele retrucou ofegante, enquanto Cassie lhe dava vários beijinhos pelo rosto. Harry não tentou se afastar de novo, acariciou o rosto dela beijando-lhe de novo nos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço que ela deixou à mostra dando-lhe livre acesso.

- Cassie... – ele começou, mas sem parar de beijá-la.

- Não pare.

- Se continuarmos...

- Pode continuar.

Harry deu uma risada rouca, tinha vontade mesmo de continuar, mas antes eles precisavam conversar.

- Preciso perguntar uma coisa...

Cassie resmungou algo enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Harry por dentro da camiseta. Ele sentiu-se arrepiar inteiro. Ainda mais quando ela ergueu a camiseta, agora passando as mãos delicadas pelo peito dele.

Harry a segurou, se não fizesse isso chegariam a um ponto sem volta. Pegando-a pelo pulso ergueu-se do sofá trazendo-a junto com ele.

Cassie o fitava com os olhos embaçados. Ambos respiravam pesadamente.

- Estava ficando bom demais. – ela disse meio lânguida ainda, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Harry não era de ferro, não resistiu ao apelo dela e deu-lhe outro beijo no que foi retribuído de imediato.

Cassie sabia que tinham que parar com os beijos para conversarem, mas realmente não tinha vontade nenhuma, pensou agarrando-se mais ao pescoço de Harry, que parou por um segundo com o beijo para ambos tomarem fôlego, mas continuou dando beijos na face lisa de Cassie, indo para a orelha ouvindo-a ronronar, ela parecia uma gatinha.

- Case comigo. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Sim. - foi a pronta resposta, mas um tanto quanto absorta.

De repente, Cassie congelou.

- O quê? – sussurrou afastando-se para encarar Harry com os olhos arregalados.

- Case comigo. – ele repetiu encarando-a, não mais sem jeito de fazer o pedido.

Cassie parecia ter perdido a voz.

- Você ainda está aí? – ele perguntou passando a mãos no rosto dela.

- Casar? Como... em casamento? – ela perguntou confusa.

Harry deu risada.

- É, como em casamento, duas pessoas juntas na frente de um padre. Ou bruxos padres, não sei bem como isso funciona, mas...

- Você está falando sério? – ela perguntou sem dar atenção na tagarelice dele. – Ou foi no calor do momento?

- Eu não estava no calor do momento.

- Ah estava sim. E ficou bem animado.

Harry ficou constrangido, no que ela deu uma risada alegre.

- Espere! – ela falou de repente. – Está me dizendo que você é um cara das antigas? Tipo, casar para... – e ela não continuou.

- Não é isso. – ele falou, afastando-se de repente e andando de um lado para outro. – Estou pensando nisso faz algum tempo. Não tem nada a ver com calor do momento ou da gente transar sem estar casado. – Harry parecia não ter receio de falar com todas as palavras. – Eu amo você. – ele falou segurando as mãos de Cassie e ajoelhando-se em frente a ela.

Cassie sorriu e acariciou a face de Harry.

- E sei que você me ama. – ele continuou. – E já que eu não vou tirar os olhos de você, eu não sei por que...

- Sim. – Cassie disse interrompendo-o.

- ... nós não podemos... – ele se interrompeu. - Você disse sim? – ele perguntou.

- Você acreditou que a minha resposta seria outra?

- Na verdade eu não pensei muito nisso. – ele respondeu agora sorrindo.

Cassie ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e jogou os braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- E realmente, eu amo mesmo você.

Harry riu. Uma risada alegre, a primeira em dias.

HPHPHPHPHP

Os dois voltaram a entrar na enfermaria, encontrando Hermione passeando de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Rony sentado em uma das camas, comendo o café da manhã que Cassie mal tocara. Dumbledore à janela, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, em sua pose clássica.

Os três voltaram seus olhos para o casal que entrava sorridente, com sorrisos abertos e olhos brilhantes.

- Eu posso contar? - Cassie perguntou, sussurrando a Harry.

- Não. Eu conto. – ele falou não tão baixo.

- Mas eu queria contar. – ela falou agora mais alto.

- A idéia foi minha.

- E eu concordei.

- Eu conto. – ele disse resoluto, virando-se para os amigos e o professor que os fitavam curiosos.

Cassie rapidamente colocou a mão na boca de Harry e anunciou:

- Nós decidimos nos casar.

- Isso não foi justo. – Harry reclamou, sorrindo, enquanto beijava a palma da mão de Cassie.

- Casar? – Mione perguntou.

- Ca-puff-sa-cof-cusp-mento? – esse foi o Rony que, mastigando um biscoito, tentou falar antes de engolir. E agora recebia tapinhas nas costas de Mione que fitava os amigos de olhos esbugalhados.

- Mas... - Mione tentou encontrar algum argumento. Não conseguiu. – Essa é uma ótima notícia. – e correu para abraçar os amigos.

- Professor? – Harry virou-se para Dumbledore.

- Acredito que isso ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ele falou sorrindo, mas a preocupação brilhava nos fundo de seus olhos.

- Nós sabemos dos riscos. – Cassie falou séria. – Eu não vou deixar mesmo o Harry sozinho.

- E eu não vou me separar da Cassie. – Harry segurou a mão da namorada e puxou-a para perto dele, abraçando-a apertado.

- Nossa... A mamãe vai pirar quando souber. – Rony disse sorrindo abertamente.

- E como vai ser? – Hermione perguntou.

- No momento vamos continuar com o plano inicial. Eu vou para a casa dos meus tios até meu aniversário, e Cassie fica no apartamento. – Harry disse em um tom que não admitia ser contestado. - Vou pedir a Jorge e Fred que fiquem em contato diário com cassie, no caso de alguma necessidade, ou ataque. Será que eles concordam? – Harry perguntou olhando Rony.

- Com certeza. Eles vão adorar.

- Depois do meu aniversário, vou para o apartamento da Cassie, e... – virou-se para Dumbledore. – Eu não sei como isso funciona, mas o senhor nos casaria?

Dumbledore ficou surpreso com o pedido, e emocionado com a confiança e segurança dos dois jovens.

- Eu adoraria celebrar a união de vocês dois.

Cassie virou-se para os amigos.

- Gostaríamos que vocês fossem as testemunhas.

- Ah meu Deus. Acho que vou chorar. – Mione resmungou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Rony caiu na risada e abraçou a amiga.

- Nós não perderíamos isso por nada.

- Depois do casamento nós iremos para a Romênia cuidar da herança. – Cassie disse ficando levemente ruborizada.

- Herança. Sei. – Rony disse irônico.

Harry deu um soco no ombro do amigo para que ele se calasse, e todos acabaram dando risada.

Dumbledore olhou o jovem casal, e percebeu a esperança brilhando em seus olhos, e a confiança de que juntos poderiam vencer tudo e todos.

HPHPHPHP

A notícia do casamento próximo se espalhou como fogo em pólvora pelo castelo. Enquanto Harry e Cassie, com Mione e Ron, seguiam para o trem, iam sendo congratulados pelos amigos que se juntavam a eles.

- Ei Cassie! Uma música para celebrar o final do ano letivo e seu casamento com Harry, cairia bem, não? – Justino, eterno fã de Cassie, pediu, no que foi seguido por um coro de concordância pelos alunos que estavam acompanhando-os.

Cassie parou de andar, fechou os olhos, e suavemente começou a cantar _Who Wants to live forever_, uma das suas preferidas do Queen (qual não era?).

A música falava sobre a eternidade. Solidão. E quem se atreveria a viver eternamente?

Mione ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e Rony pegou uma solitária que desceu pelo rosto da garota. Olhos nos olhos.

Ao final, todos estavam em silêncio.

Harry abaixou-se e sussurrou ao ouvido de Cassie:

- Eu espero para sempre.

Ela pegou-o pelo pescoço, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos.

- Eu também. – e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Cacetada, Cassie. Não era para você fazer todo mundo chorar. – Justino disse enxugando o canto dos olhos discretamente, o que arrancou algumas risadinhas meio afogadas.

Cassie deu um sorrisinho, daqueles marotos, que eram característica dela, e apertou suavemente a mão de Harry.

- Então vamos alegrar essa despedida. – ela falou, e recomeçou a andar.

_Friends Will Be friends_, foi a música escolhida para desanuviar o ambiente.

Amigos serão amigos. Sempre se pode contar com eles.

Aqui e ali se viam mãos dadas. Casas rivais, antigas rixas foram esquecidas, pelo menos nesse momento. Grifinória de mãos dadas com Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, viam-se até mesmo alguns Sonserinos, não todos, talvez fosse pedir demais. Draco e sua trupe nem ao menos estavam à vista. Todos sabiam o que estava por vir, e a certeza de que poderiam contar uns com os outros, foi firmada, cantada pela voz de Cassie.

Ela e Harry no final da fila, o braço dele passado pelos ombros dela.

Os dois pararam e olharam para trás, para Hogwarts.

Será que a veriam de novo?

- Eu amo você. – Cassie sussurrou virando-se para encarar Harry.

- Eu que amo você. – ele disse sorrindo suavemente.

- Para sempre? – ela perguntou enlaçando o pescoço dele.

- Para sempre. – Harry passou os braços pela cintura dela, erguendo-a para trazê-la mais junto a si. Mais perto. Tão apertado, como se quisesse transformar os dois corpos em um só.

Juntos. Nada, nem ninguém, conseguiria detê-los.

_**FIM**_

_**N.A.:**_

Deus do céu.... eu terminei....eu nem acredito que eu terminei.

Vocês podem estar pensando que eu deixei algumas coisas para uma seqüência. Não é minha intenção escrever uma continuação, não posso dizer que não tenha pensado nisso, mas por enquanto, não.

Séculos seria pouco para dizer o quanto demorei com esse final, milênios seria melhor....

Minha vida anda atribulada, tenho zilhões de coisas para fazer e 24h está sendo pouco. Fora que eu simplesmente bloqueei naquele pedido de casamento...ahahahah... que coisa...talvez nem tenha ficado da maneira que imaginei.

Esse começo, eu gostei do que fiz, foi um saco a J.K. ter feito quase a mesma coisa....ahahahah...mas o meu já estava escrito quando eu li o último livro, e realmente lendo de novo, não ficou igual....concordam?...

Deixei algumas coisas ainda no ar, não?... vocês podem preencher como sua imaginação desejar, podem mandar idéias também... eheheheh....

As músicas escolhidas foram: _**Who Wants to live forever e Friends Will Be friends. **_A primeira, se alguém é fã de Highlander, vai reconhecer, linda, amo essa música, me arrepia sempre quando a ouço, e a segunda, não encontrei outra que se encaixasse tão bem no que eu quis dizer nesse final, espero que tenham gostado, as letras como sempre vocês encontram no vagalume.

Eu agradeço quem leu a fic, quem começou a ler agora, recebi alguns reviews recentemente, muitos de Sem Barreiras, fic de Card Captors Sakura, obrigada por lerem, sim já pensei numa sequência, não, não escrevi nada ainda, tenho outra fic de CCS para terminar...

Muito obrigada por curtirem as minhas fics, eu também curto, e pretendo voltar à ativa, com certeza... preciso de uma válvula de escape e as fics sempre conseguiram me ajudar...

Eu amei escrever DE, eu ainda dou risada quando volto a ler o que escrevi, algumas risadas são do quanto ridícula eu consigo ser em algumas cenas...ahahaha...mas ainda assim, engraçado.

Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando o que quer que eu escreva, por que eu pretendo continuar escrevendo, espero.

Obrigada a todos.

Com vocês, minha sempre presente revisora e mana:

_**Notas da revisora:**_

Buaaa! Terminou... por quê? E que final é esse? Vai escrever uma continuação Rô! Senão... Senão... Buaaa.

_Rô: hihihihih...ainda não Mar...você conhece todos meus projetos, se já tivesse algo escrito, saberia...eheheheh_

Dramas e choros a parte, agradeço muito a mana por ter confiado a revisão dessa história a mim. E eu ainda atrasei horrores com a revisão, sou péssima, gomen nasai. Mas fiquei feliz por, mesmo sabendo que eu ia demorar, não ter me trocado. Brigada mana.

_Rô: Não precisa agradecer, eu que tenho que dizer desculpa, por ainda ficar no seu pé.... _

É estranho estar vendo o final. A gente nunca quer que nossas histórias preferidas terminem. Por um lado, tem o sentimento de, que bom que tudo acabou bem, que a mana não foi maléfica e aprontou algo cruel, mas por outro, ai que saudades que terei. Principalmente da Cassie. Ela foi o perfeito caso de amor e ódio. Tinha vezes que eu sentia vontade de esganá-la, mas em outras eu me divertia tanto ou me sensibilizava de tal forma que era difícil segurar as lágrimas... coisas que a Rô apronta com a gente. E pensando assim, como seria bom que durasse para sempre...

Mana, tô muito feliz por você ter concluído DE, sei como é bom escrever o tão difícil fim. E nada melhor que um fim tão bonito como o seu. Se amarem e ser para sempre. Juntos assim nada será mais forte que os dois.

E que venham novos fics, com a força da primavera da juventude, yoshi!

Beijos


End file.
